Only Human
by peaceful village
Summary: Caroline is only human, so she does dumb things sometimes. Like sleeping with the enemy, accidentally sending herself to the past, and then coming back with something unexpected. How is she going to explain this one?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

Caroline rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up. The spot next to her on the bed was empty, which came as no surprise. He was usually always gone when she woke up. 1000 year old vampires did not cuddle. Caroline looked at the time and shot up. She was supposed to be at Elena's like now. She jumped up and went searching for her clothes. Her shorts was fine, but her shirt was ripped right down the middle. He always did this. Caroline wouldn't have any clothes left if it wasn't for the fact that anything he ruined he replaced. Caroline had no idea how he managed to get exact replicas of her clothes even if she had bought it years ago. She went to his closet and got one of his shirts and put it on her. After dressing Caroline grabbed her stuff and got of there. She really needed to stop doing this.

Caroline ignored the looks she was getting from Bonnie and Elena. It was obvious the shirt she was wearing didn't belong to her. Neither one of them approved of her relationship with the vampire that had caused so much trouble, but Caroline was only human.

"Really Caroline?" Bonnie said in what Damon called her "judgey" tone.

"What?" Caroline said trying to shrug it off. "It doesn't mean anything."

"You are with him 5 days out of the week," Elena reminded her.

"He doesn't feed on me," Caroline said in her defense. "He promised me he wouldn't. I won't be a chew toy, never again." Caroline shot a look at Elena. Damon had done some pretty bad things too and they were still friends. When Caroline found out she had been furious but Damon apologized in his Damon like way and she moved on from it. He had been pretty messed up when he first came here, but his relationships with Stefan and Elena were making him better.

"I am just worried about you, that's all," Elena said and Caroline smiled softly.

"I know I should stay away from him." Caroline agreed. "I know that, but there is more to him then just some hybrid killer. That is the part of him that keeps drawing me in."

"Caroline..." Elena started to say.

"Don't worry about me Elena," Caroline said, "I'm fine. Eventually he will move on and I will be strong enough to resist the temptation. But can you blame me? He is 1000 years old. I mean wow." Elena and Bonnie broke out into giggles and soon Caroline joined them. "You know what I wonder?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What he was like when he was human," Caroline answered. "I wish I knew if those random moments when he lets his guard down slightly are genuine or just another ploy to get me to stick around." Caroline's phone rang before Elena and Bonnie to comment. Caroline looked at the screen of her phone and groaned. Knowing that he won't stop till she answered Caroline pressed talk. "I'm busy...well you ripped my shirt or did you want me to walk through the house and give Kol a little show?...I am with Elena and Bonnie..." Caroline's face softened and Elena and Bonnie knew he must be saying one of those things that made Caroline see the humanity in him. "I have to go." Caroline hung up the phone and faced them again.

"You're not leaving are you?" Elena asked guessing that is what he called and asked Caroline to do. Ditch them to go be with him.

"No," Caroline said, "I need a night with my friends. Try and talk some sense into myself that will stop me from going over there tomorrow. I just wish I knew..."

"Knew what?" Elena said.

"Knew if it was real," Caroline replied, "I want to know if the humanity I see in him is really him." Their relationship wasn't just physical. Sometimes they would just hang out, watch a movie, normal stuff. Caroline had found herself at his house a couple times just sitting on the couch studying for a test and listening to him paint. The sound of the brushstrokes was oddly soothing and comforting. "I am not going to live forever like him, I don't want to play games." He had offered to turn her a couple of times, but Caroline had no interest in becoming a vampire.

"Then end it," Bonnie said and Caroline groaned.

"I can't," She said leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "I've tried, but I can't stay away, and he isn't leaving."

"So what do you want?" Elena asked.

"To know what he was like when he was human." Caroline answered still looking up at the ceiling. "Which is impossible because he is 1000 years old and refuses to tell me anything about what his life was like back then."

"I might be able to help with that," Bonnie said and Caroline shot up.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You know how I get visions?" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded, "Well I might be able channel one of him."

"Really?" Caroline said, "From when he was human?"

"Maybe," Bonnie said not wanting to get her hopes up. "I just need something of his and something from the year you want to see."

"I am supposed to find something from 1000 years ago?" Caroline asked and then an idea come to her. "Ash."

"Ash?" Elena said.

"Yes, ash from the white oak," Caroline told them. "Just a little, would that work Bonnie?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "But how do we get it?"

"Well conveniently enough one of our best friends is the boyfriend of an Original," Caroline said getting out her phone. "Just need to call in a little favor."

"Do we really want to get Matt involved in this?" Elena asked.

"We only need a little pinch," Bonnie said not liking it much either, but it was the only way to get the ash. Caroline put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Matt," Caroline said into the phone. "I need you to do something for me."

K&C

"Really?" Rebekah said standing in the doorway with Matt. "You want to do a spell to see what my brother was like when he was human?"

"Yes," Caroline said not wanting to argue with her, "Can you please just help me?"

"Fine," Rebekah said after a while. "Here." Rebekah handed Caroline a plastic bag with a small amount of white ash in it. "That's all I could get."

"This should be fine," Bonnie said taking the bag. Caroline faced Rebekah again.

"I don't want to play games Rebekah," Caroline said, "You can understand that."

"Yeah I can," Rebekah said, "Good luck." Rebekah and Matt left holding hands on their way to Matt's truck. Caroline felt a stab of envy. Rebekah was 1000 years old and Caroline could see some humanity in her, especially when she was with Matt. Caroline sighed and closed the door.

K&C

"Ready?" Bonnie asked and Caroline and Elena nodded. There were candles all around them and they were glad that Jeremy and Ric were out.

"He is not going to be happy about the shirt," Caroline pointed out. Bonnie would probably have to burn it or something.

"No it is better that you are wearing it, it makes the connection stronger," Bonnie said, "Now give me your hand." Caroline took Bonnie's hand and closed her eyes. Between them was a pot filled with the ash and various other ingredients that would let Caroline get the vision. Bonnie began to mumble some words while Elena watched. All of a sudden the flames got higher and the windows opened.

"Caroline!" Elena cried out and Bonnie opened her eyes. She was no longer holding Caroline's hands and the spot in front of her was empty. "What happened? Caroline just disappeared!" Something caught Bonnie's eye out the now open window. The full moon directly at its apex shined down at her.

"Oh no," Bonnie said and looked at Elena helplessly.

K&C

"It was the full moon," Bonnie said as she paced. "It had to have been. We accidentally drew on that energy too. Instead of getting a vision, Caroline must have gone to it."

"So Caroline is 1000 years in the past?" Elena said and Bonnie nodded tentatively.

"I think so," Bonnie said.

"Can't you get her back?" Elena asked.

"No," Bonnie said helplessly. "The Moon is past its apex. I won't be able to reverse the spell for another month."

"A month?" Elena said with wide eyes. "So Caroline is stuck...wherever she went...for a month?"

"She will be here in Mystic Falls, just 1000 years ago," Bonnie told her. "I just hope that..."

"Hope what?" Elena asked.

"That the past Klaus will make sure nothing happens to her." Bonnie replied. "That is the one thing I hope the past and future Klaus have in common, that they won't let anything bad happen to Caroline."

_**A long ass time ago...**_

"Owe," Caroline said rubbing her head. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on the ground in the woods. She got up and tried to get the dirt off of her, she hated being dirty. "Bonnie? Elena?" Caroline got no answer. They were probably playing some trick on her or something. Caroline didn't remember getting drunk though. Besides when she got drunk she usually ended up at Klaus's house anyway. She did dumb things when she was drunk. Caroline looked around. She was never a girl scout so she had no idea how to get home. Thankfully her phone was in her pocket. No bars. What? Caroline began to walk around with her phone in the air trying to get reception. "Come on! I don't do good in the woods!"

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey!" Caroline called back. "Do you have a phone I can borrow? Mine isn't working."

"A phone?" The voice said coming closer. Oh no. What kind of person didn't know what a phone was?

Okay this is the point in the movie where the blond cheerleader gets killed by the serial killer in the woods. Caroline dropped her phone and started to run. After she had been running a while she hid behind a tree. It suddenly came to her that she should be _somewhere_ by now. A neighborhood, the Grill, anywhere, but she hadn't run into anything or anyone yet.

"Crap, where am I?" Caroline said to herself.

"Miss?" Someone said.

"Don't come any closer!" Caroline yelled.

"It's okay," The person said in a gentle voice. "I am not going to hurt you." Okay now that the person was closer Caroline recognized the voice. Thank god.

"Sorry I just got lost," Caroline said coming out from behind the tree. Her eyes went wide. His hair was way too long, and as long as Caroline had known him he hadn't gone anywhere without wearing a suit. "What is going on?"

"Elijah!" Someone else called out.

"Over here!" Elijah yelled back. Kol soon appeared and stood next to his brother. His hair wasn't as long as Elijah's but he still looked at lot different. Caroline felt herself getting dizzy and put her hand on the tree for support.

"This can't be happening," Caroline said to herself.

"What is going on?" Another smaller voice said and saw a younger boy came into view. Henrick. That had to be Henrick. Henrick had died 1000 years ago. Oh no. Please no. "What is she wearing?" Henrick asked. Caroline looked down at herself and saw she was still wearing her shorts and Klaus's shirt. Showing that much skin must be very scandalous if Caroline is where she thought she is.

"Eljah? Kol? Where are you?" Caroline knew that voice very well. When he came into view Caroline did the one thing she had manged not to do yet, she fainted.

….

**What did you think? Was it a little different then all the other time travel stories?**

**So I know there are a _lot_ of Caroline going to the past stories, and they were so awesome I wanted to try one too. **

**She isn't going to be in the past for all that long though. The story is going to focus on what happens when she comes back. **

**So 10 reviews and I will continue. I am debating if this is too silly or not so please let me know if you want me to go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

Elena and Bonnie were still in freak out mood when someone knocked on the door. Elena went to answer it and saw Klaus on the other side. He wasn't able to enter because no one was dumb enough to let him in so Elena was safe inside the house.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked, "I have been trying to call her for the last three hours, and I am guessing you have spent the entire time talking her out of seeing me again."

"Caroline isn't here," Bonnie said coming over and standing in front of Elena.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked and Bonnie and Elena looked at each other. "Where is she?"

"When," Bonnie replied.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said.

"It isn't where is Caroline, its when." Bonnie said and for once Klaus was at a loss for words.

_**Long long ago...**_

Caroline opened her eyes and saw two women looking down at her. One she recognized as Rebekah and the other she didn't know. Rebekah ran a cold cloth over Caroline's forehead.

"Ayanna she is waking up," Rebekah said and Caroline attempted to sit up only to fail.

"You need to rest, child," Ayanna said in a soothing voice, "You must save your strength. What is your name?"

"Caroline," Caroline said and looked around, "Where am I?"

"At my families home," Rebekah answered. "My brother carried you here after you fainted in the forest."

"Is she awake?" Henrick asked entering the room.

"Yes, but she needs her rest," Ayanna said, "The poor girl hit her head pretty hard."

"I hit my head?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, my brother was quite angry with himself for not catching you in time," Rebekah replied.

"Thank you," Caroline said, "For taking care of me." Rebekah smiled.

"You're safe Caroline," Rebekah assured her. "You're going to be fine." With those words Caroline fell asleep again.

K&C

"She's pretty," Henrick said as he sat outside with his brothers. "Her name is Caroline." Rebekah came outside. All her brothers walked over to her wanting a report.

"She needs to sleep and by tomorrow she should be fine," Rebekah told them. "Did she say anything about her family or anything?"

"The girl was frightened but when she saw me she relaxed," Elijah said. "It almost seemed like she...knew me. But that isn't possible, I have never seen that girl before in my life."

"And she fainted when she saw Niklaus," Kol pointed out.

"I have never seen her before either," Klaus said, "Who is she?"

"Well Ayanna offered to take her in for a while," Rebekah informed them. "So I gather we will find out."

When Caroline woke up again it was dark out. Caroline sat up slowly and wrapped the blanket around her. Thankfully her shoes were next the bed and she put them on and walked outside. It seemed like she was in another world, but it was the place Caroline had lived her whole life. Was she walking the school grounds? Was this where the Grill was? Her house? Elena or Bonnie's? If Caroline had to guess she'd bet this is where Klaus's house was. Building his new house over his old one would be something he would do.

"Caroline?" Someone behind her said and she turned around and saw Klaus standing there. She smiled at the irony. She just had to think about him and he was there, no matter the time period it seemed.

"It's Klaus, right?" Caroline asked pretending she had never met him, "The one that carried me out of the woods?"

"I am sorry I wasn't able to catch you in time, you hit your head pretty hard," Klaus said and Caroline felt like laughing. Klaus was actually apologizing? He actually felt bad about something. As if this couldn't get any stranger.

"I'm fine," Caroline assured him. "Just a bump. I have had worse, trust me."

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," He said and Caroline smiled at his concern.

"Walk with me then," Caroline said nodding her head towards the woods. This is what she wanted wasn't it? To know Klaus as a human? Might as well make the best of it.

_**2012**_

"This is all your fault!" Bonnie cried.

"How is it my fault?" Klaus said trying to keep his temper under control. Caroline would not like it if he killed her friend. "You are the one that did the bloody spell!"

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer to Caroline she wouldn't have gone to such greats lengths just to know more about you!" Bonnie said.

"Stop!" Elena exclaimed trying to stop the fighting. "None of this is going to help Caroline!" Elena turned to Klaus, "Lets say Caroline does find you, would you have taken her in? Would your family have done that for a stranger?" Klaus didn't say anything for a while.

"Yes," Klaus finally said, "Rebekah...she loved people. Especially helping people. That is why being a vampire was so hard on her. Everyone was so scared of her, she hated it."

"So now we know why she is so bitter," Bonnie mumbled. "I can reverse the spell in a month."

"A month?" Klaus said and his jaw clenched. "This is bollocks."

"No, _this_ is all your fault," Bonnie corrected, "So when Caroline comes back, treat her right, or just leave her alone." Bonnie closed the door.

"Are you sure you should be yelling at him?" Elena asked once Klaus had left. "I know we have a truce with him and his family, but we don't want to start fighting with them again. Especially with Caroline not here to mediate. You know she is one of the only people Klaus even pretends to listen too."

_**So long ago they didn't even have showers...**_

Caroline sat still while Rebekah did her hair. She had also borrowed a dress of hers. As Rebekah got her ready Caroline's mind drifted back to last night after she had come back from her walk with Klaus.

_"You're not from around here are you child?" Ayanna asked as soon as Caroline entered. From what Caroline did know this was an ancestor of Bonnie's, and a very powerful witch. _

_ "No," Caroline answered knowing she couldn't lie to her. "A spell gone wrong sent me here."_

_ "From where?" Ayanna asked._

_ "Is there a spell that can erase someone's memory?" Caroline said instead of answering. Compulsion wasn't possible because vampires didn't exist yet, but it was important that no one remembered her. "Like a spell so no one remembered me?"_

_ "What can they not remember you?" Ayanna said. _

_ "Can I trust you?" Caroline said suddenly because she needed someone to help her. "I will tell __you_ _everything, but I can't unless I know I can trust you."_

_ "You can trust me child," Ayanna assured her and took her hand. "Tell me what happened." So Caroline did. She left out the part with the vampires, she just told her that a spell had made her go back in time and that Caroline was afraid that if anyone remembered her it might mess up the current time line._

_ "Is there anything I can do?" Caroline asked. "Or should I leave now and go somewhere else till the next full moon?" Ayanna had explained that the full moon must have sent Caroline here, and only the full moon could send her back._

_ "There is a spell I can cast, but I will need some of your blood," Ayanna told her, "I will use the power of the full moon too, and make it so when everyone wakes up the morning after you disappear no one will remember you." Caroline let out a breath._

_ "Thank you," Caroline said gratefully, "Goodnight." She yawned and got into the bed Ayanna had made up for her. _

"All done," Rebekah said standing back and admiring her handy work. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Caroline said. The last time Rebekah had commented on her appearance she said Caroline had stringy hair and her eyes were too far apart.

"Rebekah!" Henrick said coming into the room, "Come, our brothers are fighting again!" Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hand and they followed Henrick outside. Caroline smiled as she watched Elijah and Klaus play fight. She could see how close they were. The fun ended when Mikael showed up. Caroline had met him very briefly and instantly didn't like him, and it wasn't even for the things he would do in the future. He was a cruel man, and Esther sat by and did nothing. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hand upon seeing her father. Caroline wanted to look away as she saw Klaus and Mikael fight. Her eyes got hot but Caroline pushed the tears away.

"Some days, it's a miracle you are still alive...boy." Mikael said and then walked past them.

Caroline want to scream out that Klaus was only a boy, but instead said something else.

"I'm next," Caroline said letting go of Rebekah and walking closer. Klaus got up and dusted himself off. Caroline picked up the discarded sword.

"You want to fight me?" Klaus asked surprise in his voice. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, unless you are afraid," Caroline replied and she heard Kol snicker.

"I don't want to hurt you," Klaus said and Caroline put the sword out so it was almost touching his neck. He froze.

"I am a lot tougher then I look," Caroline said, "Well? Pick up the sword, sweetheart."

"You asked for it, love," Klaus said picking it up.

_"If it was that awful you didn't have to come," Caroline said with a sigh. Klaus had come to __watch the football game with Kol and had been complaining about what a dumb sport it was. He couldn't admit he just wanted to see her in her cute cheerleading outfit. _

_ "Now sword fighting, archery, those are useful skills," Klaus told her, "Throwing a ball around? There is no meaning."_

_ "It is a game," Caroline said, "It is supposed to be fun. Fun. You know that word right? Fun? The thing you never do?" Klaus glared at her. "Fine, if sword fighting is such a useful skill, teach me." _

_ "You want me to teach you how to wield a sword?" Klaus asked._

_ "Yes," Caroline answered._

He always beat her, but Caroline was always able to hold her own for a little while. Caroline could see that Klaus was frustrated she had lasted this long against him. A crowd had gathered around them. Esther must have distracted Mikael because he didn't come out again. Ultimately Klaus disarmed her. Her sword landed on the ground with a thump. The small crowd cheered.

"You fight well," Klaus said and Caroline grinned.

"I had a good teacher," Caroline said and then Klaus's eyes caught something behind her. Caroline turned around and saw...Elena. What? Did Elena come here too? An ugly green monster began to build up inside if her. Tatia. It had to be. Caroline smirked and decided to use the little distraction to her advantage. Caroline pushed Klaus on the ground and held the sword to his neck.

"I guess I win after all," Caroline said smiling down at him, "Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent. No matter how pretty the girls are." Caroline threw the sword down and went over to Rebekah who was giggling. Grabbing her hand the two girls walked away. Caroline grinned because she could feel Klaus's eyes on her, not Tatia.

K&C

"That was amazing Caroline," Rebekah said her grin stretching from ear to ear. "How did you learn to fight like that?" Caroline waited a minute before answering. She had brushed off questions about who she really was, just said she had gotten lost in the woods. With Ayanna's support no one had really questioned Caroline further. So telling Rebekah a few things wouldn't be so bad. It isn't like she was going to remember anyway.

"My boyfriend taught me." Caroline said and Rebekah looked at her confused.

"Boyfriend?" Rebekah said and Caroline realized she had used too modern terminology. Besides Klaus had yet to acknowledge himself as her boyfriend.

"The boy that I...see sometimes," Caroline said not knowing what to say.

"Do you mean the boy who is courting you?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes," Caroline replied glad Rebekah understood what Caroline was talking about.

"My brother will be disappointed," Rebekah commented.

"What?" Caroline said.

"My brother Niklaus, he likes you," Rebekah told her.

"His eyes were not on me Rebekah," Caroline said managing to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "He was looking at someone else."

"Her name is Tatia," Rebekah said confirming Caroline's suspicions. "She is a very loose girl. Already had a child when she came to our village. Nik and Elijah both fancy her, but has she refused to chose one. She would rather have the two of them worshiping at her feet."

"That's awful," Caroline said, but history repeats itself obviously. Two times over, but at least Elena didn't set out to hurt anyone intentionally.

"I know," Rebekah agreed, "They have even come to blows over her, not like the playing they did today. No girl is worth breaking up a family, I just wish they would see that."

"Love makes you do things you wouldn't do otherwise," Caroline said quietly.

"Caroline?" Rebekah said concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not," Caroline said not looking at her. "But I will be. Come on lets go back."

She had come here for a reason, to get to know the real Klaus. Nothing, and no one, was going to get in the way of that. And maybe...just maybe...if Caroline fought to know him now, Klaus might fight for her later.

…...

**What did you think? **

**Wow 30 reviews. So you guys set the bar really high so I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first! **

**Thank you so much all the reviews and alerts! You are all amazing!**

**Should Caroline tell anyone else she is from the future? I am debating wither she should tell someone or not. Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

Klaus was mad. Caroline could see that right away. He was wearing his "I am irritated at Caroline face" which apparently will not change in 1000 years. All of the brothers were sitting around the fire and Klaus's smile turned into a frown when he saw Caroline.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked Klaus and the girls sat down next to the boys. Caroline said in between Klaus and Henrick.

"He's mad that I beat him," Caroline said answering for him.

"You did not beat me," Klaus spat and Caroline held in laughter. "The fight was over when you pushed me. You cheated."

"Believe what you want, but I was not the one that ended up on back," Caroline said and his siblings laughed, but Klaus was still clearly not amused. "Lighten up, don't you know how to have fun?"

"He really doesn't." Kol spoke up and Klaus glared at him.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy..." Caroline said and then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Do you forgive me for cheating now?" Klaus didn't have time to answer because a voice said,

"May I join you?" Tatia said and Caroline had to hold back a glare.

"There isn't any room, sorry," Rebekah said not sounding sorry at all. It was true though, all the seats were taken.

"You can sit here," Caroline said standing up. Tatia smirked and walked over. Caroline in turn sat on Klaus's lap instead. Klaus stiffened in surprise, but his hand came and rested on her hip holding Caroline in place. "I'm not to heavy am I?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Not at all," Klaus replied.

"So Caroline...it is Caroline correct?" Tatia said even though she knew very well what Caroline's name was.

"Yes," Caroline said, "And your Tatia, Rebekah mentioned you." Everyone, except Henrick, tensed, they knew how much Rebekah hated Tatia.

"I saw you fight," Tatia said, "You are very skilled, who taught you?"

"A friend," Caroline lied. Klaus was many things to her, but had never really been her friend. "He thought it was a useful skill for me to learn."

"Henrick!" Esther's voice called out. "Inside!" Henrick made a face. He obviously didn't like that he had to go to bed earlier then the rest of them. He reluctantly got up and gave Rebekah a kiss on the cheek. Then to Caroline's surprise he kissed her cheek too. Caroline smiled and everyone said goodnight to the young boy.

"He likes you," Finn commented.

"He likes everyone," Tatia countered.

"Not you," Rebekah said and Caroline held in a laugh, but she knew Klaus could feel her chest move with repressed laughter.

_**2012**_

"The past?" Elijah said with crossed arms. "Caroline transported herself into the past, our past?"

"Yes," Klaus said, "But I don't remember her."

"Well she covered up her tracks," Kol said, "I give her credit for that. Must have cast a spell to erase our memories. This is what you get for getting involved with a human, and not a simpleton like Matt."

"Hey!" Rebekah called out, "Leave Matt out of this."

"I am just saying humans are _for_ dinner, you don't take them _out_ to dinner," Kol said and Klaus ignored him. He was just jealous if anything.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens," Elijah said keeping a level head.

"Do you think she is taking to us right now?" Rebekah asked. "I mean our past selves." The siblings just looked at each other.

**An extremely long time ago...**

Caroline hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Kol was quite funny. Klaus's grip tightened on her hip. As the night went on she was no longer sitting on his knees but closer to his body. Caroline's arm was around his shoulders now too. Tatia kept looking over at them obviously jealous.

"We better turn in." Rebekah said standing up sometime later. Caroline had dozed off and Klaus was holding her up. Rebekah looked at Caroline and smiled. "She looks tired."

"I'll bring her to Ayanna's," Klaus said getting up and somehow managed to not wake her as he carried to her to Ayanna's house.

"You smell good," Caroline said in her drowsy state. Klaus smiled. "You smell the same."

"What?" Klaus said but Caroline was really out now.

"Hello Niklaus," Ayanna said opening the door for him. "Her bed is right over there." Klaus nodded and laid Caroline down. He moved a piece of hair out of her face. Ayanna smiled.

"Goodnight Ayanna," Klaus said.

"Goodnight," Ayanna said and went over and took Caroline's shoes off and put a blanket over her. There seemed to be a light around this girl, and Klaus appeared to be quite taken with her. It was a shame she had to leave. Ayanna knew how lonely the boy was.

K&C

"Here," Rebekah said handing Caroline a basket. "There are some apple trees not too far from here."

"Thanks," Caroline said. She had been feeling kind of useless these past two weeks. Picking apples seemed like a simple enough task. It was like she was living in some kind of storybook. Caroline waved at Rebekah and went in the direction she pointed out.

Klaus had been watching them and got up from his spot next to Elijah. Finally he was able to talk to Caroline alone. She and Rebekah had been joined at the hip, and when Caroline wasn't with her she was with Ayanna.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"To go see what the prettiest girl in the village is up to," Klaus said with a smile and walked away. Tatia who overheard everything narrowed her eyes. She was the prettiest girl in the village, not this...Caroline.

Caroline found the trees easily enough. She picked one and took a big bite out of it. Huh. It tasted different, sweeter. "Caroline!" A voice called out and she turned around to see Klaus running over to her. Caroline smiled at the sight of him.

"Hi," Caroline said and held out an apple, "Hungry?"

"Yes," Klaus said and took the apple. "You don't do stuff like this often do you?"

"What stuff?" Caroline asked.

"You are having a little too much fun picking apples," Klaus pointed out and Caroline blushed.

"My family is wealthy, we have people who do these kind of things for us," Caroline lied.

"They must be awfully worried about you," Klaus commented.

"Maybe," Caroline said picking another apple. "My father is never around and my mother doesn't have much time for me. I am sure they will find me eventually."

"So you are going to leave," Klaus said disappointment evident in his voice.

"Eventually," Caroline said and then looked at her dirty hands. She would kill for a shower right now.

"There is a creek not too far from here," Klaus said, "You can wash up there. I'll show you." Klaus took the basket from her so she didn't have to carry it.

"You're sweet," Caroline couldn't help but say. Klaus face went blank.

"My father said I am too soft, that it is going to get me killed," Klaus said and Caroline felt like laughing. The Klaus she knew was not soft in the slightest.

"And strong," Caroline added, "Besides you don't seem the type to give up on life so easily."

"I have no intentions of dying anytime soon," Klaus said finally smiling again.

"I bet," Caroline said to herself.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing," Caroline quickly replied. "It looks like we are here."

Caroline knelt down by the creek and splashed some water on her face. She looked and saw at the end of the creek there was a little swimming hole. All of a sudden she felt dirty all over. Klaus was splashing his face and drinking some water from his hands.

"The water looks nice," Caroline said dying to jump in.

"It might be a little cold," Klaus said and Caroline couldn't stand it any longer and walked over to the deeper water. She made no thought of it as she began to slip off her dress. Where she had come from Klaus had seen her naked plenty of times. Caroline heard a gasp behind her and saw that Klaus now had his back to her. Caroline giggled. After she was in the water she said,

"You can turn around now." Klaus hesitantly turned. "I was right, it is really nice." Klaus only nodded. Caroline giggled again. He was so shy! Well her Klaus was a little scared of women too. "I'll be out in a moment." A couple minutes later Caroline tapped on Klaus's shoulder indicating he could turn around again.

"Sorry," Klaus said obviously feeling like he should apologize. For what Caroline didn't know.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I um...saw..." Klaus stumbled out.

"You have never seen a girl before?" Caroline said and Klaus blushed. Blushed! Oh she couldn't wait to tell her Klaus about this!

"No," Klaus said focusing on the ground. A virgin! A virgin Klaus!

"Oh, well lets go back," Caroline said not wanting to embarrass him further. Well this him. Caroline was going to give her Klaus a whole lot of crap when she gets back.

Mikeal pounced on them the moment the two returned.

"Where have you been?" Mikeal spat out and Caroline stood in front of Klaus shielding him.

"I was picking apples," Caroline said, "Klaus kept me company."

"You stand behind a women, boy?" Mikeal said looking at his son.

"He is not standing _behind_ me I am standing in_ front_ of him," Caroline told him meeting Mikeal's gaze head on.

"I welcome you into my home and this is how..." Mikeal began to say.

"Caroline!" Ayanna called cutting Mikeal off. "Come help us with dinner!"

"Coming!" Caroline yelled back. Taking Klaus's hand she walked past him. Mikeal started to follow but was stopped by Ayanna.

"They seem to have taken a liking to each other," Ayanna said causally. "You should be pleased."

"Pleased?" Mikeal asked.

"Yes," Ayanna replied. "Your children are of marriageable age, and Elijah and Klaus no longer fight over Tatia."

"Yes, I am pleased," Mikeal said but his jaw was tight.

_**2012**_

Caroline slept over quite a lot. At least four times a week she ended up falling asleep in his bed. Klaus wasn't used to sleeping with people. When he had itches that needed scratching he either fed on the girl, compelled, or killed her. With Caroline he had obviously done none of those things. So he found it odd that now his bed felt surprisingly...empty. She was really warm and now his bed was cold. He remembered waking her up once when he had a nightmare. Klaus had a nightmare about once every couple years, he had blocked out all the memories for the most part. Of course this time Caroline was sleeping next to him. Caroline shook him awake and said he was tossing and turning and his face looked pained. He shrugged it off and said it was nothing. Caroline didn't say anything just starting singing softly until he fell back asleep. Then he realized something else. He missed her.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said to himself.

_**So long ago that there was no TV, no ipods, nothing...**_

"You shouldn't have done that." Klaus said coming up to Caroline as she cut vegetables.

"Why not?" Caroline asked. "Mikeal is a bully and he should not treat people like that. Especially his own son."

"You should not anger him." Klaus said.

"I am not afraid of him," Caroline said, "He will get what he deserves one day."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Take this to Rebekah," Caroline said handing him the plate of chopped vegetables.

"Why do you not answer my questions?" Klaus said not backing down.

"I want to remain mysterious," Caroline said smiling. "It will keep you coming back." It is what made Caroline keep coming back to her Klaus. He was very mysterious, and he had an accent of course.

For the most part Mikeal avoided her and she wasn't complaining. Perhaps Ayanna said something to him. She was a very powerful witch and someone you didn't want to mess with.

"What is going on with you and my brother?" Rebekah asked when she and Caroline were cleaning up. "Didn't you tell me you had an intended?"

"Klaus is nicer to me then he is." Caroline said truthfully. "The other guy doesn't treat me bad, but I would like it if he would be more open with me."

"If you had to pick between my brother and this other...guy, who would it be?" Rebekah said asking the question that Caroline had been dreading.

"Please don't ask me that," Caroline said and walked away because she wasn't so sure of the answer. Caroline missed her Klaus, but when she left she would miss the other him.

K&C

When someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadow of the house Caroline's first thought was that she was going to die. Before she could scream Klaus said,

"There you are."

"Don't do that!" Caroline said her heart still racing. She wondered how many people her Klaus had killed after pulling them into dark corners.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you." Caroline held back a snort. Klaus would someday scare her a lot.

"It's okay," Caroline said, "But if you want to talk to me just ask next time alright? I am too young to have a heart attack."

"Alright," Klaus said, "I just wanted a moment alone with you."

"Why I mean we sp..." Caroline said but was cut off by Klaus kissing her. Oh boy.

…...

**What did you think? I wrote and re-wrote the last paragraph about a dozen times. **

**Let me know! **

**And thank you for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing!**

**The "mysterious and he has an accent of course" came from Candice's Kiss, Marry, Kill interview **


	4. Apples

**I own nothing...**

She wasn't avoiding him, she just didn't seek him out. Caroline had let Klaus kissed her until she abruptly broke away. Because what was running through her mind was they kissed exactly the same. This Klaus and the one a 1000 years from now. A little hesitantly at first, and then they went for it. Caroline looked at him for a moment before running away.

So the next few days were a little awkward. Caroline was avoiding Klaus _and_ Rebekah because she might spill it all to her, and Caroline didn't want Rebekah to know what happened. For the most part Caroline hung around Henrick. He seemed like a nice neutral person to talk to, but a part of Caroline felt guilty. Could she stop this boy from dying? If they didn't remember her would they remember her warning? Probably not. So Caroline just played with him and tried not to think about it.

"If you keep this up you will have all my brothers trying to have your favor," Rebekah said and Caroline smiled.

"Henrick is a sweet boy," Caroline said and then mumbled. "And he only kisses you on the _cheek_."

"What?" Rebekah said, "Kisses?" Then her eyes went wide. "You kissed my brother! That is why you have been acting so strange."

"Shh...!" Caroline said looking around and thankfully no one had heard them.

"Which one?" Rebekah asked and Caroline groaned.

"Kol," Caroline answered and Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Kidding. You know very well which one kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah I did," Caroline replied, "He kissed me and I kissed back. Now it is weird."

"Because you are making it...weird." Rebekah finally starting to catch on to Caroline's strange vocabulary. "Was it bad? Nik doesn't have that much experience with girls. He and Elijah fight over Tatia, and she is the only girl he has ever showed interest in."

"It wasn't bad at all," Caroline said, "It was nice." Too nice. Klaus didn't have the passion that her Klaus did. She was half waiting for him to back her against a tree and make her forget her own name, but this Klaus was too polite for to ever do that. They started out kissing the same way, but then one pulled back and the other kept going.

"Then what is it?" Rebekah asked.

"He is too...timid," Caroline told her. "Yes he kissed me and it was nice, but I didn't feel it in my toes you know? The perfect kiss is when your whole body feels like it is on fire."

"So no flames?" Rebekah said and Caroline nodded.

"It was a good kiss don't get me wrong," Caroline said, "And I do like him." For the first time Caroline wished this Klaus was like her Klaus. Together they were perfect for her. Everyone always questioned her relationship with the scary hybrid, but none of them realized how alike they were, aside from the killing that is. The both liked horses. They both were insecure, controlling, and had daddy issues. Although she was neurotic and he was psychotic, they were pretty similar in a lot of ways. "I have to go ask Ayanna something, I will see you later." Caroline walked away. She didn't notice Klaus standing in the shadow of the house and that he had heard every word.

K&C

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked Rebekah as the girls held hands and walked through the forest. Henrick was holding Caroline's other hand while Elijah, Finn, Klaus, and Kol walked behind them laughing.

"I thought we could use some cooling down," Rebekah said and they came upon the creek Klaus had taken Caroline too. Caroline grinned and ran over to the creek kicked off her shoes as she went. Once she was in the water she splashed Rebekah so the whole front of her was wet. Rebekah took off her shoes and got into the creek and splashed her back. Soon Henrick was splashing both of them. Kol walked over first and the three hit him with water at the same time so he was soaked before he even stepped into the creek. Soon the rest of the boys got in and they were splashing each other till they were all soaked to the bone. It was childish yes, but sometimes you just need to let loose. Caroline caught Klaus's eye and smiled, and then splashed water right in face. He glared and then did the same to her. They were all cracking up and Caroline loved to see how close they were.

"Okay I'm done," Finn said getting out. "If I don't leave I might never get dry."

"Seriously?" Caroline said and soon everyone got out except her and Klaus. It all make sense all of a sudden. Rebekah had done this on purpose. She wanted to get Klaus and Caroline alone.

"So Rebekah planned this I take it," Klaus said once they were gone.

"Yeah, she is sneaky that way," Caroline said sitting down on the grass. "Sorry I freaked after you kissed me."

"I am sorry if I was too forward," Klaus said and Caroline was getting frustrated.

"Will you stop apologizing?" Caroline said, "I kissed you back, remember? If I didn't want you to kiss me I would have pulled away a long time before I did." Klaus's gaze suddenly dropped to her chest and Caroline looked down and saw that her dress was clinging to her body. Klaus, having been caught, turned away quickly and blushed again. "Oh for the love of..." Caroline said and grabbed his hand and put it to her chest. "Will you stop being so damn shy?"

"You pulled away before," Klaus pointed out.

"I panicked," Caroline said letting his hand drop. "I do that sometimes."

"In that case can I kiss you again?" Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Not if you ask," Caroline said and waited. Finally he kissed her. Caroline sank to the ground and Klaus laid half on top of her as he continued to kiss her, and yes his hand did drop to her chest.

K&C

Five more days. That was it. Five more days until the full moon and Caroline got sent home. She no longer avoided Klaus, but she didn't allow him to be affectionate in public either. Caroline made up some lie about not wanting everyone to know quite yet, and Klaus was so respectful so he didn't say anything.

She also didn't intend to sleep with him, she swore. It just kind of happened, which is about the worse excuse she could give. They were underneath the apple trees. It had become their place. The place where they could sneak off to get a few moments alone. Klaus was finally become a little more bold and when Caroline took his shirt off he didn't flush like he had before. And when she started to take her dress off he didn't back away. When Klaus did finally see her naked he did blush a bit, and it was the most adorable thing Caroline had ever seen. He was nervous, his hands shook a bit. Caroline kissed him to try and reassure him. That seemed to give Klaus confidence because his hands no longer shook, and he was very good with his hands.

"You have been with a man haven't you," Klaus said later and Caroline nodded. Virginity was a lot more sacred here. Hell women used to get killed for not being a virgin. Henry the 8th taught us that. It was not something you lose to some guy at the Founders Party when you are 16. And then in a quest to feel wanted continue to sleep with random guys. Not a ridiculous amount, but some. "Women are different from where you come from."

"Yes they are," Caroline said and then asked, "Do you still want me?"

"Well someone has to know what they are doing," Klaus said and Caroline laughed and rolled on top of him.

"You are getting the hang of it," Caroline said and kissed him.

K&C

Caroline walked back to the village when someone grabbed her arm, and it wasn't Klaus because he had gone the opposite direction so they weren't seen walking together alone this late.

"Let go of me!" Caroline said.

"I don't know who you are, but I do not allow whores near my family," Mikeal said not loosening his grip.

"I am not a whore," Caroline spat.

"I followed you and Niklaus," Mikeal said, "For an unwed girl to lay with a man qualifies you as such."

"Jealous?" Caroline seethed. "Jealous that your son is having sex while your wife would rather sleep..." Mikeal let her go only to slap her and Caroline fell to the ground.

"Father!" Elijah's voice rang out. He ran over and helped Caroline up. Mikeal said nothing and just stomped away.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I fell," Caroline lied.

"I saw..." Elijah started to say.

"I fell," Caroline repeated. "If you tell him Klaus will try and fight Mikeal, he isn't strong enough. Mikeal will kill him Elijah. Please?"

"Alright," Elijah said knowing Mikeal would kill Niklaus if he challenged him, "You tripped and fell."

"Thank you," Caroline said but a sob let out and Elijah hugged her. "If you hadn't come he might...he might..." He might have raped or killed her.

"You're okay," Elijah assured her and she hugged him tighter. "You're safe."

"What is going on here?" Kol said and they let go. Upon seeing Caroline's tear covered face and frightened eyes he asked, "Caroline what happened?"

"I fell," Caroline said but Kol saw through her too. Only one person could put that kind of fear into her eyes. Mikeal.

"Don't leave her alone," Elijah told his brother who nodded.

She told everyone she got clumsy and fell and they all believed her, no one had any reason not to. Mikeal left her alone, but Elijah and Kol kept their promise and made sure she was never went anywhere by herself. Ayanna could sense something was wrong so she kept Caroline close too. She had three more days left and Caroline was really relived to be going home. She now had a better understanding of Klaus and his family. That was all she wanted. To know him, and she hoped she would be able to bring those parts out in Klaus that he had repressed. Caroline would miss everyone else terribly too. In her time Caroline and Rebekah were not even close to friends, and she barley knew Elijah or Kol. Henrick. Poor little boy.

Caroline didn't notice someone glaring at her. She was having too much fun spending time with Klaus and his family that she didn't even see how angry someone was. Tatia rocked her baby to sleep feeling frustrated that Caroline got to have fun while she stayed home with a baby. Tatia's only form of entertainment was having Niklaus and Elijah fight over her, and they didn't anymore.

"Shh...my love," Tatia said to her fussy baby, "Hush now Charlotte, go to sleep." Tatia looked outside her window and saw Caroline laughing with Rebekah while Henrick tried to get her attention. Klaus came over and sat next to Caroline his body brushing up against her. Tatia felt blind rage coming up her spine. She hated that girl, that Caroline.

K&C

"Caroline I..." Rebekah said cut off by Caroline hugging her. Rebekah stiffened for a second before hugging the girl back. The two girls held each other until Elijah came in and Caroline pounced on him, and then on Kol. Finn was out hunting with Klaus, but she was sure they would be back in time.

"What was that for?" Kol asked.

"No reason," Caroline said taking Rebekah's hand. "I am just really glad you found me." Caroline walked out of the house and looked at the full moon in the sky. She had about another hour or so. Caroline went into Ayanna's house, the place that had been her home for the last month. Ayanna smiled upon seeing her.

"Saying your goodbyes?" Ayanna asked.

"They won't remember me," Caroline said, "But I still wanted to say goodbye."

"Give me your hand," Ayanna said and pricked Caroline's finger. Caroline winced and watched the blood drop into the pot. "I have the other ingredients for the spell all ready. When the moon reaches its apex you will disappear and we will have no memory of you." Caroline's eyes watered and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you," Caroline said and let go. Ayanna touched her cheek.

"Hold onto your light, no matter what might happen down the road," Ayanna told her, "You love easily Caroline, don't ever change."

"I promise." Caroline vowed.

"Caroline!" Henrick called out and Caroline grinned and went over to the boy and hugged him tightly. Klaus was walking next to him and Caroline was glad she was able to find him before she left. It was coming sooner then she thought, Caroline could feel it in her stomach.

"Should I be jealous?" Klaus said, "Kol just told me that you might fancy him, what with the way you were hugging him earlier." Caroline smiled and took his hand and led him away from the light of the fire. Caroline took his face between her hands and kissed him.

"No," Caroline assured him. Klaus smiled at her and Caroline touched his cheek. She was going back to her Klaus soon. Did he even miss her? Did her absence affect him at all? These are questions she was going to need answers to when she got back.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing," Caroline replied.

"I will see you later," Klaus said kissing her cheek, "Henrick and I are going to take a walk." Caroline only nodded and watched as Klaus and Henrick disappeared into the woods. It suddenly clicked in her mind. Full moon. Henrick. This was the night that he died. The night that started everything.

"No...no!" Caroline cried out but she felt herself fading. "Henrick!"

_**2012**_

"No! No!" Caroline yelled as she suddenly appeared in Elena's living room. She looked at Bonnie and Elena. "You have to send me back."

"What?" Bonnie said confused. "Why?"

"Henrick is going into the woods!" Caroline said almost hysterical. "He is a little boy!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie said snapping Caroline out if it, "I'm sorry, there is nothing you can do." A tear fell down Caroline's cheek and she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her dress from back then.

"He was a little boy," Caroline said softly and Elena hugged her. She broke away quickly. "What?"

"You need a shower," Elena said and wrinkled her nose. Caroline had gotten used to not bathing everyday. You didn't do it as often 1000 years ago.

"A shower..." Caroline said blissfully and momentarily forget Henrick.

"Go on, it might clear your head a little," Elena said and Caroline nodded and made her way up the stairs. Once she was gone someone knocked on the door. Elena answered it and revealed Klaus on the otherside.

"Well?" He said, "Is she back?"

"Yeah, she just appeared a minute ago," Bonnie told him, "She is in the shower."

"Fine I'll wait," Klaus said and then smirked. "Unless you want to invite me in?"

K&C

"There is nothing you could have done, they don't remember you." Caroline repeated to herself. "You didn't know it was _that_ full moon. You couldn't have saved him." The hot water felt good on her body and she did feel a little better. Caroline was back with Elena and Bonnie. Her best friends, but she and Rebekah weren't friends here. She wasn't friends with Kol, or Elijah her protector. Finn was dead, and so...and so was Henrick. And Klaus, she could never forget him. After she was done Caroline turned off the water and put on the robe hanging on Elena's door. She made her way down the stairs and saw the person she had been thinking about the most standing outside the screen door.

"Klaus." Caroline said softly.

...

**What did you think? Don't you love how evil I am with that cliffhanger? **

**She's home! And remember she is human in this story. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am overwhelmed I am so glad you all like this and hope you will continue too!**

**So I heard that Charlotte was originally supposed to be Tatia's name so I thought it was a good name for her baby...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

**And Ric isn't dead. I just couldn't do it. I love him too much.**

**...**

_"What happened?" Klaus asked coming up to Caroline's front door. Elena had called him frantic telling him to come over to Caroline's house. They had developed a sort of truce considering if one of the Originals died Stefan, Damon, and Tyler would too. So for the most part they kept out of each others way._

_ "Tyler..." Elena said with tear filled eyes. "He accidentally fed on her, almost drained her." Klaus's jaw tensed. "Damon and Stefan are out of town and you are the only other vampire we thought of, and your number was in Caroline's phone...Can you heal her?"_

_ "You need to invite me in first love," Klaus said and Caroline's Mom said from behind them,_

_ "Come in."_

…...

"Hi," Caroline said not really knowing what to do? Hug? They had never hugged before.

"Hi," He said back.

"We are going to go be somewhere else," Bonnie said grabbing Elena's hand and leading her past Caroline and up the stairs to give them a moment alone.

"Did you find me?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I did," Caroline replied, "I stayed at Ayanna's house."

"Oh," Klaus said in lack of anything else.

"Rebekah and I got along," Caroline told him. "I was very surprised."

"Make sure to tell her that," Klaus said cracking a smile.

"I met Henrick," Caroline said hoping it wouldn't upset him too much.

"Did you?" Klaus said his face suddenly blank.

"Yeah, he was a sweet boy," Caroline said carefully. "He liked me."

"Well he liked everyone," Klaus said, "I take it you met Mikeal too then."

"I don't want to talk about him," Caroline said finally coming down the steps.

"What did he do?" Klaus said his voice hard.

"Nothing," Caroline assured him. "I just didn't like him. He was cruel and mean and should not have treated his family that way." Then Caroline said softly, "I am glad you killed him."

"You look tired," Klaus commented.

"I haven't been sleeping much," Caroline said, "The beds back then weren't very comfortable."

"I remember," Klaus said, "No showers either, you must have hated that." Caroline did always take long hot showers. "Come on I'll take you home."

"Her Mom is working," Elena said coming downstairs, "She has been worried sick by the way. You can stay here Caroline."

"I know," Caroline said hating that she made her Mom worry so much, "But I need clothes and to sleep in a familiar bed. I am just going to head home."

"Okay," Elena said giving in. "We will see you tomorrow." Caroline finally opened the door and, of course, tripped and Klaus caught her.

"You didn't catch me last time," Caroline said sleepily. "I hit my head."

"Okay you are coming home with me," Klaus said picking her up and she leaned her head on his chest.

"No," Caroline said her eyes heavy. "I'll be fine."

"I have to make sure you don't disappear again," Klaus said but Caroline had fallen asleep.

K&C

"So she is back," Kol said upon seeing his brother carrying Caroline into the house. "At least she didn't change anything."

"Did she say anything?" Elijah asked.

"We found her and took her in," Klaus replied. "We will talk more in the morning."

"Fine." Kol said not liking that he wouldn't get his questions answered tonight.

Klaus laid her down on the bed and took of the robe Caroline had stole and put one of his own shirts on her. Caroline could really sleep through anything. When he finally got into bed Caroline grabbed his hand and turned over so his arm was draped across her. Cuddling. He didn't do this and could easily remove herself from her grasp but Klaus didn't. Instead he just went to sleep.

K&C

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus woke up suddenly. Their dreams weren't dreams at all. They were memories. They remembered Caroline. Elijah remembered hugging Caroline after Mikeal scared her. Rebekah remembered that the girls had been joined at the hip. Kol remembered laughing with Caroline around the fire. Klaus remembered apples.

K&C

Caroline really hoped they had human food because she was starving. As she made her way downstairs in the clothes Klaus had gotten for her all of the siblings were staring at her.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"We remember," Rebekah replied. "We all woke up with memories of you." Klaus threw Caroline an apple at her showing her he remembered everything.

"Oh," Caroline said playing with the stem of the apple, "I didn't mess anything up. I mean you are all vampires."

"We were friends," Rebekah said or more stated.

"I know weird huh?" Caroline said with a nervous laugh.

"So were we," Kol said and Caroline nodded.

"Yes we were all friends," Caroline said, "I liked spending time with you guys when you were...I don't know...normal." No one said anything. "What? I'm sorry okay? And if you want to blame anyone blame your brother. I am going home." Caroline walked out and Rebekah attempted to stop her, but Klaus put his arm out stopping her.

"I want to know more." Rebekah said or more growled.

"Give her a little time," Klaus told her. "She'll come back."

K&C

"Hi Mom," Caroline said coming into the police station.

"Caroline," Liz said and got up and hugged her daughter. "I was so worried about you."

"I know," Caroline said, "I'm sorry. It was stupid I will never mess with magic again."

"You better," Liz said. "You are almost a women Caroline and I have always trusted you. Although I have never really understood you. Especially when it comes to your taste in boyfriends. Are you sure you can't get back together with Matt?" Caroline laughed.

"No, sorry Mom," Caroline said, "He is happy with Rebekah. Happier then he was with me or Elena."

"Don't do anything like that again Caroline," Liz said her eyes bright with tears.

"I won't," Caroline said hugging her Mom again.

Liz had never understood her daughter. Caroline got into dangerous situations with dangerous people. When Tyler Lockwood had fed on Caroline Liz thought she might die. Seeing her daughter nearly drained of blood still haunted her sometimes. Then to make things worse Damon and Stefan were both gone and there was no one to call to save her. When Elena mentioned Klaus at first Liz was against it. This man had destroyed a lot of lives, killed many people, and who is to say he even would save her? Once Liz agreed to try calling him she was surprised to find Klaus's number in Caroline's phone. He was there within moments and the next morning Caroline was just fine. She is just fine.

K&C

"Sup Barbie?" Damon said upon seeing her at the Grill. Caroline glared at him.

"Elena out with Stefan?" Caroline said back.

"Point taken," Damon said taking a sip of his drink. "So I haven't seen you in a while. Where ya been?"

"You know where I was Damon." Caroline.

"Yeah, trying to see if your hybrid boyfriend isn't as psycho as you think," Damon said and then asked, "How did that work out?"

"I learned a lot," Caroline replied.

"So you and the psycho going to live happily ever after?" Damon asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." Caroline said and went to a table to get something to get. She had been living basically off stew for the last month. She needed curly fries.

"Nik told me to leave you alone," Rebekah said sliding into the seat in front of her. "But I have never done what I have been told."

"I don't know what you want to ask me," Caroline said putting the menu down. "You remember right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to know...why were you nice to me?" Rebekah asked. "I have done nothing but mock you and interfere with your relationship with my brother. I even tried to be you when we first got here. Why were you nice to me?"

"That's easy," Caroline replied. "You were friendly and open to me and I just went with it."

"Little girl talk going on?" Kol said taking a seat next to Caroline who looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that darling, we are old friends."

"What can I get for you?" A waitress said coming up to the table.

"Curly fries, please." Caroline said.

"We will just steal from her," Kol said when the waitress asked if he wanted anything. Caroline groaned and put her head back.

"Look so we were friends, back then. I doesn't mean we are now." Caroline said, "You haven't been very welcoming of me. Like at all. I came down one morning and you said "Oh breakfast has arrived." I am not breakfast. Or lunch or dinner." Speaking of food Caroline smiled at the waitress when she returned with her fries.

"You should just let Nik turn you," Kol said stealing a fry. "He will if you ask."

"I have no desire to become a vampire." Caroline said moving the fries away from Kol. "I don't think I would be a very good one anyway."

"Trust me darling," Kol said, "You would make an excellent vampire."

"I'll take your word for it," Caroline said taking some fries and putting in her mouth. "I don't know how you did it. Stew every night?"

"Hey I make excellent stew," Rebekah said with a frown. Klaus walked past the Grill and saw Caroline sitting with Kol and Rebekah. The corner of his mouth turned up.

"She fits right in doesn't she, brother?" Elijah commented but Klaus said nothing.

K&C

"Come over," Klaus said from the other line and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No," Caroline said, "I need to spend time with my mom tonight."

"I haven't seen you in a month," Klaus argued, "And last night you were asleep before we could talk."

"You have seen me," Caroline corrected, "You saw me everyday for a whole month."

"Yes I want to talk to you about that," Klaus said, "Should I be angry that you slept with me during your little trip?" Caroline blushed even though he couldn't see her.

"It wasn't like a cheated on you," Caroline said quickly, "And how was I to know you were a virgin? I mean you were 26, you lost your virginity a whole decade after me." Klaus was silent. He didn't like that at all. "Besides, I liked that you were with me first."

"Really?" Klaus said.

"Yes," Caroline said, "And for your first time you weren't bad either. I mean you did need some instruction and you were blushing like craz..."

"Goodnight Caroline," Klaus said and hung up. Caroline giggled and put her phone down.

K&C

School. That was one of the good things about being in the past, no school. Sure Rebekah and Ayanna were teaching Caroline how to cook, but there was no calculus or trig. Caroline's "visit" to the past coincided with Spring Break so Caroline only missed two weeks of school. It was a lot, but Caroline knew she could catch up. Her social life would suffer though. Caroline walked out the door to see Klaus leaning on a car, or more a SUV.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Driving you to school," Klaus replied as if it was nothing big.

"You have never driven me to school," Caroline pointed out, "And since when did you have a car?"

"Last night," Klaus said opening the door for her.

"Why did you get a car?" Caroline said once he sat down in the drivers seat.

"Rebekah's been bugging me for one," Klaus told her. "And I saw this and liked it."

"I figured you were a sports car kind of sports car kind of guy," Caroline said and he smiled.

"You don't like sports cars," Klaus said and now Caroline smiled. He remembered. The drove in silent until he said, "I talked to Rebekah."

"Uh-huh," Caroline said not knowing where he was going with this.

"She told me that you told her that you were having trouble deciding between us," Klaus said looking ahead. "Me now and me then."

"I did," Caroline admitted, "At first...but towards the end I missed_ you_ a lot. Instead of me wanting you to be more like him, I wished he was more like you. If that makes any sense at all."

"I understand," Klaus said.

"But you are the same person," Caroline said as Klaus pulled into the parking lot. "You just don't let many people see the other side of you."

"Have fun at school," Klaus said and Caroline knew now wasn't the time for him to open up.

"Bye," Caroline said and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. Bonnie and Elena walked over in time to see Klaus drive away.

"Was that Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah he drove me to school," Caroline said still in awe of it.

"Why?" Elena said and then deciding she might have been a little harsh said, "I just mean he had never done anything like that before."

"I know," Caroline agreed. "They remember. They woke up yesterday morning all remembering me from the past."

"Whoa," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Caroline said, "While I was in the past I told Rebekah about my boyfriend and how I wished he would open up to me more. Apparently she told Klaus this and now he is trying to actually be my boyfriend I think."

"Whoa," Bonnie said again. "I guess the trip to the past was worth it."

"I am beginning to think so," Caroline said.

Sure enough Klaus was back the next morning and dropped her off too. He started to do that everyday. Caroline had to spend her nights and weekends catching up on her schoolwork so they didn't get much time together. Plus her mother grounded her until her work was done.

K&C

"Are you all right love?" Klaus asked when Caroline walked to his car looking green.

"I feel sick," Caroline said and leaned on him putting her forehead on his chest. "My Mom won't let me stay home." Her voice was muffled, but he was able to hear her.

"Skip," Klaus said and Caroline looked at him.

"I was missing for a month," Caroline said, "I am on thin ice as it is. I don't think ditching school to hang out with hybrid boyfriend would be good right now."

"You are still coming over after school correct?" Klaus asked, "All your extra work is completed?"

"Yes, I got it all done. I don't know how good of company I will be, but sure," Caroline said getting into the car. She just wanted to go back into bed and sleep. Caroline didn't understand why she was so tired all of a sudden, but she was just going to have to power though it.

"Caroline?" Ric asked and Caroline sat up realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Sorry," Caroline said hoping she wasn't drooling. "I'm here." The class snickered.

"I am aware of that," Ric said smiling. "I wanted to know what you wanted to do your project on."

"Um...how about viking settlers in North America?" Caroline said with a grin. Ric sighed.

"Okay," Ric said even though he thought the project would be too easy, but the girl looked green, "And real research, at least three sources."

"Don't look at me like that," Caroline to Elena and Bonnie as they got out of class, "Miss Civil War and Salem Witch Trails."

"He lets us get away with too much," Elena said.

"As long as we put in good work," Caroline said, "And we do have a lot to deal with outsi..." Caroline put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Caroline?" Elena and Bonnie said following her. Elena held up Caroline's hair as she emptied her stomach contents into the toilet.

"This floor is gross," Caroline said getting up she went over to the sink and washed her mouth out. "I hate being sick."

"Do you have a fever?" Bonnie said putting her hand on Caroline's forehead.

"Probably got food poisoning or something," Caroline said attempting to shrug it off but soon she had to run back into the stall.

"Let's go to the nurse," Elena suggested.

"No," Caroline said with glassy eyes. "I think we need to go to the drugstore."

"Caroline are you..." Elena let the sentence trail off.

"I really hope not," Caroline said washing her mouth out again. "I don't know what will happen to me if I am."

K&C

"Keep driving," Caroline said and Bonnie sighed.

"How far out of Mystic Falls do we have to be?" Bonnie asked.

"Far," Caroline answered. "I can't risk anything. Besides. It is food poisoning. Or at least I really really hope it is. I cannot enter Miss Mystic Falls looking like a whale."

"That is what you are thinking about right now?" Elena said baffled.

"Well if I think about other things I might cry," Caroline said, "I wasn't exactly prepared for this." Her phone beeped and Caroline ignored it knowing who it was.

"You should answer him," Elena said, "He won't stop until you do." Caroline sent Klaus a quick text telling him she was sick and that she would see him tomorrow. Once they arrived at a drug store a good 50 miles outside of Mystic Falls all the girls poured tests into a basket. The old women behind the counter gave Caroline a dirty look.

"Yeah I know," Caroline said not liking the looks she was getting already, "I am a statistic, now can you just sell them to me?"

K&C

"Maybe they are wrong?" Elena said and Bonnie and Caroline looked at her. "Yeah I know." The three girls were laying on their stomachs on Carolines' bed. Thank god her Mom was gone again.

"Was 25 tests too few?" Caroline said, "Maybe we should buy more? Just to be sure?"

"Or you could go see a..." Bonnie began to say but Caroline cut her off.

"You don't understand do you?" Caroline said and got up. "I am dead. If he doesn't believe me I am dead. Klaus will kill me! He'll kill me..." Caroline started to cry and Bonnie got up and hugged her and Elena hugged her from the other side making a Caroline sandwich. Well at least she had her friends.

"He won't kill you, and you are anything but a statistic Caroline," Bonnie said when they broke apart. "I don't think this has ever happened before."

"It did in _Breaking Dawn_," Caroline pointed out and Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes.

"For the last time vampires do not sparkle!" Elena said and Bonnie giggled which made Caroline laugh. Well it was better then crying.

…..

**What did you think? I bet you all saw that coming!**

**I know there is another story similar to this, but I am going to take a more humorous view to everything. **

**Hopefully I keep all of you and no one thinks I am copying anyone! It is just a coincidence and I have known how this story was going to go since the first chapter. Okay end of rant I just don't really want anyone to report me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

**So Caroline is 18 and almost done with her Senior Year of high school, just a note. **

**...**

"Is she better?" Elena asked as soon as Bonnie appeared.

"Well she is asleep." Bonnie said softly and the two girls went into the living room. Bonnie threw the paper bag Caroline had been hyperventilating in into the trash. They had finally got her to calm down when they said that it could be bad for the baby.

"Do you think he will hurt her?" Elena said.

"No, that was just Caroline freaking out," Bonnie said, "The worst thing Klaus would do is leave her. I don't think he would kill her."

"Well if he does leave we will be there for her," Elena said, "Help raise the baby I mean."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. "But we need to convince her to go to the doctor. Make sure everything is okay."

K&C

Caroline had caved and made an appointment in Richmond for the next afternoon. Caroline was not looking forward to telling Klaus that she was blowing him off again.

"You look better," Klaus said the next morning opening up the door for her.

"I am feeling a little better," Caroline said even though she threw up again this morning. "I just have a stomach thing." Yeah a baby was growing in it. "So I probably can't come over tonight." Klaus sighed.

"All right," Klaus said not liking it at all. As they drove Caroline took his hand, something she had never done before. Klaus kept his eyes on the road, but he gave her hand a little squeeze. Caroline kissed his cheek like she always did and got out of the car. Caroline watched as he drove away the whole time thinking what if he drives away and never comes back?

K&C

"Caroline Forbes?" A nurse called out and Caroline looked at Bonnie panicked.

"We will be right here," Bonnie said and took her hand while Elena took the other.

"So you think you might be pregnant?" The doctor said and Caroline nodded.

"I took 25 pregnancy tests and they all came back positive," Caroline told the doctor who raised her eyebrows.

"25?" She said surprised.

"I wanted to be sure," Caroline said blushing.

"Well then lets just check, and this might be cold." The doctor said and Caroline lifted up her shirt. "Now you said you are less then two months but I should be able to...oh yes there it is." Caroline looked at the monitor and saw something that looked like a Lima bean

"That is my baby?" Caroline pointed to the screen. "That dot there?"

"Yes, that is your baby," The doctor confirmed. Caroline looked at her friends.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Caroline asked them.

"You need to tell him." Elena answered and moved a piece of hair out of Caroline's face.

"Well how am I going to explain this one?" Caroline said.

K&C

"So I'm pregnant..." Caroline said and then shook her head. "Ya know when I was in the past am I...no that's awful..." Caroline looked at her friends who were sitting on the couch in front of her while she paced. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Elena assured her.

"No, no I can't," Caroline said and started to pace again. "The first thought I had when I thought I might be pregnant was that I couldn't enter a beauty pageant! What kind of mother does that!"

"Caroline..." Bonnie said.

"I am going to be such a bad mother," Caroline said sitting down. Bonnie put her arm around her.

"I have known you your whole life Caroline Forbes," Bonnie said, "And I do know that you love really easily. So tell me, do you love your baby already?"

"Yes," Caroline said with a sniff.

"Then you aren't a bad Mom at all," Bonnie said and Caroline cracked a smile.

"Everything was going so great," Caroline said, "Klaus was trying to be my boyfriend and he wasn't doing so bad. Now I have to ruin everything and tell him I got pregnant."

"I have an idea," Elena said and Caroline looked at her. "You are afraid to tell Klaus right?" Caroline nodded. "Well why don't you start by telling the person that knows him the best? As sort of a test run to see how he will react."

"You think I should tell Rebekah," Caroline said.

"Or Elijah," Elena said, "But I would start with Rebekah." Caroline got up and got her phone out of her bag. She sent a quick text asking Rebekah to come over.

"Since when do you have her number?" Bonnie asked.

"Rebekah and Kol both put their numbers in before I could stop them," Caroline told her.

About ten minutes later a car drove up. One of those really expensive red Italian cars, so they knew that must be Rebekah. She knocked on the door and Caroline got up and answered it.

"You rang?" Rebekah said.

"Come in," Caroline said and Rebekah's eyebrows went up. She didn't get invited into houses much. Rebekah walked in and saw Elena and Bonnie sitting on the couch.

"What is going on?" Rebekah said half afraid they had a white oak stake and planned to kill her.

"I need to talk to you about something," Caroline said and motioned to the chair and Rebekah sat down. "You know how we were friends in the past?"

"Yes," Rebekah answered.

"Well I kind of need you to be my friend again for a minute." Caroline said.

"What is it Caroline?" Rebekah asked hearing Caroline's heart rate go up. Then she heard something else. It kind of sounded like a little flutter of wings. She listened header. It was a heartbeat, a second heartbeat. "Oh bloody hell."

"What?" Caroline said confused.

"I can hear it," Rebekah told her, "I can hear the second heartbeat."

"Oh," Caroline said and then laughed nervously, "Well that saves me the trouble of having to form the right words. You can really hear it?"

"If I listen hard enough," Rebekah said and leaned back in the chair, "So I take it you did more then kiss my brother in the past."

"Yeah," Caroline said, "I wanted to ask you...I wanted to ask if you had any idea how he would react? I am half afraid Klaus won't believe it is his and kill me."

"Well considering you have been gone for a month and on house arrest you haven't really had time to be unfaithful to my brother," Rebekah said, "And he won't kill you."

"Would he leave me?" Caroline asked. "Do you think he would leave once he found out?"

"I don't know," Rebekah said truthfully, "You should ask Elijah. Here I'll call him." Five minutes later Elijah was sitting down looking shocked for once in his life.

"This is something new," Elijah said calmly. Caroline wished she could be that calm. "And Rebekah's right. If I do listen hard enough I can feel the heart beating. How far along are you?"

"The doctor said I am due in December," Caroline told him. "So at least I will be out of high school."

"He won't kill you, for that I am certain," Elijah said, "I truly can't say wither Niklaus will leave or stay. 1000 years ago he wouldn't dream of leaving you, but you know he is a very different person now. You will just have to tell him and find out."

"Can you tell him?" Caroline said and Elijah laughed.

"No, it needs to come from you," Elijah said still amused.

"It was worth a shot," Caroline said with a shrug.

K&C

"Hi!" Caroline said brightly as she saw Klaus leaning on his car ready to take her to school. "Beautiful day isn't it!" Caroline kissed him and pulled away before he could respond. Caroline got into the car and Klaus shook his head and then went to the drivers seat.

"You seem very...chipper, is that the word?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Caroline said quickly. "Nothing. Nothing life changing happened recently. No nothing, just a normal boring day."

"Alright," Klaus said but as the drove Caroline's leg kept on moving until Klaus put his hand on her knee to make her stop. Caroline smiled sheepishly.

"Okay see you after school!" Caroline said cheerfully and jumped out of the car. It was like she had taken a happy pill or something this morning. What made things even more interesting was that just before Klaus drove off he saw Rebekah come over and talk to Caroline. Along with Bonnie and Elena the four girls walked into school. Strange.

K&C

Caroline skipped math. She sat in a dark empty classroom alone trying to think about what to say to him. She was trying to stay calm because her of baby...wow that was weird to think about. Well she had to think of the baby rather then her own neurotic tendencies.

"Deeps breaths," Caroline said to herself. The door to the bathroom opened and Rebekah appeared.

"Okay enough of this," Rebekah said, "Get up and get yourself together. My nephew or niece cannot be raised by a spineless twit."

"Hey!" Caroline said standing up. "I am not a spineless twit!"

"There she is," Rebekah said with a smirk. "That is the girl my brother likes, not the one that sits in dark classrooms afraid to face the world."

"But I am afraid Rebekah," Caroline said, "I am afraid that I am going to be a crappy mother. I am afraid of the looks I am going to get. I try to act mature Rebekah, but I am only 18. I haven't grown up yet."

"Well you have to," Rebekah said crossing her arms, "Because that is a dangerous baby. In 1000 years my brother has made more enemies then you know, we all have. You have to grow up so you can protect your baby. Protect it from all the people who might do it harm."

"I didn't think..." Caroline said.

"That's right you didn't think," Rebekah said and Caroline glared.

"Lose the attitude," Caroline said and Rebekah smirked again at how much she sounded like her brother.

K&C

Caroline waved goodbye to her friends and got in Klaus's car.

"Still able to come over or are you going to cancel on me again?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline said, "I'm sorry it has been so long. With being grounded and Bonnie and Elena it was hard to make time. But it is Friday and I need you to help me with my paper."

Once they got to his house Caroline was real quiet, unlike how chatty she had been this morning.

"Is anyone else home?" Caroline asked.

"No," Klaus replied. "How is your stomach? I can make tea if you want."

"I'd like that," Caroline said smiling. Caroline looked at her hand while he heated the water and put the tea bag in.

"Come on," Klaus said nodding to the living room. "What's troubling you, love." Caroline took a sip of her tea and put in on the table.

"I don't know how to say this...so can you please listen?" Caroline said.

"I am listening Caroline," Klaus said getting impatient. "You aren't telling me anything."

"Just close your eyes and _really_ listen," Caroline said and Klaus did as she asked. It didn't take him long to hear it. The flutter of wings sound Rebekah and Elijah heard.

"Is that what I think it is?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded.

"Turns out when I came back from the past I took something with me," Caroline said talking more to the ground then to him.

"So, just to be clear, you are pregnant with a baby we conceived 1000 years ago?" Caroline nodded and Klaus looked forward and put his elbows on his knees. His jaw was clenched and he didn't say anything for a while. "I don't know what I am supposed to do here." He said finally speaking. "I don't like not knowing what to do."

"I don't know what to do either," Caroline said and smiled softly at him.

"Who else knows?" Klaus asked.

"Elena and Bonnie," Caroline said and he nodded. He figured that. "And Rebekah." His eyebrows went up.

"Rebekah?" Klaus repeated.

"And Elijah," Caroline added and he just looked at her.

"Caroline!" Klaus said, "You told my entire bloody family before you told me?"

"Not Kol," Caroline said, "Or my mother."

"It is my child, but I was the sixth person, counting yourself, to find out?" Klaus asked.

"Sort of," Caroline said or more squeaked. Klaus slowly reached over and took her hand. Caroline held it tightly. "There is something else."

"Are you going to tell me your having twins or something?" Klaus said. "Because one blasted thing at a time Caroline."

"No," Caroline said with a slight giggle. "I just wanted you to know that I already have a name picked out if its a boy."

"What?" Klaus asked rubbing his temples.

"Henry," Caroline said looking at her stomach, "After Henrick. If it is a boy I am going to name him Henry."

…**...**

**What did you think? Not as humorous as I wanted it to be, but I tried. **

**Klaus and Caroline aren't going to suddenly be madly in love, but they are going to try. I think with this couple it would take time. **

**This will bring them very close together. Everyone. The Originals, Elena, Bonnie, the Salvatore's. **

**Yep_ if _(I haven't decided yet) it is a boy it is going to be named Henry. Henrick was a little too complicated, and this is coming from a girl with a complicated name that is constantly being mispronounced. It sucks. **


	7. Stuffed Horses

**I own nothing...**

"Caroline is what?" Kol exclaimed. Caroline and Klaus had gone to Caroline's house to make sure they had privacy. "She is pregnant? Well that's just fantastic. How did this happen?"

"Oh still a boy that never became a man?" Rebekah said with a fake pout.

"I am very much a man, thank you," Kol said glaring at his sister. "So Caroline slept with our brother 1000 years ago and came back pregnant?"

"Correct," Elijah said nodding his head.

"Hmm...hope it's a boy I always wanted a nephew." Kol said.

"Well I want a girl," Rebekah said, "There are too many boys in this family already."

"Henry," Elijah said and they both looked at him. "Before they left I overheard Caroline telling Niklaus that if it is a boy she is going to name him Henry." Rebekah, who had not allowed herself to think of her younger brother in a long time, wiped a tear away. Kol and Elijah stood silent.

"Henry is a good name," Kol said his voice cracking ever so slightly.

K&C

"It is funny to think there is actually something growing in there," Caroline said looking in the mirror. She was lifting her shirt up and looking at her still flat stomach in the mirror.

"Hmm..." Was all Klaus said. He was laying on her bed watching her. He had been very quiet, but that came as no surprise. Klaus had always been quiet person, always, Caroline noticed it 1000 years ago. Caroline sat down on the bed.

"If...if you don't want to stick around you don't have too," Caroline said, "This isn't something you expected, and maybe something you can't handle. I won't blame you if you don't want to raise him with me." Klaus sat up so he was sitting next to her, but he looked straight ahead rather then at her.

"No," Klaus said finally, but still not looking at her. "I couldn't protect Henrick, and I will do everything to make sure his namesake will not share the same fate. No one is hurting my son."

"I know you can protect him," Caroline said, "But that's not what I asked. I asked if you want to help me raise him."

"I have to think," Klaus said and then looked at her. "I need time to take this in."

"Okay," Caroline said, "I understand." And she did. She had two days to take it in before she told him. "It is probably better to tell my Mom alone."

"Probably," Klaus agreed. "I will talk to you tomorrow," Caroline nodded and he kissed her on the forehead before he left, another first.

K&C

"Hello Daddy," Kol said as soon as Klaus entered the house. Klaus only glared before going up to his room and slamming the door. Rebekah hit Kol on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Because your an ass," Rebekah said.

"I am going to go talk to him." Elijah said, "Try to stay out of trouble? We have enough to deal with." Elijah head up to Klaus's room and saw him pacing.

"I can't do this Elijah," Klaus said not stopping. "I can't be a Dad. Not when my father tried to hunt me down and kill me, and then my own mother tried to kill me. And I...I hate them Elijah." His hands balled into fists. "I hate the both of them."

"Klaus..." Elijah began to say.

"Plus if people don't want to kill me, they hate me." Klaus said looking at Elijah and spreading his arms out. "Hell I only managed to just get Caroline to stop hating me. I couldn't bare to see my old child detest me. I hated my father so Henry will hate me."

"He won't hate you," Elijah assured him. "I don't hate you, I was angry and upset, but I never hated you brother."

"Always and forever Nik," Rebekah said from the doorway with Kol next to her. "You have done horrible things, but if you love your child, he will love you back. Your child won't hate you, it will love you."

"Mother turned your back on you," Elijah said, "So don't do this to your child. Correct the mistakes of the past and stop looking back. Focus on the future."

"Do you really think I can do this?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, and we will help you," Rebekah said, "This is our only chance to have a niece."

"Nephew." Kol corrected.

"Niece." Rebekah said crossing her arms.

"Nephew," Kol said facing her. Klaus cracked a smile while his younger sister and brother argued over the gender of his child. Too bad for Rebekah, everyone knew it was a boy.

K&C

She was prepared for shouting. Caroline was prepared for crying, but again her mother surprised her. Perhaps she could see the fear in her eyes, or that Caroline was sitting up straighter, almost trying to seem older all of a sudden. So when Liz hugged her Caroline didn't know what to do at first, but then she hugged her back and started to sob again. Caroline wasn't sad about having it, she had accepted that she was pregnant. What she had began to think about after Klaus left was that Rebekah was right. This is a dangerous baby, and someone might try and hurt him one day.

"I thought you would be mad," Caroline said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"A part of me is furious," Liz said wiping her own eyes too. "But it seems you have made up your mind about what you are going to do, and a part of it is my fault for not being around very much. Sweetie, this is so dangerous."

"I know," Caroline said nodding. "And Klaus left and I don't know if he is going to help me or not. He swore to protect him, that is different then being a Dad, right?"

"Yes it is," Liz said, "I won't pretend to know anything about your...boyfriend, so I don't know if you will be a single parent."

"But a part of me is happy, you know?" Caroline said, "With the way things were going I thought I might get accidentally turned into a vampire, or something. I never thought about having kids. Elena was always the maternal one. I was the controlling neurotic one."

"I think you will be a good Mom, Caroline," Liz said and Caroline took her hand.

"Thank you for supporting me Mom, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't," Caroline said and put her head on her Mother's shoulder. Even if Klaus did want to be a Dad, Henry had lots of family already.

K&C

"Hey I am actually out the door," Caroline said upon seeing Elena and Bonnie on the front porch when she opened the door.

"We just bought you a present," Elena said and handed Caroline a pretty wrapped package. Caroline smiled and opened it.

"_What to Expect When Your Expecting_," Caroline said reading the title, "Thank you. I am going over to talk to Klaus right now."

"How did your Mom take it?" Bonnie asked.

"Good, she said she would support me," Caroline answered, "But I can tell she is a little disappointed in me, and blames herself for working too much and giving me too much freedom. I...ah have a name picked out if it is a boy."

"What?" Elena said a little excited.

"Henry," Caroline said, "After Klaus's little brother, the one who died."

"It's perfect Caroline," Elena said smiling.

K&C

"Hello Mummy," Kol said when he answered the door. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Call me that one more time, I dare you," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"And you'll what?" Kol said crossing his arms too.

"Tell everyone that you still slept with a binkie even though you were 19 years old." Caroline said and Kol's eyes went wide. Caroline smirked and walked away.

"That was a blanket and it was a 1000 years ago!" Kol yelled.

"I bet you still have it!" Caroline yelled back.

Caroline was still giggling by the time she made it up to Klaus's room. He wasn't in it so that meant he was in his painting room. Caroline stood in the doorway and watched him paint before saying anything.

"Hi," Caroline said and he turned around obviously not surprised to see her there. He had to have heard her come in.

"Hi," Klaus said putting the brush down. "What do you think?" Caroline walked over and saw it was a painting of a apple orchard. _The_ apple orchard.

"I love it," Caroline said.

"It would look good in the baby's room, wouldn't it?" Klaus said eyes on the painting. Caroline grinned.

"It would," Caroline said and he faced her. "So you are going to turn him into an artist?"

"Of course," Klaus said and then rubbed the back of his neck. He went to his room and came back in a flash. "Here." He handed her something. It was a stuffed horse. "I thought he might like that too."

"It's perfect," Caroline said holding the stuffed toy tightly.

"I am not saying I am going to be good at this, but I am going to try," Klaus said and Caroline took his hand.

"I don't think I am going to be mother of the year right away either, but we will try, and that is all that really matters." Caroline said Klaus kissed her hand. They stared at the painting in silence, Caroline still holding Henry's horse.

K&C

The first time Caroline couldn't button up her pants it felt more real to her then ever. She was forming another human being in her stomach. She was now at three months and there was only one more month till graduation. She had gotten into the University of Virginia along with Bonnie and Elena. The baby was due in December, but Caroline at least wanted to get one semester of classes until she had to go to online classes after Henry was born. Bonnie and Elena were sharing an apartment right near campus, and Caroline was officially going to move in with her boyfriend/father of her child. Rebekah decided she wanted to go to college too so she was tagging along. Elijah and Kol were sticking around as well.

"Here," Klaus said handing her a credit card.

"I can buy my own clothes," Caroline told him.

"I know, but that is my baby and he should have the best of everything," Klaus said and Caroline still looked hesitant. She didn't really want to take his money. Klaus did have a ridiculous amount of it, but still. He was already paying for the house, and Caroline had gotten an academic scholarship to UOV. Caroline didn't want a sugar daddy. "Just take it Caroline."

"Okay," Caroline said, "Thanks."

"I'm coming too!" Rebekah called out coming down the stairs. "I could use a shopping day."

"I am shopping for maternity clothes," Caroline said, "And Elena and Bonnie are coming too. Can you manage to be civil?"

"Yes," Rebekah said, "You driving?"

"I am going to pick them up now," Caroline said and Rebekah went outside. Caroline turned to Klaus. "Do you have any of those daggers handy? Because I might need one today. You know she is just going to criticize everything I pick out, right?"

"Sorry can't help you there love," Klaus said and kissed her forehead. "Be careful."

"Yeah be careful I don't kill her," Caroline said with a snort and then went outside to her car where Rebekah was already in the passengers seat. It was going to be a long day.

K&C

Other customers were eying her with perused lips. Caroline knew she was young, and didn't have a huge diamond on her finger, and Caroline doubted she ever would. She knew that most people married their baby daddies, but their situation was very unique. Because Klaus would never age while Caroline and their child would.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Rebekah said to the 30 something pregnant women staring at Caroline.

"Rebekah..." Caroline said not wanting to cause conflict, "It's fine. My boyfriend is much hotter then her husband anyway." Caroline said that last part loudly and Bonnie and Elena snickered.

"I don't want to hear things like that," Rebekah said walking away.

After buying more clothes then she needed Caroline couldn't help but go into the baby store. It was a little early to start looking at this stuff, she was only three months, but it was nice to look.

"Hello how can I help you?" A cheerful voice asked and Caroline turned around and saw a sales women standing there.

"Oh I'm fine," Caroline replied, "I am just looking. I am not that far along to be buying anything."

"How far along are you?" The women asked and Caroline could see no judgment in her eyes. It was nice sight to see.

"Three months," Caroline told her.

"Well congratulations," She said and Caroline smiled.

"Thank you," Caroline said and the girls left.

K&C

It wasn't until the day before graduation that the doctor officially confirmed what they had already guessed, they were having a boy. Klaus was sitting next to her this time when the doctor informed them. This was his first appointment coming with her. Everyone else was out in the waiting room. Bonnie, Elena, and Klaus's whole family.

"It's a boy," Caroline said once they got the picture and went to tell everyone.

"Yes!" Kol said and Rebekah groaned. She had really wanted a girl. Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned her forehead on Klaus's chest. Yep, this baby had a lot of family.

….

**What did you think? It a serious chapter I know, but I tried to incorporate as much humor as possible. **

**I wanted Klaus's reaction to be really insecure about the whole thing, I mean his entire family has tried to kill him at some point. I wanted Caroline's mother to be supportive. I debated going with the angle of Liz kicking Caroline out, but decided against it.**

**Caroline needs a career, any ideas?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**And will they all become vampires...hmm...I don't know...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing...**

**Note: Elena never became a vampire**

_"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked upon seeing Caroline Forbes on the other side of the door. She was still dressed up in her 20's clothes. She must have come straight from the dance._

_ "I wanted to see if you were alright," Caroline said looking at her feet._

_ "My mother tried to kill me and failed again," Klaus said leaning against the door. "I am still standing so I am doing pretty good." _

_ "Tyler and I broke up," Caroline told him and his eyebrows went up._

_ "Is that so," Klaus said his tone indifferent._

_ "He didn't like me dancing with you," Caroline said, "He was jealous."_

_ "Was he right to be jealous?" Klaus asked._

_ "No, I took him back after he almost killed me," Caroline answered, "If that didn't show how much I cared about him I don't know what will. He didn't like that you liked me."_

_ "Caroline, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked again. _

_ "Tyler didn't like that you liked me." Caroline repeated, "Or that out of everyone in the whole town the only person you are nice to is me. Tyler didn't understand why." Caroline had been extremely offended when Tyler said that. _

_ "I enjoy you," Klaus said simply._

_ "I am beginning to enjoy you too," Caroline said and Klaus smirked._

_ "Do you want to come in?" Klaus said moving out of the doorway._

_ "Alright," Caroline said walking past him, "But if you bite me I will cause you great physical harm."_

_ "I can't be killed," Klaus reminded her._

_ "Oh I won't kill you," Caroline said looking him dead in the eyes, "But I will start cutting off body parts you might miss." Caroline said and Klaus laughed. Yes, he quite fancied this girl. She had a fire inside of her, surround by a beautiful light._

…...

"Caroline Forbes."

Caroline got up and accepted her diploma. She looked at her mother who was clapping and although she didn't see him, Caroline knew Klaus was somewhere in the audience. Once the ceremony was over Caroline hugged Elena and Bonnie. Her mother was tearing up and hugged her too. Caroline felt someone's gaze on her and she saw Klaus standing at the edge of the crowd. Excusing herself Caroline walked over to him.

"Nice gown," Klaus said and kissed her cheek. "How does it feel?"

"Great," Caroline said, "I like no longer being a pregnant high school student. Now I am a pregnant college student."

"How's the baby?" Klaus asked.

"Since you asked me an hour ago?" Caroline said and Klaus looked at his feet. "Still kicking." Caroline put her hand to her belly. She wasn't showing much yet, but for her graduation present Henry kicked for the first time. It was the best gift anyone could have given her. "I'm sorry you can't feel it yet."

"Its alright," Klaus said and put his arm around her. "I can still hear his heartbeat."

They walked back over to the crowd and over to where Bonnie and Elena were standing. Matt and Rebekah were posing for pictures.

"Caroline come here!" Elena called out. She handed the camera she was holding to Jeremy to take their picture. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena posed. Seeing Rebekah close Caroline grabbed her arm and brought her into the picture too. She caught Klaus's eye and winked.

K&C

"I have something for you," Klaus said that night as they sat up in his bed. "For graduation."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Caroline said.

"Technically it is already yours," Klaus said and Caroline looked at him confused. It became clear when he handed her a blue box. She smiled and opened it.

"The bracelet I threw in your face," Caroline said softly. "I kind of regretted it after. I have never gotten anything so nice in my life, but I was being dramatic. Besides it didn't work. I thought you might leave me alone after that, but you didn't give up."

"Never," Klaus said, "I would never have given up. I am a very patient person."

"Really?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow. "Even if I hadn't come back to your house after the decade dance to talk to you, you still would have tried to get me to go out with you?"

"Yes," Klaus said and fastened the bracelet on Caroline's wrist.

K&C

Klaus walked into the living room and saw Caroline reading a parenting magazine very intently. Klaus raised an eyebrow. He walked over and took the magazine and revealed the book hidden behind it.

"What is _50 Shades of Gray_?" Klaus asked reading the title of the book. Caroline blushed.

"One of those guilty pleasure books," Caroline said handing it too him. "And I have read those baby books so many times my head is going to explode."

"Bloody hell," Klaus said after reading a few pages. "You enjoy this?"

"It is a book club book," Caroline said defensively.

"Since when are you in a book club?" Klaus asked still reading.

"Since Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah, and I started one." Caroline replied.

"Girls are very strange," Klaus commented as he read some more, "Could we tr..."

"No," Caroline said cutting him off. "Well...maybe."

"How far have you gotten?" Rebekah asked coming into the room. She noticed Klaus holding the book and smirked, "Joining our book club Nik?"

"If these are the kinds of books you read maybe I will," Klaus said and Caroline blushed again.

K&C

Caroline looked around her room. The place she had lived for the last 18 years. Everything was so familiar here. Now things were about to change even more. Caroline put her hand to her stomach, something she did often, taking comfort in the baby growing inside her.

"You almost packed?" Liz said from the doorway.

"Yeah," Caroline said, "Klaus is coming to get me soon."

"I remember being pregnant and standing in my childhood room," Liz told her. "Like you are doing now. I was pretty scared, scared to move onto a new chapter in my life. I was also excited."

"That is how I feel," Caroline said, "Terrified and excited all at the same time You will be there when the baby is born, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Liz said and they hugged. Caroline went down the stairs and opened the door to see Klaus leaning against his car, like he did every day that he dropped her off at school. Caroline smiled at him and closed the door.

K&C

It was hard to imagine that Caroline was now sitting up and watching a video in "their" bed. Before it had been Klaus had worn Caroline out so she passed out in _his_ bed. Or sometimes he slept over at her house in _her_ bed. Now it was_ their _bed. The thought kind of freaked her out, or maybe it was just the video she was watching. The doctor had given her a birthing video, like the ones they showed in sex-ed but like unplugged. The women screamed again and Caroline winced.

"There is no way I am doing that," Caroline said cringing.

"What in the bloody hell are you wa..." Klaus said coming into the room and then seeing what was on the screen. "Oh my god."

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that!" Caroline said pointing at the screen.

"Well women have been doing it for thousands of years," Klaus said and Caroline glared at him.

"Easy for you to say..." Caroline said and the women screamed again. Caroline turned the TV off. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you watching that?" Klaus asked.

"The doctor gave it to me." Caroline replied. "To scare the crap out of me I guess."

"You'll be fine," Klaus said and Caroline cracked a smile.

"And you will stay with me right?" Caroline said her voice suddenly small. "Hold my hand?"

"Up till the actually birthing part," Klaus promised. "Because of the..."

"Blood," Caroline finished, "I know."

"I have excellent control, but I don't want to take any chances," Klaus said and they sat in silence.

"Do you think we will be good parents?" Caroline asked.

"You will be amazing," Klaus assured her, "And I will try."

"He won't hate you," Caroline said, "He will love you. Do you trust me?"

"Do you trust me?" Klaus said grinning and Caroline rolled her eyes. That was like asking little red riding hood to trust the big bad wolf. Of course, in this case, the wolf was a hot guy with a sexy accent and cute dimples.

"I am working on it," Caroline said closing her eyes and laying down.

K&C

She was nervous. College was different then high school. Caroline was not going to be bumping into familiar faces everyday. Elena was going for a degree in history following in Ric and her birth mother's footsteps. Now that Elena knew what was really out there she wanted to know more. Except unlike Isobel, Elena was not going to let her work consume her. Bonnie didn't know what she wanted to do yet so she was still undecided while exploring her powers. Caroline was going hoping to become an events coordinator. She was very good at planning parties and was the head of every committee in school. She could see herself doing it as a career, and it seemed like something Caroline could do while also raising her son. Caroline felt Henry kick.

"Yes, I know you are there," Caroline said to her baby, "Don't be nervous. We can do this. I know you have my back."

In every one of her classes you had to say what your name was, where you were from, and an interesting fact about yourself.

"Hi I'm Caroline, I am from Mystic Falls, and I..."

..._Have a hybrid boyfriend who is over 1000 years old and is probably the most deadliest being on earth. _

_ ...Am currently pregnant with his baby who was conceived in the past._

_ ...Have two best friends who are a witch and a doppelganger. _

"...basically planned every big event in my high school," Caroline finished.

"Well then you are in the right place," Her teacher said and she smiled and sat back down. Caroline's hand drifted to her belly as she listened to the lecture.

"So when are you due?" A girl in her mid twenties asked Caroline after class was over. Molly, Caroline thought her name was.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said not quite hearing her. Molly's eyes went wide.

"Oh I am sorry...I thought..." Molly stammered thinking she was wrong and had just called Caroline fat.

"No it's fine," Caroline said smiling, "I am due in December. A boy."

"Congratulations," Molly said and Caroline thanked her. They stood talking for a while more about class and what they wanted to do when Molly's eyes went wide again.

"Whoa," Molly said and Caroline turned around to see what she was looking at. Klaus was walking towards them with a confident stride ignoring all the looks he was getting.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked putting a hand on her hip. She told him that she didn't need him to come check on her. Of course he would choose to not listen.

"Just wanted to see you, love," Klaus said and kissed her head. Caroline smiled and turned back to Molly whose eyes had gotten even bigger. It was the accent.

"Um...Molly this is my boyfriend Klaus, Klaus this is Molly, she is in one of my classes," Caroline introduced.

"Pleasure," Klaus said shaking her hand. Molly managed to nod and her face was a little flushed.

"Well we better go," Caroline said rescuing the poor girl, "See you next class."

"S..see you," Molly said and walked away. Caroline turned to Klaus who was smirking.

"Do you have to do that?" Caroline said taking his hand and walking in the direction of her next class.

"Do what?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Be so intimidating and intense?" Caroline answered. "You scare everyone without even showing the fangs or yellow eyes."

"Do I scare you?" Klaus asked.

"Not since you bought Henry that stuffed horse," Caroline replied.

K&C

"Bloody hell," Klaus said and Caroline nodded. Elena and Bonnie said she should go to one of these birthing classes. Caroline said no at first but the closer her due date came the more she wanted to be prepared. She told Klaus he didn't have to come but he said he would. They looked at all the people in pastels and the very perky instructor.

"Let's go before she sees us," Caroline said as they began to walk out.

"Welcome!" Damn. They had been caught. "Hello my name is...wow." Once again someone was awestruck by Klaus. This was getting annoying.

"Hi," Caroline said putting an arm around his waist while Klaus grinned. "I'm Caroline and this is Klaus."

"W..w..welcome," She said and led them over to the class. Klaus was still grinning while Caroline glared at him. By the middle of class Caroline was getting even more annoyed. She didn't like when Klaus told her that she was his. She didn't like being a possession, but now she was feeling very possessive of _him_. Caroline was now sitting more on Klaus then next to him and his hand was firmly in hers. He was loving it of course, he always loved getting under her skin. When Klaus finally spoke and introduced himself Caroline saw one of the other mothers swoon. Swoon! Stupid accent and those stupid dimples!

"We are not going to another one of those birthing classes," Caroline said as they walked out. "For the love of god most of those women are married! Why are they staring opening at you!"

"I am quite dashing," Klaus said which earned him another glare.

"You have also killed a lot of people," Caroline said, "Like a lot. Maybe I should tell them that and then they would stop staring at you." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I only have eyes for you, love," Klaus said reassuringly and Caroline smiled.

"Good answer," Caroline said, "But before we go to the next one we are going to make out a little in front of everyone before class, and become that disgusting couple who keeps making eyes and suggestive looks at each other."

"Whatever you say love," Klaus said smoothly.

K&C

Caroline stood in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up exposing her big stomach. Two more months. Two more until she gave birth to Henry. She and Klaus continued to go to the classes even though it freaked them out of a bit. They just didn't want anything to go wrong. This was their one and only chance to have a child together. The only chance for Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol to have a nephew. It was quite a lot of pressure and Klaus was in London so she didn't have to cope with his hovering at the moment. Caroline suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Owe," Caroline said grasping her belly. A second later other sharp pain. "Owe." Caroline again then had to put her hand on the bed because she felt dizzy. Suddenly Caroline was on her back passed out on the floor.

"Caroline, where are you darling?" Kol called out for her, "I thought we were going..." Kol walked into her bedroom and saw Caroline on the floor. "Caroline!"

…...

**Okay I know it has been a while, but I was moving and currently have no home internet so I am at the library updating. That is how much I love all of you.**

**So for everyone who guessed or suggested events coordinator you were right! Henry also needs a middle name. I was thinking William, but if anyone can think of anything better...**

**AN: I have some ideas of how I want this to go, but I need help. I need advice! So if anyone is willing to be spoiled slightly let me know! PM me or review I really want to know your thoughts! **

**And Candace was talking about 50 Shades of Gray in an interview so I threw that in there! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing...**

_"We are friends," Caroline said to Elena and Bonnie. "And you have to admit the killing has died down. He is just lonely." Caroline had hung out with Klaus a couple times since the decade dance and Elena and Bonnie were lecturing her about it. _

_ "Caroline too much has happened," Elena said to her friend. _

_ "Okay what if I can get him to stop with the killing?" Caroline said, "Then can we just all get along? You stop trying to kill him and he stops killing...just stops killing. Like a truce."_

_ "You can get Klaus to agree to a truce?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow. "You can really make him leave us alone, as long as we leave him alone?"_

_ "Yes," Caroline said confidently._

_ "How?" Elena asked and Caroline smirked. _

_ "No," Klaus said when Caroline talked to him that night. "I will not agree to a truce when at first chance your little friends will try and kill me."_

_ "Please?" Caroline said and Klaus rolled his eyes._

_ "Well since you said please how can I refuse?" Klaus said sarcastically and sounding a lot like Kol, "I have too much to lose, besides what is in it for me? Just keeping my head? A promise to not kill me is not worth much, sweetheart." Caroline leaned forward and kissed him. He froze at the contact. _

_ "For me?" Caroline said pulling back, "Please, for me?"_

_ "Fine, for you," Klaus repeated and kissed her this time. Caroline squeaked in surprise but then kissed back. Wow was he a good kisser. A little hesitant at first, but then he went for it._

….

"Help!" Kol cried out as he carried Caroline into the hospital. He had gotten here in less then five minutes and she still hadn't woken up and was starting to bleed. Kol had been able to resist the temptation of the blood. Fear had take over him overpowering his thirst.

"What happened?" A nurse said coming up and some people put Caroline on a stretcher.

"I walked in and saw her on the ground," Kol explained. "She hasn't woken up. Is she okay?"

"We are going to do everything we can," The nurse assured him as Caroline was carted away. "Are you the father?"

"No," Kol said shaking his head, "I'm...I'm her brother."

"We will give you an update soon," And with that they were gone.

K&C

"So we are done here, gentlemen," Klaus said getting up and walking out of the room. He had a lot of business investments all over the world, along with vampire business of course, and he wanted to get everything in order before Henry was born. His phone started to ring and Klaus saw that it was Kol. He thought about ignoring it, but he had finished up.

"Yes, brother?" Klaus said into the phone.

"I found Caroline on the floor unconscious," Kol said his voice wavering slightly. "I brought her to the hospital, she is still in there."

"Caroline is in the hospital?" Klaus said his other hand in a fist. "Is she okay? The baby?"

"I don't know," Kol said and then quieter, "There was blood Nik."

"I'm coming," Klaus said and hung up. Klaus stormed back into the room. "Elijah!"

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline is in the hospital," Klaus told him, "We have to leave. Now."

K&C

Caroline woke up in a well lite room. A hospital? How did she get here? How long had she been here?

"Hello Miss Forbes," A voice said and Caroline saw a doctor come into view.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Well your placenta detached from the wall of your uterus," The doctor informed her, "We were able to stop the bleeding, but you will need to be on bed-rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You have a fighter there Miss Forbes."

"So he is okay?" Caroline said tears forming in her eyes.

"He is just fine," The doctor assured her. "You have quite a group of people waiting outside for you. But I am afraid you can only have one visitor at a time."

"Um...can you get me Kol?" Caroline asked. He must have been the one who got her here. They had plans to go to the movies before she blacked out.

"Sure," The doctor said and went to find him. A moment later Kol was at the doorway.

"Hey," Caroline said and Kol walked in. "So they told me that my brother brought me in?"

"I had to say something." Kol said obviously uncomfortable. Caroline smiled and he walked over to the bed.

"Thank you," Caroline said, "I am pretty sure you saved his life."

"I just brought you here," Kol said, "I am not the hero in the story Caroline."

"Why not?" Caroline asked and Kol rolled his eyes.

"You might be trying to make Nik into some kind of...good guy, but it won't work on me," Kol replied. Caroline laughed.

"I don't care if she can have only one visitor at a time!" The two heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Sir..." Another voice said.

"I am not a sir I am a lord," He said and Kol and Caroline snickered. "Move out of my way before I throw you out of it."

"Go on in," The doctors voice said and Klaus stomped into the room and saw Caroline laying in bed and Kol was standing next to her.

"Out," Klaus said never taking his eyes off Caroline. Kol nodded and left.

"Hi," Caroline said.

"Hi," Klaus said back walking over to her.

"Well I have to be on bed rest for the next two months," Caroline said, "That should be fun."

"Caroline..." Klaus said.

"I mean what about school?" Caroline said, "I guess I could have the lectures recorded and do my work from home..."

"Caroline..." Klaus said again and she burst into tears. He didn't know what to do at first. Comforting people was not something he had much experience with. So he tentatively put his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Caroline looked at him and knew he needed help. She moved over and told him to lay next to her. Klaus stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"You are all right, my love," Klaus said softly into her hair, "You both are."

K&C

"It was quite strange," The doctor said to Klaus after Caroline finally fell asleep. All the crying had exhausted her. "The baby, well truthfully wasn't going to make it, but it somehow..."

"Somehow..." Klaus said, "Somehow what?"

"It is almost as if the baby healed itself. The placenta detached and the baby wasn't getting any oxygen, but then suddenly it attached back on." The doctor told him, "That is impossible. The placenta cannot be reattached but somehow it did. I have never seen anything like it. She was loosing a lot of blood but the bleeding stopped suddenly too. I don't know what happened but Caroline and the baby are just fine." Werewolf. That was Klaus's first thought. Werewolves heal quickly. Henry saved himself and Caroline.

"I suppose it was a miracle," Klaus said cracking a smile.

K&C

"He what?" Caroline said later. "Henry tapped into his werewolf gene and stopped me from losing him?"

"Yes," Klaus said simply. "And healed you too."

"Wow," Caroline said in awe. "Here I was so worried about him having that gene, but it saved him in the end. He is smart our son, and he is good."

"With you as his mother how could he not be?" Klaus said and Caroline blushed.

"And he is strong, like you," Caroline said taking his hand, "I guess he really is a mix of the both of us. He is going to be a great son." Caroline's eyes glassed over. "And I think we should name him after you too. Henry Niklaus Mikaelson. To honor his dad for without him and that gene Henry wouldn't be here right now."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked. It was sort of shocking that Caroline wanted to name the baby after him and his brother. Not Caroline's friends or family.

"Yeah," Caroline answered.

K&C

"I..I can't believe it," Rebekah said after Klaus told them what had happened. "Caroline was going to lose the baby and perhaps die, but Henry was able to save them?"

"That is what Niklaus said," Elijah said still in shock himself. He looked over at Elena who was shaking slightly. The thought of her best friend almost dying had really shaken the poor girl. Elijah went over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elena smiled softly at him.

"My best friend almost died, but the baby inside her saved her life," Elena said still trying to wrap her head around everything. "A baby that was conceived 1000 years ago when Caroline accidentally got sent to the past. I swear our lives should be a TV show."

"It would be nice for them to get it right," Kol cut in. "Vampires do not sparkle."

"You read the _Twilight_ books?" Bonnie asked him.

"No, of course not," Kol replied quickly, too quickly. Bonnie giggled at this and soon everyone joined in. They all could use a laugh because it was better then crying.

K&C

Caroline woke up again to see her mother sitting in a chair next to her, and Klaus was sleeping in a chair on her other side. Elijah, Rebekah, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Kol were also scattered in chairs around the room sound asleep. Bonnie's head was on Kol's shoulder. Interesting. Caroline was going to have to ask her about that one later. Someone must have compelled the doctor to let them all stay here.

"Caroline," Liz said waking up and finally seeing her daughter with her eyes open. She had arrived not long after Elena called her, but Caroline was in surgery by the time she got there. Her daughter had been sleeping on and off after that.

"Hi Mom," Caroline whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked taking her daughter's hand.

"Good," Caroline told her. "Henry is kicking so I know he is okay too." Caroline put her hand on her belly where Henry was kicking away. "Wanna feel?" Liz nodded and put her hand where Caroline's was.

"Wow," Liz said smiling.

"He has been kicking non stop," Caroline said, "Probably to assure me he is okay."

"I was so scared," Liz said, "When Elena told me your were in the hospital..."

"I know," Caroline said squeezing her hand. "But everything is okay. I have to lay in a bed for the next two months though. I will probably be driving you all crazy by the end of it." Liz smiled and kissed Caroline's hand.

K&C

Caroline was bored. Her room was perfectly set up so that she didn't need to go more then ten feet to get anything she needed. Plus everyone was taking shifts so that Caroline was never alone. _Never_ alone. Everyone was on call to make sure that nothing happened to her again. Rebekah had just left now that Klaus was home. Henry kicked.

"I know I want to leave too," Caroline said rubbing her belly. "But we can't baby. We have to stay still."

"You do," Klaus said from the doorway. "I mean it Caroline. You are to do nothing but watch those shows you love and read those inaccurate books about vampires."

"What about school?" Caroline asked. "Can't I at least listen to the lectures and do the work? I won't go in but..."

"Nothing Caroline," Klaus interrupted, "Besides you don't need to work. I have more then enough money for us to live on."

"I don't want to live the rest of my life living off of you," Caroline said, "I need my own money and career." This was a subject Caroline would not be moved on. "I would go crazy being a housewife."

"Wife?" Klaus said and Caroline blushed.

"Not wife...uh house girlfriend," Caroline corrected her cheeks still red while Klaus smirked. "You know what I mean..."

"I know," Klaus said and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Besides how do you marry someone who is a 1000 years old?" Caroline said.

"The same way to marry anyone I suppose," Klaus said, "How did you manage to have a baby with someone who is a 1000 years old?"

"A baby that healed me and stopped me from having a miscarriage and possibly death," Caroline added. "Elena is right. We should have our own TV show."

K&C

Of course he would want to make an entrance. Caroline and Klaus were never ones to do things halfway so why should their son be any different? It happened ironically at a birthday party. Kol's to be exact. Originals did love to party and the doctor had given her the okay to actually attend rather then sitting in bed and listen to everyone else have fun. The house was filled with people and Caroline doubted Kol knew all of them. Caroline was huge at this point and ready to give birth at any moment. She didn't want to come to the party looking as big as she did, but it was for Kol. So Caroline worked with what she got and didn't look too bad. She looked over and saw Kol flirting with Bonnie. Yeah that was still going on. The two were dancing around each other much like Caroline and Klaus had done in the beginning. By the way Bonnie was smiling something might finally be happening between the two tonight.

Caroline took a sip of her water when suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. Her first thought was something had gone wrong, but then she remembered that she was nine months pregnant. The baby was coming. The baby was coming!

"Ouch," Caroline said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Caroline?" A voice behind her said and Caroline turned around to see Elijah standing there.

"Can you go get Klaus?" Caroline said clutching her stomach again. "I am going to have to be leaving the party early. Oh my..." Caroline winced in pain while Elijah had yet to move. "Go!" He left to find Klaus and Caroline took a deep breath. "It's showtime Henry."

"It's showtime," Another voice said from outside. The person smirked and walked calmly out the party.

….

**What did you think? I am a little effy about this chapter but I hope you liked it. **

**So Henry healed Caroline using his werewolf gene. Far out there I know, but I thought it would be an interesting twist...**

**So the birth is next! Stay tuned and review!**

**Okay so a thanks goes out to:**

**_Matt-On-Matt_ for giving me the medical term and basically inspiring the chapter!**

**_Element Siren_ and _Klaroline Fan_ for guessing/picking Henry's middle name.**

**And to **_**bubblesmonster**_**and **_**Ethereal Prey**_** for their advice and ideas**

**You are all amazing! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	10. A life and a death

**I own nothing...**

**I debated uploading this tomorrow, but I decided to do it today because my readers are awesome!  
**

_"Tyler," Caroline said taking her boyfriend's hand. They were standing in the parking lot after the decade dance. _

_ "No," Tyler said, "We can't do this anymore because you can't be with me when you have feelings for someone else."_

_ "I don't feel anything for Klaus," Caroline assured him. _

_ "And now you are lying to me," Tyler said taking his hand back. "I am not stupid Caroline. He wants you, that is obvious, and a part of you wants him too. Or wants the world he offered to show you."_

_ "Tyler, I love you," Caroline said because she did, but that love wasn't as strong as it used to be._

_ "Then why do you dance with him?" Tyler asked, "Why did you keep the drawing? It was on your nightstand Caroline!"_

_ "It was pretty that's all," Caroline said, "And I like horses." _

_ "See I didn't know that," Tyler said pointing at her, "You are already sharing things with him that you never did with me. Which is why we should end this now."_

_ "No," Caroline said._

_ "It was either going to happen now or 10 years from now," Tyler said repeating what Klaus had said to her at the dance. "This way we don't have to pretend. I don't have to pretend that my girlfriend isn't attracted to someone else, and you don't have to pretend that you don't have feelings for him. Goodbye Caroline." Caroline nodded and with that Tyler walked away. _

K&C

"Ahhh!" Caroline yelled out. "This hurts!"

"Power through it Care," Elena said from one side while Klaus let Caroline crush his hand. If he had been human she probably would have broken his hand she was squeezing it so hard.

"I changed my mind," Caroline said, "I want to take the offer on that c section." The doctor had said that they would perform one but Caroline wanted to give birth naturally. This might be Caroline's last chance to have a child and she wanted to experience everything.

"It's too late," Bonnie said from the foot of the bed.

"Can't you pay them or something?" Caroline asked Klaus who chuckled.

"Afraid not love," Klaus answered.

"I am at least getting drugs right?" Caroline asked, "Like that thing they stick in your spine?"

"You told us not to let you get one that you wanted to do this completely natural," Klaus reminded her, "And to ignore you if you asked for it. Come on love, you can do it."

"No I can't," Caroline said in a small voice.

"Yes, you can," Klaus said in a firm voice and Caroline nodded. Oh no, here comes another on.

"Ahh!" Caroline cried out again.

K&C

_Caroline carefully tip toed out of the room trying not to make a sound. There was really no point because everyone in the house were vampires and could hear her, but she wanted to get out of there before anyone noticed that she had spent the night with Klaus. _

_ "Caroline?" Elijah said from behind her. Caroline made a face and then dropped it and turned around._

_ "Good morning," Caroline said smiling and managing not to blush, "I was...ah...I was just leaving."_

_ "Uh-huh..." Elijah said with an amused expression on his face. _

_ "Yeah, so see you around," Caroline said and started to make her way down the stairs. _

_ "Well what do we have here?" Kol said suddenly appearing at the bottom of the staircase. Oh great. It was awkward enough with Elijah, and now Caroline had to deal with Kol? _

_ "Perfect," Caroline mumbled and stomped past him._

_ "Where are you going?" Kol asked walking next to her._

_ "Home," Caroline replied. "So excuse me." Caroline made it to the door and when she opened it Rebekah was on the other side. And here Caroline thought it couldn't get any worse._

_ "What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked narrowing her eyes._

_ "I believe she spent the night with Nik, sister," Kol said coming to standing next to Caroline. "Looks like our brother brought dinner home with him."_

_ "I am not dinner," Caroline said through clenched teeth, "And I am going home." Caroline walked back to her car ignoring Kol's laughter. _

K&C

"Can't I start pushing yet?" Caroline asked the doctor.

"Not yet," She said and Caroline groaned.

"But I have been at this for seven hours," Caroline said.

"I am sorry Miss Forbes but you still have a ways to go," The doctor said apologetic.

"Can you do anything to hurry it along?" Caroline asked and the doctor laughed.

"I can give you a little more for the pain," She said, "But you are going to have to wait it out."

"Urg," Caroline said leaning against the pillow.

K&C

_"Don't bite me," Caroline said and Klaus froze. She was looking up at him with fear in her pretty blue eyes. _

_ "I won't," Klaus promised. He knew his face had changed, but he had excellent control. Sure he would love to sink his fangs into Caroline's pretty neck and drink, but Caroline had told him she didn't want him too._

_ "Just don't," Caroline said and suddenly the mood was gone._

_ "Why are you frightened Caroline?" Klaus asked, "I very good control, even if you do test it sometimes." _

_ "Just memories is all," Caroline said sitting up and turning away from him._

_ "Tyler?" Klaus said._

_ "Yes, and...and Damon," Caroline whispered._

_ "Damon?" Klaus said a little confused. He knew they were together years ago, but that was it._

_ "Yeah, before he became a decent person," Caroline said still not facing him. "He...he problems and he used me. For sex and blood. He erased my memory so I was confused all the time. I don't know why I remember, I must have been compelled or something. I don't know. All I know is that Damon fed on me, and it hurt. So just please...don't bite me."_

_ "I am going to kill him," Was Klaus's response. Caroline laughed and turned around._

_ "Is that your solution for everything?" Caroline asked, "And don't. It was a long time ago. I have forgiven him, but I never forgot." _

_ "Then I give you my word I will never drink from you," Klaus said and Caroline smiled at him. It was times like these when she really liked him. When he was being honorable and almost...human. "And to resit temptation why don't we do this?" Klaus said and rolled Caroline on top of him. She giggled and kissed him._

K&C

"Okay come on Caroline," The doctor said, "Push!" Caroline held onto Elena's hand tightly because Klaus had to leave due to the blood. It had been 15 hours and finally it was time for her to push.

"You are doing great," Elena said and Caroline pushed again.

"I see a head Caroline," Bonnie said grinning.

"Really?" Caroline said.

"One more big push," The doctor said and Caroline nodded and pushed with all her might.

K&C

_ "Caroline," Tyler said as they crossed paths at the Grill. Her pregnancy was pretty evident now and his eyes were glued to her baby bump. _

_ "Hi," Caroline said putting a hand on her belly. _

_ "So I guess this is why I haven't seen you in a while," Tyler said and Caroline laughed nervously._

_ "I am here to visit my Mom," Caroline told him._

_ "So who is the Dad?" Tyler asked. His tone was abrupt, but he deserved an answer._

_ "Long story," Caroline answered. "It involves time travel and a spell gone wrong."_

_ "What?" Tyler said._

_ "You know that month I was gone?" Caroline said and Tyler nodded. "I accidentally got sent to the past. It is Klaus's baby Tyler." Tyler's eyes went wide with shock, but she thought it best not to beat around the bush. "Like I said, long story." _

_ "Is it a boy or a girl?" Tyler asked sticking to a safe topic._

_ "A boy," Caroline answered. _

_ "You seem happy," Tyler observed and Caroline smiled._

_ "I really am Tyler," Caroline said, "I am sorry about what happened between us. You were right."_

_ "Can you say that last part again?" Tyler said grinning like a wolf. "I just want to hear Caroline Forbes say I was right one more time." Caroline play shoved him. _

_ "Do you want to get a coffee or something?" Caroline asked, "Decaf for me of course, but I would really like to know what you have been up to for the last 7 ½ months."_

_ "Okay," Tyler said and he and Caroline walked across the street to the coffee shop. They had a good talk and the guilt Caroline was feeling over their break-up went away. He was happy and doing good, even had a girlfriend. He hadn't told her what he was yet, but Tyler thinks she would be the type of girl who would understand. Finally the past was all put to rest and Caroline could fully focus on the future._

K&C

A cry was heard and the doctor held up the baby so Caroline could see.

"It's a boy," The doctor said and went to clean him up. Elena smiled at her and wiped sweat off of Caroline's forehead with a towel.

"You did it Caroline," Elena said shaking her hand. Poor girl, Caroline had a tight grip on her.

"I'll go get him." Bonnie said and went to fetch Klaus. The doctor handed Caroline her baby and she grinned down at the tiny person. Her tiny person.

"Hi Henry," Caroline said tears of joy coming down her cheeks. "I'm your Mom." Caroline touched his little hands. He was so small with curly blond hairs on his head. Klaus appeared at the door and stopped. His eyes were focused on the baby. His baby.

"I'll leave you alone." Elena said, "Congratulations."

"Hi," Caroline said.

"Hi," Klaus said walking over to them.

"Wanna hold him?" Caroline asked a moment later.

"I...I shouldn't," Klaus replied, "I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't hurt him," Caroline said. "Just be gentle." Caroline carefully placed the baby in his arms. All of a sudden the baby opened his eyes and looked straight up at his father.

"Not fair," Caroline said, "How come you get to be the first person he sees?"

K&C

_ "Brothers," Elijah said coming up to Klaus and Kol._

_ "Elijah," Klaus said grinning at his older brother, "Why are you always so serious? This is a party, lighten up."_

_ "I would," Elijah said. "But it seems Caroline has gone into labor and asked me to come get you."_

_ "What?" Klaus said and looked around and saw Caroline leaning against a chair for support and had her hand on her stomach. She appeared to be breathing deeply. "Party is over!" Klaus called. "Everyone out!" _

_ "Of course the little bug would have to make an appearance at my party," Kol said finishing his drink. "Well lets go, this should be fun to watch." They walked over to where Caroline was already yelling at Klaus. Yes, this was going to be fun._

K&C

Henry had been passed around to everyone. Rebekah was currently hogging him and was refusing to let anyone else hold him. Caroline looked at Klaus who rolled his eyes. Caroline yawned. She had just pushed a human being out of her.

"Caroline needs rest," Klaus said and took the baby away from Rebekah who pouted. Everyone said their congratulations again and all left saying they would come back after Caroline got some rest. She dozed off nearly right away and was dead to the world. She was always a very heavy sleeper.

Klaus was looking at the baby through the window. He was so small, so fragile, but Klaus would never let anything happen to his son. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.

"He's beautiful," Elena said suddenly next to him. Klaus had been in such a daze he hadn't even heard her come up.

"Thank you," Klaus said not really knowing what else to say to the girl. "And thank you for all your help." He didn't even glance at her, his gaze was fixed on his son.

"No problem at all," Elena said smiling at him. "Well I better be off. Goodbye Niklaus."

K&C

"Wow that was some day," Elena said to Bonnie and Rebekah. They were all crashing at Klaus's place tonight and going back to see Caroline and Henry tomorrow.

"How is your hand?" Bonnie asked her.

"Sore," Elena said, "But a bruised hand was worth it. Wasn't he beautiful?"

"It is so weird to think that Caroline is a Mom now," Bonnie said, "I wasn't expecting to be an aunt this soon."

"Aunt?" Rebekah said, "I am the only one of us related to Henry by blood."

"Caroline is like our sister," Elena said, "Henry is as much our nephew as he is yours."

"Well..." Rebekah began to say but was cut off.

"Being territorial are you sister?" Kol said coming into the room. "A less then a year ago you hated Caroline."

"I know," Rebekah said, "But she is family now and I will love her...even if I used to hate her."

K&C

"Hello Caroline good to see you again," A female voice said and Caroline opened her eyes. "It has been a very long time. Centuries." Caroline looked at her confused, but then her eyes went wide.

"You," Caroline said after a moment, "How?"

"I don't know," The person said, "I woke up like this. I had been buried in the ground, all of my blood, gone. The first thing I did was go to find my daughter but she was gone too. I saw your son by the way. He's beautiful."

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked.

"I remembered," She said, "For 1000 years I walked around with a bitterness inside me a hatred for a person I had never met. Then about nine months ago I remembered. I remembered you."

"The others did too," Caroline told her.

"Yes, the Originals." She said grinning evilly, "I could never forget them. I had been sacrificed and turned into a monster so they could live. And then my daughter was taken from me. I looked for her everywhere but she was just gone."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said and the girl snorted.

"That means nothing to me." She said, "Poor boy."

"What?" Caroline said confused.

"I said poor boy," She repeated. "Poor Henry to live his life without his mother. My daughter got taken away from me, and now I am taking you away from your son." Before Caroline could say more Tatia took a pillow and covered Caroline's face smothering her. Caroline struggled but it was no use, Tatia was too strong. Finally Caroline stopped moving and Tatia smiled.

"Oh hey Elena," Liz said coming into the room. "Caroline sleeping?"

"Almost like she is dead," Tatia said, "I have to go. Give my regards to Klaus and Elijah." Tatia smiled at her and left.

"Hey Sweetheart," Liz said shaking her daughter softly. "Wake up." Caroline didn't move. "Caroline?" Liz shook her harder. "Caroline!" Liz checked her pulse and discovered that she didn't have one. Her heart wasn't beating. "No, no, no... Caroline!"

K&C

_Caroline looked exhausted. She barely had any energy and Klaus could tell she was sore. She had just given birth after all. Klaus easily balanced Henry with one arm and bit into his wrist. Caroline looked at him with wide eyes._

_ "It hurts to see you like this love," Klaus said, "It will help make you feel better." Caroline pondered it for a moment and then nodded. She was feeling pretty out of it and people were waiting to see her and the baby. Caroline sucked the blood out of his wrist and then licked her lips after. _

_ "Thanks," Caroline said and put her arms out to take Henry. "I am feeling better already. He is perfect isn't he?"_

_ "You both are," Klaus said and Caroline smiled and kissed him._

…..

**Oh no! Someone killed Caroline!**

**What did you think? Please let me know! I want to know if you like this angle! **

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading. You all rock!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing...**

"What's wrong!" Klaus said storming into the room. He had heard Liz yelling out Caroline's name.

"She...she is dead," Liz said covering her mouth as she started to sob. Klaus stood in shock as he looked at a lifeless Caroline. He felt like he had been staked. Her arm was hanging off the side of the bed and the face that was so full of happiness was now a dull mask. Klaus then calmly walked over to Caroline and moved hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"I came in and Elena was standing next to her," Liz answered her voice shaking. "I thought Elena had left with Bonnie but I guess not."

"It couldn't be," Klaus said to himself as he let the information sink in. There were unfortunately three people who had Elena's face. Katerina wouldn't be within 100 yards of Klaus and Elena was at his house. That only left one person. "That's impossible."

"Check her pulse," Liz said, "Oh god and Henry was just born..." Liz started crying again.

"She isn't dead," Klaus told her, "Caroline had some of my blood in her system. I gave it to her to help her recover. She will wake up as a vampire."

"What?" Liz cried.

"Caroline is a vampire," Klaus said clearly. "Someone came in here and killed her not knowing she had my blood."

"Oh my god," Liz said not knowing to be relieved or horrified. Klaus got out his phone and called Kol and Rebekah. They showed up not soon after and Klaus explained what happened. Kol looked down at Caroline. She didn't want this.

"Guard Caroline," Klaus told Kol and then turned to his sister, "Rebekah, get Henry from the nursery and take him home." Klaus instructed. "He isn't safe here and I need to go find who did this."

"I will," Kol said and Klaus and Rebekah left. Kol looked down at a lifeless Caroline. "I am so sorry sister." Liz looked at him curiously. Sister? Caroline really had become family to them. Pity it couldn't protect her.

K&C

"Hey Caroline," Bonnie said upon seeing her number on her caller id. "How are you feeling?"

"Listen to me carefully Bonnie," Klaus's voice said from the other end. "I need you to stick by Elena and never let her out of your sight. Go to Caroline's house so no one can come in uninvited and do not leave until I tell you too."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked. Klaus seemed almost panicked, not the cool calm she knew him to be.

"Stay with Elena and if she starts acting strange use a spell and trap her," Klaus answered. "Do not leave her alone. This is very important and I will explain later. Ask her something personal and if she gets it wrong trap her and find the real Elena."

"Real?" Bonnie said confused.

"Just do it," Klaus said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"When I first told you I was a witch what did I do to prove it?" Bonnie asked. She had never heard Klaus talk like that so she went on faith and did as he asked.

"You levitated feathers from my pillow," Elena answered correctly, "Why did you ask me that?"

"We have to leave," Bonnie told her, "And go to a house not owned by vampires so no one can get in without our permission. Come on we are going to Caroline's."

K&C

Rebekah rocked Henry back and forth feeling awful the entire time. Caroline should be doing this, not her. Rebekah had done cruel things in her life, but she would never do anything like this. Tatia had finally got her revenge. Rebekah wondered how long she had been watching them. She had to have been waiting for the perfect time to strike, and she found it. Poor Caroline. When she wakes up she is going to be devastated, and Klaus was already a mess. Henry's birth was the highlight of her family's whole existence and it was ruined by some vengeful slut.

"She didn't deserve this," Rebekah said kissing Henry's cheek and putting him down in his crib they had moved into Caroline's childhood bedroom. Rebekah put his stuffed horse next to him and taped to the side of the crib was a picture of Caroline. Rebekah watched as Henry turned his head and looked at the picture. His little hand reached out to it. Henry was smart and knew exactly who is mother was.

Tatia would suffer for this. They would all see to that.

K&C

"I am going to tear her limb by limb," Klaus said pacing back and forth in the hospital parking lot. "I am going to make her beg for death."

"Niklaus," Elijah said in a soft tone. "Tatia will come to justice, but you are forgetting something. Yes you want revenge for what happened to Caroline, and I will help you, but what about Henry? He needs his father now more then ever. The blood lust will be too much for Caroline at the beginning so you have to step up."

"I am leaving him with his grandmother until I track Tatia down," Klaus told him. "He will be safe there."

"No," Elijah said and Klaus stopped pacing and looked at him. "Kol and I will track her, you need to stay here with Henry."

"I can't do it without Caroline," Klaus said, "He will be fine with the Sheriff and Rebekah."

"No," Elijah said again. "You are staying here and Kol and I will find Tatia." Klaus looked at his brother in surprise. It had been a long time since he stood up to him. "Your family needs you. Caroline and Henry need you." Elijah put a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "Be there when she wakes up." Klaus only nodded.

So Klaus ended up sitting at Caroline's beside waiting for her to wake up while Elijah and Kol went to find the bitch that dared to mess with their family.

K&C

It would be any moment now. Klaus wasn't looking forward to telling her what happened and what she now was. He looked at her and she was beautiful. Something must have changed when he was gone because the last time he saw Caroline she was exhausted and not looking her best. When he came back suddenly she was her old beautiful self, as if she didn't just have a baby at all. It reminded him of that awful movie Caroline made him watch. Klaus knew his blood was special, but he wasn't expecting this, or any of this. This should be the happiest time of Caroline's life, instead it had become a nightmare.

Caroline sat up and gasped. The last thing she remembered was seeing Elena, no wait, it wasn't her. It was Tatia. Caroline looked over at Klaus who was looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, my love," He said afraid to touch her. She might blame him for all this which Klaus could understand. If it hadn't been for him this wouldn't have happened to her.

"No," Caroline said shaking her head and her eyes watering. "Please tell me I am not a vampire... please tell...tell me!"

"I wish I could tell you different," Klaus said taking her hand carefully. To his relief she didn't pull away.

"I didn't do anything!" Caroline cried out. "I didn't take her daughter and now Henry...oh my god."

"Elijah and Kol are looking for her now, she will pay for this," Klaus said, "And I will help you."

"Where is Henry?" Caroline asked with wild eyes, "Is he okay?"

"He is fine," Klaus assured her, "He is with your mother and Rebekah. He will be safe at your house."

"Can I see him?" Caroline said and Klaus's unbeating heart broke. "Silly question. Of course I can't."

"You will get stronger," Klaus said and Caroline squeezed his hand.

"I don't blame you," Caroline said knowing what he was thinking, "I blame her. I know I asked you not to kill, but destroy her." Her anger had become rage.

"There won't be anything left of her," Klaus said, "I promise you that." Caroline nodded but then started to sob.

"I don't want this," Caroline said and Klaus put an arm around her. "I want my baby."

"I know," He said softly into her hair.

"I want my baby," Caroline said again and then cried until she didn't have any tears left. His arms were strong around her and Caroline never wanted him to let go.

K&C

"Where is Caroline now?" Rebekah asked upon seeing her brother enter the room. She was reading one of Caroline's books while keeping an eye on a sleeping Henry.

"Our old home," Klaus answered, "She had some blood to complete the transition and Stefan is with her." Before he could say anything else a soft cry filled the room but Rebekah stayed still. "Aren't you going to get him?"

"He isn't my son," Rebekah said turning the page. "Daddy is home now."

"But I..." Klaus said not sure he could do it.

"I already fed him, and changed him. A task you are taking over by the way, all he wants now is attention," Rebekah said.

Klaus nodded and walked over to the crib and looked down at Henry. He was only a day old, so small. Klaus could hear his heart beat and the blood running through his veins, so he knew it would be extremely hard for Caroline to be around Henry right now. Klaus noticed Caroline's picture taped to the side of the crib. He smiled and wondered whose idea it was to do that. He carefully scooped Henry up and held him to him. Henry stopped fussing almost instantly. Henry looked up at him and Klaus knew he recognized him. Klaus was the first person Henry laid eyes on after all.

"He knows me," Klaus said in awe and Rebekah smiled.

"You are his father of course he does," Rebekah said walking over to them.

"My boy," Klaus said softly, "What if I can't do this Bekah? What if he does grow to hate me?" Rebekah put her hand on his arm.

"I see love in your eyes Nik," Rebekah said, "As long as you love him, Henry will never hate you."

"What about when he finds out all the things I have done?" Klaus asked her.

"His love is also unconditional," Rebekah said, "I think as long as you are good to him now Henry can overlook the past. The rest of us have." Klaus nodded and went to sit down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Henry's eyes drifted shut.

"I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you, or ever treat you badly," Klaus vowed. "I will never turn my back on you." A tear fell down Rebekah's cheek as she listened. She knew Klaus would keep his vow and be the father Henry needs, the one he never had.

K&C

Stefan suggested she eat bunnies but Caroline knew that wouldn't be good enough. She had seen Stefan struggle with his lust for human blood and Caroline never wanted to go through that. It had been three days since she had become a vampire and she was drinking blood bags and not animals. The bags didn't taste very good, but they did the trick. Bonnie had made her a ring and Caroline was sitting on a chair on the balcony taking in the rays and sucking on a blood bag. Her hand drifted to her now flat stomach. Her body had changed back completely. Her breasts were smaller and she was no longer able to produce breast milk, she had no stretch marks, and it was as if she never had a baby at all. Her transition must have reversed the effects.

Her eyes began to water again thinking about what she had lost. She was sick of crying, but she couldn't help it. Klaus had offered to bring Henry to her just so she could see him but Caroline said no. She didn't want to risk anything. When Bonnie came to give her the ring Caroline could hear the beat of her heart and the blood running through her. Bonnie would be able to stop Caroline if she attacked her, Henry was defenseless. Even if Klaus and Rebekah were there to stop her Caroline wouldn't be able to live with herself if she attacked him.

All of a sudden she heard the front door open. A week ago she wouldn't have been able to hear it. Caroline got out of her chair and made her way to the front door. She saw Klaus standing in the doorway. She hadn't seen him in three days, they had only talked on the phone. Instead of the awkward "hi" that they usually did when they greeted each other Caroline ran at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been only a couple days since she had last seen him but Caroline missed him. They broke apart and Klaus was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I don't have to been gentle with you anymore," Klaus replied. When she was human sometimes Caroline ended up with bruises on her body because no matter how much restraint he had Klaus was incredibly strong. Caroline knew Klaus had to hold back when he was with her but now he wouldn't have too.

"I guess not," Caroline said, "How is Henry?"

"Well," Klaus told her, "Elena and Bonnie are with him now. And yes we are sure she is in fact Elena. She is being held under constant watch so Tatia cannot take her and try to take her place or try and trick us again. Rebekah and I have never left Henry alone so he is well protected from Tatia as well."

"Good," Caroline said in lack of anything else. "Tell me more about Henry."

"He is drinking formula and seems to be healthy," Klaus said and Caroline nodded. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never breast feed her son. "He isn't sleeping through the night at all. He wakes up often. I am usually able to calm him quickly however. Rebekah says..."

"Rebekah says what?" Caroline asked.

"She said that Henry likes the sound of my voice," Klaus answered seeming to be embarrassed by the fact.

"I like the sound of your voice too," Caroline said smiling brightly at him. "I am glad you are bonding with him, really. I know you had doubts."

"Are you sure you don't want to see him?" Klaus asked again. Caroline frowned. She wanted to see Henry with every fiber of her being. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and rock him to sleep. She wanted to be Henry's Mom and it about killed her again that she couldn't right now.

"I almost bit Bonnie," Caroline answered. "I wanted too so bad. I can't take the risk. I am still too weak."

"If you change your mind..." Klaus said letting the sentence drift off.

"I won't," Caroline said sharper then she meant too.

Stubborn girl. Just like Henry was when he didn't want to go to sleep.

K&C

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus said holding Henry in one hand and the phone in the other. "You have nothing?" Henry started to cry. "Henry please stop crying your father is trying to avenge your mother here. No I was not talking to you Kol. She couldn't have gone that far. Well I don't care. What I have in store for her will be painful and bloody." Klaus hung up the phone.

Rebekah found it quite amusing that her brother could plot killing someone while holding his newborn son. When she told him this he glared at her.

"Is Caroline coming to see him anytime soon?" Rebekah asked and Klaus sighed.

"She is still afraid she is going to hurt him," Klaus told her and Rebekah frowned.

"We are going to have to do something about that aren't we?" Rebekah said smirking an idea already forming in her head. Caroline's pity party was about to be over.

…**...**

**What did you think? Not as exciting as the previous chapter I know. **

**So Caroline is being her dramatic self and is having another pity party, but that will soon be over. **

**I am so glad that so many of you liked the twist! I was nervous about it but you all took away my fear! **

**_Matt-On-Matt_ pointed out that Caroline would have her post pregnancy body forever so I just pulled a Twilight and had Klaus's special blood make her back to normal and pretty. I am sorry if this bothers anyone, but it is just a story.**

**I am still not quite sure what to do about Tatia. Should I make her like an Original so only the dagger can kill her or a regular vampire? Or should I event something new entirely? I would love to know your thoughts! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. You are all wonderful! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing...**

**This chapter was really hard to get out so I hope you like it!**

"Okay enough of this," Rebekah said storming into the room. "Get up."

"Rebekah..." Caroline began to say.

"No, you have come too far to start acting like a spineless twit again," Rebekah said and then threw a blood bag at her. "Drink."

"I have been," Caroline insisted. Rebekah threw another one at her and then came back with a whole cooler full of blood bags.

"Drink them, all, right now." Rebekah ordered. "Do you know why Henry cries so much? Because he wants his Mum. Be a Mom and drink the blood!" Caroline looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. She started to drink.

"Oh god," Caroline said touching her stomach. "I don't think I can have another one."

"Keep drinking," Rebekah said sitting in a chair across the room and reading a magazine.

By the time Caroline finished them all she felt like passing out. She had lost count of how many blood bags she had drank.

"Okay come on," Rebekah said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Well you can either sit her alone, or you can come with me and see your son and friends," Rebekah replied.

"It is too risky," Caroline said and Rebekah sighed.

"I have lived for 1000 years," Rebekah said getting fed up, "So therefore I know more then you. And I am telling you that you will be fine. Do you want to hurt your son?"

"Of course not!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Then don't," Rebekah said, "Have a little faith in yourself Caroline."

"But..." Caroline said and Rebekah groaned.

"Stop being a spineless twit," Rebekah told her, "And get up. We are going to the Boarding House."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because that is where Henry is waiting to see his mother again," Rebekah answered.

K&C

"So this is the spawn," Damon said as he walked in on Elena holding Henry.

"He is not spawn," Elena said glaring at him. She put Henry down in his crib and he started playing with his feet. Elena's phone started to ring. "Can you watch him for a second?" Elena didn't give him time to answer because she walked away. Damon looked down at the kid who then raised his little arms up.

"I am not picking you up kid," Damon said and then Henry started to whimper. Damon heard Elena still talking on the phone. Henry began to cry and Damon had no choice but to pick the kid up. He stopped crying almost instantly and smiled at Damon. What was wrong with this kid?

"Damon?" Elena said coming back into the room. "What are you doing?"

"He was going to cry, I don't want screaming babies in my house." Damon said handing the kid to her who started to cry again.

"Shh," Elena cooed but he wouldn't stop. Elena looked at Damon again.

"Oh no," Damon said putting his hands up. "Don't even think about it." Henry then started to cry an ear piercing cry. "Where is his Dad? Or Rebekah?"

"Rebekah is getting Caroline, and Klaus went to Caroline's house to get some of Henry's stuff he forgot," Elena told him while Henry continued to cry. "Shh..." Elena looked at Damon again.

"Fine," Damon said taking the kid back. Henry stopped crying. "What is up with that?"

"I don't know," Elena said as shocked as he was. "Henry likes vampires I guess. When Bonnie and I or the Sheriff are watching him it takes forever to get him to sleep or eat, but when Stefan or Rebekah takes him he is an angel. He is always good for Klaus of course."

"Why are you holding my son?" Klaus's voice from behind them.

"Your kid starting crying and stopped when I picked him up," Damon told him, "I didn't like it anymore then you do." Klaus glared and took Henry from him.

"Is Caroline on her way over?" Elena asked before a fight broke out between them, "Bonnie and Matt should be here soon."

"Rebekah texted me and said they should be here soon," Klaus replied. The air was awkward around them. Klaus was a man that had caused Elena so much pain, but yet Elena loved the baby he was holding so much. They were a package deal now, and Elena's love for Henry was balancing out her hatred for Klaus.

"Rebekah and Caroline were right behind us," Matt said coming into the room with Jeremy and Bonnie following behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked him. "There is a chance..."

"Positive," Matt answered. "Besides there are enough people here to stop her."

"Bonnie can you take Henry upstairs?" Klaus asked and Bonnie took Henry from him. Just as Bonnie went up Stefan came down. A moment later Rebekah walked in with Caroline. She smiled at the sight of her friends.

"Hi," Caroline said and Klaus went over and kissed her head. It was strange to think a year ago it was hard for him to even hold her hand.

"Give me a hug," Elena said putting her arms out.

"Elena..." Caroline started.

"I haven't seen you in a week and the three of us would really like hugs," Elena said as Matt and Jeremy stood next to her. They were all human, the only humans in the room. This was a test.

"Spineless twi..." Rebekah began to say.

"Fine," Caroline said cutting her off. Caroline hesitantly went and hugged her friend. Caroline took a deep breath and held on.

"Owe," Elena said after a moment, "You are stronger now Caroline."

"Oh sorry!" Caroline said releasing her. Matt smiled at Caroline and she hugged him. Matt lifted her off the ground and Caroline laughed. This wasn't hard at all. She loved them too much to hurt them. Jeremy was next and she hugged him too.

"Ready?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. "Bring him down!"

Bonnie made her way down the stairs holding a small bundle in her arms. Caroline could smell their blood yes, but she felt no desire to attack them. Rebekah had made sure that Caroline was full. Bonnie smiled and handed Henry to her. Caroline grinned as she looked down at the baby. Her baby.

"Hi Sweetie," Caroline said with glassed over eyes. "Remember me?"

Everyone started to filter out leaving Caroline and Klaus alone with Henry.

"He is bigger," Caroline commented as she played with Henry's little hands. "But the last time I saw him he was all red. You have been doing good."

"Thanks," Klaus said slightly embarrassed at the praise, "I would like to take all the credit, but Rebekah and the Sheriff help a lot. So do Elena and Bonnie."

"He is still staying at my house, right?" Caroline asked.

"He is safest there," Klaus answered. "No one can get in without an invitation and Elena always gets asked a question before she comes to see him. That way we can make sure it is her and not Tatia." Caroline stiffened at the name, but nodded. "Once Tatia is dead when can move back home."

Henry began to fuss, but when Caroline started singing softly to him he stopped. They sat like that for a while longer. Caroline holding Henry while the plotted the demise of Caroline's killer. After a while the smell of his blood was getting stronger and suddenly all Caroline could hear was Henry's heart beating.

"Klaus," Caroline said, "You need to take him." Klaus nodded and took the baby from Caroline. Caroline took a deep breath and the moment passed, but it was better that she wasn't holding him.

"It will get easier," Klaus assured her and Caroline smiled softly.

"I know," Caroline said but then Henry started crying which was odd because he rarely ever cried when Klaus was holding him. Henry's little arms stretched over to Caroline. He wanted his mother.

"You are stronger then you look," Klaus said, "Breath through it sweetheart, have faith in yourself." Caroline closed her eyes and took another deep breath Klaus handed Henry back to her. As she held him Caroline did what Klaus told her to do and just breathed through it. Henry smiled at her and Caroline could see the fainest trace of a dimples on both sides of his chubby cheeks. Yep, Henry was going to have his father's smile, and from the looks of it his hair too. Hopefully he didn't inherit his fathers sociopathic tendencies though.

K&C

Liz looked down at her grandson sleeping soundly in his crib. Elena had dropped him off and Liz was expecting Rebekah any moment. Klaus usually watched him during the day, but at night Rebekah took over. Klaus probably thought that Liz would be more comfortable having Rebekah staying with her and Henry at night then him.

"Hi Mom." Caroline's voice said from the doorway. Liz turned around and saw her daughter standing there. They met in the middle and hugged.

"Caroline," Liz said with tears in her eyes, "How are you?"

"Better," Caroline said as they broke apart, "I just needed to have faith in myself, and stop being a spineless twit. I am drinking a _lot_ of blood bags to make sure my thirst is under control, but Rebekah said that eventually I won't need as much blood."

"You seem fine now," Liz said.

"Yeah, but the temptation is still there," Caroline told her. "The urge to feed is very strong, but I have managed not to kill anyone yet, so that's a plus. Are you scared of me?"

"No," Liz said automatically. "I should be. I spent my whole life fighting vampires, but becoming a vampire saved your life."

"It did," Caroline agreed.

"Any news on the girl who...you know..." Liz said not sure how to phrase it.

"Killed me?" Caroline finished, "No. Kol and Elijah are still searching for her. Until then Henry is still going to need to be under constant guard."

"What about you?" Liz asked.

"Luckily for me I have some people watching over me who can't be killed," Caroline told her. "We are all gonna be fine." Liz smiled and took her hand. Caroline could feel the blood running through her mother's vains, but once again did as Klaus told her and took a deep breath. She was strong, and full of light.

K&C

Kol smiled when he opened the text he just got sent.

"What is it?" Elijah asked. Kol held his phone up and showed Elijah a picture of Caroline holding Henry. Elijah smiled too. "So Rebekah sent you that then."

"Um...yeah," Kol said shifting his weight.

"Uh-huh. It was the witch wasn't it?" Elijah said smiling, "I knew you liked her."

"Doesn't matter," Kol said his face becoming hard, "Nothing will happen. Bonnie won't be able to overlook things like Caroline did. I don't think I will ever have what Nik has."

"Kol..." Elijah said but Kol shook his head.

"It makes sense now," Kol said, "Why all of a sudden one day Klaus just lost all interest in Tatia. Now we know it was because of Caroline, but back then it seemed very sudden. Or how he never fed on blond women. Nik didn't want to hurt anyone who resembled Caroline in the slightest."

"It does make sense," Elijah agreed. "He always told me not to care or feel, and I always thought he didn't care about anyone except his family. Now it seems that wasn't the case, the girl he would feel for just wasn't born yet."

"He was waiting for her I suppose," Kol said and Elijah nodded. Kol's phone rang which broke the moment. "Hello?" Kol listened for a moment and then grinned.

"What is it?" Elijah asked after Kol hung up.

"We found the bitch," Kol told him.

K&C

"Urg," Caroline said as she drank the last bag in the cooler. "I am going to be sick."

"You are a vampire love," Klaus reminded her as he sat up in bed, "You can't get sick."

"Well I feel like it," Caroline said getting on the bed. She had convinced him to stay with her in her old room rather then crashing somewhere else. Rebekah was in the guest room and Henry was fast asleep in his crib.

"Eventually you won't have to drink as much blood to be in superb control," Klaus told her. "After a while the cravings won't be so intense."

"Klaus?" Caroline said.

"Hmm?" Klaus said.

"Do you want me to feed on people?" Caroline asked and he just looked at her. "I mean you do, do you want me to?"

"Personally I think it will make you stronger, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Klaus replied and Caroline bit her lip.

"Would I become a ripper like Stefan is when he drinks from humans?" Caroline said continuing her questioning.

"Stefan deprives himself of human blood, that is enough to drive any vampire mad," Klaus answered. "You are still drinking human blood from those bags so you won't lose control like he does. You curious love?"

"Well yeah," Caroline said, "I am a vampire now after all."

"All right then," Klaus said rolling up his sleeve and exposing his wrist. "Have at it."

"You?" Caroline said confused.

"You want to know what it is like to feed on someone better it be me then some stranger on the street that you accidentally drain." Klaus said and Caroline bit her lip. She looked in the direction of where Henry was sleeping. "He sleeps like you, my love. Once he is out he is out."

"Okay," Caroline said, "But stop me if I get out of control."

"I promise," Klaus said, "Go on." Caroline sunk her fangs into his wrist. His blood tasted better then any of the blood bags she had been drinking. The blood was warm too. "Don't drain me now." Klaus said after a moment and Caroline stopped and sat back up and faced him. She licked her lips and he handed her a tissue. "Well?"

"A lot better then a blood bag, you taste really good." Caroline said wiping her mouth. She yawned and laid her head on the pillow. All of a sudden Klaus's phone rang and Caroline sat back up expecting Henry to start crying.

"Like I said, love, once he is out he is out," Klaus said and then put the phone to his ear. "Kol do you have any idea what time it is?" Klaus said and Caroline covered up her laugh with her hand. He sounded like such a Dad. "You what?" Klaus sounded surprised and Caroline looked at him curiously, "Alright. Bring her to our old house. We will take care of her there." Klaus hung up. "Kol and Elijah found her."

"They did?" Caroline said surprised it happened so soon.

"Kol is a very good tracker," Klaus told her. "They captured Tatia and she should be here tomorrow. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Caroline said, "I want to be there. I want to help kill her." Caroline looked at Henry, "Should we really be talking about killing people in front of him?"

"He doesn't mind." Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Might as well get used to it with you as a father," Caroline said and this time Klaus rolled his eyes. Caroline smiled. This was nice. The two of them sitting and talking playfully while Henry slept. For the first time it felt like, well, a family. "Klaus?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"I...I..." Caroline stammered. "I am really tired."

"Well let's get some sleep then, big day tomorrow," Klaus said and Caroline turned off the light but didn't fall asleep for a long time.

So much for not being a spineless twit.

…...

**What did you think? What did Caroline _really _want to say to him?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and response from this story. It has been amazing. **

**Should I have Caroline start to call Klaus, Nik?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing...**

"What do you mean it is up to Caroline?" Kol asked.

"It is up to her how she wants Tatia to die," Klaus said again. "She might want to do it quickly. Or she might want to make her death slow and painful. It is up to her all the same."

"Great, Caroline will probably do a mercy killing and will just stake her without having any fun first," Kol said a frown on his face.

"Don't underestimate her Kol," Klaus said with a smirk.

K&C

"Let me go," Tatia said through clenched teeth.

"Not going to happen," Rebekah told her. "You made a mistake and now you are going to pay for it. Unfortunately you are probably going to die quickly. Caroline probably won't make you suffer."

"I am not Tatia, I am Katerina," She said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Tatia," Rebekah said not believing her for a second., "And you might have gotten away with it, but Elijah knows all three of you Petrova's really well. He can tell the difference."

"She is," Elijah said coming into the room. "You will never make a fool of me again Tatia."

"You loved me once," Tatia said, "Please don't kill me."

"That was a very long time ago," Elijah said calmly. "I do however love my nephew very much, and you tried to take his mother away from him."

"She ruined everything!" Tatia cried and Klaus walked in. "You!"

"Hello Tatia," Klaus said, "Don't let me interrupt. Go on."

"She ruined everything," Tatia repeated. "You loved me, you both loved me. Then that blond bitch came out of no where and took you from me!"

"We were never yours Tatia," Elijah said, "You could never chose between us, remember? Niklaus in turn fell in love with someone else."

"What about you?" Tatia sneered, "You fall in love with me over and over again. I have watched you with Katerina and now Elena. You could never forget me could you?"

"Your right, I could never forget you," Elijah said, "I was not like Niklaus. I didn't find another girl to love. I do know that I love you no longer, and that you hurt a girl I have come to think of as a sister. I will enjoy your death Tatia." All of a sudden shots ran out and Tatia screamed. The three siblings looked behind them and saw Caroline standing there holding a gun aimed at Tatia.

"So will I," Caroline said not lowering her weapon.

K&C

"So where did Caroline say she was going to be?" Elena asked Bonnie who was feeding Henry a bottle.

"She just said she had something to take care of," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Huh," Elena said and went back to playing with Henry's little feet.

K&C

"Since when do you know how to shoot a gun?" Klaus asked as Caroline walked further into the room.

"My Mom is the sheriff remember?" Caroline replied, "She took me shooting a couple times."

"You started without me?" Kol said coming in with a baseball bat in his hand.

"We are far from finished," Caroline said walking so she was standing in front of Tatia. "Been a long time Tatia."

Tatia stiffened at the sight of her, and not just because of the gun in her hand. Caroline looked, well, beautiful. Tatia remembered after giving birth to her daughter her body was never the same, but Caroline looked like she had never had a baby at all. Her clothes seemed expensive and there was a diamond bracelet on her wrist. She was stunning, which made Tatia hate her even more.

"Caroline," Tatia said croaked, "If you are going to kill me then just do it."

"Oh I will," Caroline said, "But I told Klaus that I wanted him to destroy you. Now if we just kill you then we haven't really destroyed you have we? I think we should destroy your spirit first. Tie her up, and wipe that look off your face Klaus." He was grinning like a wolf. He obviously liked this side of her.

"All right," Klaus said as he and Elijah tied Tatia up much like Rebekah had done with Damon.

"Why don't you take a couple swings at her Kol?" Caroline said and Kol did as he was told.

"So this is how you are going to be, Caroline?" Tatia said struggling to breath due to her broken ribs. "Turn into a monster?"

"I am a mother," Caroline corrected, "I am going to protect my son."

"I just wanted my daughter," Tatia said, "But they took her and then killed me."

"Yes I know," Caroline said, "And you waited to get your revenge for 1000 years, and you got it. But you took things from me too. You took my choice away. I wasn't supposed to think about becoming a vampire for another ten years or so! I didn't want this!" Caroline's eyes glassed over, "You tried to take my son away from me and then you took my choice away. I am going to make you suffer." Caroline shot her in the stomach. Tatia cried out.

"I soaked the wooden bullets in vervain," Caroline told them. "It added an extra kick."

"Well done, love," Klaus said pride evident in his voice. Rebekah got out a dagger and dragged it across Tatia's chest. The girl screamed out again. While Kol and Rebekah stabbed and swung at Tatia Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline talked about what could truly kill her.

"We can try and stake her, but she was made the same time we were what if she can only be killed by the white oak?" Elijah asked, "Do you still have the one left?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, "It is locked away but I can get if need be."

"You kept one?" Caroline said shocked that they could keep a weapon that could kill them.

"We thought it best to keep one just in case Esther decided to come up with another plan to kill us," Klaus told her.

Esther had tried to make Ric into a vampire soldier, and she did. Thankfully Ric had gone back to his old self and forsaking his "dark side" for good, but he was still a vampire and was going to die when Elena died. After that who knows what other tricks Esther might have up her sleeve? Caroline heard Tatia cry out but she couldn't find it in herself to feel pity for the girl. This was a side of herself Caroline had never seen. Her vampire side, the side of herself that held no emotion or remorse.

"You don't have to do this." Elijah said sensing her inner battle.

"No she has to die, Tatia is a threat to Henry," Caroline said, "And I don't want it to be easy, not after what she did to me."

"This isn't you love, this is me," Klaus said knowing she was struggling too. "I am responsible for her death not you. Do not feel guilty. I am to blame." Caroline smiled softly at him.

"Thank you," Caroline said touched that he would take the all the blame for Tatia's death when it was Caroline's idea for her to die slowly. Touched that he would take her guilt. Caroline put a hand on his cheek. "But I want to do this."

"So are we going to kill her now or what?" Rebekah asked cutting into the conversation.

"Not yet," Caroline replied, "I want her death to last longer. Days."

"And here you thought you would make a bad vampire," Kol said coming over with his bat resting on his shoulders. "Come on sister, lets have some more fun. Why don't we open a window? It would be nice to have some natural light in here." Rebekah opened the curtains and Tatia screamed when the light hit her. They had already taken her daylight ring. Caroline felt Klaus look at her but Caroline got out her gun and shot her again.

K&C

"I thought Caroline would want the pleasure of tying me up herself," Tatia said as Klaus and Elijah strapped her to a chair. "Or is she tired after shooting me all day?"

"She went to see our son," Klaus informed her.

"Remember how you wanted to be the father of _my_ children once Niklaus?" Tatia said, "Do you remember when you told me that you loved me? That you would never love another?"

"That is the thing about me Taita, I lie," Klaus said with a smile that showed no humor.

"Elijah?" Tatia said turning her attention to him. "Will you ever love another? When you look at Katerina or Elena who do you see? Me or them?"

"Enough talking," Klaus said, "Save your taunting and prepare for another day of this tomorrow. I don't know how long Caroline will want to keep this up, but she is very dramatic. Come brother. Let's leave Tatia alone." Klaus slammed the iron door shut leaving Tatia alone in the dark room chained up with no way to escape.

K&C

"He has no idea what we did today," Caroline said as she got Henry get ready for bed. "He has no idea that I toured a person for hours only to lock her up and start again tomorrow."

"How long do you want to go on?" Klaus asked.

"Not too much longer," Caroline said rocking Henry, "I want it all to be over with and move on."

"Henry will get more threats you know," Klaus told her. "Tatia won't be the last." He had made many enemies over the years. Many.

"I know," Caroline said softly looking down at her son. "And I will kill anyone who tries. Well you kill them. Blood stains are really hard to get out of clothes."

"Yes my love, leave the messy work to me." Klaus said grinning. "The stuff you are doing to Tatia is pretty tame by the way. No limbs have been detached or organs removed. Now that the way to cause someone pain." Caroline laughed despite of herself.

"I still think it is bad to talk about this stuff in front of him," Caroline said as Henry looked up at her. He had her eyes, but everything else was all his Daddy's. Henry would be a carbon copy of Klaus when he grew up.

"He..." Klaus started to say.

"Doesn't mind, I know," Caroline said and kissed Henry's cheek. "I love you so much my little wolf." Caroline didn't want him to become a werewolf, but at the same time she didn't want Henry to feel ashamed that he had the gene or feel like a freak. Klaus had to grow up like that and Caroline would make sure that Henry didn't.

Klaus watched the exchange between them and smiled. Caroline was stronger then she looked and seemed to doing just find holding Henry. He listened to her words of assurance. Telling Henry that he wasn't a freak, only special. Henry was very lucky to have a mother like her. He was lucky to have her. Caroline put Henry down in his crib and walked over to him.

"Thank you for doing that for me," Caroline said putting her arms around his waist. "I know you cared about her once."

"That was a long time ago," Klaus said, "Then some blond girl came out of nowhere and made me forget all about her."

"Out of no where huh?" Caroline said playing along, "Was she pretty?"

"Very," Klaus said and Caroline grinned and kissed him.

K&C

In the end Klaus was the one that staked her with the last white oak stake. He looked straight into the eyes of the girl he had once thought he loved and ended her life. Tatia turned gray and fell to the floor. The five looked down at her not speaking.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked Caroline breaking the silence.

"Good," Caroline answered, "I won after all didn't I? She failed. She didn't beat me." Caroline at times felt like life was a competition with every pretty girl around her. Namely Elena in the past, but not anymore.

"No one could ever beat you sister," Kol said interrupting her thoughts. "Not when you have us."

K&C

It felt good to be home. Now that Tatia was dead they no longer had to stay at Caroline's mothers house. For the first time Henry got to sleep in his nursery with the painting of the apple orchard in it.

"It is hard to believe that we have only been gone less then a month," Caroline said coming into their bedroom after putting Henry to bed. "So much has happened in such a short about of time."

"Well you gave birth to Henry, got killed, turned into a vampire, and then tortured your murderer for days. So yes, you have had a very busy month." Klaus said grinning.

"There is one thing that I didn't do," Caroline said laying down on the bed.

"What is that love?" Klaus asked.

"You," Caroline answered, "Come here."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice.

K&C

Henry was six months old when it happened. He was playing on the floor and Caroline was laying on the couch reading a text book with her legs draped across Klaus's lap. Klaus had his sketch book out and they all sat in a comfortable silence. A rare thing in their house. All of a sudden Henry's stuffed horse began to float across the room. Caroline sat up wide eyed and Klaus dropped his sketch book. Henry giggled when the horse settled next to him.

"W...what was that?" Caroline asked shocked.

"I think Henry is more special then we thought," Klaus answered just as awe stuck as she was. A wolf and a witch? That wasn't possible, or was it?

…...

**What did you think? They are finally all settled down and then Henry goes and starts levitating things...**

**I had a really hard time with this chapter and I rewrote it a bunch of times so I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**"That is the thing about me, I lie." Was a line from that 70's show. I really thought it fit here. **


	14. Power

**I own nothing...**

"Flew across the room?" Elijah said and Caroline nodded.

"But he is a werewolf," Caroline said, "We know that. How can he be both?"

"I don't think it has ever happened before," Elijah said, "I know you are unable to be a vampire and a witch. That is probably because a vampires are technically dead and therefore no longer connected with the earth. Werewolves, however, are different."

"Is it because mother was so powerful?" Kol asked.

"Probably," Elijah answered. "But I am not really sure. To my knowledge there has never been a hybrid witch and werewolf."

"Okay, so you are telling me that my son is a hybrid, but instead of being part werewolf and vampire he is part werewolf and witch?" Caroline said clearing everything up.

"So it would seem," Elijah said in that calm tone of his.

"A hybrid, of course." Caroline sarcastically and rubbed her temples,"But there isn't going to be some curse put on Henry that will make him go nuts and spend his life trying to break it, right? Because I can't handle that."

"I am not nuts," Klaus spoke up but Caroline ignored him.

"There is no witch around to curse Henry," Bonnie told them cutting in, "I am certainly not going to."

"What about the "spirits of nature?" Caroline asked her. "Won't they, I don't know, be mad or something?"

"I have felt nothing," Bonnie answered. "Probably because Henry is not a werewolf. He isn't a true hybrid yet."

"But what if he becomes one?" Caroline asked. "This is a dangerous family, Henry might end up killing someone in self defense. Or defending any of us."

"I don't know," Bonnie said honestly.

"First thing is he needs to get his powers under control," Klaus said, "His grandmother was the Original Witch, Henry will be very powerful."

"It's true," Bonnie agreed, "My Grams told me that powers don't usually appear until puberty, the fact that Henry is getting them now means he is going to be very powerful."

"Can you check your Grimoire to see if there is anything about witches using magic this young?" Caroline asked Bonnie who nodded.

"Sure," Bonne said.

"I'll help," Kol said and Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, "Come on I have them in a bookshelf at my apartment."

K&C

"Kol look at this," Bonnie said and Kol walked over to her. "It is the spell used to curse Klaus. It must have been past down through the generations."

"Let me see," Kol said taking the book from her.

"The curse only applies to vampires. I don't think there is anyway to modify it for Henry so another witch can't use it on him." Bonnie informed him.

"But Henry is a hybrid if he was able to use both his powers right?" Kol asked. "He healed Caroline and then made his horse fly though the air."

"Yes, but he is a born hybrid, not a made one," Bonnie told him, "Your mother made you into vampires, you weren't born that way. Henry is different. He was born with both genes and there is Original blood flowing through his veins. Unless he has children there will never be another person like him. He is not disturbing the balance of nature because no one _made_ him into anything. We just have to be careful."

"About what?" Kol asked.

"That he is able to control his power and doesn't abuse it," Bonnie replied, "Witches can have power over vampires, and Henry will also be a wolf so his bite kills. He will have magic, but also strength and speed. Henry will be able to take down anyone who threatens him. Witch, werewolf, or vampire."

"So Nik is no longer the most powerful being," Kol said taking it all in.

"No, Henry is," Bonnie said and the two looked at each other wide eyed.

K&C

"Who loves you more then anything hmm?" Caroline said to Henry who giggled. "Yes, Mommy does."

"You shouldn't talk to him like that," Klaus said coming into the room.

"It is called baby talk Klaus, and Henry is a baby," Caroline said not paying much attention to him.

"It sounds like you are talking to a fool," Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Ignore your Daddy he is being grumpy today," Caroline said to Henry.

"I am not grumpy," Klaus said but Caroline mouthed to Henry.

"_Yes he is_."

"I heard that," Klaus said and Caroline laughed which made Henry laugh. Caroline studied her son closely. He was so young so innocent, he had no idea the power he would possess someday. Bonnie had told her everything and Caroline was a little scared of what will happen in the future.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked Klaus. "What if he..."

"Turns out to be like me then just looks?" Klaus finished and Caroline only nodded glad she didn't have to say it out loud. Klaus was power hungry and vengeful and he made no apologies about it. He was the most dangerous person Caroline knew. He might not be as murderous as he once was, but it was still there. _We do not feel and we do not care. _"My parents didn't love me Caroline. I didn't have a mother like you. That will make a big difference in Henry's life."

"He has you too," Caroline reminded him. "The love _you_ give him will make a big difference too." Klaus only nodded.

K&C

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Caroline asked for the hundredth time.

"We will be fine," Klaus assured her, "Go have fun with your friends."

"Okay, but call me if you need anything," Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"I will, now go on love." He said and Caroline smiled.

"Bye," Caroline said and kissed him quickly before leaving to go out with Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah. Klaus went over to where Henry was playing on the floor with his toys. He picked him up and sat on the couch.

"I didn't want this for you, you know," Klaus said to Henry who was looking up at him with his mother's eyes. "I wanted you to be human. I was happiest when I was human. I might have not had my parents love, but I had my siblings love. I even met Caroline when I was human. I was going to try my hardest to make sure you didn't become a werewolf, but your mother is right. In this family it is probably inevitable. You would do anything to protect Caroline, like I would."

"You are going to hear things about me, and all of them will be true," Klaus continued. "I don't regret them either. I am who I am, and I would take nothing back. Just know this, all my actions led me to you." Henry giggled and gurgled. His dimples were staring to show. "You do look me, but you will take after your mother. You will have her light, and be more of an angel then a devil." Henry's eyes drifted closed. Klaus's voice always had that affect on him. Klaus put Henry in his crib and got out his sketch book and sat in the chair in the corner of Henry's nursery.

K&C

"This isn't funny Henry quit turning the lights back on!" Caroline scolded but Henry just giggled and played with his feet.

"Still doing it, huh?" Klaus said coming into the nursery.

"I have put him to bed five times and when I turn out the lights he turns them back on!" Caroline said frustrated.

"I guess he is stubborn like his mother," Klaus said and Caroline glared at him.

"Come on go to sleep baby," Caroline said picking Henry up and rocking him. She turned to Klaus. "You are going to have to tell him a story. That always makes him fall asleep."

"Singing to him didn't work?" Klaus asked and Caroline shook her head. Caroline handed him the baby and Klaus sat down in one of the chairs and began to tell Henry a story. It wasn't too long until the baby fell asleep. Klaus looked over at Caroline who had also fallen asleep too. Klaus put Henry down and carried Caroline to bed. This time the lights stayed off.

K&C

"What is up with that?" Caroline asked Elena as they grocery shopped and stocked up on baby food.

"Up with what?" Elena said.

"That!" Caroline said pointing behind Elena. She turned around and saw Klaus surrounded by a bunch of women while holding Henry.

"I guess what they say about men and babies is true," Elena said with a shrug.

"It must be the vampire side of me because I would like nothing more then to go over and rip their throats out," Caroline said and Elena held in a laugh. "I know you can hear me." Klaus turned around and smirked.

"_Oh he looks just like you!_" One of the women said.

"Well obviously," Caroline said with a snort. "It doesn't take a genius to come to that conclusion."

"Why don't you go over there?" Elena asked putting something else into the cart.

"Because I might really start ripping throats out, and I have been a vampire for eight months and I have yet to kill anyone," Caroline replied. "I want my record to stay clean for as long as it can. I am not going to let those...sluts break my control."

"_He has pretty eyes_," Another woman said.

"_Thank you, they are his mothers_," Klaus informed her.

"_Oh, and where is she_?" Someone asked trying to keep their tone casual but failing.

"_Right over there,_" Klaus answered, "_The pretty blond one_." All eyes turned to Caroline who smiled at them. She knew they were taking in her appearance and how she looked like she had never had a baby, she could sense the jealousy. "_Well I better be off_." Klaus walked back over and Caroline took Henry from him.

"Having fun?" Caroline said with a fake smile.

"Sorry love," Klaus said, "I went to go get that magazine you like, the one you call "The Bible" and then suddenly I was surrounded."

"I really need to tell people you are a mass murderer," Caroline said. "Maybe then they would leave you alone."

"Women do tend to love the bad boys, love," Klaus reminded her and Caroline glared.

"Not boys who are _that_ bad, are you are 1000 years old. Far from a boy." Caroline countered but Klaus just grinned his innocent dimples coming into full view. No one with his reputation should have a smile like that. A smile that their son will inherit.

K&C

She got her ass kicked and she hated it. Caroline was walking home one night after stopping at the store on the corner when a vampire jumped her. He tried to feed off her so he must have thought she was human. Not the smartest vampire to not be able to tell the difference. Caroline was able to fend him off, but the vampire was obviously a lot stronger then her. Suddenly Klaus came of nowhere. She was close enough to home for him to hear her she supposed. Klaus tore the head off of the vampire and then went to help her.

"Are you okay, love, did he hurt you?" Klaus asked.

"No he didn't," Caroline replied, "He probably thought I was a human and was looking for a bite. He overpowered me."

"Well he feeds on humans love," Klaus said gently. He had never pressured her about her diet, but blood bags weren't as good as the real thing. Fresh blood makes you the strongest.

"I want to try it," Caroline said and Klaus looked at her unsure knowing what she was thinking.

"You don't have to," Klaus said as they walked back. Rebekah was home and was watching Henry when Klaus ran out of the house. "I can protect you."

"Not all the time," Caroline said, "I need to be able to protect myself, and Henry. Besides you can feed without killing the person."

"That is true," Klaus said. "Are you sure, love? Once you start it is very hard to stop."

"I need to be strong," Caroline said firmly.

"Okay," Klaus said, "If this is what you want, and it won't just be feeding. You will also need to compel people. You haven't done that yet either."

"I know," Caroline said. She had been holding onto her human side so much. Almost as if she pretended that she wasn't a vampire at all, and those blood bags were just energy shakes. But she was a vampire, maybe it was time she started acting like one.

Vampire Mommy.

K&C

"Relax, love," Klaus said as they sat at the bar.

"I am nervous alright?" Caroline said taking a sip of her drink. "I am here to find someone and drink their blood, excuse me for feeling uneasy."

"You don't have to do this," Klaus said again.

"Yes I do," Caroline said.

"Okay," Klaus said putting his drink down on the bar. "See that girl over there? The one sitting by herself?"

"No," Caroline said, "She looks lonely. I can't feed off of her."

"Well you are going to have to pick someone," Klaus said sighing.

"Can it be a guy?" Caroline asked.

"No," Klaus replied.

"Why not?" Caroline said.

"Because the only guy you should be putting your lips on is me," Klaus told her. "If you don't want anyone to die tonight you will stick to feeding on women." Caroline rolled her eyes. Sometimes she did forget who Klaus was and what he has done.

"What about her?" Caroline asked nodding to a girl in the center of the bar. "She looks good."

"Fantastic, lets go." Klaus said.

"How are we going to do this?" Caroline said.

"Well love, I will go over and talk to her and lure the girl away from her friends. I lead her outside and you drink from her." Klaus said.

"And you will stop me, right?" Caroline said, "Pull me off before I kill her?"

"You have my word," Klaus said and went over to the girl. Caroline tried to get her temper under control as she watched Klaus talk to her. Caroline knew how charming he could be, and the accent was enough to make any girl swoon. Klaus nodded his head to the door as he walked out with the girl. Caroline took a deep breath and followed.

"Who is this?" The girl asked upon seeing Caroline.

"Go for it love," Klaus said and Caroline walked over so she was in front of the girl.

"You will not be afraid of me, and you will not scream." Caroline said looking her straight in the eye. Caroline sniffed the girl's skin and could hear the blood running through her veins and her heart beating. Caroline's eyes darkened and she bit into the girl's neck. The blood tasted heavenly. Nothing compared to the taste of the warm blood Caroline was now drinking.

"Stop Caroline," Klaus's voice said and Caroline somehow found it in herself to pull away. "Good girl. Now heal her." Caroline bit into her own wrist and put it in front of the girl's face. She drank it and the wound on her neck began to heal. "Compel her again, love."

"You will forgot that I fed on you, you will forget what you saw," Caroline said to the girl, "You will go back to your friends and enjoy the rest of your night." The girl nodded and left as if nothing had happened to her.

"Well done, my love," Klaus said smiling at her, "Brilliant for your first time."

"I feel good," Caroline said smiling too.

"Come on, lets get another drink." Klaus said taking her hand.

"Alcoholic or human?" Caroline asked.

"Whatever you want," Klaus answered and they walked back into the bar.

…**...**

**What did you think? **

**So Henry is doing pesky magic and Caroline is finally giving into her vampire side. I know she wouldn't have such great control so soon, but she has been having human blood all this time so she has not completely deprived herself.**

**I am glad you guys like the witch/wolf angle! Henry is a_ very_ special boy.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing!**


	15. Mom Group

**I own nothing...**

_"Do you really enjoy anything?" Caroline asked Klaus one night,"It is always one thing or another with you. I mean you broke the curse, but then when on a quest to create more of yourself. Don't you ever just take a moment and live in the now?"_

_ "No," Klaus replied, "I had been running from my father and trying to break a curse for 1000 years. I didn't have the luxury of "living in the now" Caroline."_

_ "Maybe you should start," Caroline said. _

…...

"He is growing so fast," Caroline said to Bonnie and Elena as they made their way through the clothing store. A very expensive exclusive clothing store. Klaus wanted Henry to have the best of everything, even if he would outgrow it in a month. Caroline had Henry on her hip as they walked around. "Aren't you my little wolf?" Henry giggled and Caroline kissed his head.

"He is adorable," A voice behind Caroline said. She turned around and saw a women with a stroller next to her. The baby in it was sleeping peacefully. Caroline had seen the women around here before but never talked to her.

"Thank you," Caroline said smiling.

"What is his name?" She asked.

"Henry," Caroline answered. "What about yours?"

"Sophie," She said, "She is eight months."

"Henry here is going to celebrate his first in a couple weeks," Caroline said proudly. "I'm Caroline."

"I'm Kate," Kate said, "A few of my friends and I get together with our kids on Sundays, I don't know if you are interested but it is always great to meet new people and have our kids interact."

"That sounds great, but let me get back to you," Caroline said and Kate gave Caroline her number.

K&C

"Henry can't go when he keeps making things levitate and turning on lights when he doesn't want to go to sleep," Caroline said to Klaus later, "Who knows what else he might do? Only this time it will be in front of people."

"Just compel them," Klaus said shrugging.

"I don't want to stop and compel them every time Henry does something magical," Caroline said, "I won't even be able to sit down."

"It would be good for Henry to interact with other people rather then vampires, witches, and doppelgangers." Klaus pointed out. "Eventually he will have to be around humans other then his family. We should start exposing him now."

"Your right," Caroline said loving how much of a Dad he sounded, "I'll call her. It is just a play date. I am sure everything will be fine." Klaus snorted and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. Henry could behave for one afternoon, right?

K&C

"Hello Caroline!" Kate said warmly. "I am so glad you decided to come. Come on in."

"Thanks for having us," Caroline said letting out the breath she had been holding. It would have been very awkward if Caroline was stuck in front of the doorway because she hadn't been invited in. She smiled brightly at Kate and walking into the house. There were about five other women there all with babies, Caroline was the youngest of them.

"Everyone this is Caroline," Kate introduced. Caroline was greeted by a chorus of "hellos" and smiles.

"Hi," Caroline said and then sat down in the chair Kate directed her to. Caroline put Henry down on the floor so he could interact with the other toddlers and babies. _Please don't use magic_ Caroline mentally pleaded to her son.

"So what does your husband do?" One of the women asked and Caroline froze. They assumed she was married, but was to be expected. Caroline was young, but it wasn't a irrational assumption.

"Um...an artist," Caroline finally said not being about to find it in herself to say she wasn't married, and saying Klaus was an artist was probably the safest thing to say. He was also a hybrid, a mass murderer, and the most dangerous being in the word. But it was best not to mention that.

"Oh that's nice," A women said.

"Yes, he is very talented," Caroline said. "Almost always has his sketch book in his lap."

"What your husband's name?" Someone else asked, "Have I heard of him?"

"Nik Mikealson," Caroline answered. Klaus or Niklaus was a strange name and stuck out. It was best not to draw too much attention to herself. "He mostly paints for pleasure though."

"Your son is quite adorable," Another women commented.

"Thank you, my little wolf looks just like his Dad," Caroline said smiling down at her son who had been on his best behavior.

"Little wolf?" Kate said.

"His Dad has a very wolfish grin," Caroline told them, "Henry will inherit that same smile most likely, so I just call him my little wolf."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and Caroline made plans to come back next week. It was nice to interact with other mothers but Caroline knew she couldn't keep it up forever. One day Caroline won't be able to call Henry her son to others due to the fact that she would never age and Henry would. Caroline didn't want to think about that. It only made her sad.

K&C

"You said Klaus was your husband?" Elena said with wide eyes the next day. The two along with Bonnie were sitting in a cafe with Henry in his stroller next to them.

"No, I just didn't correct them," Caroline said taking a sip of her coffee, "Besides how do you marry someone who is 1000 years old?"

"Do you want to marry him?" Bonnie asked

"Do you want to date Kol?" Caroline snapped and Bonnie frowned. "Sorry. Just have a lot on my mind. Marriage? The thought of it is too ridiculous."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because Klaus and I haven't even exchanged "I love you's" yet. Besides I don't need a piece of paper to commit to someone." Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

"You have been planning your wedding since you were seven," Bonnie reminded her. "That is what got you into event planning to begin with remember?"

"I am not getting married," Caroline said through clenched teeth, "And a part of me..."

"A part of you what?" Elena asked.

"A part of me feels like I can't love him." Caroline said looking at her coffee cup rather then them. "He did so many bad things. Killed you. Ruined Stefan's life. Changed Tyler. Terrorized all of us."

"Except you," Bonnie pointed out. "Klaus never did anything to you. Even at his worst."

"I guess," Caroline said taking another sip. "But just because he never went after me doesn't mean much compared to what he did to the rest of you."

"You aren't betraying me if you love him Caroline." Elena said taking the blond girl's hand. "I love you and I want you to be happy. Plus this isn't about me. This is about you and how you feel." Elena looked at Bonnie. "You too. Forgot about me and be who you want to be with."

"I do love him," Caroline said with glassed over eyes. "I really do."

"Then nothing else matters," Elena said, "Look ahead, not behind."

"You have been hanging out with Elijah haven't you?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow and Elena laughed. "Cause you sound just like him."

"I remember first hearing about the Originals and about how scary and terrifying they were," Bonnie said, "I don't think our past selves would be able to believe what is going on now."

"Sometimes I don't even believe it," Caroline agreed. Bonnie got out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Calling Kol," Bonnie said and the two girls grinned.

K&C

"So Bonnie finally agreed to go out with Kol," Caroline told Klaus once Henry was asleep.

"And I care because?" Klaus said and Caroline glared at him.

"Because he is your brother that's why," Caroline said, "And I think they will be good for each other that's all."

"How did your play date go?" Klaus asked changing the subject, "Never got a chance to ask."

"Good, Henry didn't use any magic, and it was nice to hang out with the other mothers," Caroline said sitting next to him. Caroline frowned.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked.

"Just thinking about the future," Caroline replied. "In a couple of years I won't be able to say Henry is my son. We will have to go with the story that he is my brother or my nephew."

"Don't think about that love," Klaus said, "Henry is not even a year old, we still have a while before we have to think about a different cover story."

"A year," Caroline said in awe. "Wow, where did the time go?"

"Time doesn't apply to vampires," Klaus said and Caroline looked at him.

"It does to witch wolf hybrids," Caroline countered.

"Maybe you should just "live in the now" my love," Klaus said quoting her words back to her. "Is something else bothering you?"

"It is actually kind of funny," Caroline said, "When I went to that play date with those women. I sort of pretended that we were married." Klaus's eyes went comically wide. "I know, right? Well they assumed we were married and I didn't really correct them."

"I see," Klaus said keeping a straight face.

"I also told them your name was Nik," Caroline went on nervously, "Klaus is a pretty out there name. Nik just seemed easier."

"Only my family calls me Nik," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"I know, it was just hard to describe who you are to me," Caroline told him. "You are 1000 years old, how can I call someone who is 1000 years old my boyfriend? Let alone my husband."

"1000 years ago I wanted to marry you," Klaus said and this time it was Caroline's turn to be shocked.

"You did?" Caroline said.

"Of course," Klaus answered and Caroline smiled softly.

"I don't want to get married," Caroline said and then added quickly, "Not that you were going to ask or anything. I just really like how we are now."

"So do I," Klaus said taking her hand and kissing it, "Since my family calls me Nik, you should too. If you want."

"You want me to call you Nik?" Caroline asked.

"You are my family, love," Klaus said and Caroline's heart warmed.

"Okay...Nik," Caroline said trying it out. Klaus leaned over and kissed her before pulling her on top of him.

He turned out to really like it when she called him that.

K&C

"Say Mom," Caroline said as she fed Henry. "Mom."

Henry blew a raspberry.

"No, Sweetie," Caroline said wiping his mouth. "Mom."

"Da!" Henry said and Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Not quite...but still very good!" Caroline said kissing his cheek. "Nik! Nik!" Caroline called out.

"You know we are vampires love, there is no need to yell." Klaus said walking into the kitchen.

"Say it again," Caroline said to Henry. "Come on little wolf you can do it..."

"Da!" Henry said with a giggle. "Da da da da da!"

"He said Da," Klaus said smiling and went over and picked Henry up. "That's my boy."

"That is not fair," Caroline said crossing her arms. "I literally carried him around for nine months and his first word is "Da?" So not fair."

"Mo um!" Henry called out. "Mo Mo Mo um!"

"He said Mom, well sort of!" Caroline said joyfully. "Oh my smart little boy! I love you so much!" Caroline kissed his chubby cheek. She then kissed Klaus's cheek too.

"He is smart our boy," Klaus agreed and Caroline slipped her arms around his waist.

"Well with you as his Dad how could be not be?" Caroline said looking at her son fondly.

"Thanks," Klaus said smiling at her, his dimples coming into full view.

I love you was on the tip of Caroline's tongue, but again she held back. She knew she would tell him soon, and was almost positive Klaus, or Nik to her now, might say it back.

K&C

"This isn't good," A women said.

"We have no choice," Another spoke up, "The child is too powerful. A true hybrid."

"Kate, you do not mean to kill the child do you?" A voice said.

"No, but he cannot be raised around such evil," Kate said to the small group of women around her.

"Caroline is not evil," Someone argued.

"But Klaus is," Kate reminded them. "It is for the betterment of the child. He belongs with his people, and certainly not with vampires. His birthday party is coming up. We will take Henry then. It is for the best my sisters that _we_ raise the child. Since he is so young he might not even remember his parents in time."

"What about the parents?" Some asked. "They will come after him."

"My sources tell me that Caroline doesn't even like Niklaus," Kate answered, "She couldn't after all he had done to her friends. The baby is the only thing tying them together. Besides Klaus doesn't seem like the fatherly type. Not with all the blood and destruction he leaves behind. This is for the best for them too."

"So on his birthday?" A voice said.

"On his birthday," Kate repeated, "On Henry's birthday will will take him and raise him ourselves...not with those bloodsuckers."

While everyone all talked and planned the woman in the corner frowned. So far no one had discovered who she was, and she wanted to keep it that way. As she listened her conscience was getting the best of her. Should she let this happen or should she stop it? What was best for the child? What was best for Henry? And the sisters were wrong. Niklaus loved his son, a son who looked just like him when he was a baby.

…...

**What do you think? **

**Caroline might have been a little too trusting with the Mom group, but she saw a mother with her kid inviting her for a play date, it didn't seem so suspicious...**

**I was re-watching some episodes and damn did Klaus do some bad stuff, so I wanted to have a scene with Elena sort of giving "her permission" so Caroline had nothing to feel guilty about. And yes the Bonnie/Kol is on!**

**Did anyone hear about the new character Hayley? A pretty girl who helped Tyler? They are totally paving the way for Klaus/Caroline! Why else would they create the character unless it might be a new love interest for Tyler? Here's hoping!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing...**

**So a big chunk of this is totally made up back story so I hope you like it!**

"Okay so this party is going to be big," Caroline said to the small group around her. "It is Henry's first birthday so it has to be special."

"What about my birthday?" Kol argued.

"You have had 1000 birthdays get over it," Caroline said, "It is not my fault your nephew decided to be born the day after your birthday."

"Anyway," Rebekah interrupted, "Guest list?"

"Henry's family of course. The people from my Mom group and their kids. I don't know how many Mystic Falls people we should invite. Damon, and Stefan, obviously. Ric, who else?" Caroline said.

"Some of my hybrids are coming," Klaus said and Caroline turned and looked at him.

"You are inviting some of your followers to our son's birthday party?" Caroline asked, "Why?"

"Security," Klaus answered simply.

"Security for a one year old's birthday party?" Caroline said. "Henry is surrounded by vampires and a witch. He will be fine. I don't want any of your lackeys at my party."

"I thought you said it was Henry's party?" Kol said and Caroline glared at him.

"No hybrid guards, please?" Caroline said and Klaus sighed.

"Fine," Klaus said giving in.

"Okay onto other business," Caroline said, "So clowns freak me out so we are not having them..."

K&C

"Henry has more cake on him then in his mouth," Caroline commented to Klaus as she walked around. There was a pretty big crowd. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Elena, and Bonnie of course were there. Along with Matt, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Ric, and Caroline's Mom. About seven women from Caroline's Mom group along with their kids. There was a huge mountain of presents. Another guest arrived and Caroline smiled and walked over to him.

"Tyler," Caroline said and hugged him.

"This is Hayley," Tyler introduced the girl who's hand he was holding.

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said, "Come on in."

"Did you have to invite him?" Klaus said or more growled when he noticed Tyler talking to Matt and Rebekah.

"He is my friend," Caroline said. "Besides he brought his girlfriend."

"So now that is two of your ex-boyfriends here," Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and they are both with other people," Caroline reminded him. "Matt and Rebekah have been together for two years and don't seem to be breaking up anytime soon, and Tyler looks happy. No one is pining away for me, trust me."

Kate looked over and saw Klaus and Caroline talking by the present pile. Rebekah was flirting heavily with a blond boy. Elijah and Kol were speaking with the witch and another boy. Elena was talking to Caroline's Mom and a dark haired man. Henry was still playing with his cake. This was their only chance while everyone was distracted. Kate went over and simply picked Henry up and put his stuffed horse in the high chair. She mumbled some words so Henry would fall asleep and not make any noise. Before anyone knew the wiser Kate was gone and so was Henry.

Caroline got fed up with Klaus's jealousy and walked away to go clean Henry off. To her shock he wasn't there. His horse was in his place. She looked around and didn't see him. Her dead heart began to race. She had only looked away for a moment.

"Nik," She said softly and Klaus was suddenly at her side.

"Henry is gone," She said and Klaus looked around too but didn't see him.

"What's going on?" Kol asked having heard Caroline.

"Have you seen Henry?" Caroline asked.

"No, last I saw him he was in his high chair attacking his cake," Kol replied.

"Oh god," Caroline said with a sob. Then she noticed the Mom group was gone. She had figured they would leave early due to their kids, but not all at once. "My Mom group isn't here."

"They must be the ones that have him." Klaus growled. "Everyone who isn't a vampire get the hell out!"

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you get any weird vibes from anyone today?" Caroline asked her.

"I thought I felt something, but I figured it must have been all the vampires around," Bonnie replied, "Why?"

"Witches," Caroline said her eyes wild. "They must be witches!"

"Well they must almost be stupid thinking Nik will not come find them and kill them," Kol said but Caroline wasn't listening.

"Kol! Elijah!" Klaus yelled. "We are going on a witch hunt!" He looked at Caroline who was crying. "We will find him." Caroline nodded and then sobbed into Elena's open arms. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah left to go find her son.

"Try and track them." Elena said to Bonnie. "Rebekah, can you help her?" For once Rebekah listened to Elena and the two girls went upstairs. "Damon, Stefan, try and catch up with Klaus." Everyone filtered out leaving them to find Henry. Liz held Caroline for a few moments before leaving to go to the station to put a alert out for Henry too.

"I should have listened to him," Caroline said through her tears as she laid her head on Elena's lap, "Nik's paranoia has kept him alive all these years. I should have listened when he said we should have extra security. But it was a birthday party!"

"You didn't know what was going to happen," Elena said as she smoothed Caroline's hair back. "No one could have known."

K&C

"I am going to kill them." Klaus said to his brothers, "I am going to rip all of their hearts out."

"Why would someone take him?" Kol asked.

"Someone must have thought that we weren't fit to raise him," Klaus guessed. "Well they made a mistake, and will pay for it with their lives."

"This should be fun," Kol said smirking. True Bonnie would like him killing witches, but they deserved to die for their stupidity. No one touches his nephew.

K&C

Henry wouldn't stop crying. No matter what any of them did he kept going on. They even had one of their blond witches hold him with no luck. The child knew his family too well. He would just have to get over that fact. With time Henry would forget all of them.

"I'll take him," A voice spoke up Kate was barely able to hear it over the cries.

"You?"

"Yes, I have five children," She said coming over. Kate handed the child to her and he stopped crying instantly.

"Wow," Kate said impressed.

"Thank you," She said kissing Henry's forehead. "Henry seems to know his grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Kate said confused.

"Yes, I never introduced myself properly, I'm Esther," Esther said and everyone gasped.

"The Original Witch," Someone said in awe.

"Yes, and this is my grandson," Esther said, "I am taking him back to his parents. Leave this place and don't ever come after him again or you will die."

"He should not be raise around such evil!" Another witch exclaimed. "You know this!"

"I know my son," Esther said, "I know if he finds the coven that did this he will kill all of you. So I suggest you leave this place and never return. You will never see your children again if you stay."

"Okay," Kate said her voice cracking. Pissing off the hybrid was one thing, but pissing off the Original Witch was another. No one could afford to have that many powerful enemies.

"Come on, Henry," Esther said to her grandson. "I am taking you home."

K&C

Caroline was sobbing while Elena held her. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah had still not come back and with witches involved who knows if they would be able to find them. Someone knocked and Caroline didn't even look up when Rebekah went to answer it.

"Mother," Rebekah said softly upon seeing who was on the other side. She was holding Henry in her arms. Caroline sat up.

"I came to return this to you," Esther said and Caroline ran over and took Henry and held him close to her. She kissed his face over and over again.

"Thank you," Caroline said wiping away her tears. "Thank you."

"How?" Rebekah said still in shock.

"A year ago my coffin opened," Esther began, "At the time I had no idea who did it, but it seems Henry might of."

"So you have been alive this whole time?" Rebekah asked, "Trying to find a new way to end us I take it."

"At first, yes," Esther answered honestly. "But when I found out Niklaus had I son I gave up my quest. Even more so when I found out the name you gave him Caroline. I was truly touched by that. I remember how much Henrick liked you."

"You remember me from the past?" Caroline asked.

"I do," Esther replied.

"Um...do you want some tea or something?" Caroline said not knowing what else to say. Esther might have tried to destroy all vampires, but she still brought Henry back and that deserved at least a cup of tea.

"That would be lovely," Esther said and Caroline turned to Rebekah.

"I better call Nik and tell him Henry is fine," Caroline said, "Can you get that tea?"

"Sure," Rebekah managed to say and led her mother to the kitchen. Elena took Henry while Caroline called Klaus.

"Nik, he is back," Caroline said into the phone. "Someone returned him to us so you can come back home. He is safe and sound. Who? Uh...your Mom actually."

Klaus stormed into the house with Kol and Elijah at his heels. Esther was sitting on the couch with Caroline and Rebekah. Elena and Bonnie went back to their place thinking they needed some family time.

"What is she doing here?" Klaus said trying to keep his temper under control. Henry was sitting on Caroline's lap and although they _talked _about killing people in front of him, actually doing it might not be the best idea.

"The coven of witches that took Henry your mother was a member of, she returned him to us and warned them to never come after Henry again." Caroline said passing Henry to Rebekah and coming over kissing his cheek trying to calm him down.

"Hello," Esther said standing up but not coming closer.

"Mother," Klaus acknowledged through clenched teeth. "Here to try and kill me again?"

"No," Esther said, "Just returning Henry to the people who are truly fit to raise him."

"And how long will we be alive to do that? Still trying to find a way to kill me?" Klaus asked his voice filled with venom.

"No, I am not going to rob Henry of his parents," Esther said, "And I think it is time you and I had a little talk, come." Esther walked outside. Klaus looked at Caroline and she nodded, encouraging him to follow her. Klaus clenched his fists, but ultimately followed his mother.

"I want to tell you about your father," Esther said when Klaus walked over to her. "Your real one."

"Really?" Klaus said surprised. She had never spoken of him before. Klaus didn't even know the man's name.

"Elijah ran away, he did that sometimes," Esther said sitting down and beginning her tale. "Finn had just been born and he was jealous so he ran away. Well as far as a four year old could run. Mikeal was on a hunting trip for a few days so I left Finn with Ayanna and went to look for Elijah. I thought he was a troublemaker, but Elijah was nothing compared to you and Kol."

"What does this have to do with my father?" Klaus asked.

"You never were the patient one Niklaus, I am getting there," Esther said and then continued on with her story. "I must have wandered pretty far and I came across a man. I had seen him before. He was in one of the werewolf clans. His smile, well it was exactly like yours. Those dimples are genetic." Klaus couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "I told him my son was lost and he helped me find him. Elijah was asleep at the base of a tree less then a mile from the village. After he walked me and Elijah home he asked to see me again. I should have said no, but I was weak, and his smile was too inviting. Those blasted dimples. That was how Mikeal knew who your father was. He had the same smile."

"What was his name?" Klaus asked.

"Nickolas," Esther replied. "So when Mikeal named you I thought he knew, but he didn't come to the truth until you were much older."

"Did he know about me, my father?" Klaus said continuing his questioning.

"He saw you for the first time when you were 14," Esther said, "I didn't speak with him but we locked eyes and he knew. Rebekah and Henrick ran over and got my attention so the moment was over. I never saw him again after that. He saw that I had a family and couldn't risk someone finding out about the affair."

"Yes, I know," Klaus said, "I was your greatest shame, your biggest regret."

"You were Elijah's best friend," Esther said ignoring the remark. "Elijah had been quiet but you came along and suddenly he came out of his shell. The two of you did everything together and hated being separated. When you were a baby Elijah was always holding you. How could I regret that bond? Then there was you and Rebekah. You were so close. There was so much love between the three of you and I think that is what broke my heart the most. When that bond was broken."

"What are you saying?" Klaus said.

"I am saying that you fit in too well to ever be a regret," Esther said, "You and Elijah were best friends and no one looked after Rebekah like you did. You and Kol were always so alike. I think that is why you butted heads so often, and Henrick, well you loved your little brother."

"And then I killed you," Klaus said and Esther nodded.

"You are not all to blame," Esther admitted. "I saw the look of utter betrayal in your eyes after I cursed you and before you ended my life. Suddenly I was on the other side and I saw you holding my heart in your hands. You were in shock and went over to me and said you were sorry, and that you didn't mean to."

"I didn't," Klaus said, "But you had ignored me my whole life, and then you cursed me. I sometimes wondered if you ever loved me, mother. You sit and tell me my siblings loved me, but you have never said a word about yourself."

"You represented that part of myself that I had let go a long time ago," Esther said, "Mikeal and I had known each other since we were children and I always knew I would marry him someday. I never got the chance to even entertain the idea of another husband. I looked at you and I wondered what it would have been like if I had run away with Nickolas. What it would have been like if I had been able to make my own choice. I do love you and if I didn't ignore you back then I would have favored you and risked Mikeal finding out that I had been unfaithful. I didn't want to draw that much attention to you. It wasn't fair, I know that."

"So you turned your back on me so that I wouldn't be your favorite child?" Klaus said trying to clear it up.

"Yes and I know it was wrong. You are were also the most like me, my son." Esther said, "I know everyone thought it was Finn, but it was you. Smart, always planned ahead, serious, quiet. Determined."

"Then why try and kill me?" Klaus asked.

"I did a great evil 1000 years ago and I wanted to make things right," Esther replied, "It wasn't just about you. Now I see that from that evil you have created something very good. Henry. You do not need to worry about me trying to end you any longer. For Henry's sake I will leave you be." Esther got up and went back into the house while Klaus stood outside looking up at the moon.

"Um...I'm sorry that all of the bedrooms are full," Caroline said to Esther, "But you can take Kol's room and he can sleep on the couch in Nik's studio."

"Oi!" Kol cried out.

"Rebekah can you keep an eye on Henry?" Caroline asked ignoring Kol, "I have to..." Caroline nodded over to Klaus.

"Sure," Rebekah said and Caroline went outside.

"Come with me." Caroline said and took Klaus's hand before running. They found themselves in the middle of a field, far away from the hearing range of anyone.

"Why did you bring me here?" Klaus asked.

"It is just me here," Caroline replied. "Just you and me." Caroline took one of his fists slipped her fingers in between his.

"What do you expect me to do?" Klaus said even though his eyes were burning with held back tears.

"You are not weak," Caroline told him. "The fact that you have lived 1000 years and never broke down shows how strong you are. It's just me." Caroline put a hand on his cheek. "You don't need to hide from me."

Klaus made a pained face and finally let a tear fall. Stubbornly he turned away from her but Caroline hugged him from behind pressing her cheek into his back. Soon his shoulders began to shake but Caroline still held onto him.

"I'm right here," Caroline said into his back. "I'm right here." Finally Klaus took her hand and held it tightly while he cried. 1000 years of pain and rejection finally came to the surface and Caroline said soothing words while he sobbed.

K&C

"Thank you again," Caroline said to Esther as she walked her out. The Mikealson siblings were all suddenly busy that morning and couldn't stick around to tell their mother goodbye. Too much anger still.

"No one is better fit to raise Henry then you," Esther said.

"And Klaus," Caroline added. "He is a great father." Esther smiled softly and nodded.

"It was good to see you all," Esther said, "And to meet Henry, might I ask to be able to see him again?"

"Sure, as long as you don't try to harm anyone else you can see him," Caroline said, "You are Henry's grandmother."

"Goodbye Caroline," Esther said.

"Goodbye," Caroline said and closed the door behind her.

K&C

"Caroline," Klaus said coming over to her. "So mother is gone?"

"Yeah, but she asked to see Henry again and I didn't feel like I could say no," Caroline told him. "Henry could always use more people to love him."

"I suppose," Klaus said and Caroline let out a breath and leaned her forehead on his chest. "What is it, love?"

"This was only his first birthday," Caroline said her voice muffled. "I don't even want to

imagine what the rest of them will be like."

…**...**

**What did you think? Grandma Esther brought Henry back!**

**I totally made up Klaus's Dad, so please let me know if you liked the back story! I get nervous when I write new characters.!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing...**

"Hey," Elena said walking in to see Caroline feeding Henry. His face was covered in green goop and the little boy was grinning like a wolf. "Going good?"

"Well about half is going in his mouth now so that is an improvement," Caroline said and wiped his messy mouth. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know I wanted to get you alone," Elena said pulling up a chair.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Henry's birthday present I never gave it to you," Elena said and Caroline frowned.

"Yes you did, the alphabet blocks, he loves chewing on them." Caroline said.

"His other present," Elena said and reached in her bag and pull something out.

"Is that..." Caroline said with wide eyes.

"My blood, yeah," Elena said holding the vile of blood. "I don't know what your plan is. If Henry is going to live a human life, or if he might want to let go of his magic and become a vampire, but this way he can be turned into a hybrid with no complications."

"Thank you," Caroline said taking the blood. "I have been so caught up in his other hybrid traits I forgot about that fact that he might want to turn someday."

"This is the only blood I will ever give you," Elena told her. "I can't...I won't give anymore."

"I understand," Caroline said, "This is it. No more blood will be taken from you to make hybrids, I promise. Thank you, Elena."

"Your welcome," Elena said and Henry blew a raspberry and sprayed green everywhere.

"Henry!" Caroline said but he only giggled and clapped his hands. "Oh, you bad boy! You bad boy!" Caroline scolded but she was laughing the whole time. She went over and picked him up and kissed his green cheek. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I'll come too," Elena said wanting any chance to spend with him.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked. "You end up being covered in more water then he is."

"I can take it," Elena replied and the two girls walked to the bathroom together. And Caroline was right. When giving Henry a bath you always get wetter then he does.

K&C

"I can't," Caroline said looking at Rebekah and Elena like they were crazy.

"Yes you can," Elena argued.

"No, I can't," Caroline said back, "Henry just got kidnapped a week ago, I can't just go on vacation!" Not only had her son been kidnapped, but she had been convincing Klaus not to track the witches down and kill them. No matter how tempting it was. She couldn't possibly leave now.

"You have two weeks till the next semester of school starts, it is the perfect time to take a vacation." Elena said, "Henry is safe with us. We could bring him back to Mystic Falls and stay at your Mom's house. That way no one unwanted could get in."

"I can't leave him Elena," Caroline said.

"There is another reason you need to do this," Rebekah said, "Elena tells me that you love my brother, which I am happy to hear."

"Elena!" Caroline cried and Elena shrugged guiltily.

"Anyway," Rebekah said ignoring her, "For the last two years the thing that has been keeping you and Nik together is Henry. What if you hadn't of had him? Would you still be together?"

"Of course," Caroline objected.

"We think that you and Nik need to take some time and get your feelings together, alone, no Henry involved." Rebekah said. "Once Henry lives out his human life, if he does decide to stay human, would you still want my brother? Yes, Henry might have children, who will have children, but you can't just be together because of your commitment to your family. You have to be together because you want to be."

"I do want to be with him, and not just because of Henry," Caroline said even though Rebekah was making sense. Were they only still together because of Henry?

"That is all well and good, but you still need to take some together time." Rebekah said, "So you can be absolutely sure that you want to be with _Nik_, and not just the father of your son."

"Rebekah..." Caroline said.

"I love my brother and I want him to be with someone who loves him for him," Rebekah said, "Not because of his parenting skills. Or sex."

"Rebekah!" Caroline exclaimed and if she could blush she would have.

"We are vampires Caroline, keep it down," Rebekah said and Caroline glared.

"So where are Nik and I going?" Caroline asked giving in. Rebekah was right. They needed to work on being a couple as well as parents.

"Someplace warm." Elena said grinning.

K&C

"Mommy loves you," Caroline said kissing Henry's chubby cheek. "You be good for your aunts and uncles okay my little wolf?" She looked at Henry and then back at Elena, Rebekah, and Bonnie. "No, I changed my mind I can't..."

"Yes you can," Elena said, "It is only for 10 days Caroline, and you are going to Hawaii not prison."

"But what if he can't sleep?" Caroline said, "He can get very stubborn about it and only Nik telling him a story or me singing to him can make Henry finally calm down."

"I know some stories too," Kol pointed out.

"But none of you can sing," Caroline said and they all looked at each other. She had them there.

"He will be fine," Bonnie said letting go of Kol's hand and coming closer. "We will watch over him, and those witches won't be coming back, not if they want to live."

"Don't you trust us?" Elena asked.

"Low blow, Elena," Caroline replied but there was a hint of a smile on her face, "Alright. I do trust you to take care of him."

"Well that's that," Klaus cut in and kissed Henry's forehead. "Be good my boy, come on, love." Caroline handed Henry to Elena and Klaus turned to the small group. "Oh, and if anything does happen to Henry I will kill all of you. Bye now."

"Nik!"

K&C

"I could have gotten us a private plane, my love," Klaus said as he loaded their luggage.

"That is a little excessive," Caroline said sitting in the window seat. "Besides this is still first class so we are still better off then most people."

"If you insist," Klaus said as he was shoved aside by an middle aged man in a Hawaiian t-shirt. Klaus growled and Caroline laughed.

"I guess since you don't like people this isn't your favorite way to travel," Caroline said grinning. "Okay so next time you can get a private plan."

"Thank you," Klaus said sitting down, "And what was in that suitcase I told you to travel light."

"Just a few little things," Caroline said, "And trust me, that is traveling light. Especially since you wouldn't let me pack any clothes."

"We will shop when we get there," Klaus informed her, "You don't let me buy you much so this is my excuse to."

The rest of the plane ride was boring. It was a long way to Hawaii and Caroline was used to moving so it was hard to stay still. Going to school, raising Henry, and being the significant other to the most powerful vampire in the world, Caroline barley ever stopped moving.

K&C

"Oh my freaking god," Caroline said as she walked into their room. "This is where we are staying!"

"Sure is," Klaus said smiling at her enthusiasm. Caroline ran around the suite.

"Nik, this tub is huge!" Caroline said and ran to the window. "And there is the ocean! Holy crap!"

"It doesn't take much for you, my love, does it?" Klaus said.

"Ignoring you," Caroline said back still admiring the view. "Okay I am hitting the pool," Caroline said thankful that she had gotten away with packing one bikini. Klaus had been pretty serious on the fact that they were going to buy all their clothes here. "Coming?"

"With all those people and screaming kids? No thank you love, not at least till I get someone to drink." Klaus said distracted at the fact that Caroline was changing in front of him.

"Well you might not like people, but I do," Caroline said putting her new big hat over her head after she had finished changing. "So I am going to be out by the pool, come join me when you are being less grumpy."

"I am not grumpy," Klaus said but Caroline just kissed him on the cheek and left.

Not too much later a full Klaus walked out to the pool and saw Caroline talking to an older couple. She had her phone out and Klaus knew she was showing them pictures of Henry.

"Oh he is adorable!" The women said. Yep he was right.

"Thank you," Caroline said and then waved Klaus over.

"Ella, Richard, this is my boyfriend Klaus," Caroline introduced. "They are celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations," Klaus said sitting down.

"Thank you," Ella said, "Your son is beautiful, and seems to take after you."

"He has his mother's eyes," Klaus said and Ella smiled.

"We had six kids ourselves," Ella told them, "They can be quite a handful, so think long and hard about how many kids you want." Caroline's face fell. "Oh, dear what is it?"

"Nothing," Caroline said quickly. "We just can't have any more kids that's all, but Henry is quite a handful all by himself. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, dear, have fun," Ella said and Caroline and Klaus got up to look for some free chairs in the sun.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked

"We will never grow old like them." Caroline answered softly. Klaus put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Don't think about that," Klaus told her, "We are on vacation. Try to enjoy it."

"You're right," Caroline said and then added, "For once."

"Funny," Klaus said not amused at all.

K&C

"Too bad I can't tan anymore," Caroline said taking in the sun. "But I guess I should be happy that I can go out in the sun at all."

"You know until recent years it was considered unattractive for women to get tan," Klaus informed her.

"Yes men wanted their women frail and pale," Caroline said, "Urg, I would have hated to live back then."

"You would?" Klaus said.

"No showers and toilets aside," Caroline said, "I wouldn't like my only purpose in life to look pretty and have kids. Arranged marriages and stuff, I love _Pride and Prejudice _and _Gone With the Wind_, but I would hate for my whole existence being dependent on finding a husband. The clothes were pretty though."

"What about the time I was born?" Klaus asked, "Would you have wanted to live back then? If they had showers I mean." Caroline smiled. He knew her well.

"Sure, it seemed everyone was just trying to get by. There were no lords and ladies, at least in Mystic Falls." Caroline went on. "Besides, if I have lived back then I would have been with you, right? Still probably got together and had kids."

"Married," Klaus said with a grin and Caroline threw her hat at him.

"Can I get you another drink sir?" A waitress said coming over to them and smiling brightly at Klaus and ignoring Caroline.

"I am alright for now, love, but stay close," Klaus said and the girl blushed and walked away slightly tripping over herself.

"Really?" Caroline said putting her sunglasses down.

"We _will_ need a drink later," Klaus pointed out.

"But no killing," Caroline reminded him, "Even if she is a tramp." Klaus laughed and took Caroline's hand and kissed it.

K&C

"Come on Sweetie, time to sleep," Elena said in a soft tone. Henry was refusing to go to sleep. They all had tried but Henry was being too stubborn. There was only one person who hadn't tried.

"Why are you looking at me?" Damon asked to the small group now staring at him. "I am not picking up the spawn."

"Damon," Elena said and Damon sighed and took Henry from her. Henry relaxed right away.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Damon said looking around him. Henry was already dozing off and all Damon had done was hold him. Damon looked down at the kid who yawned and snuggled into his chest. Okay the kid was kind of cute, and maybe he wasn't spawn, and maybe he was growing on him a little bit. Not that Damon would ever admit that of course.

"We better not tell Nik about this," Rebekah whispered to Kol.

"Good idea," Kol whispered back. The last thing their brother needed to know after the kidnapping was that Henry had an unnatural attachment to Damon Salvatore.

K&C

Klaus watched Caroline as she slept. Her bare back was to him and her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. She turned over exposing her chest. It took a lot of willpower not to wake her up so he could ravish her again, but he held back. Caroline sighed and shifted closer to him. It reminded Klaus of the first night she had slept in his bed. It seemed so long ago, but in his long lifetime two years was nothing, a blink really, but his life had changed so much in those two years.

_A part of him couldn't believe it had happened. Caroline had been resisting him for so long Klaus was beginning to think her stubborn streak would win and she would never give into him. Yet here she was sleeping soundly next to him. This in itself surprised him too. Klaus never let a women sleep in his bed, _ever_. He had his way with them and then kicked them out without another thought. Or drained the girl until he killed her. Whatever he felt like doing with them. He, however, never let them spend the night. Even his supernatural lovers. Yet here Caroline was sleeping peacefully drifting closer to his body in her sleep. So instead of kicking her out, Klaus let her sleep. Taking in the sight of her hair spread out across the pillow as if a golden halo was around her head. An angel, the perfect match for the devil._

He snapped back into the present and laid his head down on the pillow. Caroline moved even closer and put her arm around his waist. When Klaus finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep Caroline opened her eyes. She had felt him watching her. Caroline smiled and snuggled closer to him.

K&C

It was there last night and the two were sitting on the beach watching the waves crash and the look of the moon glittering down on the ocean. Klaus was sitting with Caroline between his legs as they both looked out on the black ocean.

"I don't want to go home," Caroline said breaking the silence.

"Really?" Klaus said thinking she would be anxious to get back to Henry.

"I miss Henry like crazy, don't get me wrong, but this is nice." Caroline said, "Just the two of us I mean. We never get times like this."

"True," Klaus agreed, "Between Henry, my family, and your friends we are hardly ever alone."

"Klaus?" Caroline said.

"Hmm?" Klaus said.

"I have been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I didn't quite know how," Caroline said and Klaus stiffened.

"If you tell me you are pregnant again I am going to go bloody mad," Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"God, it is nothing like that," Caroline said, "For one thing it is impossible for me to get pregnant again, and they call me dramatic."

"What is it then?" Klaus asked.

"I love you," Caroline replied finally saying the words. A long silence followed, but Caroline wasn't surprised. Klaus needed a moment to take it in.

"I..I love you too," Klaus said and Caroline sat up and looked back at him. She truly wasn't expecting for him to say it back. He wasn't big on verbalizing his feelings. "Why are you looking at me like that? If anything I have loved you longer. I did meet you for the first time 1000 year ago remember?" Her mouth broke out into a grin and she kissed him pushing him onto his back. "Love, not that I am complaining but this is a public beach you do know that, right?"

"Shut up," Caroline said and continued to undress him ignoring the fact that they might be caught. Oh yes, Klaus should really voice his feelings more often, especially if Caroline responded like this.

K&C

"Mm! Da!" Henry cried when he saw his parents walking through the door.

"I missed you my little wolf!" Caroline said running over and taking him from Rebekah. She kissed him all over and Henry giggled. Caroline handed Henry to Klaus who smiled at his son and kissed his forehead. Caroline caught Rebekah's eye and nodded. Caroline would be with Klaus with or without Henry, she knew that now.

…...

**What did you think? Sorry I meant to update sooner but my muse went away and then came back, left, and then back again. Plus I have an idea for another story running around through my head, which is distracting. But I won't start it until I have at least one of my Klaus and Caroline fics done!**

**A part of me didn't want Klaus to say "I love you" this early, but they have been together for two years so I figured that was enough time.**

**So I am also thinking of doing a time jump. Baby Henry is cute, but I have ideas for 3 year old Henry and 10 year old Henry that I want to use. **

**For those who I spoiled Henry will get into a bit of a mess showing he takes after his mother quite a lot!**

**Let me know and thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Sorry for my rant you are all amazing and your reviews make my day! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing...**

Caroline walked in the door and saw Henry covered in paint. It appeared that instead of finger painting Henry had decided to just roll in it. Klaus was sitting next to him not nearly as dirty, but pretty close.

"I'm painting Mum!" Henry called out.

"I see that," Caroline said putting her bag down. She walked over and stepped over the white paper Klaus had laid out for Henry to paint on.

"Hello love," Klaus said and Caroline sat next to him. "How was school?"

"I will just be glad when it is over with, just a couple more months," Caroline said as she watched Henry "paint" some more. "Looks like you had fun today."

"Yes, his artistic skills are coming along quite well," Klaus said and Caroline smiled.

"I'm ta..talen..ted!" Henry stuttered out. He was only 3 so some words were still a little hard for him.

"Yes you are my little wolf," Caroline said, "But I think someone needs a bath."

"Yuck!" Henry said and made a face.

"What if Maximus comes too?" Caroline asked referring to the stuffed horse sitting a safe distance away. Henry was a big fan of the movie _Tangled_.

"I suppose," Henry said and Caroline held back a giggle. It was funny how much he sounded like Klaus. Henry even had a slight accent that came out when he said certain words.

"Okay, come on," Caroline said getting up and holding her hand out.

K&C

"You knew the conversation would come up eventually," Caroline said to Rebekah as they walked though the park with Henry holding both their hands swinging back and forth.

"He won't even think about it," Rebekah said, "I mean four years we have been together. He is the same age as Kol now. I just love him so much, I don't want to live without him."

"Have you told Matt that?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Rebekah said and the two girls sat down watching Henry play in the sand. "Look at Kol and Bonnie, she already is taking the herbs that will make her age slower. For him. Nik once knew a witch who was over 300 years old and still looked young! Bonnie is doing that to be with Kol! Why can't Matt even consider turning for me?"

"Matt is really the only human left," Caroline said. "Elena is a doppelganger, Jeremy sees ghosts, Bonnie is a witch. He is the only one without any supernatural abilities. He likes that I think, plus look what happened to his sister."

"But I would never let that happen," Rebekah said, "I would protect and help him."

"I know," Caroline said, "I just don't think Matt is ready yet. I mean he is only 21. He has a while before he has to make this decision. Besides Nik is 26 and I am forever 18, don't worry about the age difference."

"Would you have turned?" Rebekah asked. "If you had the choice I mean."

"Yes," Caroline replied without hesitation, "But I wouldn't have until I was probably 29. That way I would never be 30." Rebekah smiled softly she knew Caroline hated that she was turned so young and against her will. "You once said that now you just started living. So...live. Don't think that far ahead."

"I guess your right, there is no rush," Rebekah said with sigh.

"And I know Matt, hell I dated Matt, but I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you," Caroline said and this time Rebekah smiled for real. Henry waved at them and they waved back.

"Thank you," Rebekah said.

"Which one is yours?" A women said coming up to them. She had a kind face, but Caroline didn't really trust anyone after the Mom coven tried to kidnap Henry.

"The boy with the blond curly hair," Caroline said politely but on high alert.

"He's adorable," The women said. "Mine is the boy on the swings."

"The one with the spiderman t-shirt?" Caroline said and the women nodded. "He's cute."

"Thank you, so are you two sisters?" She asked. Caroline looked at Rebekah.

"Yes we are." Caroline said.

K&C

"Concentrate, Henry," Bonnie said to the antsy three year old.

"No!" Henry said stubbornly.

"Henry, sweetie, you need to practice using your magic," Bonnie reminded him.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because you have a lot of power and you need to learn to use it correctly so you don't hurt anyone." Bonnie said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Henry said and Bonnie smiled. Henry might look like Klaus, but he was more like Caroline.

"I know, come here," Bonnie said and Henry walked over and sat in her lap. "Okay hold my hand and lets make all the candles light, okay?"

"Okay," Henry said and then grinned when all of a sudden fire appeared on all the candle wicks.

"Very good!" Bonnie praised and kissed his cheek. "Now are you ready for the other spell we have been working on?"

"The headache one?" Henry asked and Bonnie nodded.

"This is to protect yourself Henry," Bonnie said, "You can sense when people are different right? Like your mother compared to me?"

"Yeah," Henry said and Bonnie smiled. It was a lot to ask of such a young child, but this was a dangerous family. He needed to be prepared, even at a young age.

"When you feel threatened you give the person a really bad headache, focus on their brain and..." Bonnie said.

"Start popping?" Henry said and Bonnie nodded. She didn't know how else to explain an aneurism.

"Yes, but only when you feel threatened, do you understand? Doing this to humans like Uncle Matt or Aunt Elena can really hurt them. Only use the spell when you are afraid or are protecting someone." Bonnie said and Henry nodded. He was a smart kid. "Kol!" Bonnie called out.

"Don't need to yell, darling," Kol said walking in. "Why do I have to be your genie pig? Aren't I too old for it to work on me?"

"The goal is to take down any attacker, and if Henry is strong enough to take you down then we won't have to worry about anything will we?" Bonnie said grinning and Kol narrowed his eyes at her. "Ready?"

"Go for it," Kol said.

"Okay, Henry, concentrate on Kol's head," Bonnie said into Henry's ear. "Come on, you can do it." Henry's eyes narrowed in concentration, but nothing happened. Henry looked at Bonnie with a pout.

"I can't do it," Henry said his eyes getting wet.

"That is a very hard spell, Sweetie," Bonnie said turning Henry so he was facing her. "You are still very young."

"No, I'm a big boy!" Henry protested and Bonnie laughed.

"Well one day you are going to be an even bigger boy and will be a very strong witch," Bonnie assured him and kissed his cheek. Kol leaned down and picked Henry up.

"Well done, and I did feel a little sting," Kol said even though he didn't, but it was worth it because Henry's face lit up. "You are doing well nephew, now come on you need a nap."

"No, sleep," Henry said but his eyes were already closing. Using magic tired him out quickly because he was so young. By the time Kol brought him to his room Henry was fast asleep.

"Are you sure he isn't too young to learn that spell?" Kol asked Bonnie after closing Henry's bedroom door.

"No," Bonnie replied. "He is surrounded by vampires and werewolves. What if someone tries to attack him?"

"And Caroline is allowing this?" Kol said.

"She was hesitant, but Klaus explained that Henry needed to learn how to defend himself." Bonnie answered, "I don't like Henry using violence, but it is better then the alternative. If he learns magic young then he will have excellent control when he is older. I used to get nose bleeds and pass out. I would get weak really quickly. I don't want that for him."

"I don't like to think of anyone hurting Henry I suppose," Kol said, "He is only three."

"I know," Bonnie agreed. "We just need to keep him as innocent as we can for as long as we can."

K&C

"Okay repeat the rules, Henry," Caroline said kneeling down so she was eye-level with him.

"No using magic, no matter how much the teacher bothers me or how bored I am," Henry said and Caroline smiled and ran her hand through his curly hair. Henry did look just like his Dad, even down to the necklaces around his neck.

"Very good," Caroline said and hugged him tightly.

"Can't...breath," Henry squeaked and Caroline let go.

"Sorry," Caroline said forgetting her own strength sometimes.

"But did you _all_ have to come?" Henry said glancing over her shoulder. Caroline looked back at the group of people behind them. All his aunts and uncles were here to see him off on his first day of school.

"Of course they did, this is a very special day. Now be good," Caroline said and Henry smirked. "I mean it, Henry, no tricks."

"Listen to your mother," Klaus cut in and Henry made a face at him. "Okay now give me a hug." Henry wrapped his little arms around his Dad's waist and Klaus kissed the top of his head. Henry waved at his family who waved back with huge smiles on all of their faces.

"Have fun," Caroline said and Henry ran off to join the other kids. Caroline let out a small sob and Klaus put his arm around her.

"He'll be fine, my love," Klaus said and Caroline sniffed.

"I know," Caroline said leaning into him. "He is just growing up so fast."

K&C

"Okay class," The teacher said, "Now we are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. So tell me your name and something you like to do."

"I'm Henry and I like to paint with my Dad," Henry said when it was his turn. After that they all sat down in desks.

"You talk funny," The boy next to him said and Henry frowned.

"My Dad is from England, they talk different there." Henry informed him.

"Really?" He said, "Cool, I'm Ben."

"Henry."

Henry just made his first friend.

K&C

"Hey, baby," Caroline said when she was picking up Henry a couple weeks later, "How was school?"

"Awesome!" Henry said taking her hand. "We made pictures, mine was the best by far, but I didn't say it out loud in case it made someone feel bad."

"Very good," Caroline said grinning.

"Excuse me," A women said and Caroline turned around and saw a woman walking over.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, Ben's Mom?" The woman said introducing herself.

"Oh, yes nice to meet you, I'm Caroline," Caroline said shaking her hand.

"I was wondering if Henry would like to get together for a play date?" Sarah asked. "Ben has been bugging me to let Henry come over."

"Why doesn't Ben come over to our house instead?" Caroline said not letting Henry go anywhere without her. One kidnapping was enough. "His father just put a new jungle gym in our backyard."

"Sounds good, I will need to meet his father first," Sarah said, "Not that I don't trust you or anything, it would make me more comfortable."

"Of course," Caroline said liking that Sarah was a responsible parent. "He was gone on business today, but will be here with me picking Henry up tomorrow. What about Ben's Dad?"

"I am a single mother," Sarah told Caroline.

"Okay then I will see you again tomorrow and arrange everything," Caroline said with a smile.

"Perfect." Sarah said.

K&C

"This is your house!" Ben said walking through the door the following Saturday and seeing the huge sitting room. Ben's mother followed behind the two boys.

"Yeah," Henry said with a shrug.

"Are your parents royalty or something?" Ben asked.

"My Dad says I am of noble blood, but then my Mom always throws something at him for saying so," Henry replied.

"Hello Ben," Caroline said and Ben grinned. Henry's Mom was really pretty. "Hello Sarah."

"Caroline," Sarah said.

"Wanna see my room?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Ben said and the two boys ran up the stairs. Henry a little faster.

"Wow, Henry sure can run," Sarah commented.

"Yes, he is pretty fast," Caroline said. That was Henry's werwolf gene coming out.

"Your house is very nice," Sarah said.

"Thank you," Caroline said.

"You are an event planner, right?" Sarah said and Caroline nodded.

"Sarah, good to see you again," Klaus said coming into the room. He had his most charming grin on and Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"You too," Sarah said her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I will come get him around 3:00."

"Great," Caroline said and shut the door after Sarah left. She turned to Klaus. "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Charm every girl you come in contact with?" Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Well I am quite charming love," Klaus said walking over and resting his hands on her hips.

"Also murderous, vengeful, controlling, vindictive, bordering psychotic..." Caroline said continuing her list.

"But you love me anyway," Klaus said and Caroline gave in and kissed him.

"Gross," Ben said from the top of the stairs. They had just walked out of Henry's room to see his parents kissing.

"Yeah, they do that a lot," Henry said and the two boys made faces at each other. "I am never going to fancy girls."

"Fancy?" Ben said confused.

"It means like," Henry explained.

"Oh," Ben said, "Well I am never going to fancy girls either."

K&C

"I have a gift for you," Esther said to her grandson.

"What?" Henry said excited. He loved presents.

"This was mine a long time ago," Esther said handing Henry a cloth pouch. Henry opened it and pulled a necklace out. The pendent was really cool and Henry had seen it before in pictures. It had belonged to his aunt Elena once and his aunt Rebekah.

"This is mine?" Henry said and Esther nodded.

"It is a powerful talisman," Esther told him. "It helps channel power. I thought it was a time for you to have it."

"I'll never take it off," Henry vowed and Esther smiled and put it on him adding to the other two necklaces he was already wearing. "Thanks Grandma."

"Your welcome," Esther said.

"Nice necklace," A voice behind them said. Esther turned around and saw Niklaus standing there.

"Grandma got me a present!" Henry said excited.

"Yes her old necklace," Klaus said, "It looks good on you, my boy."

"Thanks, I am going to go show Mum!" Henry said hugging his grandma quickly before running to find Caroline.

"You gave Henry your talisman, huh?" Klaus said.

"I thought it should be passed on to him," Esther said, "Don't worry I am not staying. I just wanted to give my necklace to Henry to celebrate starting school." Things were always going to be tense between them. Esther visited Henry a couple times a year and most of the time Klaus went out of his way to avoid her. "I also brought him this." Esther got something out of her bag. "It is Ayanna's old Grimoire. It has been well preserved."

"He can't even read yet," Klaus pointed out good naturally, "But thank you." Esther smiled softly and handed Klaus the book.

"I will take my leave then." Esther said before things got even more awkward, "You have done well with him my son. I see a lot of you in him."

"He takes after Caroline mostly," Klaus said.

"No, he is just like you when you were a boy," Esther said, "Just like you."

…**...**

**What did you think?**

**I know it seems weird that Bonnie is teaching Henry the spell that hurts vampires and werewolves, but he needs to be able to protect himself. Matt did see Vicki, but since the show didn't explore him being able to see ghosts after that I won't either. I have no idea who has the necklace now on the show so I just decided that Esther got it again.**

**So I have a couple questions for you and need some opinions before I write the next chapter...**

_**How old should Henry be when he become a werewolf? Older like 16, or make him a puppy at like 10?**_

_**Should I make Matt and Elena vampires? **_

**Please let me know! Your advice helps! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing...**

"Are you sure?" Caroline said for what seemed the 100th time.

"Yes," Elena said looking at Matt who nodded too.

"I want to be with Rebekah forever," Matt said, "I am 25. I have experienced being human. Now I am making the choice and Rebekah is going to help me so that I won't end up like Vicki."

"You can't take it back," Caroline said, "You can't change your mind."

"We know," Elena said. They had long talks about this and of course Elena had thought about turning for the last eight years. She had always said she didn't want to be a vampire, but things have changed. Her decision had become even more final when Bonnie told her she was going to take herbs and do spells so she would stop ageing. Everyone was almost leaving her behind. Elena had wanted a few more years as a human, but the time is now. Elena was older then Damon, even if it was only by a year.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"Um...Rebekah is going to change me on our anniversary," Matt said blushing and Caroline smiled. That was about as romantic as you can make a turning. Caroline was glad they were making it special. "I am going to ask her to marry me."

"That's perfect, Matt," Caroline said getting tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but hug him and Elena did too.

"Well I thought it would be a good time to," Matt said embarrassed.

"You will make her very happy," Caroline said and turned to Elena.

"Tonight, I want you to change me tonight." Elena said and Caroline's eyes went wide. "Before I chicken out, and I want _you_ to do it."

"What?" Caroline said shocked. She had never turned someone before. "Shouldn't it be Damon or Stefan? Even Rebekah would..."

"No, I want it to be you," Elena said, "I want the person who has known me my whole life to be the one to turn me. I know you vowed you were never going to turn anyone, but I want you to. Please Caroline."

"Okay," Caroline said giving in. "Tonight it is."

K&C

"I'm nervous," Caroline said to Klaus. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Then don't," Klaus said, "She is the key to making my hybrids. I want her to stay human." Caroline glared.

"You haven't made a hybrid in years," Caroline reminded him and she still had Elena's vile of blood in a safe place.

"I would still like to have the option," Klaus said and Caroline walked over and put her arms around his waist.

"You wanted a hybrid army to protect you from Mikeal and Esther," Caroline said, "Mikeal is dead and Esther isn't coming after you. You also didn't want to be alone. Well you are not alone." Klaus just looked at her.

"Put the blood in wine," Klaus said after a while. "It won't taste so bad to humans when you mix it with something else. Make the death quick. Breaking the neck is the best way because it happens so fast she doesn't feel it." Caroline smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," Caroline said, "I love you."

"Whatever," Klaus said and his jaw was tight. Even after all this time it was really hard for him to be nice. Especially to Caroline's friends. Caroline kissed him again, harder this time.

"I..really...like...it...when...your...nice..." Caroline said between kisses as her hands began to wander up his shirt.

"You do?" Klaus mumbled against her lips.

"Yep, and Matt and Rebekah took Henry to the movies so we have the whole house to ourselves," Caroline said and she took his shirt off. Her dress came off next and Caroline then proceeded to show him how thankful she was for the next two hours.

K&C

Caroline went to Elena's apartment that night with a bottle of wine and a vile of blood. Elena answered the door and Caroline walked in.

"Sure about this?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely," Elena answered.

"Okay, let's open this," Caroline said holding the bottle up. They settled on the couch with two wine glasses in their hands.

"So this is your blood?" Elena asked holding the glass up.

"Yeah," Caroline replied. "Thanks for opening another bottle. Drinking my own blood might be a little weird."

"No problem," Elena said taking a sip. "I can't taste the blood."

"It's in there, I can smell it, but the wine over powers the blood," Caroline said, "Nik suggested putting the blood in wine because you won't taste it so much. He got turned this way. By putting blood in wine."

"He gave you tips?" Elena said shocked.

"I know it surprised me too," Caroline taking a drink. "He wanted hybirds so he didn't have to be alone and so that no one would touch him. Well I'm not leaving and I am not going to let anyone hurt him." Elena smiled softly.

"I envy you," Elena said, "You were able to give your whole heart to someone, but I am alone because I couldn't choose between two brothers."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Caroline said, "You didn't want anyone to get hurt so you just ended up hurting yourself."

"That's true," Elena said and then asked, "When did you get so wise?" Caroline laughed.

"When I become the girlfriend of the crazy hybrid and a mother." Caroline replied.

"Well I guess I have eternity to work out my problems now, don't I?" Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the age thing," Caroline said, "Age is just a number, remember that. Nik is eight years older then me and Bonnie is two years older then Kol. Don't let that influence your decision either. Follow your heart." Elena smiled sadly. Her heart was telling her so many things.

"You feed on people, what is that like?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"I feed on people to make me stronger," Caroline answered. "Blood bags can work just fine too."

"But you have never killed a person when you feed on them, right?" Elena said.

"Yes, I always had Nik there to pull me off before I went too far," Caroline said. "Fresh human blood tastes amazing. Better then blood bags and a whole lot better then animal blood. But you don't need to feed on people to get along just fine."

"I think I would want to try it, someday when I am stronger," Elena said quietly.

"It is okay to be curious. You are a vampire after all, it is your nature. You don't need to kill the person." Caroline said taking a sip, "I compel their fear away, drink, heal, and then compel them to forget. Any other questions?"

"How hard is it to see people age and you never get younger?" Elena asked sipping her wine again too. "Jeremy doesn't want to turn, I will have to see him die."

"It _is_ hard," Caroline admitted. "My Mom will die someday and that hurts, but you have to move on from those feelings and just spend as much time with those people as you can. I try not to think about Henry, he doesn't even know the truth about us yet and I want him to stay as innocent as possible. Although he has been asking a lot of questions lately."

"He is a smart kid and he will be able to handle it in time," Elena said.

"I know, but the time is coming soon when we are going to have to tell him what we are," Caroline said, "But enough about that for now, do you have any other things you want to ask?"

"What about the switch?" Elena said, "Have you ever wanted to turn it off?"

"Never, I am too happy to turn it off," Caroline said, "And you are surrounded by so many people who love you, I don't think you will want to turn it off either."

"And you'll help me?" Elena said and Caroline smiled.

"Every step of the way," Caroline said taking her hand. "It's funny, you, me and Bonnie promised to be best friends forever. Who knew it really will be forever?" Elena laughed.

"I'm ready," Elena said taking a big sip and drowning her glass. She now had Caroline's blood fully in her system.

"Last chance," Caroline said her undead heart beating fast.

"I'm positive," Elena said.

"Okay give me a hug," Caroline said holding her arms out. Elena hugged her back and with a quick snap Elena fell forward. Caroline laid Elena down on the couch and moved hair out of her face.

K&C

Elena woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and saw Caroline hovering over her. Stefan and Damon were in the background along with Bonnie.

"Morning," Caroline said brightly. "Welcome to the land of the undead." Elena sat up and looked at her hand. A daylight ring was on her right ring finger. "So I got you my favorite type of blood bag."

"B-positive, right?" Elena said and Caroline laughed.

"Right," Caroline said.

"I thought you didn't want to be a vampire," Damon said speaking up.

"Things changed." Elena said, "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I didn't do it soon I would lose my nerve."

"If you can't support her decision you can get out," Caroline said turning to Damon with a hand on her hip.

"Watch out for vampire Mommy," Damon said and Caroline glared at him.

K&C

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked.

"A little dazed to tell the truth," Caroline replied. "I turned someone. A part of me can't believe it."

"But does she have to move in?" Klaus said or more wined.

"Hey your sister lived with us for years," Caroline said in her defense. "You can handle Elena living with us for a bit as she gets used to being a vampire. Besides Henry was really excited to have Elena live with us. Now he keeps asking if Uncle Stefan or Uncle Damon can move in."

"Well they can't," Klaus told her, "One house guest at a time."

K&C

"So I wanted to ask you something," Rebekah said to Caroline a couple months later. "As you know Matt is now a vampire and well..he asked me to marry him!"

"Oh congratulations, Rebekah," Caroline said giving the girl a hug. "Do your brothers know yet?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible," Rebekah said, "But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to...I don't know..." Rebekah said suddenly fascinated with her feet. "...be my maid of honor or something."

"You want me to be your maid of honor?" Caroline said putting her hand on her heart.

"Yes," Rebekah said looking up and seeing tears in Caroline's eyes.

"I would love too," Caroline said hugging her again.

"Why are you crying?" Elena asked coming into the room.

"I'm getting married!" Rebekah and Caroline watched in shock as the Original and Baby vampire hugged for the first time. Even more shocking when Rebekah asked Elena and Bonnie to be bridesmaids.

K&C

"This is a terrible idea," Klaus said as he and Caroline made dinner.

"Why?" Caroline asked. "Rebekah is getting married, shouldn't you be happy for her?"

"She...she...she's too young!" Klaus exclaimed and Caroline laughed.

"Young?" Caroline said, "Rebekah is the opposite of young."

"But..." Klaus began.

"Dad still mad that Aunt Becks is getting married?" Henry said coming into the room.

"Yep," Caroline said walking over and kissing the top of Henry's head. "He has been brooding about it since he found out."

"I have not been brooding," Klaus said and Caroline and Henry exchanged knowing looks. "Then of course there is the fact that your ex-boyfriend is the best man."

"Oh will you get over it," Caroline said and turned to Henry, "And your father said I am the dramatic one." Henry giggled and Caroline joined in. Klaus only glared and ignored them.

K&C

"Don't you look handsome!" Caroline said upon seeing Henry in his little suit.

"I feel ridiculous," Henry said messing with his collar.

"Well you look wonderful, my little wolf," Caroline said and Henry frowned.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that anymore!" Henry said and Caroline held back a grin. His little outbursts like that reminded her of Klaus so much but, unlike Klaus, Henry usually apologized right after.

"Sorry, I forgot," Caroline said walking over and fixing his tie. Henry hugged her and Caroline kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," Henry mumbled. "I am too old to be your little wolf anymore. You never even told me why you call me that."

"I will one day, I promise," Caroline said, "Now come on, it is about to start. You are a groomsman after all."

Caroline watched as Henry walked down the isle with Bonnie followed by Elena and Jeremy. Caroline smiled at Tyler and hooked her arm though his. They walked down the isle and stood in the front. Caroline caught Klaus's eye and winked. The music started and everyone stood up. Rebekah looked stunning as Elijah walked her down the isle. He kissed her cheek and put her hand in Matt's. That was the main reason Elijah was giving her away and not Klaus, Elijah was able to let her go. Klaus not so much. Caroline couldn't help the tears that formed as they said their vows. Their smiles were so big Caroline thought they might break their face. The newly married couple kissed and everyone clapped.

K&C

"Does this make you think?" Klaus asked as he and Caroline danced at the reception.

"About?" Caroline said.

"Us," Klaus answered. "You finally marrying me. I lost count of how many times I have purposed to you over the last five years or so."

"You never did it right," Caroline told him.

"Never did it right?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded. "Well that's fine, because I have decided I am not going to ask you again."

"You're not?" Caroline said with wide eyes.

"No, _you_ are going to ask _me_," Klaus said smirking, "And I might say yes...but only if you do it right."

"I am going to have to ask you to marry me?" Caroline said trying to hide her frustration that he was using her own words against her.

"Correct, you pride yourself on being a 21st century girl," Klaus said. "How very modern of you to purpose to me instead of the other way around?" Caroline opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Just shut up and dance," Caroline snapped and Klaus laughed.

K&C

Caroline found Kol in the corner looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked coming and standing next to him.

"I am just feeling the pressure, you know?" Kol answered. "I mean for the last six months it has been "wedding this" and "wedding that" and marriage, marriage marriage."

"Oh..." Caroline said grinning, "You think Rebekah's wedding will make Bonnie want to get married don't you?"

"And it doesn't help that she is dancing with the doppelganger's brother." Kol said glaring in the direction of Bonnie dancing with Jeremy.

"Kol, Bonnie stopped aging for you," Caroline reminded him, "And I haven't heard her mention marriage."

"Why not?" Kol asked, "Do you think she doesn't want to marry me?"

Wow those Originals were neurotic.

"I do know that Bonnie loves you," Caroline told him. "She said, and I quote "More then I have ever loved anyone" so I think your relationship is in a good place."

"Really?" Kol said and Caroline.

"Yes, and I promise I will tell you when she starts making hints about marriage." Caroline said Kol seemed to relax. "Okay come on, you are dancing with me." Kol reluctantly allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, keeping an eye on Bonnie and Jeremy the whole time.

K&C

"I'm afraid," Elena said as she, Caroline, and Bonnie danced. Henry was dancing with Rebekah and was Matt having what seemed a normal conversation with Rebekah's brothers. Since it was as wedding the main topic of conversation was, well, love.

"You are an all powerful vampire now," Caroline said, "You are above fear."

"Not when it comes to my love life," Elena said. "I don't have what the two of you have."

"You could," Caroline said spinning Elena around, "If you just made the choice you have been avoiding for the last seven years. Or..."

"Or?" Elena said.

"You are the only single one of us left," Caroline said, "You could enjoy single life a little bit more, and I mean let yourself enjoy it. Go out with some other guys and enjoy the prospect of eternity. Once you put yourself out there, you will come back to the one you truly love." Elena smiled.

"Thanks Caroline," Elena said.

"Now a guy has been staring at you for the last hour," Caroline said leaning in close. "He is a friend of Rebekah and Nik. Go talk to him."

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"400 years old, he works with Nik and one of the only people other then his family Nik trusts even a little bit," Caroline told her.

"I can't..." Elena said.

"Yes you can," Bonnie said speaking up. "Caroline's right. You are the only single girl left. Live the life we can't."

"Plus you are just talking," Caroline said, "No pressure."

"Okay," Elena said giving in. "Just talking."

"I can't believe she really did it," Bonnie said as they watched Elena introduce herself to the older vampire. Caroline made a mental note to mention this to Klaus later to see if this vampire was really worth Elena spending time with.

"I love weddings," Caroline said and then Klaus came over and claimed her for another dance. Alright so maybe her own wedding wasn't too far off, but Caroline could make Klaus wait another five years or so. Just to make him nervous.

…...

**What did you think? The chapter was originally going to take a **_**whole **_**other angle but then the wedding thing popped into my head and I went with it. **

**Klaus has purposed to Caroline a couple times over the years, and she has always said "not now" so Klaus is done and Caroline is going to have to purpose to him...I am going to have a lot of fun planning that!**

**I know I am being vague on who I want Elena to be with and the reason that is is because I have no idea! I can't decide! Even though she is now older then Stefan I still like them together, but then there is Damon, and Elijah! So therefore I will make her single for a while. Now that she is a vampire she has more time to make her choice and so do I... She isn't going to be dating tons of guys or anything. Just enjoying single life. **

**Sorry for my rant, thank you for reading and reviewing and giving me your input! I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter and the next without you wonderful readers...**


	20. The Truth

**I own nothing...**

Henry was ten when they explained it to him. He had guessed somethings obviously, but it was the first time he got the whole story. He sat there silent as they told him what they really were and why they never aged. Henry knew he was a witch, but vampires and werewolves? That seemed a bit much but his parents would never lie to him.

"Any questions?" Caroline asked.

"You drink blood but how come I have never seen you?" Henry said.

"We try not to drink in front of you," Caroline said, "Our face's can change and we don't want to scare you."

"Can I see?" Henry asked. Caroline took a deep breath and let her face change. Henry leaned forward and touched her face tracing the veins around her red eyes. "You're still pretty."

"Thank you, sweetie," Caroline said her face going back to normal. She ran her hand through his blond curls and was glad that he wasn't afraid of her. That is what Caroline had been dreading. If her own son was afraid of her Caroline didn't know what she would do.

"I might be a werewolf one day too?" Henry said.

"Yes," Klaus said, "But it shouldn't be for a while now. So don't worry about that yet, son." They would do their best to make sure Henry didn't end a life till he was much older, or at all, but accidents happen and Henry was very protective of his family. Especially Caroline.

"So that's why you called me your little wolf!" Henry said the pieces all coming together.

"Yes, I never want you to be ashamed of who you are Henry," Caroline said, "You're different, special. You are a witch and one day you might be a wolf, and there is nothing wrong with that, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mum," Henry said and Caroline kissed his hand.

"It is also very important that you never tell anyone about what you are, even Ben." Caroline told him, "I know this is a lot to take in, but there are people who would want to hurt us for being what we are. We can't risk anything."

"I won't tell anyone," Henry vowed and his face deadly serious. It was times like these when Henry looked so much like Klaus it was ridiculous.

"Good boy," Caroline said, "And it is also the reason we taught you all those spells so young."

"The headache spell," Henry said more to himself. "Aunt Bonnie said to only use it on people who felt different."

"Yes, she was talking about vampires and werewolves," Klaus said, "We wanted you to be prepared and able to defend yourself."

"And how the resist the eye thing?" Henry said and Klaus smiled. They had also taught him to resist being compelled without the use of vervain. Like Caroline's father was able to do. Another useful skill that could come in handy someday.

"And how to resist the eye thing," Klaus repeated.

"Is that why you know everything?" Henry asked his Dad, "Because you are so old?" Klaus laughed.

"Yes," Klaus said at the same time that Caroline said.

"He doesn't not know everything."

"If Dad is 1000 years old how can I be your son?" Henry asked. "You said vampires can't have babies."

"Well I accidentally got sent 1000 years into the past when your Dad was human and I was still human," Caroline answered. "Always use magic responsibly."

"1000 years?" Henry said with wide eyes, "Wicked!"

"It was an experience, but scary. If your Dad's family hadn't found me and took me in I don't know what would have happened." Caroline said, "Messing with magic can be dangerous, but a very good thing happened from my little trip."

"What?" Henry said.

"You," Caroline said poking one of his dimples.

"If you were sent to the past when Dad was human and you were human then how do you make babies?" Henry asked and Caroline smiled and slapped Klaus's knee.

"I'll let you get this one," Caroline said getting up leaving Klaus alone with Henry. Henry blinked looking at Klaus with his mother's big blue eyes.

"Umm...well..." Klaus began.

K&C

"He is smart our boy," Caroline said later that night.

"I can't believe you left me there to explain baby making to him," Klaus said not happy at all, "That was one of the most bloody awkward experiences of my life. He asked me more questions about sex then he did about that fact that we just told him we were bloodsucking vampires and that he might turn into a wolf one day."

"I think a part of him must have known," Caroline said ignoring his rant about having to give the sex talk, "Henry knew something must be happening that made us never age. He knew he was a witch because we had him learn all those defensive spells, so he was already open to the supernatural."

"Yeah," Klaus said thinking back to the conversation he had with Henry. Well apart from the sex talk.

….

_"How do I become a werewolf?" Henry asked when Caroline left._

_ "A life has to end at your hands, accident or not," Klaus said carefully. _

_ "I have to kill someone?" Henry said with wide eyes._

_ "You have to have blood on your hands to become a werewolf," Klaus said. "That is why there is a good chance you will become a wolf at all."_

_ "So since you are a wolf that means you have killed people," Henry said and Klaus nodded. _

_ "I am not going to lie to you Henry, over the last 1000 years I have killed a lot of people," Klaus said not holding back. "Until I met your mother I wasn't a very good person. Still am not really."_

_ "Did you like to kill people?" Henry asked._

_ "I did," Klaus answered. "I enjoyed it quite a bit."_

_ "Does Mum kill people?" Henry asked and his face remained blank._

_ "No," Klaus said quickly, "Never. You're mother has never taken a life." Well technically Caroline had killed Elena, but she came back to life so that didn't really count. _

_ "But she feeds on people," Henry said trying to sort it all out. _

_ "To be stronger, you don't need to kill to feed," Klaus said, "But during the darker parts of my life I killed nearly everyone I fed from. I even killed just for pleasure. I won't go anymore into my past tonight, but I have done a lot of very bad things, and one really good one."_

_ "Me," Henry said and Klaus smiled. _

_ "Yes," Klaus said, "Now come over here." Henry put his small arms around his Dad and held on tight._

_ "I still love you, Dad," Henry said into Klaus's shirt._

_ "I love you too," Klaus said and kissed the top of his head._

…_._

Klaus didn't tell Caroline anymore about their talk. It was a father son moment. Something between the two of them. Henry really was just like his mother. Only a pure heart could accept Klaus just as he was. Henry might have his looks, but he had Caroline's heart. And her light.

K&C

"Why can't I play football?" Henry asked.

"Because football is a useless sport." Klaus answered.

"Have you ever even played it?" Henry said sounded a lot like Caroline.

"No," Klaus said flatly. "Besides this is fun once you get the hang of it, isn't that right my love?"

"Yes," Caroline agreed. "And fencing is actually a sport, one that your school offers. And if you want to play football too that is just fine."

Henry did love sports. He had so much energy and could run really fast. Henry now knew that was because his wolf side. The impulsiveness and uncontrollable rage and temper had not come out yet, and everyone hoped it never would. Mum told him that his Uncle Tyler used to struggle with it a lot, even when he was human. Henry was just a ball of energy with a lot of athletic skill.

"Okay now hold your sword up," Klaus instructed. "No, like this." Klaus walked over and showed Henry how to hold the sword right. "Your uncle Elijah and I used to swordplay a lot."

"You did?" Henry said swinging the practice sword.

"Yes, and I always won of course." Klaus said with a smirk and Caroline rolled his eyes.

"You are forgetting something," Caroline said walking over. "Remember the time I beat you?"

"That doesn't count, you cheated," Klaus snapped and Caroline winked at Henry.

"Rule one, your father is a very sore loser," Caroline said coming over, "Rule two, never take your eyes off your opponent. No matter how pretty the girl is."

"Rule three, your mother isn't allowed to watch us practice," Klaus said and Henry laughed.

"Rule four," Caroline said putting a hand on her hip. "Another rule like that and your father will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Klaus's smile dropped.

Damn. She just had to one up him, didn't she?

K&C

"Be good for Grandma okay?" Caroline said and Henry nodded. For the second time in their 11 year relationship Klaus and Caroline were going on a vacation alone. The family had traveled all over the world going somewhere new and interesting each summer, but it was spring break and Klaus and Caroline were going away alone and Henry was going to stay with his Grandmother in Mystic Falls.

"I promise," Henry said.

"Now lets go over the rules," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Don't invite anyone inside, don't talk to strangers, and don't use magic unless Aunt Bonnie or another adult is with me. Except if I need to defend myself." Henry said repeating the rules he had heard many times. "But can I at least read my magic book?"

"Yes," Caroline allowed. Since Henry could actually read now (he couldn't when he first got the book) he was finally to study Ayanna's Grimoire. "Okay come give me a hug." Henry hugged his mother and then his father.

"Keep your phone with you at all times," Klaus said. Bonnie had put a magical tracking device on Henry's phone so they would always know where he was. As long as he had his phone with him at least.

"Got it Dad," Henry said, "I'll be fine, I am ten remember?"

"Yes, but you also have a habit for getting yourself into messes," Caroline said.

"Like your mother," Klaus said and Caroline gave him a sharp look, but Klaus only grinned.

"He will be fine," Liz assured them. "I have everyone's number if something happens, and it is only for two weeks." It had taken a lot of convincing for Caroline to leave Henry that long, but she finally gave in admitting she needed a nice long vacation.

"I know, bye Mom, Henry," Caroline said and Henry waved at his parents as they walked back to their car and drove away.

K&C

Of course Grandma got called into work. She didn't do much field work anymore, left that to her deputies, but she was still the sheriff. She made a quick dinner for Henry before she left. After some incident that happened before he was born no one orders pizza anymore. Henry was safe inside the house. No vampires could get in without permission and Henry did have magic to protect himself if need be. Henry took this opportunity to explore his Mum's old room. It hadn't changed much over the years. Still looked girly. As he walked around a picture fell out of one of the bookcases. It was of his Mum and a horse. His Dad drew this! Well his Dad drew Mum a lot, but this was the first picture. Mum had told him about it. Dad asked her to a dance and drew her a picture. She was still dating Uncle Tyler though. It was strange to think there was a time when his parents were not together.

Wonder why she left the drawing here?

Henry took the picture back to the living room and placed it on his lap as he read the magic book some more. He came to an interesting page. It mentioned...was that time travel? His mother had got sent back to the past and Ayanna had helped her so it wasn't surprising it was in here. Next to it was something about easing memories but Henry was focused on the time travel. It was really cool. The words were faded and Henry tried to sound out some of them out and all of a sudden he felt a rush in his stomach. The full moon shining brightly outside.

**_Eleven and some_**_** years ago...**_

"Owe," Henry said rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the ground in the living room. He got up went into the kitchen to get some ice. Putting the ice on the back of his head Henry walked back into the living room and didn't see the Grimoire anywhere. And where did that chair come from? Henry looked around and on the mantel there was not one picture of him. His Grandma had an embarrassingly large amount of pictures of him in her house. Henry rubbed his temple with his free hand. Maybe he should go lay down. Henry went into his Mum's room again and his stuff was gone. He had packed two bags and they were gone. What? Then Henry noticed the calendar on the wall. He had excellent eyesight and he froze when he saw the date.

_**March 2012**_.

His Mother was going to kill him.

…...

**What did you think? This was very short I know, but it is all about the endings! **

**Henry knows the truth now and I thought ten was a good age to tell him. About everything. **

**Yep Henry sent himself to the past. He is more like Caroline and this is going to be really fun to write!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I might get 500 reviews for this story soon which is amazing thank you so much!**

***Remember Henry's phone has a spell on it so his parents can always find him...**

**Finally a season 4 promo! But do Caroline and Tyler have to always have sex whenever they see each other? I mean really. I think I would like the couple more if they had some real intimacy instead of just having sex and then saying they love each other without much foundation. That is why I liked them better as friends. They had a more meaningful relationship that way. Sorry about my rant, just want to get my thoughts out there and see if anyone agrees with me...**


	21. Safe

**I own nothing...**

"Sorry about that Henry, but I stopped on the way home and got you that peach cobbler you like," Liz said as she came through the door. Thankfully she didn't have to stay long at work. "Henry?" Liz walked into the living room and saw Henry's magic book open, but no Henry in sight. Liz noticed the picture on the ground and picked it up. It was of Caroline something that Klaus had drawn of her over 11 years ago. "Henry?" Liz looked at the book but she couldn't read any of it. Liz's heart started to pound. "Henry!" She ran around the house and couldn't find him anywhere. This wasn't happening. Liz took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. The magic book was open so this probably had to do with magic. Henry wouldn't just go anywhere without telling her, and the door had been locked from the inside. Liz went to the kitchen and looked at the emergency numbers. Liz didn't want to call Caroline quite yet, not until she knew what was going on. She found what she was looking for and dialed.

"Hi, I hope I am not bothering you, but we have a problem," Liz said into the phone.

_**Not so long ago, but enough to scare the crap out of a ten year old...**_

Henry heard the door open and hid. The person sighed and Henry tried to make his breaths even as he waited. The door closed again as the person went back out and Henry took this opportunity to make a run for it.

Where should he go? He is in the past! Who could he trust? Well he was just going to go find the person he always felt the safest with. His Dad.

K&C

Klaus put the pictures into the fire. He shouldn't be surprised that she would betray him. It seems everyone does. Still he thought that...what does it matter? Rebekah came into the room and showed him the photo of the tree. As if his night couldn't get any worse. At least Rebekah wasn't leaving.

All of a sudden there was a pounding on the door.

"Who could that be?" Rebekah asked and Klaus shrugged. The knocking continued.

"Come on..come on..." Klaus heard the voice on the other side of the door say. Klaus opened the door and saw a child standing there.

"Can I help you?" Klaus said leaning against the door.

"Yes, you can," The child said stomping past him and into the house.

"What are you doing?" Klaus said but the child ignored him and went in the direction of the library. Rebekah looked at Klaus with a confused look that matched his own.

"Crap!" The kid yelled looking over the books, "It isn't here!"

"What isn't where and what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Klaus said and really looked at the child for the first time. Dark blond curly hair, clear blue eyes, and what seemed dimples on both of his cheeks. He almost looked like...no impossible.

"My name is Henry." The child said, "I need your help."

**_The Present_**

"Well I suppose it is good I was coming though Virginia," Esther said and walked into the living room.

"I didn't know what to do." Liz said, "I didn't know who to call. I am pretty sure Caroline is still on an airplane. It is a long way to Australia."

Esther saw the magic book open with a hand drawn picture resting on it. Esther would recognize her son's work anywhere. Then she saw what page the book was turned to. Time travel. Of course.

"I know what happened," Esther said, "Henry was reading a part of the book on time travel. Probably to the time when this picture was first drawn over 11 years ago."

"What?" Liz said helplessly.

"From what I remember Caroline landed directly where Elena's house was when she traveled to the past, we then found her and took her in." Esther told her. "So Henry is probably here, in your house, just 11 years ago. He used the power of the full moon as well so it will be a month until we can bring him back."

"Just like Caroline," Liz said and Esther nodded.

"Yes, and hopefully like Caroline he will be safe too," Esther said, "If he landed here then Caroline or yourself will find him or..."

"Or?" Liz said.

"Or Henry will run to the person he always does when he is scared," Esther said, "Henry will go and find his father."

**_A time when Henry is wondering if going to his Dad for help was the best idea..._**

"So, Henry, exactly how can I help you?" Klaus said smirking.

"I need your help getting home," Henry said.

"Getting home?" Klaus said the amused expression still on his face. "And why would I help you do that?"

"Mum's right you were an ass," Henry mumbled.

"What was that?" Klaus said.

"I am not from around here," Henry said, "I..."

"Of for the love of god spit it out!" Klaus said getting frustrated. While some would cower at his outburst the child met him head on.

"I am from the future," Henry said knowing how ridiculous that sounded. Klaus just outright started laughing.

"I admit I have never heard that one before," Klaus said and motioned to the door, "Now go, be on your way."

"Henrick!" Henry cried out and Klaus stopped laughing.

"What did you just say to me?" Klaus said.

"Henrick, your little brother's name was Henrick," Henry said.

"How do you know that?" Rebekah asked coming into the room obviously having heard everything.

"Because he is who I am named after," Henry answered.

"Is this some kind of joke because I will kill you, child or not," Klaus said his jaw tight.

"No, no it isn't any joke," Henry said, "I promise. Just...I need you to trust me okay? And I am going to need every candle you got."

Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other.

K&C

"Are you really going along with this?" Rebekah said as she collected the candles.

"I want to see what he does," Klaus said curious about the boy. The siblings walked into the living room and saw Henry putting the candles in a circle. "Here you go, need a match?"

"No," Henry said and waved his hand and all the candles were suddenly lit. Rebekah's mouth dropped open and Klaus's eyes went wide.

"So you are a witch," Klaus said.

"Yeah, I need to get a message to someone," Henry said and tore a blank piece of paper from Klaus's sketch pad.

_Grams, I need your help. _

_ I am in the past like Mum was but not as far. _

_ It must be the spell from my magic book_

_ I am not born yet, I'm okay with Dad, but what do I do?_

Henry rolled up the note into a ball and closed his eyes. Rebekah and Klaus watched in awe as the kid chanted. After a moment he seemed to wither.

"Sorry Aunt Bonnie," Henry whispered and did another trick he was taught.

Bonnie was sitting with Caroline with a cup of tea in her hands. This had been an awful day. First they failed in their attempt to kill the Originals and her mother was now a vampire. All of a sudden she felt a rush in her body. She gripped the table.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Someone is channeling me," Bonnie told her remembering the feeling from when she and Luka did it.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said as she watched Bonnie's pained face.

Henry's nose started to bleed. It was usually never this hard to send a message, but it was never at this distance, and never across time. After a while the note disappeared. It worked. Henry turned and looked at his father, and then all was black.

_**The Present**_

Esther was sitting on the couch while Liz made some calls and tried to get a hold of Caroline. All of a sudden she felt something under her leg. She pulled out a piece of paper and straightened it out.

_ Grams, I need your help. _

_ I am in the past like Mum was but not as far. _

_ It must be the spell from my magic book_

_ I am not born yet, I'm okay with Dad, but what do I do?_

"Liz!" Esther called out. Liz came into the room. "Henry is fine." Esther showed her the note.

"Oh thank god," Liz said putting her hand on her heart.

"Not really, he is with Niklaus," Esther said, "11 years ago he might not be so inclined to help a little boy."

"What should we do?" Liz asked.

"Try and get a hold of my son and Caroline," Esther replied. "I am going to call Bonnie and see if we can send a message back. I must say I am surprised he was able to do it. He is more powerful then I imagined."

_**Back in the day before everyone knew that when you kill an Original you kill their entire line...**_

Rebekah laid the boy down on her bed. She moved a blond curl out of his face. Was he truly from the future? And why was he named after their brother?

"Aunt Beks?" Henry said barely regaining consciousness. Aunt Beks?

"Yes," Rebekah said going with it.

"I don't feel good," Henry said and before Rebekah could help herself she got into bed with him. She ran her fingers through his hair in a smoothing manner.

"Shh..." Rebekah said, "Sleep now, your safe."

"Safe?" Henry said.

"Yes," Rebekah said kissing his forehead. She started to get up.

"Stay?" Henry said his eyes still closed. "Please, I'm scared."

"Okay," Rebekah said laying back down. Henry snuggled into her side and his breaths evened out showing that he was finally sleeping. She put her arm around him and looked at Klaus who was standing in the doorway. His face was blank and then he turned on his heel and left.

Klaus went into his study and closed the door. Who in the hell was this kid? Henry, supposedly named after the brother he had lost long ago. And why did he look so much like him?

K&C

Rebekah woke up and saw Henry sleeping soundly next to her. He rolled over and a paper appeared underneath his leg. Rebekah took it and her eyes went wide.

_You will be fine, do not worry_

_ The spell is as the same as before, you will stay where you are for a month until the next full moon. While you are there you need to find the memory erasing spell as to not interfere with the timeline. Be safe and do not fear, you will come back to us._

_ Grams_

Memory erasing spell? Was this boy truly from the future? Rebekah got up very carefully as to not to wake him. Rebekah found Nik in his study and he didn't look like he had slept all night.

"Here," Rebekah said showing him the note. Klaus read over it.

"Same as before? Memory erasing?" Klaus said. "Do you honestly believe him?"

"I didn't at first, but the proof is right there," Rebekah said pointing at the note. "The message he sent last night must have been to his grandmother, and she sent one back."

"If he was from the future there is no way he could send anyone a message and certainly not across time!" Klaus spat, "No witch has that much power."

"Did you see him?" Rebekah said. "The child isn't more then 10 and he could light all those candles? Or what about the fact that he even knew the message spell? That is very advanced magic."

"I can also make werewolves and vampires fall to their knees," A voice said from the doorway. They turned and saw Henry standing there. "I have been practicing magic since I could talk."

"That is impossible," Klaus said, "Magic doesn't start to come out until puberty."

"I levitated the stuffed horse my Dad gave me before I could walk," Henry told them. "I used to make the lights turn back on when I didn't want to sleep before I could talk."

"Really?" Rebekah said impressed.

"Drove my mother mad," Henry said grinning both his dimples appearing.

"So let's say that this is true, not that I really believe it for a moment, but lets just say. Why did you come to me?" Klaus asked.

"Because in the future you are my friend," Henry said phrasing his words carefully. He didn't think it was best to tell Klaus he was his son. Besides his Dad _was_ his best friend.

"Nik doesn't have friends." Rebekah said and Henry laughed.

"Well he doesn't like people." Henry said.

"That's not enough, Rebekah is correct, I don't have friends," Klaus said, "Especially not children."

"You really don't trust anyone do you?" Henry said crossing his arms. "Everyone said you were paranoid but this is ridiculous."

"Enough." Klaus said walking over and standing directly in front of Henry. "Tell me who you are. Now." Henry gulped.

_**Present**_

"My Mom has called me like 20 times," Caroline said checking her phone once they got off the plane. Klaus took her bag while Caroline dialed her mother's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Caroline said and then came to a sudden stop. "He what!"

_**Back to the past and now Henry realizes why everyone used to hate his Dad so much...**_

"I'm..." Henry started to say but then his phone rang. His phone rang? How in the hell was his phone ringing. Henry took his phone out of his pocket and saw that his mother was calling. Ignoring the looks of Klaus and Rebekah, Henry pressed talk.

"Hey Mum," Henry said causally.

"Hey Mum! Hey Mum!" His mother's voice screeched from the other end. "What have I told you about playing with magic! Why in the world would you try a spell without an adult with you!"

"It was an accident," Henry said in a small voice and his mother seemed to calm down. "I didn't mean to send myself back to before I was even born."

"Are you hurt, are you okay?" She said.

"I'm okay, I'm standing here with Klaus and Rebekah," Henry said, "I sent a message to Grandma."

"I heard," His Mum said, "I am proud of you for doing that first thing, but you are still in so much trouble it is ridiculous."

"I know," Henry mumbled. "How are you even calling me?"

"Probably has something to do with the tracking device in your phone," His mother informed him. "I thought I should try it and good thing I did."

"Wow," Henry said. Magic was so awesome.

"Now first thing," She said getting down to business, "You are going to be...there for a month until we are able to call you back. You are going to have to find a memory erasing spell too."

"I was already looking for one and I didn't see anything," Henry told her.

"Well I hate to get more people involved but you might have to tell Bonnie," She said. "One of her Grimoires might have the answer. Don't worry about keeping it a secret. You need help. You will find a memory erasing spell so no one will remember you."

"Okay," Henry said, "I'm sorry Mum."

"I know baby," She said her voice soft, "Now I have to go before your father kills someone, but you need to fill Klaus and Rebekah in and then call me back, alright?"

"Alright," Henry said.

"And stay with Klaus," Caroline told him. "You are safest there for the time being. Stay with him and Rebekah. I will talk to you again soon after I get your father calmed down."

"Okay Mum." Henry said and hung up.

Klaus and Rebekah were staring at him.

"Well since Mum gave me the green light I might as well tell you I'm your son," Henry said looking at Klaus.

"Not...that is not possible," Klaus said or more stammered.

"This isn't the first time someone has traveled to the past," Henry told him. "My Mum traveled 1000 years to when you were human. Came back with me. Besides have you looked at me? I get told all the time that I look just like you." Henry had him there. Klaus had been trying to deny it but the resemblance was unmistakable. Except his eyes. Henry didn't have his eyes. They here a lighter shade of blue.

"Who is your mother?" Klaus asked and Henry smirked. "Caroline?"

"Yep," Henry said smiling at the shocked look on his Dad's face, "I don't think she likes you very much right now."

"That is even more impossible," Klaus said.

"Why? She doesn't hate you as much as she says she does," Henry told him and Klaus shook his head.

"No, its not that, even if Caroline does travel to the past she could not come back pregnant," Klaus said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because Caroline is a vampire too."

…...

**What did you think? **

**Okay two things... **

**Do you like what time I had Henry travel too? Just after Bonnie's Mom got turned?**

**Do you want me to have him sent to canon world or should I rewrite it and have him in my AU world where Caroline is still human? Please let me know! I can re-write it! **

**I know the phone thing is pretty unbelievable, but it is just a story and there was a spell on it so they could always get a hold of him.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I am glad you liked this angle! All most at 500 reviews! Holy Crap! **


	22. Putting it Together

**I own nothing...**

_**Back when they are still trying to figure out what happened...**_

"Okay so let me get this straight," Henry said taking in the information, "Not only is my Mum a vampire, but she is still dating Uncle Tyler?"

"Yes," Klaus said.

"So I am in a place where I don't exist?" Henry said more to himself.

"Vampires can't have children," Klaus said, "I'm sorry."

"As long as I get to go home in a month it doesn't matter," Henry said trying not to get too focused on that detail.

"We will get you back." Rebekah said, "I promise."

"Thanks," Henry said glad at least is Aunt was being nice to him, "I can't wait to tell my mother not only am I in the past, but in an alternate universe." As if on que Henry's phone rang.

"Hey Mum." Henry said putting the phone to his ear.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked upon hearing his tone.

"Just got bad news is all," Henry replied. "You are already a vampire here."

"I am?" Caroline said surprised.

"Yeah, apparently I am in a place where I am never going to be born." Henry told her.

"Oh," Caroline said, "Don't worry about that alright Sweetie? You just need to keep yourself safe until you get home and work on finding that spell. Oh and put the phone on speaker."

"What?" Henry said confused.

"Just do it please, Sweetie," Caroline said and Henry pressed speaker on his phone. "Can you all hear me?"

"Yes, Mum," Henry said.

"Klaus?" Caroline said her voice filling the room.

"Yes?" Klaus said hesitantly.

"You are to watch him, do you understand me?" Caroline said her tone hard.

"What?" Klaus said shocked that she would suggest Henry actually stay with him, "No, I don't have time to watch a child. I will take him to your...I mean Caroline's house."

"No," Caroline countered. "He is going to stay with you and Rebekah. He will be safest there."

"Absolutely not," Klaus said and Caroline just laughed.

"Oh, its adorable that you think you have a choice," Caroline said.

"He can stay with us," Rebekah said speaking up.

"Rebekah!" Klaus exclaimed.

"This is my only chance to have a nephew," Rebekah said, "Even if it is only for a month. Henry can stay with us...Caroline." This was all so weird.

"Thank you Rebekah," Caroline said, "Henry can you leave the room for a moment? I want to talk to Klaus."

"Okay..." Henry said shrugging at the look Klaus gave him.

"Why did he need to leave?" Klaus said feeling ridiculous that he was conversing with someone from the future through a 10 year old's phone.

"Listen to me very carefully," Caroline said ignoring his question. "You can't be killed, I know that, but you can feel pain. I am trusting you to take care of my son and if anything happens to him I will transport myself there and make you wish you _could_ be killed."

"Are you threatening me?" Klaus asked. No one had threatened him in centuries. Well besides Mikeal.

"No I am warning you," Caroline answered. "I have been with you for 11 years and I know that no one can inflict pain like you can. Unless my son comes back without a scratch on him I will use all your own tricks against you. Okay, honey?"

"Listen to her," Another voice said, his voice said, "She can be bloody scary when she wants to be."

"Just...pain...lots of pain," Caroline stammered.

"Fine," Klaus said giving in, but not because he was scared of her of course, "I'll watch over him. What about Caroline?"

"Don't tell her," Nik said cutting in, "Let Caroline figure it out for herself. It will be more fun that way."

"Hey!" Caroline said and the line disconnected.

K&C

"I'm hungry," Henry said once everything was straightened out. Rebekah looked at Klaus.

"Oh right," Klaus said. The child was in his care and children needed...well food. "Come." Klaus said and began to walk away. Henry had to run to catch up.

"Hey slow down," Henry said once he caught up with him. "Don't you have a car?"

"No, I saw no reason to have one," Klaus said as they walked down the street. "It isn't that far to the grill everyone is so fond of here."

"They have great curly fries," Henry said. "My Dad has a car, he used to drive my Mum to school every morning."

"He did?" Klaus said. That didn't sound like something he would do at all.

"Yeah, my Mom got grounded for traveling to the past too so the only time they could see each other is when Dad drove her." Henry told him.

"Hmm..." Klaus said and they walked in silence for a while.

"So what should I call you?" Henry asked hating silence as much as his mother did.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said not quite sure what the boy was asking.

"I just mean you are not my Dad, not really, what should I call you then?" Henry asked.

"How about Klaus?" Klaus suggested.

"Klaus," Henry repeated, "Okay, and I guess I should call Mum, Caroline then?"

"It would be quite amusing for you to go up to her and ask if she was your mother," Klaus said, "But I would stick with calling her Caroline."

K&C

Caroline walked into the grill and saw Klaus. She groaned. Then she saw who was sitting in front of him. It wasn't one of his siblings, but a little boy. Was he feeding on a child! Caroline would put a stop to that.

"What do you want to eat?" Klaus asked.

"A burger," Henry answered. "I love their burgers here."

"What is going on here?" Caroline said coming up to them. Henry's eyes widened at the sight of his mother.

"Just getting a bite," Klaus said grinning. Henry held back a laugh too. He knew Klaus was purposely trying to freak her out.

"This is low..." Caroline began to say but Henry cut her off.

"I was hungry and Klaus offered to get me a burger," Henry said.

"A burger?" Caroline said.

"With curly fries," Henry said and then asked. "Want to eat with us?"

"Fine," Caroline said thinking she needed to protect the boy. She went to sit next to Henry but he put his legs out.

"Sorry I need to stretch, mind sitting next to him?" Henry asked. Caroline stiffened, but sat down next to Klaus putting as much distance between them as she could.

"What is going on here?" Caroline asked. "Why are you eating with a small child?"

"Hey, I'm ten!" Henry protested.

"That is my business, love," Klaus said knowing that the answer would irritate her even more. Soon someone came to take their order.

"A cheeseburger, rare," Henry told the waitress.

"Same," Klaus said and looked at Caroline.

"Rare for me too," Caroline said giving in. She wasn't leaving Klaus alone with the boy.

"I'm Henry," Henry said introducing himself.

"Caroline," Caroline said and Henry smiled. Dimples appeared on the little boy's cheeks. Caroline looked at Klaus. She had only seen his smile a handful of times, but she remembered it. His smile was the same as Henry's. They exchanged a little more small talk until Caroline asked, "What is going on?"

"Caroline?" A voice said and the three turned around and saw Tyler coming over. "What are you doing?"

"Are you near-sided?" Henry asked.

"What?" Tyler said.

"Are you near-sided?" Henry repeated. "Because it looks to me like Caroline is sitting and about to eat." Klaus laughed and the waitress suddenly appeared with their food.

"You have a smart mouth you know that?" Tyler said but Henry only grinned.

"I get it from my Aunt," Henry informed him. He loved his Uncle Tyler, but Henry did not love the fact that right now his Mom was dating him. He was going to have to do something about that.

"Caroline can I talk to you?" Tyler said and Caroline nodded and followed him, but made sure Henry was in her line of sight. She watched as he and Klaus ate. Henry was talking and Klaus was listening intently. Klaus laughed again, and Caroline found she liked the sound of it. Wait, what?

"Caroline!" Tyler said snapping her out of it.

"What's up?" Caroline said.

"What's up?" Tyler repeated. "I come in here and find you sitting with Klaus and some bratty kid? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Caroline answered. "I walked in and saw Klaus sitting with a kid. I couldn't exactly leave the boy alone with Klaus could I?"

"Caroline..." Tyler started to say.

"Let me just figure out what is going on and then I will go back to ignoring the big bad wolf, alright?" Caroline said and Tyler leaned in to kiss her, but then got a throbbing headache and pulled back. "Tyler?"

"Killer migraine all of a sudden," Tyler said rubbing his temples. Caroline heard Klaus laugh again and this time Henry joined in.

"You should go lay down," Caroline said, "I will come see you later." Tyler nodded and walked out. Caroline stomped back over to the table.

"Where did the love sick boy go off to?" Klaus asked when she came over.

"Did you do something to him?" Caroline replied. "We don't get headaches unless someone makes us." Klaus's eyes flickered over to Henry who smiled innocently at her.

"It was just a tiny headache," Henry said in a small voice that he knew his mother couldn't resist.

"You're a witch?" Caroline said shocked.

"Yes," Henry said.

"Is this why you are watching him?" Caroline said turning to Klaus, "So you can morph an innocent child into being one of your witch lackeys?" How could he even stoop that low?

"You're not ready to know yet," Henry said almost sadly. He had wanted to know what his mother was like back then, but she being mean to his Dad. That wasn't cool.

"Know what?" Caroline said.

"Let's get this to go," Henry said to Klaus who nodded. They collected their food, except Caroline's, and paid the bill. Caroline watched them leave staring at the door long after they were gone from sight.

"Caroline's mean," Henry said as they walked back to Klaus's house.

"Nothing to do with you, she just doesn't like me too much," Klaus told him.

"I know, I remember you telling me how much Mom used to dislike you, but it almost seems like..." Henry said.

"Like?" Klaus said.

"Like she hates you," Henry said in a small voice. "I don't like it when you fight."

"Well...it just seems like we aren't there yet, but don't worry I will wear her down eventually." Klaus said not wanting the kid to feel sad.

"Promise you won't give up?" Henry said.

"Promise," Klaus said and Henry smiled. They walked back into the house and Rebekah must have smelled the food because she sat down at once and started to steal from their plates. Rebekah smiled at Klaus over Henry's head. This was nice all of them eating together.

"So tell us more about you," Rebekah said between bites.

"Um...I'm just won my school wide fencing competition," Henry told them. "I even beat the 14 year old former champion."

"Wow," Rebekah said, "Isn't that interesting Nik?"

"Yes," Klaus said but his face was a mask.

"My Dad taught me," Henry said, "I also won my school art fair."

"Really?" Klaus said despite himself.

"Yeah," Henry said wiping his mouth. "Some art dude came from New York and he liked my painting the most."

"So what about this power you have?" Klaus asked and Rebekah glared at him. "What?"

"I'm something called a true hybrid," Henry said taking another bite.

"A true hybrid?" Klaus repeated.

"Yeah, because I was born and not made," Henry said with a shrug. "I have magic, and I will probably turn into a wolf someday. See...hybrid."

"A witch-wolf hybrid," Klaus said in awe, "Fascinating."

"I guess," Henry said not thinking much of it, "There has never been one before."

"But you aren't a wolf," Rebekah said and Henry shook his head.

"No, but I have tapped into my werewolf powers before," Henry said. "I healed my Mum when she was pregnant and I can run really fast and my senses are very sharp."

"Healed her when she was pregnant?" Klaus said.

"My Mum started to bleed and she was going to lose me and probably die, but I saved her," Henry said proudly.

"You were able to heal her inside the womb?" Klaus said. This kid was getting more interesting by the second.

"Uh-huh," Henry said, "And Aunt Bonnie said since I can have power over vampires I knocked Dad off his pedestal."

"What?" Klaus said confused. Knocked off his pedestal?

"Dad isn't the most powerful person anymore," Henry said and then grinned. "I am."

_**The Present**_

"How could he go to an alternate universe?" Bonnie said confused. "That didn't happen to Caroline."

"Caroline didn't read a spell from a book," Esther pointed out. "Henry probably phrased the words wrong when he was trying to sound it out."

"But he is okay?" Kol asked.

"Yes, Caroline said he is fine staying with Klaus and Rebekah," Esther said.

"Isn't that the time you are trying to kill us?" Kol said and Esther pursed her lips.

"Yes," Esther said, "And remember that I fail."

"You only stopped trying because you didn't want to leave Henry fatherless," Kol said or more spat, "If Klaus isn't a father there then you might keep trying." Bonnie put a hand over Kol's to calm him down.

"Perhaps Henry was sent there for a reason," Esther mused.

"A reason?" Kol said.

"Yes, Henry repaired our relationships here maybe he is meant to where he is now as well." Esther said.

"Well if he is going to fix relationships you know the first thing he is going to do, right?" Bonnie said and Kol smirked.

"He is going to get his parents together," Kol said finishing for her.

_**A long time ago were Klaus is not happy...**_

"Impossible," Klaus said, "No one is more powerful then me."

"Wow, ego much?" Henry said and Rebekah laughed.

"You are telling me that you could take down an Original Vampire if need be?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Henry replied. "I have been practicing the popping spell since I was three."

"Popping?" Rebekah said.

"Well that is how Aunt Bonnie explained brain aneurisms to me when I was little," Henry told her. "Just make the vessels go pop pop pop."

"Try it then," Klaus said standing up. "Try it on me."

"No!" Henry said getting up too. "I don't want to hurt you. I am also not supposed to do it unless I am scared, and you don't scare me."

"Did you hear that Nik?" Rebekah said smiling, "You don't scare him."

"Shut it," Klaus said to his sister and then turned back to Henry, "I can scare you if that is what it takes."

"Okay," Henry said knowing his Dad wouldn't let it go, "And I'm sorry." He then worked his magic.

To Klaus's shock his head started to throb. He hadn't felt pain like this since that Bennett witch tried to kill him. He went to his knees and then it stopped suddenly. Henry ran over and helped him up.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said looking down at the little boy.

"Sorry," Henry said again and for the first time since meeting him Klaus didn't see himself when he looked at Henry. He saw Caroline. The same light surrounded the both of them.

"You really are our son aren't you?" Klaus said finally believing him. Yes he heard everyone telling him that Henry was his son, but this was the first time he actually let himself believe it.

"Yeah, I am," Henry said, "And I am going to help you."

…...

**What did you think? Since I got over 30 reviews (awesome!) and am still iffy on if I like the direction so I thought I would do a next day update.**

**Before I go too much into the next chapter is the Henry going into the canon universe just too confusing. If so I am going to delete this chapter and start again. Please let me know!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Over 500! So this is now the longest and most reviewed of my stories which is awesome! Thanks again!**

**I know Tyler is gone in this part of the show, but I really wanted to write a scene with Henry giving Tyler a headache so he couldn't kiss his Mum!**

**And a shout out to _Ghanima2_ for giving me the idea that Henry just said the words wrong and that is why he got sent here. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing...**

"Get up." A voice said and Klaus shot up only to see Henry standing there with a grin on his face. Nope that hadn't been a dream.

"Why?" Klaus asked sleepily. He hadn't slept in two days and was very tired.

"We need to go for a run," Henry replied.

"Run?" Klaus repeated.

"Yeah, run," Henry said, "We run every morning."

"We do?" Klaus said.

"Yep, everyday," Henry said, "So come on!" Henry ran out of the room. Klaus growled but ultimately got up. Henry was basically bouncing by the door.

"Why do we run?" Klaus asked.

"Because I have a lot of energy that I need to get out," Henry answered. "And its fun. Besides it isn't like you are going to get out of breath or anything."

"Does your mother usually run with you too?" Klaus asked putting his shoes on.

"Sometimes," Henry said shrugging. "But it is our time, you know?"

"You and your Dad are pretty close then?" Klaus said and Henry nodded.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were my friend," Henry told him. "My Dad is my best friend."

"What kind of world do you live in?" Klaus said and Henry laughed.

"A lot better on then this one," Henry said, "Mum usually wakes me up by humming in my ear. She wasn't here to do that."

"I can drop you off there," Klaus said but Henry only laughed again.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Henry said and started to run out the door. Klaus walked out the door and was surprised to see Henry already at the end of the drive. The kid was pretty fast.

K&C

Caroline got up and rubbed her eyes. It was the first Monday of Spring Break but unfortunately had no plans. Tyler had just left to go try and break the sire bond. Elena had Salvatore drama and Bonnie was dealing with her mother. She heard laughing and went to her window and saw Klaus and Henry running. She put her hair behind her ear and listened.

"Um...well I can do this," Henry said and then Caroline watched as he ran and then started to do all these flips and soon he was in the tree.

"Wow," Klaus said.

"I know," Henry said and then jumped off the tall branch he was in and did another flip and landed on his feet. Klaus was letting Henry jump off of tree branches? Oh hell no. Caroline put her robe on and stomped outside.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said walking over to them and Henry's eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh," Henry said and Klaus looked at him.

"What?" Klaus said.

"I am not supposed to do that," Henry mumbled. "I sort of broke my arm once. Mum was pretty mad, but it healed itself in a couple days! I didn't even need a cast."

"You are letting him jump out of trees!" Caroline said or more screeched to Klaus. "Are you out of your freaking mind!"

"I didn't let him to anything, he did it himself," Klaus said and then looked at Henry again. "Something he will not be doing again."

"Yeah, yeah," Henry said looking at his feet.

"Come on, that is enough for today," Klaus said, "Always a pleasure Caroline."

"Bye," Henry said and they began to run off towards Klaus's house. Caroline stood in the street watching them until they were out of sight. She had never seen Klaus like that before. His was firm with Henry, but not scary. And how did a ten year old learn to do those flips? A normal human couldn't jump out of a tree like that, or move like that. It was almost...animalistic. Who was this kid? Well Caroline was going to find out.

K&C

"You told on me!" Henry said as Klaus shrugged and handed him the phone. Henry put the phone to his ear. "Hi Mum."

"Hi Mum!" Caroline said from the other end. "What have I told you about jumping out of trees!"

"To not," Henry said.

"You were showing off," Caroline said or more stated.

"Sort of," Henry said.

"No more," Caroline said, "Your feet are going to stay on the ground from now on, understand?"

"Yes, Mum," Henry said and after a little more small talk and "I love yous" hung up. He looked at Klaus. "I can't believe you called my mother."

"She made me responsible for you," Klaus said, "Although that was pretty amazing, and you said your arm healed itself in a few days?"

"Yeah," Henry answered.

"Interesting," Klaus mused.

K&C

Caroline took a deep breath. What the hell was she doing here? She just wanted to make sure Henry was okay.

_"...I can't believe you called my mother." Caroline heard Henry say._

_ "She made me responsible for you," Klaus said. "Although that was pretty amazing, and you said your arm healed itself in a few days?"_

_ "Yeah," Henry answered._

_ "Interesting," Klaus said. _

"What are you doing here?" A voice behind her said. Caroline turned around to see Rebekah standing there.

"Just wanted to make sure Henry was okay," Caroline said, "He fell out of a tree."

"He fell out of a tree!" Rebekah said and brushed past her and into the house. She left the door open and Rebekah went over to Henry said looked him over. "Are you okay?"

"I _jumped _out of a tree," Henry said, "Big difference."

"It is rude to linger in doorways, love," Klaus said and Caroline walked into the house before she changed her mind. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure Henry was alright," Caroline said.

"I'm fine," Henry promised her. "I almost always land on my feet."

"Oh good," Caroline said and the air was awkward. "Well I am going to go." And Caroline half ran out of the house. Henry made a face. Why were they making this so hard? Mum kept running away and Dad wasn't chasing her.

K&C

"Why not ask Nik, or Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"Dad would never ask for help with anything and Mum won't believe me," Henry answered. "And you want your family together just as much as I do. Besides you and Uncle Kol have always been my partners in crime."

"We have?" Rebekah said and Henry nodded. Rebekah smiled. She liked that. "What do you need me to do?" Rebekah asked and Henry smirked looking so much like Klaus it was ridiculous.

K&C

"Please?" Rebekah said into the phone. "I just miss you."

"You miss me?" Kol said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do," Rebekah said, "Come on it has just been me and Mr. Grumpy for too long."

"You're serious?" Kol said.

"Yes, now that we are whole again we need to have more family time, you know without trying to kill each other," Rebekah said, "Elijah is coming."

"Fine," Kol said knowing she wouldn't give up. "Give me two days and I'll be there."

Rebekah hung up and looked at Henry.

"They're coming," She told him.

"Fantastic," Henry said, "I'm hungry."

K&C

"Are you always hungry?" Rebekah asked as Henry held the door open for her.

"I am a ten year old boy, of course I am always hungry." Henry said and Rebekah laughed. Her laughing stopped when she saw Matt. She looked at Henry who had a wolfish grin on his face.

"Don't start," Rebekah said.

"I didn't say anything," Henry said innocently.

"Come on," Rebekah said trying to walk past Matt as if she couldn't care less when her nephew stuck his foot out making her fall forward into the bus boy in front of her.

"Oh," Matt said holding her steady, "I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful."

"You'd think," Rebekah said loving the feeling of Matt's arm around her and was disappointed when he let go. "Did you get the check I sent you?"

"You didn't need to do that," Matt said.

"My brother broke your hand, paying for it to be fixed was the least I could do," Rebekah said, "And I'm sorry again."

"She means it," Henry said speaking up. "She rarely apologizes, so when Rebekah does, she means it."

"Okay," Matt said confused, "Who are you?"

"Henry," Henry told him.

"Henry is staying with me and my brother for a bit," Rebekah explained.

"Wait, what?" Matt said, "Why are you watching a kid?"

"Long story," Rebekah said not knowing what else to say. The door opened and Henry saw his Aunt Elena coming in with her brother. Henry ran off leaving Rebekah and Matt to talk. Henry purposely ran in front of Elena making them bump into each other.

"Oh sorry," Henry said smiling.

"It's alright," Elena said smiling back. Then she remembered something Caroline had told her. "You are the boy staying with Klaus, right?"

"Henry," He told her and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Elena said.

"Henry!" Rebekah called out.

"Gotta go," Henry said, "Bye!"

"Did that kid just kiss you?" Jeremy said and Elena nodded.

"He reminded me of..." Elena said, "Never mind."

Henry had reminded her of Elijah, but Elena couldn't say that out loud.

K&C

"So you met him?" Caroline said into the phone as she watched the _Notebook_ on TV.

"Yeah, he was quite charming," Elena said from her end, "I didn't know 10 year old boys could be charming."

"There is just something about him..." Caroline said, "But why is he staying with Klaus?"

"I don't know, that is the million dollar question," Elena said, "But we can't let Henry live with him."

"He can stay with me," Caroline said before Elena could volunteer her house. If Henry was going to live with anyone it was going to be her.

"We need to rescue him," Elena said, "What is the plan?"

_**The Present**_

"You know you are going to try and rescue him, right?" Klaus said to Caroline. "Especially after the whole jumping out of a tree incident."

"Oh yeah, and probably get Elena and Bonnie to help too." Caroline said.

"We are going to be fighting over him," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"He is going to love it," Caroline said, "Henry loves being the center of attention."

"Just like his mother," Klaus said and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

_**Back to the time when Caroline and company are coming up with a plan...**_

"Can't we just grab him and go?" Damon asked.

"No, Henry is...he is a witch," Caroline said and the room went silent.

"So he must have been the one channeling me!" Bonnie said realizing what happened.

"Impossible," Damon said, "The kid is 10. No one can channel that young. He shouldn't even have powers yet."

"Well he does," Caroline said, "I've seen it. He gave Tyler a headache from across a room."

"What?" Stefan said shocked.

"That aneurism spell Bonnie does?" Caroline said and Damon grimaced, "I think he just did a mild form of it."

"Impossible," Bonnie said using Damon's word. "I don't have that kind of control."

"I think that says more about you then him." Damon said and Stefan shoved him.

"We can't scare him. Henry will just go on the defensive and never trust us." Caroline said, "I think I just need to get closer to Henry and then ask if he wants to stay with me instead of Klaus."

"You know that means you will have to be around Klaus and Rebekah too then, right?" Elena said, "They are always together."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him," Caroline said and everyone nodded in agreement. "If that means being around Klaus and Rebekah I will just have to suffer through it."

K&C

"What do you want?" Rebekah said as soon as she opened the door.

"I wanted to see Henry," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Hi Caroline," Henry said appearing next to Rebekah.

"Hey," Caroline said, "I came to see if you wanted to go to a movie with me and Bonnie today?"

"Can Rebekah come?" Henry asked. "Klaus is gone for the day so she is in charge."

"I guess," Caroline said managing to keep a smile on her face. "I brought my car."

"Get your jumper," Rebekah said to Henry, "It can get cold in the theater."

"I don't need a jumper," Henry said but Rebekah just looked at him. "Okay fine." Henry ran up the stairs to get his jacket. Rebekah and Caroline eyed each other.

"Seriously what are you doing with him?" Caroline asked.

"Taking care of him," Rebekah answered.

"No Klaus is probably brainwashing him or something," Caroline said. "Training them young to be one of his witchy followers."

"Do you really think that low of my brother?" Rebekah said and Caroline was taken aback at the question.

"Well...yeah," Caroline said. After all Klaus had done of course Caroline still thought that low of him, right?

"I can't make that movie," Rebekah said her eyes fierce and her tone hard, "And Henry can't either."

Rebekah closed the door in Caroline's face.

K&C

Caroline stormed into her room and closed the door. She went to her bookcase and pulled out a book. Tucked inside the pages was the drawing Klaus had made of her. She jumped on her bed and stared at it.

_Thank you for your honesty_

Was she being too hard on him? Did she really think that low of him anymore? Caroline traced the drawing with her finger. He really was talented. She looked well...beautiful. Stunning. Caroline had never felt truly beautiful, not with girls like Elena around. This picture said different.

_Genuine beauty_

Klaus had probably told thousands of girls that they were beautiful and that "he fancied them." Probably used that line about being full of light too. Right? She was so confused because truthfully Caroline knew nothing about him. She knew what Klaus had done, but knew nothing about _him_. The one time she could of gotten to know Klaus, Caroline had betrayed him.

_Get to know me, I dare you_

As she traced the picture she stopped when she reached her eyes. She sat up. She had seen those eyes recently, and not when she was looking in a mirror. Henry. What? How? Caroline got off the bed and grabbed her keys. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Like how there was a little boy with her eyes and Klaus's dimples.

K&C

Caroline carefully walked up the walk hoping to surprise them. She had parked down the street. As she reached the front door she heard laughing.

"You're cheating!" Rebekah exclaimed from inside.

"I don't need to I'm awesome," Caroline heard Henry say. Caroline knocked on the door. Rebekah of course was the one to answer it.

"Three times in one day?" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"What are you playing?" Caroline asked.

"Monopoly," Rebekah replied.

"I love that game," Caroline said and they stood there silent for a while.

"Wanna play?" Rebekah said to both girls surprise.

"Sure," Caroline found herself saying and went inside. This time Caroline was inside the house when the door shut.

…_**...**_

**What did you think? Caroline doesn't know quite yet, but she knows something is defiantly up.**

**Jaw on the ground...over 50 reviews for the last chapter. OM FREAKING G. Thank you so much! Please keep them coming I had a crappy week and need the pick me up!**

**I hope this new chapter is up to your expectations...**

**Any scenes you want to see with Henry and the canon universe? **


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing...**

"How did it go?" Elena asked.

"Fine, we played Monopoly until Henry fell asleep," Caroline said taking a sip of her coffee. Truth is they had been so caught up in the game Caroline totally forgot that she was there to rescue Henry. Klaus was such a bad loser and Rebekah had crushed them all. "Then I left."

"That's it?" Elena said.

"That's it," Caroline lied.

_"So do you believe me now?" Klaus asked as he walked Caroline to the door._

_ "Yeah I do," Caroline replied. "I believe that you are not trying to...recruit him."_

_ "I'm not," Klaus said. _

_ "But why..." Caroline started and then felt a sting in her eye. "Owe."_

_ "Oh...here," Klaus said and got the eyelash out of her eye._

_ "Thanks," Caroline said and Klaus held out his finger with her eyelash balancing on it. _

_ "Aren't you going to make a wish?" Klaus asked and Caroline raised an eyebrow._

_ "Do you make wishes?" Caroline asked._

_ "No, I am more the go out and make it happen kind of person," Klaus said with a shrug. "But you seem like the wishing type. Go ahead." Caroline closed her eyes and blew. When she opened her eyes again Klaus was gone._

"Yeah nothing major happened," Caroline said. "Just played a game. Give me a few more days and I will get Henry out of there."

K&C

"Honey we're home!" Kol called out when he and Elijah entered the house. "Anyone here?"

They walked further into the house and saw that Rebekah was outside. She was sitting in a lawn chair taking in the sun. Which was pointless because she couldn't tan. All of a sudden a stream of water came out of nowhere and Rebekah screeched.

"Henry!" She called out and a boy appeared and continued to spray her with the hose. "Stop!"

"No!" The boy, called Henry, yelled.

"Oh you are going to get it!" Rebekah said and then started to chase the little boy. Kol and Elijah watched the exchange and Henry was quite fast. No match for a vampire, but fast. An almost abnormal speed. They watched as Rebekah chased him, obviously holding back, and saw Henry flip over the fence.

"Do not go into a tree Henry!" Rebekah scolded. "I will call your mother!"

"Fine," Henry said jumping over the fence and away from the tree. "I still can't believe he told on me."

"He was trying to be responsible," Rebekah said and Henry made a face.

"What is going on here?" Kol said coming into the yard with Elijah right behind him. The little boy looked at them and smiled brightly. The first thing they noticed was that his smile resembled their brother's, in fact the child looked a great deal like Niklaus.

"Hi," The boy said, "I'm Henry."

"So I heard," Kol said, "Now what are you doing here?"

Rebekah and Henry looked at each other.

"It's a long story," Henry told his Uncles. "You better strap in."

K&C

"Rubbish," Kol said not believing them for a second.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe this," Elijah said and Henry rolled his eyes. He got out of his phone and dialed a number.

"Well you really are the only person anyone listens too," Henry told Elijah, "So maybe you will listen to yourself." Henry set the phone on the coffee table of the living room where they were sitting. After a view rings a voice said,

"_Henry_?" It was Elijah's voice, but not the one sitting next to them.

"Hey, I have a couple here who don't believe me," Henry informed them. "Which I find odd considering you are 1000 year old immortal beings. You'd think you would have more of an open mind."

"_I see_," Elijah said and Kol and Elijah were looking at the phone in disbelief. "_Well what Henry is saying is true. He is our nephew from an alternate universe."_

"Bloody hell," Kol said leaning back while Elijah stayed silent.

"_How have you been Henry?_" Future Elijah asked.

"Good," Henry said and then asked. "How's Dad?" Everyone knew that besides Mum, Elijah was the only one Klaus listened too. And Henry also knew his Dad had been very upset when Henry went missing.

_"He wasn't happy when he first found out of course,_" Elijah said. "_But between Caroline and myself we were able to calm him down. But Henry, from what I remember Kol and I had left by then. What are you up to?"_

"Nothing," Henry said smirking.

_**The Present**_

"More proof that Henry is more like you," Klaus said to Caroline after talking to Elijah, "Only you would go back to the past to put your parents together. Not to destroy enemies or give warnings, but play matchmaker."

"Funny," Caroline said, "So you don't like the fact that Henry is trying to set us up? And I am the type of person who wouldn't purposely change anything. He gets the scheming and the plotting from you."

"Then they don't stand chance do they?" Klaus said grinning.

"No," Caroline said walking over and putting her arms around him. "We never did stand a chance against each other did we?"

"You just need to stop fighting it," Klaus said putting a lock of hair behind her ear, "You know it is enviable, but Henry doesn't have my patience."

"How much longer do you think it will take me to figure out who Henry is?" Caroline asked.

"No long yet, my love." Klaus replied.

_**Back to when Henry is plotting with Rebekah and Kol**_

"Okay down to business," Henry said to Kol and Rebekah. Elijah had gone to get some air, it was a lot to take in. Especially when you just heard yourself taking to...yourself. "I am not liking what I am seeing here. This world is too messed up, so we are going to have to fix it."

"We?" Kol said.

"Where I come from you both are my partners in crime," Henry told him. "We tease Dad, drive Mum mad, stuff like that."

"So you are going to fix _this_ world?" Kol asked. "Does it even need fixing?"

"Yes in a big way, and I am going to need your help," Henry answered, "I am here for a little over two more weeks so we need to move fast. First Mum and Dad. Where I come from they are never apart. Mum can't even sleep when Dad is away."

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"She said that when you have been sleeping next to someone for over a decade it is hard to sleep without them," Henry replied. "I don't understand it, and I don't want to."

"So Nik finally got tamed, never thought that would happen." Kol said laughing and then stopped. "Wait. That doesn't happen to me does it?"

"Sure does," Henry said grinning. "You have been with the same girl for nine years."

"Nine years?" Kol said with wide eyes. "No, impossible. I just got out of my cage and now you are telling me I entered a new one?"

"Ooooooo," Henry said grinning, "I am so going to tell my Aunt you said that."

"Aunt?" Kol said.

"More like honorable aunt," Henry said, "You are my uncle she is my aunt."

"Who is she?" Kol asked and Henry smiled.

"If I haven't told my Mum she is my Mum yet, I am going to let sweat about who your girl is for a while," Henry answered and Kol glared. He had been told that Henry was more like his mother, but it was times like these when...

Henry was just like Klaus.

K&C

"Hi Caroline," A voice said and Caroline turned around and saw Henry standing there with a grin on his face. She was at the grill with Elena.

"Hello Henry," Caroline said ran her hand through his blond curls. "I had fun playing that game with you the other night."

"Rebekah always wins," Henry with a frown. "She must cheat."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Caroline said, "Where is Klaus? He keeping a good eye on you?"

"Actually I am here with Elijah," Henry said and nodded to his Uncle standing and talking to the to go person.

"Elijah?" Elena said, "What is he doing here?"

"Good to see you again," Elijah said coming over and putting his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"So is there an Original convention in town or something?" Caroline asked.

"No," Elijah said with an amused look on his face. "Just came for a visit. You look like you are going somewhere."

"Just getting some food before going out to meet Bonnie and her mother," Caroline told him.

"Yes I heard she got turned," Elijah said and Caroline's eyes flickered to Henry.

"I am a witch, you don't think I don't know that vampires exist too?" Henry asked. "And wolves of course."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked again.

"Think about it," Henry said, "You know the answer already."

Caroline watched as the two left.

"What do you think he means?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Caroline said.

K&C

_"So you can't be killed?" Henry said confused. "I thought you said vampires could be killed by fire or a stake to the heart?"_

_ "We are special vampires," His father told him. "Only one kind of stake could kill us, and we burned that bridge a long time ago."_

_ "Burned?" Henry said._

_ "Yes, the old wickery bridge was made with white oak," Klaus told him. "Rebekah burned all the wood. Except the sign was made out of it too. Almost killed us because we forgot about it. Thankfully we burned those too."_

"White oak," Henry said and sat up straight. The wood that could kill his family. They were restoring the bridge right now. He had been so caught up in fixing everything he had forgotten something important. They needed to burn that wood. Henry ran into his Dad's room.

"Klaus!" Henry said shaking him. "Klaus!"

"What?" Klaus said and looked out the window, "Oh bloody hell it isn't morning yet. Wait a few more hours and we will run. Go back to bed."

"White oak!" Henry said and Klaus shot up.

"What?" Klaus said and Henry was looking at him with wide eyes.

"We have to destroy it," Henry said.

"You know where it is?" Klaus said and Henry nodded.

"Yes, you told me all about it," Henry said and then added, "And we can't forget the sign."

K&C

Caroline and Bonnie sat at the table and their thoughts drifted to families.

"I mean I have my Dad, and he loves me, but having Abby back would be nice too," Bonnie told her.

"I know what you mean," Caroline said, "I would love to have my Dad back in my life, but we don't always get what we want right?"

"Alaric will get better," Bonnie said, "He didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know," Caroline said. "It just seems like my family is shrinking, and I can never have kids so...besides I don't think I would be that great of a Mom anyway."

"Of course you would be," Bonnie assured her.

"I always imagined a having a boy," Caroline said, "A girl would be okay, but it had always been a boy ya know?"

_"You're not ready to know yet," Henry said when Caroline ran into him at the grill and saw him eating with Klaus. _

"_Think about it," Henry had told her when she was at the grill with Elena, "You know the answer already."_

Curly blond hair, blue eyes that she saw everyday in the mirror, and dimples. Those dimples she was starting to see more and more on the person who she was supposed to despise.

"Oh my god," Caroline said.

"What?" Bonnie asked seeing the dazed expression on her friends face.

"I know," Caroline answered. "I know who he is."

"Caroline?" Bonnie said still confused.

"I have to go," Caroline said getting up.

"What? Why?" Bonnie said.

"I know who Henry is," Caroline said gathering her things, "I'm sorry I...I have to go."

K&C

"Distract them okay?" Klaus said to Henry that night and he nodded. Caroline and Bonnie were gone, but Damon, Stefan, and Elena were still around.

"I can do it," Henry promised. He was going to the grill with Rebekah while Klaus, Kol, and Elijah destroyed the bridge and stole the sign. This time he was going to be the little blond distraction.

Rebekah and Henry strolled into the grill like it was no big deal.

"Hi Elena!" Henry said cheerfully and went over to her.

"Hey Henry," Elena said smiling at the little boy. "Rebekah."

"Elena," Rebekah acknowledged. That was about the politest greeting they could manage.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked directing his question towards Rebekah. They weren't the mingling type.

"Henry here is always hungry it seems," Rebekah said smiling down at her nephew.

"I am a growing boy with the appetite of a wolf," Henry said and Rebekah laughed.

"A wolf?" Stefan said.

"Maybe," Henry said with a shrug.

"Hold it, you are a witch and a werewolf?" Damon said remembering what Caroline had told him.

"I am not a wolf," Henry said. "But who knows? I will do anything to protect my family."

"Henry," Rebekah said leaning down, "Don't think like that okay?" To become a werewolf you need to take a life, and it was hard to imagine Henry killing anyone.

"But what if someone tries to hurt you?" Henry said and Rebekah kissed his forehead.

"I can take care of myself," Rebekah said touching his cheek.

"Hate to interrupt the moment but you just told us that you are a witch, but might be a wolf," Damon said. "That has never happened before, at least as far as I know."

"I don't know, I am something called a true hybrid," Henry said and Rebekah held back a smile. He was good at distracting, another trait he inherited from Caroline. Henry knew the aspect of a true hybrid could keep the three of them occupied for a long time.

"A witch-wolf hybrid," Elena said taking it in.

"Yeah, hey can we eat now?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Rebekah said.

"Wanna eat with us?" Henry asked.

"I have plans," Damon told them and went home to do more research on the white oak tree. With all the Originals in town they needed to kill them soon.

K&C

"Caroline," Elena said into the phone. "I know why Klaus wants him."

"Wants who?" Caroline asked as she drove back home.

"Henry is something called a true hybrid. A wolf-witch hybrid," Elena told her, "There has never been one before and that must be why Klaus is looking after him. He would want someone that powerful on his side."

"I am on my way back," Caroline said and started to go faster. She didn't know how any of this was possible but Caroline did know she had to go save her son...from his own father.

Elena however was getting another call. It was Damon. He had figured out where the white oak was and they needed to get there before the Originals did. Elena came back around the corner where she was talking on the phone and saw that Henry and Rebekah were gone.

K&C

Henry watched the flames as Rebekah held him in front of her.

As the bridge burned a car suddenly pulled up. Henry let go of his aunt and walked towards the car. Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Elena came out of it and started to walk over. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol walked towards them from the opposite direction.

Henry stood in the middle.

…...

**What did you think? Henry is realizing things aren't going to go as easy as he had hoped. **

**I didn't really know about the time line so I just made it so he has less then three weeks left. I might be scrunching the events together, but there is somethings I want to cover before he leaves. He has a little over two weeks left. **

**All the white oaks are burned expect for the sign, should I make Tatia alive in the AU universe too or just forget it?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Blown away by the response. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing...**

_**To the place where Caroline finally realizes she doesn't know well...anything**_

"Finally figured it out then?" Klaus said looking at Caroline.

"Yes I did," Caroline said walking over to him. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Would you have believed me?" Klaus asked with that same smug expression that drove Caroline crazy.

"Doesn't matter," Caroline said, "He is staying with me. I don't know how this is possible, but you are a bad influence."

"We have done nothing but take care of him!" Rebekah said cutting in. All of a sudden everyone started yelling at each other. No one even noticed Henry's eyes starting to water. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The yelling stopped. In fact none of them could talk anymore. They finally looked at Henry who was holding his hands out. His eyes were wet with unleashed tears. Caroline and Klaus started to go to him, but found they could not move. Henry glared at them before running into the woods and into the night.

_"Anything else I need to know?" Klaus said and Caroline from the other end of the line paused a moment before speaking. _

_ "When Henry is upset or scared he just starts running," Caroline told him. "When things get to be too much he runs and covers his tracks with spells so we can't find him. We know where he goes, we know his habits so we can find him, but you don't. He just can't handle his own emotions sometimes. So just don't let him get upset, okay?"_

_ "I won't," Klaus promised._

"I can't track him," Kol said coming back. Damon and Stefan appeared a moment later with no luck either.

"I can't sense him," Bonnie said and she and Kol shared a helpless look.

"I was supposed to protect him," Klaus said in a deadly whisper. "This is your fault!" Klaus said turning to Henry's "rescuers." They all winced, Caroline had never seen him like this. "I swear if I don't get him back I will kill all of you!"

"Nik..." Rebekah started.

"Get away from me Rebekah," Klaus said as he paced trying to think. Caroline started to walk over, but Stefan stopped her.

"Don't," Stefan said, he had seen Klaus this angry before, even if Caroline hadn't. You did not want to be near him. Caroline shrugged Stefan off. She carefully walked over to Klaus and as if her hand had a life of its own started to rub his back. How she knew that would calm him down she'd never know.

"You know him better then any of us," Caroline said softly. "Where would he go?"

_"I like water," Henry told Klaus as they were talking about Henry's painting. "It is difficult to capture when painting, and I like the sound."_

"Water," Klaus said, "Henry likes water. He would have gone to a creek or something."

"There are creeks all over the place." Damon said.

"I know which one," Klaus said. It had somehow survived these 1000 years and it was the place he and his siblings used to play. Henrick had loved it.

"Let's go," Caroline said to Klaus and then turned back to the group behind them. "But only us." Caroline's dumb hand did that thing where it moves by itself and laced her fingers with Klaus's. He looked at her surprised but in a flash they were gone.

K&C

Henry was watching the water in the creek move and listening to the sound of the water running when he felt someone sit next to him, and then someone sat on the other side of him.

"I don't like it when you fight," Henry said breaking the silence.

"Well we aren't anymore, I promise," Caroline said and Henry looked at her.

"How can you love my Dad so much where I come from and hate him here?" Henry asked. Caroline wanted to shrink back at the intensity of his gaze.

"I...I don't really know him," Caroline replied.

"Maybe you should start," Henry said to her.

K&C

"Call them," Klaus said handing him the phone.

"Do I have to?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Caroline piped in even though the thought of using a phone that would let them talk to people from the future and an alternate universe was unbelievable. But all of this was unbelievable.

"Fine," Henry said and dialed the number. "Hey Dad."

"What did you do?" Nik asked.

"Why would you think I did anything?" Henry replied.

"Your tone," Nik said, "What is it?"

"I sort of...I sort of ran away," Henry mumbled into the phone.

"Henry what have we told you about running away?" Nik said in a gentle voice. Caroline had never heard Klaus speak that way.

"It won't solve anything," Henry said, "Where is Mum?"

"Sleeping," Nik told him. "We are back home now and she, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Elena had a little evening out. Let's just say your mother had some fun." Klaus snickered and Caroline hit him.

"You didn't have to come back," Henry said hating that he interrupted their vacation.

"Of course we did," Nik said, "Now what happened?"

"You were fighting," Henry told him. "I don't like it when you fight, but this time it was everyone. All of them fighting..."

"Henry when we fight it has nothing to do with you," Nik assured him.

"This time it was," Henry said, "Caroline thought you were recruiting me or something."

"Well she just doesn't know me then does she?" Nik said and Caroline clenched her jaw. She was getting sick of being reminded about that fact. "Isn't that right Caroline?"

"How did you know I was here?" Caroline asked.

"I knew once you found out who Henry was you would never let him out of your sight for a moment." Klaus said, "Wait, Henry have you been there 16 days now?"

"Yeah," Henry answered. "Exactly 16."

"It seems I win then." Nik said.

"Win?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we placed a little wager on how long it would take Caroline to figure out who you were," Nik replied. "I guessed 16 days. Caroline thought it would only be 12. She underestimates her stubbornness."

"Nik I don't feel good," A voice said coming from Nik's end of the line.

"That is what happens when you drink your weight in tequila, my love," Nik said, "And your son is on the other line so..."

"Don't drink Henry," Caroline said, "Ever. Especially with Rebekah. Your sister is evil Niklaus. How are you, baby?"

"He's fine," Nik said for him, "Nothing new to report, my love. Go on back to bed."

"Will you tell me a story?" Caroline asked and Nik laughed.

"Yes, of course," Nik said.

"I love you, Baby," Caroline called out.

"Love you," Henry said and once she was gone said, "You lied to Mum."

"No, you are fine now are you not?" Nik asked.

"Yeah," Henry answered.

"Then I didn't lie, and I didn't want Caroline to worry," Nik told his son, "But don't run away from them again, understand?"

"Yes Dad," Henry said he would tell him about the wood tomorrow.

"Then go onto bed, it is too late as it is," Nik said, "I love you."

"Love you too Dad," Henry said and then hung up.

Henry and Klaus turned to Caroline who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets they were so wide.

"Caroline?" Henry said and then she did the one thing that was supposed to be impossible for vampires to do. She fainted.

K&C

"Vampires can't faint," Henry said as Klaus picked Caroline up and laid her on the couch.

"I know," Klaus said looking down at her, "But she is a pretty unique individual."

"I think her brain just stopped working," Henry said and Klaus laughed.

"While she is getting her beauty rest you need to go on up to bed," Klaus said and Henry made a face. "Don't look at me like that, you have already been up too late. Now go."

"Fine," Henry said and headed up to his room. Klaus looked at Caroline again. She really was beautiful. Caroline opened her eyes and blinked.

"What happened?" Caroline asked sitting up.

"You fainted, which is something vampires aren't able able to do, at least to my best of my 1000 year old knowledge." Klaus replied.

"I heard...us, but it wasn't us," Caroline said still in a drowsy state. It had been a lot to take in for one day.

"No they were Henry's parents," Klaus said, "The people trusting us to take care of him. Which I was doing before you and your little friends decided he needed to be saved without knowing the facts." Caroline winced.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, "I was wrong." Klaus grinned. "Don't gloat."

"I just have a feeling you don't admit you are wrong very often," Klaus said. "Come on I will show you to the guest room. You can stay there for tonight."

"I can go home," Caroline insisted.

"It's late and you don't have your car," Klaus said.

"Can't you just drive me home?" Caroline asked. "I noticed you have bought a car recently. Now I know why."

"Rebekah or anyone isn't back yet, and I can't leave Henry by himself, love," Klaus said smirking.

"Oh, right," Caroline said feeling foolish. "You really have this parenting thing down don't you?"

"Just the basics," Klaus said with a shrug. "Henry mostly just tells me what to do, and Caroline, the other one, threatened me with lots of pain if anything happened to him."

"She did?" Caroline said.

"Yes, something about using all my tricks against me," Klaus told her and Caroline laughed and then yawned.

"Come on, it is only for a night," Klaus said and after a moment Caroline shook her head.

"If Henry is staying here then so am I," Caroline said and Klaus crossed his arms.

"When did you decide that?" Klaus asked.

"When you said "only for a night," Caroline replied. "I...I can't leave him."

"I know how you feel, you can stay." Klaus said, "Now come."

Klaus walked up the stairs with Caroline following him. He stopped at a door and opened it. The canopy bed inside looked like one of those beds you read about in fairy tails.

"Wow," Caroline couldn't help but say.

"I would like to take credit for it, but it was mostly Rebekah," Klaus said, "Well her designs before I daggered her. It is yours, love.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," Caroline said embarrassed, "And there is no way I am sleeping naked in this house." Klaus laughed.

"Rebekah would be very upset if I took something of hers..." Klaus said thinking, "But I can find a shirt for you, will that suffice?"

"Sure," Caroline said and Klaus left and came back with a shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, sleep well," Klaus said and walked to the door.

"Klaus?" Caroline said and he turned around. "I'm sorry, again."

"Considering all the things I have done I understand," Klaus said, "But I would never let any harm come to him Caroline."

"I know that now," Caroline said, "Good night."

"Good night, love," Klaus said and closed the door. Caroline then remembered something from the strange phone call before. When the other Klaus spoke to the other her, he didn't call her love. He called her _my love._

My love.

K&C

When Caroline woke up again it was still dark. For a moment she forgot where she was. Then it all came flooding back. Finding out who Henry was, attempting to save him even when he didn't need saving, taking to future Klaus and hearing herself, and finally sleeping in Klaus's spare room. In Klaus's house. She had only been here once at that was at the ball. It was quite a big house, and she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Looking around wouldn't do any harm would it?

Caroline got out of bed keeping Klaus's shirt on and putting on her pants. She was going to have to go get some stuff from her house. Even though Klaus's shirt was really comfortable and smelled good.

So she carefully opened the door and walked into the hallway. She passed by all the bedrooms and was thankful no one seemed to hear her. Caroline saw a light under a door at the end of the hall she tipped toed over but stopped and debated wither to go in or not.

"I won't bite unless you want me to," A voice said from the other side, "And it is rude to linger in doorways." Caroline opened the door and saw Klaus laying on a couch with a sketch pad in his lap. He didn't look up from his drawing and Caroline closed the door. She looked around and saw she was in his bedroom. She had been hoping it was his study or something, but no, she was in his bedroom.

"What are you drawing?" Caroline asked sticking to a safe topic. Klaus sat up making room for her. Caroline sat down next to him and he showed her the drawing. It was of the creek they had been by.

"Henry was right, water is a challenge," Klaus said and then smirked. "But I like challenges." Caroline rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Stay like that."

"What?" Caroline said looking at him.

"Turn your face, and smile like you were," Klaus instructed and flipped to a new page in his book.

"You are going to draw me?" Caroline said.

"Well yes," Klaus told her, "And angle your face towards the light." Somehow Caroline found herself doing exactly what he asked. "There, perfect. Don't move."

"I won't," Caroline said and held the pose. She listened to the sound of the pencil going across the paper like it was music, and in a way it was. The sound was so soothing and comforting.

When Caroline woke up for the third time that night she was in a different bed. Caroline sat up and saw that Klaus was sleeping on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while he was drawing her. Caroline's eyes felt heavy again so instead of over thinking the situation she laid her head down again and went back to sleep.

_**The Present**_

Caroline rolled over and found that Klaus was gone. The bed was still warm from where he had laid. He probably went to sketch or read. He did that when he couldn't sleep. Caroline got up in search of him. It truly was hard to sleep without him next to her. The bed always felt so cold when he was gone. She found him in the study doing what he always did at night, sketch, or plot, but it looks like he was sketching.

"Go back to bed, my love," Klaus said not looking up. "You are not feeling well."

"I feel better now," Caroline said sitting on the couch next to him. "You take good care of me." He smiled.

"Okay well since you are here..." Klaus said and got out a blank page. Caroline laughed.

"Are you ever going to get tired of drawing me?" Caroline asked.

"Never," Klaus replied and his eyes roamed over her silk covered body. "Could I convince you to remove the nightgown?"

"No," Caroline said, "If we hadn't caught him in time Henry might have seen _those_ sketches. We don't want to scar the boy for life."

Klaus went back to drawing her his eyes going back and forth from her to the paper. Caroline listened to the sound of the pencil against paper and knew she would never hear such a comforting sound in her whole endless life.

…...

**What did you think? Caroline finally realizes she was wrong and I have you lots of Klaroline scenes! **

**Drunk future Caroline was just so I could show that Klaus takes care of her when she needs him too, and he lied to her because he knew Henry was alright now and Caroline worried enough. Henry will tell them about the wood in the next chapter.**

**I think the reason the chapters are coming out faster is because I am supposed to be doing homework instead of writing...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! School sucks I need the pick me ups and encouragement! **


	26. Girls Night

**I own nothing...**

Caroline and Henry sat across from each other just staring.

"I am still finding this very strange," Caroline said and Henry pulled out his phone.

"Want to take to yourself about it?" Henry offered.

"No, not after what happened last time," Caroline said and Henry grinned his dimples coming out. "Am I...am I a good Mom?" Henry looked at her like she was nuts.

"The best," Henry told her. "You're great."

"I always wondered...but it doesn't matter now does it?" Caroline said softly.

"Having a kid just wasn't the way your life was meant to be I guess," Henry said with a shrug.

"How old are you?" Caroline asked and Henry laughed.

"10 going on 1000," Henry said and then Caroline laughed.

"So I call you my little wolf?" Caroline asked and Henry blushed.

"Yeah," Henry mumbled obviously embarrassed at the nickname. "You never wanted me to be ashamed of who I was. Being who I am saved your life after all. Told you you are great Mum."

K&C

"Where are you going?" Henry asked later when Caroline was on her way out the door.

"Girls night," Caroline replied. "I'll be back later."

"Oh, is Aunt Becks going?" Henry said and Rebekah went back to looking at her magazine pretending she wasn't listening.

"Uh..." Caroline said searching for a nice way to say "no."

"She always goes," Henry went on.

"She does?" Caroline said shocked.

"Yeah, the four of you are pretty close," Henry said and got out his phone and went to his pictures. Sure enough there was a picture of Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and...Rebekah? They were all smiling and Elena had her arm around the Original. _Elena_ had her arm around _Rebekah_. What?

"Do you want to come?" Caroline asked Rebekah hesitantly.

"I guess, there is nothing else better to do tonight anyway," Rebekah pretended not to care but was secretly excited. She had never been to a girls night before. Hell she had never had friends before. So Caroline found herself on Elena's doorstep with Rebekah next to her.

"Hey Caroline...Rebekah," Elena said when she opened the door. What was Rebekah doing here?

"Apparently in the future Rebekah is our friend so I invited her along," Caroline said quickly.

"She is?" Elena said.

"Yeah, Henry had the pictures to prove it," Caroline informed her.

"But she tried to kill me," Elena pointed out.

"And you tried to kill my whole family," Rebekah reminded her.

"Henry trusts her," Caroline said and that was enough to convince Elena.

"Come in," Elena said and Rebekah walked into the house.

_**The Present**_

"It has been forever since we have had one of these, well a girls night were we don't go the bar and get totally trashed." Caroline said and the other girls nodded. They were at Elena's this time because all the boys were all over at the mansion.

"I do miss our girls nights," Bonnie said. "We used to have them all the time."

"Yeah before I got married and basically sold my social life away," Rebekah said and the girls giggled.

"Or have an extremely jealous boyfriend who won't even let you fed on guys." Caroline said. "And a kid of course."

"Yep Elena is the only smart one," Bonnie said and then turned to her, "What is being single like again? I am starting to forget."

"Hey I am jealous of all of you," Elena said, "You have all met the love of your lives. I don't have that."

"Elena you haven't dated Damon or Stefan in ten years," Caroline said getting frustrated. "You have obviously managed to get along just fine without them."

"I thought you wanted me to be with Stefan," Elena said, "Something about my epic love?"

"Stefan was your epic love," Caroline said, "You had such a romantic story. He made you find something inside yourself you didn't know you had. Strength. Damon helped with that too. They changed you, and now you are someone new. Stefan was your epic love, but maybe not your true love."

"You sound like a love guru," Bonnie said and Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"I am just saying you need to move on," Caroline said, "Find someone new."

"I have been with new people," Elena reminded her. "I have gone out with a few guys these past years. Who do you have in mind anyway?" Caroline grinned. "Oh god."

"We would all really be sisters that way Elena!" Caroline explained. "And do not lie and tell me you have never imagined what is under those suits."

"Have you?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"I admit the thought has crossed my mind," Caroline said with a giggle. "I love Nik, but I won't lie and act like I have never wondered."

"You do have a point," Bonnie said, "I mean he is always so serious, I wonder what he is like when the blinds are closed." Bonnie and Caroline broke into a fit of giggles.

"You are all disgusting," Rebekah said, "Those are my brothers!"

"Well it is not our fault all your brothers are good looking," Caroline said and Rebekah made a face.

"Yeah, wait, you haven't thought that way about Kol have you?" Bonnie asked Caroline who made a face.

"Oh god no!" Caroline said and then added, "No offense. He is like my brother."

"Technically you cannot be sisters or have brothers until you marry them," Rebekah pointed. "So when are you planning on marrying my brother, Caroline?"

"When he forgets this stupid thing about me asking him," Caroline mumbled. "He is the most old fashioned person on the planet and he wants _me_ to purpose to _him_?"

"You should have just said yes when he asked you," Elena cut in.

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline said trying to change the subject away from herself. "Why haven't you married Kol?" Bonnie blushed.

"Well actually..." Bonnie said, "He might of..."

"Kol asked you to marry him!" Caroline said or more screamed. "That is wonderful Bonnie."

"In such a Kol like way too," Bonnie told them with a laugh, "He sort of just yelled it at me. We were eating and then he just yelled "Marry me!"

"Did he give you a ring?" Elena asked.

"He talked to my Dad and got my great grandmothers ring," Bonnie said turning even redder. They heard sniffing. "Caroline?"

"This is just so..." Caroline said with another sniff. "Perfect."

"I couldn't decide who I wanted as a maid of honor so I pick all of you," Bonnie said.

"Evan me?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, of course, we have been friends for years," Bonnie answered and this time Rebekah teared up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rebekah said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just...I never really had friends before."

"That is so sad!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Thanks for that Caroline," Rebekah said and Bonnie and Elena laughed.

_**Back to the first girls night Rebekah ever went to...**_

Rebekah sat there very awkwardly. Elena and Bonnie kept looking at Caroline who shrugged.

"_Why is she here_?" Elena mouthed.

"_Henry_," Caroline mouthed back. The doorbell rang.

"Pizza is here!" Caroline said getting up. She grabbed the money and came back a second later with two pizzas. "Dig in."

"Are you even going to use plates?" Rebekah asked.

"Nope," Caroline told her. "Now come sit down and eat some of this greasy deliciousness while we watch the _Notebook_."

"Not again," Bonnie said, "And no we are not watching the _Twilight_ movies either."

"What about _Interview with a Vampire_?" Rebekah suggested and they all looked at her. "Nik had it and I found it quite amusing. It was a lot more accurate then the sparkling ones."

"Sure," Caroline agreed. "Do you have it Elena?"

"Jeremy gave me every vampire movie in existence for my birthday," Elena said getting up. "I got it."

"Is this all you do on a girls night?" Rebekah whispered to Caroline as the movie went on. "Eat and watch movies?"

"The talking about boys and doing each others nails comes later," Caroline said, "Now watch, and eat."

_**The Present**_

"Do you have to paint your nails red every time?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Yes," Rebekah said, "I find blood red nails quite amusing." Elena came in carrying a bottle.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. "Not again."

"This is not a high school girls night anymore," Elena said with a grin.

"You know you became a lot more fun after you became a vampire," Rebekah told Elena and then looked at Caroline. "And you got a lot more boring."

"I am a mother!" Caroline said, "I can't go around acting like a kid when I am responsible for a kid. A kid that is so like me that he got sent to the past!"

"Bor-ing," Rebekah said again.

"I'll show you boring!" Caroline said and grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. "Ohh...that burns."

K&C

"Oh for the love of god," Klaus said as he stood in the doorway. Caroline was giggling and rolling on the floor.

"Nik!" Caroline cried and then jumped on him.

"Who was responsible for it this time?" Klaus asked holding Caroline up with one arm.

"Elena," Bonnie and Rebekah said at the same time.

"Have I told you lately how hot you are?" Caroline said and Klaus laughed.

"About two nights ago the last time you got tossered, but it is nice to hear," Klaus told her. He looked at her friends. "Why?"

"She is way too worried about Henry, she just needs to loosen up a bit," Rebekah said and Caroline started humming.

"No more loosening, please?" Klaus said and then looked at Caroline. "Come on love."

"I love your accent," Caroline said in her drunken slur. "The first time you called me love, you know in the science room, I thought it was hot even then."

"Really?" Klaus said surprised. She had never told him that.

"Uh-huh," Caroline as she started to doze.

"Let her be," He said to the girls.

"You are no fun either," Rebekah said. "Parents are boring."

_**To the past high school girls night...**_

"What color do you want?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Red I guess," Rebekah replied.

"A vampire liking red nail polish, shocker," Bonnie said.

"I like red," Caroline spoke up trying to ease the tension. "Don't you Elena?"

"Yeah, love it," Elena said. "As nail polish...not the color of blood. Like what Klaus drained me of." There it was.

"Or what Damon used to fed off of me," Caroline challenged. "Or what Rebekah's father forced her to drink after stabbing her in the heart with a sword."

"How do you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena filled us in," Caroline replied. "Your Dad sucks."

"Yes he does," Rebekah agreed.

"My birth father tried to kill Damon and Stefan," Elena added, "My birth mother was awful too."

"My Mom abandoned me and my Dad is a little scared of me," Bonnie said joining in.

"My Dad tried to cure me by torturing me," Caroline said.

"My Mum is trying to kill all of us," Rebekah said and they all shared a look.

"You win," Caroline told Rebekah.

K&C

"We burned all the wood," Klaus said into the phone. "Henry told us about it and we burned it all."

"What about the sign?" Nik asked from another time and place, and the other line.

"We kept it, but why?" Klaus asked.

"There might be time you need it. Make one stake and keep it well hidden don't tell anyone where it is not even Caroline. Burn the rest." Nik told him. "I don't know how different your world is, but you need to keep a careful eye on Caroline. Elena too."

"Why?" Klaus said confused.

"To make sure Elena _is_ Elena, and that Caroline is safe," Nik said.

"Is someone after her?" Klaus said.

"I love her, many people will be after her," Nik told him. "Protect her. No matter what. Caroline is stubborn and will resist, but watch over her."

"I will," Klaus promised.

K&C

"How was your night?" Klaus asked suddenly next to her. Caroline hadn't even heard him come up.

"We bonded over bad parenting," Caroline answered. She looked back over at a sleeping Henry. "But I'll never be a parent." Her eyes were glassing over and she wiped them away. "It hurts so much knowing I can't have him."

"What can I do?" Klaus asked and Caroline looked at him.

"I could use a hug," Caroline said.

"I don't hug," Klaus said looking uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'll show you," Caroline said and moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She took his arm and put it around her. "Now we just stay like this for a moment." Caroline felt him slip something into her pocket. "What are you doing? I said hugging not groping." Klaus laughed.

"It is Henry's phone. Someone wants to speak with you," Klaus told her and they broke apart.

"Who? Caroline asked.

"You," Klaus answered, "But try not to faint again, love."

K&C

Caroline stared at the phone. She had been going through pictures for the last couple minutes. There were a lot of her and Klaus. Who she called Nik. A lot of her and her friends. Including Rebekah. There were also some of Bonnie and...Kol? What? That was Bonnie's boyfriend? Another picture caught her eye. It was of herself, or other self, and Kol. He had his arm around her and they were smiling. Caroline could see right away that they were close. Like siblings almost. Henry had said she and Rebekah were like sisters, and even told people they were. He didn't mention Kol though, probably because Henry didn't want to overwhelm her. They were...a family. They all were. It seemed so nice. Everyone getting along and being friendly which each other.

She traced her finger over a picture of her and Klaus. She was looking at the camera, but he was looking at her. The way he looked at her, no one had ever looked at her like that. Not even Tyler. Klaus looked at her like Caroline was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and that he actually believed it. Caroline took a deep breath and pressed talk.

"_Hey Henry_," Her voice said from the other line. "_Are you okay?_"

"Um...it isn't Henry," Caroline stammered.

"_Oh_," Alternate Caroline said.

"Klaus said you wanted to talk to me?" Caroline said trying to keep a level head.

"_Yes, I think it is time you and I have a little chat_," Caroline said, "_But don't faint on me okay, Nik had a good laugh about that."_

…**...**

**What did you think? I know there isn't much Henry here, but I am establishing Rebekah/Caroline friendship and more Klaus and Caroline moments!**

**The next chapter is the last Henry past/AU chapter. He needs to get home. Should their memories of Henry be erased or not? **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You are all awesome! **


	27. Hope

**I own nothing...**

**Since 7 is one of my favorite numbers this chapter is dedicated to **_**Matt-On-Matt**_** who is my 700****th**** reviewer! Holy crap that is a lot! **

_italic =_** AU Caroline**

normal** = canon Caroline**

**...**

"A chat," Caroline repeated.

"_I know you have a lot of questions,_" Caroline said from the other line.

"Yeah, like how is any of this even remotely possible?" Caroline asked the other Caroline. The other Caroline. She was talking to herself! Shouldn't she be locked up in the loony bin? "I mean having a kid? Alternate universes? What?"

_"I freaked out at the beginning too, I mean I traveled to the past, slept with Klaus and came back pregnant with his baby? Who does that?" _Caroline said.

"Why did you travel to the past?" Caroline asked.

"_Because Nik is a prat," _Alternate Caroline replied.

"A prat?" Caroline said when did she start talking like that?

_"Oh sorry Kol said me and Nik sound alike now," _The older Caroline told her_. "I guess spending over a decade with someone will do that to a person._"

"Okay," Caroline said in a lack of anything else, "But why did you travel to the past?"

"_Nik doesn't open up easily_," Caroline answered, "_As you probably know now. He doesn't have a lot of humanity left in him, especially in the time you are in. But those moments he lets out, those rare times of letting you see the real him, it was those times that made me come back. Bonnie was just supposed to give me a vision of when he was human, but because of the power of the full moon I got sucked into the past._"

"Whoa," Caroline said.

"_Tell me about it,_" Caroline said, "_Elijah, Kol, Nik, and Henrick found me. And of course I fainted when I saw them with their hair long and strange clothes._"

"Fainted, again?" Caroline asked. Jeez since when is she a fainter?

"_Yes, but I was human that time. Klaus carried me all the way back home_," Caroline said with a laugh, "_He was so cute, so nervous around me. He isn't such a ladies man that he pretends to be."_

"Really?" Caroline said surprised evident in her voice.

"_Nope, he was too focused on the curse, but he improved I will tell you that," _Other Caroline said to Caroline.

"Improved?" Caroline said confused.

"_Oh yes,_" Caroline said, "_Who do you think took his virginity 1000 years ago?_"

"You did!" Caroline exclaimed and the other Caroline giggled.

"_Yep, he wasn't bad either but he was so shy and kept blushing...adorable really_." Caroline told her.

"Adorable?" Caroline said shocked, "That is about the last word I would use to describe Klaus."

"_Sometimes, like when you tease him and he gets all mad and stomps away or his jaw gets all tight..._" Caroline let the sentence trail off and laughed.

"What about Kol?" Caroline asked.

"_What about him?_" Caroline replied.

"You are hugging him in one of the pictures on Henry's phone, what happened there?" Caroline said. That had been one of the things that had been bugging her. Since when was she friends with Kol?

"_Well it happened when Kol saved my life, him and Henry_," Caroline informed her.

"Yeah Henry told me that his healing gene saved you." Caroline said knowing Henry was really proud of that story.

"_It did, but if I hadn't got to the hospital in time Henry might have not been able too,_" Caroline said, "_I had already started bleeding by then. Kol found me and took me to the hospital. The whole front of him was covered in my blood, but his concern for me overpowered his lust for blood." _

"Whoa," Caroline said again.

"_Yeah, even Originals have their limits, he also told the doctor he was my brother,_" Caroline said, "_Rebekah is my sister, Kol is my annoying brother, and Elijah is the oldest that always gives the best advice and the only person Nik listen's too. Remember that. If Nik doesn't listen to you, send in Elijah."_

"Okay," Caroline said.

"_A couple other things, Nik can get really upset, but if you rub his back it helps." _Caroline instructed_, "He can get grumpy and when that happens just ignore him until he starts acting like himself again. Nik will also never let you see him cry. He will turn away from you and not let you see him._"

"Oh." Caroline said not knowing what else to say.

"_So you just put your arms around him from behind and don't let go, eventually he will take __your hand, he just needs to know you are there, got it?_" Caroline said.

"Yes," Caroline said with a nod that the other Caroline couldn't see, "So what I am suddenly supposed to love and be with him now?"

"_I was only human when I met him, and I couldn't live my life not knowing what it would be like to see the world he offered me_," Caroline said. "_I didn't want to waste time. I didn't have it. You, however, have forever, let the feelings develop naturally."_

"What if they don't," Caroline asked. It was a fair question. These worlds were different.

"_They will_," Caroline assured her. "_You can only resist those cute dimples, sexy accent, and romantic drawings for so long_." Caroline laughed. "_There is something else,_" Caroline said and Caroline stopped laughing.

"What?" Caroline said surprised by the other Caroline's serious tone.

"_Just be careful okay_?" Caroline said, "_Things will go very bad if something happens to you, so just be careful."_

"I will." Caroline promised.

K&C

"How was your talk? Managed to stay upright?" Klaus teased and sat down on the chair across from her.

"Funny," Caroline said, "She just gave me some tips on how to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Klaus said confused.

"Yep," Caroline said and then smirked. "Basically she told me how to have power over you."

"No one is more powerful then me." Klaus reminded her.

"No, just to have power _over_ you, goodnight" Caroline said getting up before he could respond. She walked past Henry's room on the way to hers and saw a light. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Henry's voice said.

"What are you doing up?" Caroline asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Henry replied.

"Why not?" Caroline said sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Thinking," Henry told her.

"About?" Caroline said.

"My Mum and Dad," Henry said looking at his hands. "I miss them."

"Well you will be back with them soon." Caroline said taking his hand. "And they miss you too."

"My Aunt Bonnie found the memory erasing spell," Henry said and Caroline stiffened.

"Memory erasing?" Caroline repeated.

"Yes, it would make it like I was never here," Henry said, "All of the events would still happen, I would just been taken out of them."

"Don't," Caroline said, "I don't want to ever forget you. Klaus wouldn't either."

"But..." Henry started.

"No," Caroline said sternly. "We are keeping them. It won't hurt anyone to have memories of you. Please Henry."

"Oh don't use that face my Mum uses that face!" Henry said and Caroline laughed. "I'll have to talk to my parents about it though."

"You're a good boy," Caroline said and Henry grinned.

"Tell that to my Mum when I fall out of trees."

K&C

"Klaus?" Caroline said as they sat in the living room the next night. Henry had shown off his fencing skills and Klaus and Henry dueled. Soon Kol and Elijah joined in and then they started to teach her. It had been a pretty good day. Klaus was drawing of course and Caroline was trying to read.

"Hmm?" He said not looking up from his sketch book.

"Who is Henrick?" Caroline asked and his head snapped up.

"Elena didn't tell you?" Klaus asked. He thought Elena had even everyone the 4-11 on his family.

"No," Caroline replied. "I just heard Kol talking about him. I assume that is who Henry is named after."

"Henrick was my little brother, he died," Klaus said his face showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said but he waved it off.

"It was a long time ago," Klaus said.

"Still it was sweet that you named your son after him," Caroline said hoping he might open up more. AU Caroline said it would take time, but she had never been patient.

"It was Caroline's idea actually from what I was told," Klaus said going back to his sketch. "She named him."

"What would you have named him?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, the prospect of having children died when Henrick died," Klaus told her. "But Henrick, Henry, would have been a good name for a son." His hands were shaking slightly and Caroline knew she needed to drop it.

"I suck at drawing," Caroline said changing the subject.

"Come again?" Klaus said confused.

"I am terrible, never was able to get the hang of it," Caroline said with a shrug. "I mean decorating floats is different."

"No it isn't," Klaus insisted. "Come here." Caroline found herself doing as he asked and sat down next to him. He took her hand and a jolt went through her body. She looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Caroline said, "Go on."

"Okay, like this..." Klaus said and guided her hand as she traced lines over the paper. His face was close to hers and she could feel his breath on her hair. Caroline thought for sure he was going to kiss her, and she probably would kiss him back. "I am not going to kiss you." He told her.

"Huh?" Caroline said. How did he know what she was thinking?

"I have lived 1000 years I know when a girl thinks a boy is going to kiss her," Klaus leaned back away from her.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Caroline asked trying to hide her embarrassment. "Hasn't that been what you have been trying to do? Get in my pants?"

"I am not like Tyler," Klaus said getting up, "Sex isn't enough for me, love. Not with you. I want more. Sleep well." Caroline sat there speechless.

K&C

"So you really talked to yourself?" Elena asked Caroline with wide eyes. Caroline had gone over to Elena's she felt humiliated after Klaus had rejected her. Because that is what he had done. If he had kissed her she would have kissed him back and maybe done a little more. Instead he walked away from her. Bastard.

"Yeah," Caroline replied. "It was pretty strange."

"What did you say?" Bonnie piped in, "Or she say?"

"Just...ya know...stuff," Caroline said.

"Stuff?" Elena said.

"Yeah stuff, about Klaus," Caroline said not wanting to go to much more into their conversation.

"Like what?" Elena asked probing further.

"Like when you rub his back it calms him down, or if he starts acting like an ass to just ignore him...stuff like that," Caroline told them. "Little things."

"Oh," Bonnie said not able to come up with a response. "She didn't happen to mention who my boyfriend is in the future?"

"They are being really tight lipped about that one," Caroline said with a grin. "I do know that you are crazy about each other."

"But who is it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

K&C

"You could have kissed her and you didn't?" Kol asked looking at his brother like he was nuts. "What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't want a quick shag, Kol," Klaus said irritated. "If I wanted that I would have no trouble going out and finding it."

"Then what do you want?" Kol said.

"What they have, I want someone that is willing to put up with me for 10 years," Klaus told him. "I want a companion."

"I understand," Kol said and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I do. It seems like it might be nice to have someone."

"We sound like a bunch of pansies," Klaus commented.

"Yeah, this conversation never happened," Kol said.

"Got it," Klaus said and they walked away in opposite directions.

K&C

Stupid hybrid. Was Caroline's first thought when she woke up. She had barely slept a wink last night thanks to him. Wasn't enough? Wasn't sex what every guy wanted? A knock on the front door of the house brought Caroline out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline heard Henry say to the person at the door.

"Where is Caroline?" Crap. It was Tyler.

"Busy," Henry told him.

"Listen kid I don't know what is going on here, but I need to see Caroline," Tyler said, "Is she like being held hostage or something?"

"Oh if it isn't Caroline's knight in shining armor," Kol's voice said. "How romantic."

"Where is Caroline?" Tyler growled.

"Locked up in the basement," Kol said and Tyler growled again. "Relax. Caroline darling I know you are up. Will you came and let the puppy know you are okay?"

"Puppy?" Tyler said and Henry laughed. Caroline put her robe on over her pj's and came downstairs.

"Hey Tyler," Caroline said when she saw him.

"Caroline..." Tyler breathed. "Are...are you okay? Matt said that you were staying here."

"I'm fine," Caroline assured him. "Kol take Henry out to breakfast please."

"But Caroline..." Henry protested.

"Now Henry," Caroline said and Henry pouted, but got his coat and he and Kol left.

"What is going on Caroline?" Tyler said running out of patience. "Why are you staying here and who is that kid?"

"My son," Caroline said, "Henry is my son. Or in another world he is."

"Another world?" Tyler said confused.

"Give me a second to get dressed and then we will talk," Caroline said and ran back upstairs to change. She pasted by Klaus who was pulling a shirt over his head as he exited his room. Oh god, why was she being punished? Her boyfriend was downstairs and here she was checking out Klaus. This was not the reunion she had in mind when Tyler came back.

"Enjoying the view Sweetheart?" Klaus asked in that smug voice of his.

"Tyler is downstairs waiting for an explanation," Caroline said.

"What are you going to tell him?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Caroline answered. "I love him, I do. I don't think it is the right kind of love. Not the what the other us have."

"I'll leave you alone," Klaus said and Caroline smiled softly.

K&C

"I wouldn't lie to you Tyler," Caroline said after she was done telling him all that he had missed.

"I know," Tyler said, "So what are you breaking up with me?"

"I love you, we have been through a lot together, but I think we are better friends then a couple," Caroline said and then couldn't help but ask. "How's Hayley?"

"How do you know about her?" Tyler asked.

"Henry told me about her," Caroline said, "You have been together for a long time according to him."

"Oh," Tyler said looking at his hands. "So I am really Uncle Tyler to this kid? He doesn't seem to like me."

"He doesn't like that you are dating me," Caroline corrected, "But where he comes from, he loves you. You have given him advice about being a werewolf."

"I do?" Tyler said and Caroline nodded.

"We are all so happy there," Caroline said, "Henry's world almost seems better then ours. You will always be my friend Tyler." Tyler smiled softly and took her hand and kissed it. Caroline hugged him tightly.

_**The Present...**_

"Caroline broke up with Tyler," Caroline told Klaus after hanging up the phone.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked.

"She told me," Caroline replied. "Looks like Henry's little plan worked." Henry. God she missed him.

"It is only for a few more days, he will be with us soon." Klaus said.

"How do you always know what I am thinking?" Caroline asked and he smiled.

"Because I know you as well as you know me." Klaus answered.

K&C

"They don't want to forget," Henry said from the other line and Bonnie sighed.

"Are they sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Caroline told me in her "Mum voice" that I wasn't allowed to make her forget," Henry replied.

"Well I could understand them not wanting to forget you," Bonnie said.

"I am kind of awesome." Henry said in a smug tone he inherited from his father.

"So I have some news," Bonnie said playing with the ring on her left ring finger. "Kol and I are getting married."

"Really!" Henry said excited and Bonnie laughed.

"Yes, and Kol wants you to be best man," Bonnie told him.

"Best man, cool!" Henry said, "I guess this means I have to get dressed up."

"Yes it does," Bonnie said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Aunt Bonnie," Henry said, "I'll be home soon."

"Okay, I love you," Bonnie said.

"I love you too," Henry said and they hung up.

_**Back to the place where Klaus is very grumpy because Henry is leaving soon...**_

"Will you stop being so grumpy?" Caroline said getting agitated. She still felt embarrassed about Klaus rejecting her, she didn't need his attitude too. "Henry isn't erasing our memories so you can still remember him." Klaus said nothing.

_ "He can get grumpy and when that happens just ignore him until he starts acting like himself again."_

"Fine," Caroline said and left him to be grumpy.

"Please?" Kol said to Henry as Caroline walked into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the counter.

"No," Henry said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You have to tell me, mate," Kol said bordering begging.

"No I don't," Henry said and his eyes were dancing.

"You told Rebekah she married the commoner, why won't you tell me who I am with?" Kol asked.

"Because this is fun," Henry said grinning.

"That whole thing about you being sweet like Caroline? Total bullocks, you are Nik through and through," Kol said but Henry just kept smiling.

"Still keeping him in the dark, huh?" Caroline said coming into the kitchen, "I don't know why you are being so tight liped with him and Bonnie but tell everyone...oh my god!" Everything clicked. Kol and Bonnie!

"What!" Kol said, "Did you figure it out!"

"Yep," Caroline said taking the other half of Henry's sandwich and bit into it.

"Who is it?" Kol said asking her now.

"Think Kol, think really hard," Caroline said and then after a while his eyes went wide.

"The witch!" Kol exclaimed and then thought about it for a moment. "Huh...I suppose could do worse."

"A hell of a lot worse," Caroline said her temper rising, "Bonnie is great and you would be lucky to have her."

"Yeah, got it sis," Kol said and walked away. A smile crept up Caroline's face. Sis. She liked that. Henry was grinning at her like a wolf.

"Oh hush," Caroline said but he kept on smiling his dimpled smile.

K&C

"Wicked! I love parties!" Henry said after Caroline informed him they were throwing him a going away party.

"We are all sad about you leaving, but I think we should celebrate the fact that we got to meet you at all," Caroline said and ran a hand through his curls.

"I am going to miss you too," Henry told her. "I always wondered what my Mum was like when she was younger. Even though she, ya know, looks the same."

"I don't want you to leave," Caroline said and Henry smiled softly.

"This isn't my world," Henry said, "I don't belong here. I did give you guys something though."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Hope," Henry replied, "Where I come from you guys are all friends and there is like peace and stuff. I guess I am proof that it can happen."

"Are you sure that you are ten?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Blame Uncle Elijah when he gives me one of his morality lectures," Henry said with a shrug. "I am surrounded by a lot of really old people remember."

"Come here," Caroline said and hugged him kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Henry said and Caroline held him tighter.

K&C

Instead of enjoying his last few days with Henry, Klaus became cold and distant. This was not surprising. Klaus didn't know how to deal with feelings so he cut himself off. Henry ran away, Klaus became cold. Quite the pair they were.

"Okay normally we just ignore you when you are grumpy," Henry said coming and sitting next to him. "And Mum was right you were a lot worse."

"I am not grumpy." Klaus said but his tone said differently.

"Okay you are being an ass," Henry said.

"Language," Klaus said.

"Can't you just say that you will miss me?" Henry said with a grin. Something you had to pry the emotions out of his Dad. It was like pulling a tooth sometimes. "Besides you owe me for getting Caroline to like you. Or at least tolerate you."

"Fine," Klaus said putting his sketch book down. "I wish you didn't have to leave, but I know you do. I will miss you."

"Was that really so hard?" Henry asked and Klaus glared, but he was smiling. Klaus fought feelings, Henry knew that. For 1000 years he thought that feelings made you weak, and Klaus didn't want to be weak. That would change. Henry could see the change already. Klaus was talking more with Elijah and Kol. Closer then ever to Rebekah, and Caroline was finally starting to see that Klaus wasn't all bad. Yes he had done bad things, _very_ bad things, things Henry didn't even know about yet. One thing Henry did know was that his Dad loved his Mum and his family. Did anything else really matter?

K&C

"Why am I going to this thing?" Damon asked Elena as the two along with Stefan and Bonnie walked up the steps to the Mikealson Mansion.

"Because it is a party for Henry, and he wanted you there," Elena replied.

"Why?" Damon asked again.

"I have no idea," Elena admitted. "Let's go."

Henry had a bright smile on his face. He loved being the center of attention as much as Caroline did. He was so friendly and open that everyone followed suit. Klaus and Elijah were talking and when Elena came over to greet Elijah actually managed to say "Thanks for having us" to Klaus. Stefan was talking to Tyler and Matt while Kol kept looking at the witch.

"Why is Kol staring at me?" Bonnie asked Caroline who grinned.

"Think Bonnie, think really hard," Caroline said and after a moment Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bonnie exclaimed and everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Kol raised his glass to her and went back to talking to Rebekah. "Oh god." Caroline gave a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Damon walked over to Henry when he was getting something to drink and asked, "Seriously why am I here kid? Klaus and I aren't exactly on each others Christmas card list, and Caroline doesn't like me much either."

"Well when someone was trying to hurt me and my Mum after I was just born you helped protect me," Henry told him. "When I was a baby for some reason whenever you held me I stopped crying. At least that is what Aunt Elena tells me."

"Really?" Damon said surprised.

"Yeah it drove my parents mad, and you're my friend," Henry said with a shrug.

"Friend?" Damon said and Henry nodded.

"Between you and me Mum and Dad are boring," Henry said leaning closer. "The first time I fell out of a tree I was with you because someone _finally_ let me show them what I could do. You are like the coolest guy I know."

Damon couldn't help but smile at that.

K&C

Caroline sniffed as she hugged Henry. The moon was almost at it's peek and he would be gone soon. He had gotten a round of hugs that had ended with his parents. Klaus's hug was brief, but Henry had expected that. Klaus wasn't quite there yet.

"Are you sure I don't need to do anything?" Bonnie asked.

"No, my Aunt Bonnie, the other one, is calling me back," Henry replied. "I am just going to disappear."

"You can't stay another month?" Rebekah said and Henry laughed.

"No, I am already going to be grounded till I am 30, lets not make it 40," Henry said. "But don't mess this all up because I don't want to come back again and fix everything. Promise?"

"We promise," Caroline said. Henry looked at his Dad.

"Promise?" Henry said to him.

"I suppose," Klaus said, "I will let Caroline's annoying friends go on living."

"And protect them?" Henry added and when he didn't say anything said, "Klaus."

"Fine," Klaus said crossing his arms.

"What about you?" Henry asked Damon.

"Whatever, I won't try and kill them again, alright?" Damon said. "Especially since I will die too."

"There," Henry said grinning. "I knew I could fix things." Henry felt a lightness in his body. "It is happening." Caroline on instinct grabbed Klaus's hand. "Bye." With that he was gone.

Caroline let out a sob and turned so her head was on Klaus' chest. He put his arm around her as she cried. His posture was stiff, but he was trying. Rebekah was crying too and Matt was holding her. Elena and Bonnie held hands and Kol and Elijah had pained looks on their faces.

"I'm hungry," Damon said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Elena said wiping his eyes.

"I could use a drink and some food," Damon said.

"I could eat too," Bonnie said speaking up.

"Sounds good," Kol said winking at Bonnie who blushed.

"Grill?" Matt said with a shrug. Caroline smiled. She had never loved her friends more.

"Let's go," Caroline said and kept a hold on Klaus' hand.

...

**My longest chapter ever! I probably shouldn't have said that was the last canon Henry chapter because that made it really long! **

**What did you think? Henry's reunion with his parents is in the next chapter. I liked the way it ended here so I kept it.**

**_To make sure Elena _is _Elena_ is my subtle reference to Tatia who I chose not to explore. I also left out Esther that was just too much. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and all that jazz. You are all amazing!**

**Any questions about the story that you might not have understood just pm me! **


	28. Charlotte

**I own nothing...**

"My baby!" Caroline said holding and kissing Henry over and over. Henry looked helplessly at his father who only looked amused. "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah missed you too Mum," Henry managed to get out before Caroline was on him again.

"All right, my love, let the boy breathe," His Dad said _finally_ coming to his rescue.

"Right," Caroline said letting Henry go. Klaus gave him a simple hug and a kiss on the head. Henry could help but compare the hugs of the two Klaus's. The other Klaus' hug was stiff and quick, but he was trying. His Dad though, his Dad held him close and kissed his head. Henry was glad to be home.

"Where is everyone?" Henry asked. "I was half expecting a party when I got home."

"I told them they couldn't come," Caroline replied. "I have spent a whole month without my little wolf and we needed some family time. Oh..." Caroline said with a sob and hugged him again. Henry felt like his eyes were going to pop out she was hugging him so tightly. He awkwardly patted her back, it was about all he could do.

"Da...Dad...help," Henry said and Klaus pried Caroline off the poor boy.

"He can't breath, love," Klaus said again.

"Sorry, I just have really missed you Henry," Caroline said rubbing Henry's cheek.

"I missed you too," Henry said leaning into her hand. He looked back at his Dad who winked. It was strange how different the two worlds were. This Klaus and Caroline just seemed...happier then the other ones. Well hopefully they would find that happiness someday.

K&C

"Where have you been!" Ben said once he saw Henry come up the steps to school.

"Visiting family," Henry said with a shrug.

"For a whole month?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, pretty extended family," Henry replied.

"Hi Henry," A flirty voice behind them said. He turned around and saw the new girl Charlotte said. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, went on a little trip," Henry said smiling. He knew girls loved his dimples. His mother sure liked his father's. Also the hint of a accent Henry had made the girls like him even more.

"Well see you around," Charlotte said and walked back to her group of friends.

"Dude..." Ben said watching her walk away. "Charlotte Patarov sure is pretty."

"I know," Henry said, "Come on."

Charlotte was pretty, dark curly hair and green eyes, but she kind of looked familiar though.

K&C

"This is going to be hard, but we can't lie anymore too many people notice," Caroline said pacing in her and Klaus's bedroom. "I can't keep going around wearing huge sunglasses and hats to make it seem like I am older. Or having you or Elijah going to parent teacher conferences because I look too young. I hate flying to New York and Chicago to meet clients. I am leaving once a month now."

"I know," Klaus said, "But how do we tell Henry he has to leave his friends and that girl he fancies."

"What girl?" Caroline said stopping in her tracks. Klaus's eyes went wide. That was supposed to be a secret. Bugger it. "What girl, Nik?"

"No one love, why don't we tell Henry we are leaving right now?" Klaus said and started to get up but Caroline ran in front of him and pushed Klaus back into the chair.

"Not so fast wolf boy," Caroline said, "I repeat. What. Girl.?"

"Anyone home?" A voice called out and Klaus grinned. He had never loved his brother more.

"Better go see what Kol wants or he will never leave," Klaus said getting up.

"We are not done," Caroline said but Klaus was already gone.

"Hello brother, Caroline," Kol said standing next to Bonnie.

"Ever heard of knocking Kol?" Caroline asked.

"No knocking between family," Kol said with a cheeky grin.

"I brought these," Bonnie said getting the wedding magazines out of her bag. Caroline grinned.

"Awesome!" Caroline said, "There is so much to do!" Caroline turned to Kol, "Are you going to help?"

"I am going to show up," Kol told her. "That is where my involvement ends."

"Good idea," Caroline said. "Plus it is not like we would listen to you anyway." Caroline grabbed Bonnie hand and they went into Caroline's office leaving the two boys standing there.

"Henry is at Ben's, wanna go get drunk?" Klaus asked his younger brother. They heard some squealing and giggling. Both boys winced.

"Hell yes," Kol answered.

K&C

"Oh how sweet," Caroline said putting a hand on her heart.

"I know, my Dad doesn't understand the whole witch thing and really doesn't understand the not aging so I can be with a vampire, but he promised to walk me down the isle anyway," Bonnie said.

"What about your Mom?" Caroline asked and Bonnie took a deep breath.

"I'll invite her," Bonnie said, "But I know she won't approve of me marrying Kol even more then my Dad. My Grams would be going nuts if she were here."

"All that matters is that you and Kol are mad for each other," Caroline informed her.

"There is something that has been bothering me though," Bonnie said sitting down.

"What is it?" Caroline said concerned.

"The Bennett line will end with me," Bonnie said looking at her hands. "Kol and I can't have children."

"Bonnie..." Caroline said and Bonnie wiped away a tear.

"It's nothing, just the jitters," Bonnie said with a tight smile. "I made this decision years ago and I need to stick with it. I love Kol more then the aspect of children."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said taking her hand. Bonnie put her hands on top of Caroline's. Bonnie smiled softly.

"It is alright," Bonnie said, "I don't have the Mama blues as bad as Elena does sometimes, but we all made our choice."

"So are you sure you really want Rebekah to be a bridesmaid?" Caroline asked changing the topic. "Remember how bridezilla she went at the end? She might go all brides_maid_zilla." Bonnie laughed.

"That is why I am going to treat her like I am Kol, Rebekah just needs to wear the dress we pick out and show up," Bonnie said and this time Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, like Rebekah is really going to let herself be left out," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Hey you are the one that forced us to be friends with her," Bonnie reminded Caroline.

"Hey!" Rebekah said from the doorway. They hadn't even heard her come in.

"Oops," Caroline said and Bonnie tried to hold back laughter.

K&C

"No!" Henry cried out. "I am not leaving!"

"We are not leaving right away," Caroline said gently. "We are staying till the end of the year and you will just go to middle school in New York."

"Dad," Henry said turning to his father who had been silent.

"I'm sorry son, but it is time to move on," Klaus said and Henry's eyes went hard and his jaw tightened. He looked just like Klaus when he got mad, the expressions were nearly identical.

"I'm not leaving," Henry said. "I am not leaving." Henry ran to his room and slammed the door.

"That went well," Caroline said but her heart was breaking for her son.

"It is all part of being what we are, my love," Klaus said sitting down next to Caroline. She leaned back and he put his arms around her.

"I just hate seeing him upset," Caroline said and Klaus rubbed her arm.

"I know," Klaus said.

"I don't want to leave either," Caroline admitted. "Rebekah, Matt, Kol, Bonnie, and Elena won't be dropping by unexpectedly because we will be in a whole other state."

"Well that part I won't mind," Klaus said, "I really didn't like people dropping in without warning. Elijah is the only one who had the decency to call first."

K&C

For some reason the first person Henry told that he was leaving was Charlotte. Maybe because it would be really hard to say good-bye to Ben so he wanted to save him for last, or because he would miss Charlotte a lot too.

"I'm sorry you have to leave," Charlotte said quietly.

"Me too," Henry said, "But I wanted to give you something, to remember me by." Henry reached behind his neck and unclasped one of his necklaces. "Here."

"Oh my god," Charlotte said with a grin. "It's beautiful."

"Just promise me you will always wear it," Henry said.

"I promise," Charlotte vowed and took his hand. Henry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. It was something he had seen his Dad do. Charlotte blushed.

"I wish we had more time," Henry said and Charlotte smiled sadly. The connection between them was strong even though they hadn't known each other that long.

"Maybe we will see each other again," Charlotte said and put the necklace on. She rubbed her finger over the designs on the round pendent. "I'll take good care of it."

"I might want it back someday you know," Henry said, "It is my grandmother's."

"Well you will just have to find me to come get it, won't you?" Charlotte said with a smile. She leaned close and kissed Henry's cheek. This time he was the one who blushed.

…...

**What did you think? **

**I know this is _extremely_ short, but I wanted to see if you all like this before I went on with it. I didn't want to write another 1000 words if all my readers hated it.**

**You all have a bit of guess who Charlotte might be. I can't believe that after 2000 years there is only one direct line that leads to Elena. There must be a cousin or a sibling thrown in there somewhere. Even Stefan and Damon's Dad had an illegitimate son. Charlotte isn't a doppelganger but she is part of the line. **

**Plus Caroline's and Klaus's relationship has been going a little too well. What better way to bring some tension then the prospect of another doppelganger in 500 years? Caroline thought he was done with all that, but it is Klaus. I don't think he will ever been done with it. **

**So please, _please_ let me know if this is a good angle at all because if it isn't I will erase this and try a different route. Even if I change it, Henry still needs a girlfriend. **

**I am sorry this took so long I have been really busy with school. Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing and reading! I still can't believe how many reviews I have gotten! Thank you again I really appreciate all the feedback and sorry for the long Author's note.**

** I am also afraid to watch the new vampire diaries episode because it doesn't look good on the Klaus/Caroline part...**


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing...**

**Almost to 800 reviews! Wow!**

"This whole not talking to me won't last for long you know," Klaus said walking behind his still very angry son. "Your mother once swore she was never going to speak to me again and she lasted all of three hours. Now you are a little more patient then her, but you will give in."

"Go away Dad," Henry grumbled. "I am almost 11, I don't need my father to walk me to school. Take a hint."

"Come on now Henry," Klaus said with a sigh. The boy was too much like his mother. "We had a spat, I'm over it already."

"Well I'm not, and you aren't the one who has to leave all your friends," Henry said not turning around. "You don't even like people."

"True," Klaus said, because it was. "I do love you though." Henry stopped and Klaus smiled. He had him. If Klaus had known 1000 years ago how effective those words were he might have started voicing his feelings long ago.

"I don't want to go," Henry said finally looking at him.

"I know," Klaus said, "But it is time for us to move on. Think about your mother. Think about the problems that she will face because she looks so young. She was only 18 when she had you remember. Even now that is a young age to have a child. People will start asking even more questions and she won't be able to answer."

"I don't want Mum to have problems," Henry said softly.

"Neither do I, which is why we need to move on," Klaus said and Henry nodded. "Good boy, now show me this girl you fancy." Henry blushed.

"Dad..." Henry said and Klaus put his arm around him.

"No come on now son, where is she?" Klaus asked as they came to the front steps.

"Um...there the one with the curly brown hair," Henry said giving a slight nod in her direction. Klaus looked over and saw a pretty little girl laughing. She looked like...Elena. Well a little.

"What is her name?" Klaus asked.

"Charlotte," Henry answered, "Charlotte Patarov." Klaus froze. "Dad? What is it?"

"How much do you know about her?" Klaus said. Patarov. Patrova. Charlotte's slight resemblance to Elena. It couldn't be.

"Just that she moved here a couple months ago, she lives with her Aunt and Uncle, her parents died when she was a baby." Henry informed him.

"Listen, Henry, I need you to find out all you can about her okay?" Klaus said putting his hands on the young boy's shoulders making Henry look at him.

"Why?" Henry said confused.

"I just need you to, alright?" Klaus said as calmly as he could even though his mind was racing, "Her past, her family, everything you possibly can."

"Okay," Henry said with a shrug even though he was still a little confused. But if his father wanted him to do something for him Henry would do it.

K&C

The first thing Klaus wanted to do when he got home was find out more about the Patarov's. Could the Patrova bloodline have lived on? That would mean that there might be another doppelganger and if there was another doppelganger he could make more hybrids. When he got home to his surprise Caroline was there.

"What are you doing home?" Klaus said as casually as he could. "Weren't you meeting a client?"

"They canceled," Caroline said with a smile, "So I get to spend the whole day with you."

Normally this would have been a good thing, but Klaus had other things on his mind.

"That's wonderful love, but I have some new investments and the people are incompetent so I have to do a little work today," Klaus lied.

"Oh," Caroline said disappointed. "That sucks. I guess I will just go get started on some wedding stuff. See if Bonnie is out of class."

"Okay," Klaus said and Caroline studied him.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine, love," Klaus replied but Caroline still looked hesitant. "Really."

"If you say so," Caroline said walking over to him. "I'll be back later." Caroline kissed him and then got her bag and left. Klaus leaned his head back against the wall. That was the first time in over 11 years he had lied to her.

K&C

"He was acting really weird," Caroline told Bonnie as they went through the racks of dresses.

"Klaus is weird," Bonnie pointed out.

"No, it seemed like he was hiding something," Caroline said.

"Maybe he is planning to purpose to you again," Bonnie said, "Maybe he got a little wedding fever himself."

"You really think?" Caroline asked.

"He might have dropped a couple hints to Kol, but you can not let Kol know I told you, he swore me to secrecy," Bonnie replied. Caroline grinned. "But the question is would you say yes this time?"

"I would," Caroline said happily.

"About bloody time," Bonnie mumbled.

"Did you just say bloody?" Caroline asked and Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"Oh god I did!" Bonnie said horrified.

"Welcome to the club, Sweetheart," Caroline said copying Klaus's accent and the girls giggled.

K&C

"Hey Dad," Henry said coming into his Dad's office and seeing him looking at a pile of paperwork. In fact there were books and loose papers everywhere. "Whoa."

"What did you find out?" Klaus said and Henry made a face.

"Hello to you too," Henry said and Klaus sighed.

"Sorry, son, just have a lot on my mind," Klaus said.

"Well you are lucky the girl likes to talk," Henry said sitting down. "So like I said her parents died when she was younger. She was three and then she went to live with her aunt and uncle."

"What does she know about her parents?" Klaus asked

"Um...not a lot, like I said they passed away, but she thinks her family came from someplace like Belgium or..." Henry replied.

"Bulgaria," Klaus offered and Henry nodded. "What about the name? Patarov..." Klaus continued.

Caroline walked into the house and put her things down on the table. A lot of wedding stuff had gotten done today. Bonnie had even limited herself down to three dress choices, Elena and Rebekah were going to come give their opinion later.

"No brothers or sisters," Caroline heard Henry said, "Her father was an only child, and her mother had one sister. Charlotte lives with her now."

"Anything about her Grandparents?" Klaus asked.

"Not really, her parents moved here when they died," Henry said.

"What is going on here?" Caroline said from the doorway.

"Nothing, love," Klaus said but Caroline knew he was lying. His office was a mess. Papers everywhere, old looking ones. Caroline saw the name Tatia on one of the pages. That name was enough to get her on edge.

"Henry, go play outside," Caroline said not taking her eyes off Klaus.

"Mum..." Henry started to say.

"Now Henry!" Caroline said in a sterner tone. Henry did as she asked and went outside. "What is this?" Caroline said picking up one of the pieces of paper on Klaus's desk. The writing was faded, but she could see the name clearly. "Petrova? Isn't that Elena's family name?"

"Yes," Klaus said.

"Uh-huh," Caroline said, "And what was Henry just telling you about? Charlotte, wasn't that the name of Tatia's daughter?"

"Yes," Klaus said again.

"So you had Henry get information about a girl named Charlotte? Is that the name of the girl he likes? The one he gave his necklace too?" Caroline said her temper rising. "What are you doing?"

"Just a little research that is all," Klaus said causally, "Charlotte might be proof that the Petrova line didn't end with Elena."

"What does it matter?" Caroline asked and then it all came to her. "So you are at it again. Trying to find a way to make hybrids. That is why you wanted me out of the house."

"I am just following a lead, and I knew you would get like this," Klaus said.

"So you recruited Henry?" Caroline said, "Does he even know why you asked him?"

"No," Klaus said, "But..."

"No, not buts, Nik," Caroline said getting angrier. "I have been willing to let a lot of things go because I thought you became the person I met 1000 years ago. Not the crazy hybrid who killed my best friends aunt."

"Caroline..." Klaus said putting his finger on his temple.

"And what makes it worse is that you used our son to get information for you, how could you do that to him?" Caroline said, "You knew he would do anything for you and you used that against him!"

Henry watched his parents arguing through the window while he sat in the backyard. His mother was shouting obviously. He had never seen her so mad. Then his Dad started yelling and both his parents were shouting at each other. Henry felt the urge to run away, but he had promised he wouldn't do that anymore. Running away wouldn't solve anything. It would probably make the situation worse. What could he do?

K&C

Rebekah didn't bother to knock. It wasn't like she was really going to walk in on anything. Nik and Caroline were boring. She doubt they had ever shagged on the couch in the middle of that day. When she did enter the house she heard...yelling. Loud yelling. Nik and Caroline must be screaming at each other. Rebekah couldn't make any of it out, but they were both really mad. Wait, wouldn't Henry be home by now? Rebekah looked out the window to the backyard and saw Henry sitting there with a football in his hand. He was looking down at his feet. There is no way he couldn't hear his parents. Rebekah went outside and Henry looked up.

"Why don't you come home with be for a while, okay?" Rebekah said and Henry nodded. Rebekah took his hand and the two walked back out.

K&C

"What are you going to do kidnap her!" Caroline cried out.

"She is an orphan technically," Klaus said.

"Charlotte is a little girl!" Caroline yelled, "What if it was Henry? Remember when the witches tried to take him because they thought we were unfit to raise him? They might have been right about that with you." Caroline was saying things she didn't mean, but she was too far gone.

"Don't do that," Klaus said his jaw tight, "I gave up everything, everything I worked for my entire life for you!"

"Well I am sorry you have such a crappy life!" Caroline shouted. "I am sorry you have a family who loves you and a son who would do anything for you! What else do you need! Are we not enough? Am I not enough!" All of a sudden Caroline's phone vibrated in her pocket. Still glaring at Klaus she looked at the text. It was from Rebekah.

_Henry is with me. Get it worked out._

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"Rebekah has Henry," Caroline answered, "I am going to go get him. I'll be back when you start acting like the person I fell in love with and not a psycho hybrid who can't let go."

With that Caroline left and Klaus threw a book against the wall breaking the spine and letting papers flying everywhere.

K&C

Caroline didn't go to Rebekah's. She really wasn't ready to face Henry yet. If she saw him she would want to tell him that everything was alright even though he wasn't. Caroline liked to forget the pre-Henry person Nik was. The one that was so ruthless and murderous that tried to kill all her friends and people she loved. He was gone, and Nik was in his place. However, that person was still there. The one capable of doing so many horrible things was just beneath the surface. So here she was sitting in a cafe across the street from their house thinking over everything. There was really only one person she could talk to. Caroline got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Caroline," The voice on the other end said when they picked up.

"Hi Elijah," Caroline said back. "How are you?"

"No need to make small talk Caroline I know you well enough now, what is wrong?" Elijah asked, "Or better yet what did my brother do?"

"There is a girl..." Caroline started but Elijah cut her off with a growl

"Was he unfaithful?" Elijah said as venomously as Caroline had ever heard him.

"No, god no." Caroline said and Elijah seemed to calm down.

"Good," Elijah said, "I wouldn't want to hurt him."

"He wasn't, but thanks," Caroline said touched that he would do that for her.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"The Petrova line, the one that Elena is a part of? Well it might not have ended with Elena," Caroline told him.

"What?" Elijah said shocked.

"I haven't seen her, but Henry goes to school with a girl named Charlotte Petarov. It isn't over Elijah." Caroline said. "There might be another doppelganger in 500 years. Now Nik wants to know more and even thought about taking the girl from her family. He had Henry interrogate the poor girl and lied to me about it."

"Caroline you must understand for 1000 years Niklaus had one goal, break the curse and create a new race. He gave that up completely when he didn't stop you from turning Elena." Elijah said gently. "Do not be too hard on him."

"But..." Caroline started but Elijah cut her off.

"It was wrong of him to use Henry, but the line was supposed to be dead, he is right to look into her past," Elijah said.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"A doppelganger is a very rare being, their blood is powerful," Elijah explained. "If this girl is indeed from the line she could be in danger, and not just from Niklaus."

"Oh." Caroline said, "I didn't think of it like that."

"Your maternal instincts kicked in," Elijah said, "But it would be wise to learn more." All of a sudden there was a beep. "Oh, speak of the devil. He is on the other line."

"I'll let you go, thanks," Caroline said.

"Anytime," Elijah said and they hung up.

Caroline took the last sip of her coffee. Elijah was right. He always was. Klaus had spent so much of his life being one person with one goal. Was she expecting too much of him and let it all go? The thing that made her the angriest was when Klaus used Henry, and that he lied to her, but it was mostly about Henry. That little boy would do anything for the father he loves so much. Caroline sighed. She was going to have to meet this girl, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Henry was her baby first and foremost. He was too young to have a crush. But it figures he would have a crush on a Petrova.

Perfect.

…**...**

**What did you think? They finally had a fight!**

**Should Charlotte be a Petrova, or should it turn out to be a dead end? I don't know how much longer the story will be Henry is still only 10 and not even a wolf yet. Should there be another time jump or is enough is enough? **

**The reason I got this out so fast is because I have been nominated in the Klaroline awards on tumbler! One of four for best time travel story! Once I found that out I rushed to get this done. I probably won't win, _Timeless_ is up for the same category (which is a fantastic story) but the fact that people liked my writing enough to nominate me for anything is so flattering! Thank you all so much!**

**If you do want to vote, doesn't have to be for me, but that would be awesome, the link is...**

_**klarolineawards . tumblr . com**_

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Now I am nominated for something because of my writing (me blushing here) it is like whoa! Thank you my readers for being wonderful!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing...**

**This chapter is dedicated to _missgwen33_ who was my 800th reviewer!**

**Thank you all for reading my fic and liking it enough for it to be nominated for an award! It was so touching and I thank you all! **

…**..**

The tension was thick. Henry sat at the table eating dinner while his parents just poked at their food. They talked to Henry, but not to each other. Henry didn't know what made them so mad, but he knew that his Dad totally slept in the guest room last night.

"Can I be excused?" Henry asked.

"Sure, baby," Caroline said smiling at him. Henry smiled back and then got the hell out of there. Caroline and Klaus finally looked at each other until they to got up and went in different directions.

"Yeah, I have never seen them like this," Henry said into the phone. "They are pissed."

"That is how my parents were before my Dad left," Ben said from his end.

"Oh, well I don't need to worry about that," Henry said laying down on his bed.

"Why not? It happens a lot," Ben asked.

"Because my Dad would never leave me." Henry answered. He knew that for sure. Somethings about Dad were still a mystery, but Henry knew that his Dad would _**never **_leave him.

K&C

"Rebekah we can't kidnap him." Matt argued.

"Oh yes we can, Henry is not in a good environment," Rebekah said, "Nik and Caroline aren't even talking."

"Can you blame her?" Matt said, "Sounds like he is up to his old habits."

"He is just curious!" Rebekah said defending her brother. "No, no we can not get caught up in this. The fight doesn't need to spread anymore."

"I love Henry, and if he wants to stay here he can," Matt said and Rebekah smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

Henry smiled when she saw his aunt waiting for him. He had got a note from the office saying that his aunt was here to take him to his doctors appointment. Which he found odd, but when he saw Aunt Rebekah he knew she came to play hooky.

"Hey Aunt Becks," Henry said and hugged her.

"How are you?" Rebekah asked and Henry shrugged.

"Alright, I mean Mum and Dad aren't talking, but other then that everything is good," Henry replied.

"How would you like to come stay with Matt and I for a couple days? Just till your parents work out their stuff?" Rebekah said.

It wasn't a bad idea. Both his parents were using him as a buffer to not talk to each other, without him there they will have no choice but to interact. Ha. Getting his parents together in the past was hard enough, Henry didn't want to go through that again. It was exhausting.

"Sounds good," Henry said and Rebekah smiled and put her arm around him. "But Mum and Dad aren't going to take it well."

K&C

"Where are the daggers!" Caroline cried out. "Nik where are they because I am going to stick one it your sister's heart!"

"Love, you do remember that if you dagger an Original you will die as well?" Klaus said.

"Fine then you do it," Caroline said.

"No problem, but first tell me why you want to dagger my sister?" Klaus asked.

"She said that Henry is going to stay with her for the time being, and she got him out early from school." Caroline told him.

"She what!" Klaus said getting angry too.

"Something about a hostile environment," Caroline growled. "We are not hostile. Well you are, but that isn't the point."

"So does this mean that you will get over our little spat," Klaus said and Caroline glared.

"Not until you admit you are wrong," Caroline said and this time Klaus glared.

K&C

It was time for Caroline to see her. There was no spell to make her look younger so again she was sporting huge sunglasses and a hat. Caroline sort of felt like a creeper looking for a little girl, but she needed to meet her. Henry saw her and ran over to her.

"Hey Mum," Henry said hugging her.

"Hi baby, having fun at Rebekah's?" Caroline asked, "You are still brushing your teeth and eating healthy foods, right?"

"Sure," Henry said with a grin. Rebekah really didn't give him any rules. Perhaps that is why he liked staying with her. "Uncle Matt is going to start me on the team, quarterback."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Caroline said and hugged him again. Matt coached a little football team on the sidelines. Over Henry's shoulder she saw her. The little girl with the bouncing curls and pretty eyes. She did look like Elena a little, the same kind eyes (although Charlotte's were green) and sweet smile. "That is her, huh? Pretty." They broke apart.

"No one is as pretty as you Mum," Henry said and Caroline laughed. God he was so much like his Dad sometimes.

"You are quite the charmer aren't you?" Caroline said kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry about all this. Your father and I have some issues to work on."

"Issues? Like what? Why won't anyone tell me what is going on? Why is everyone so interested in Charlotte?" Henry said crossing his arms, "I am almost 11 I can handle it."

"I know you can, but it is nothing you need to worry about, Honey," Caroline said with a reassuring smile. "You just have fun with No Rules Rebekah." Henry waved at Charlotte who came over.

"Hi, Henry," Charlottle said.

"Hey Charlotte this is my Mum," Henry introduced.

"Hello Charlotte nice to meet you," Caroline said smiling at the girl from behind her big sunglasses.

"You too," Charlotte said a little intimated by Henry's mother. She was really beautiful, well from what she could see of her. It was almost like she had a light around her.

"Well I have to go, my aunt is here," Charlotte said with a wave and then went to go see her aunt. Caroline's eyes followed the girl and she saw who her aunt was. Caroline's eyes went wide and she stiffened. Charlotte's aunt was one of the women from Kate's coven. The coven that tried to steal Henry 10 years ago.

"Mum?" Henry said breaking Caroline out of her trance.

"We need to get you to Rebekah's," Caroline said.

K&C

"I need everyone here, now," Caroline said into the phone. "I know you in Venice but you need to get back as soon as possible Elena."

"Sure, what is it?" Elena asked.

"I'll explain when you get here," Caroline replied. "I also need you to call Damon and tell him to come too. I already called Stefan and he is on his way."

"No problem," Elena said. "But seriously, what is going on?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here," Caroline said.

"Sure, we'll...I mean I will be there tomorrow," Elena said stumbling over her words. Elena hung up before Caroline could say more. She would deal with Elena later. Right now it was about Henry.

K&C

"So I was right," Klaus said with a smirk.

"You were right to look into Charlotte, not to lie about it or use Henry," Caroline snapped. "Let's just get to the bottom of this so Henry can come home."

"I still don't understand why you sent him to Rebekah's," Klaus said.

"Because I don't want Henry to see this side of you, I don't want him to know the truth about what you have done yet. Henry will need to know everything one day, but not now." Caroline said. "He is just a boy."

Klaus was Henry's hero, he didn't need to know what a villain his father could be.

"Fine," Klaus said, or more snapped, and handed her a book. Caroline rubbed her temples and took it.

K&C

Could vampires get headaches? Because Caroline really felt one coming on. Her son was sent away for his protection, she was still arguing with Klaus, and now she was right in the middle of doppelganger drama. She thought this business was over. The doorbell rang breaking Caroline out of her thoughts. Klaus was looked over at her but she nodded and got up. She opened the door.

"Hi Esther," Caroline said to the person on the other side.

"Hello, Caroline," Esther said with a smile. She kissed Caroline's cheek and walked in. "So the Petrova line might live on?"

"It is just a hunch," Caroline said, "But the coven that stole Henry one of the members is supposedly Charlotte's aunt."

"What do you need me to do?" Esther asked.

"Talk to them maybe?" Caroline replied. "You have more power then any of them, maybe you could find out what they know. It isn't just about the girl anymore, these women took Henry once."

"Of course I will," Esther said. Esther's relationship with her children were still tense and always will be, but if they needed help she would come. Esther failed as a mother, she wouldn't fail as a grandmother.

"Thank you," Caroline said.

Not too much longer Elena and Elijah showed up. Together. At the same time. Caroline opened the door and they were standing comfortably close to one another.

"Hey," Elena said coming over and hugging her. "How are you doing?"

"Perfect," Caroline said with a fake smile. Caroline hugged Elijah and said, "He is in his office, maybe you can convince him to sleep because I haven't been able too."

"I will see what I can do," Elijah said and went in search of his younger brother.

"How are you holding up, really?" Elena asked and Caroline sighed. They walked outside and out of hearing range.

"I have been better, I just feel like it might be happening all over again, his obsession," Caroline replied. "It tore his family apart before, and his family is bigger now. There is a lot more to lose, and I can't lose him Elena." Elena put her hand on Caroline's arm.

"Afraid he is going to change again?" Elena said gently.

"He hasn't changed, not really," Caroline told her, "Nik is just more like the person I met 1000 years ago. Anyway enough about that, Esther is going to try and talk to the coven, try and get some answers. I want this over with."

K&C

Caroline was sitting up in bed when Klaus appeared at the door.

"All the other rooms are full I have to sleep in here," Klaus informed her. Esther, Elena, and Elijah were all staying here in the house with them. Caroline didn't know who Elena and Elijah were fooling by insisting on staying in separate rooms but that was their business. Caroline had enough going on in her life to focus on that.

"We have a very expensive and comfortable couch, have at it," Caroline said not taking her eyes off her book. "Or since Henry is still at Rebekah's you could take his room."

"Caroline..." Klaus said getting irritated.

"Fine," Caroline said giving in, "But anything that tries to touch me I will cut off."

Klaus got into bed with her and Caroline turned off the light. They turned away from each other on their sides, but it took a long time for them to fall asleep.

K&C

"Why am I here?" Damon asked Caroline who was on the other line. He stood in front of Henry's school looking at all the screaming happy kids.

"Because the witch lady won't recognize you, so you need to go over and flirt with her," Caroline told him. Damon had been at Henry's birthday party, but he didn't really interact with anyone. If anyone could get away with fooling the witch he could.

"She can sense that I am a vampire," Damon pointed out.

"No just as long as she doesn't touch you. According to Esther this women is kind of new to magic, not the smartest choice to put Charlotte with. Or maybe that was the point. Anyway flirt away Damon." Caroline said.

"Got it vampire mommy," Damon said and hung up. Damon looked up and saw Henry talking to a girl with curly brown hair. Charlotte. She did look a little like Elena. The little girl laughed and touched Henry on the arm. Damon smiled. _You go kid. _

Caroline had described the witch to Klaus who drew her so Damon had a good idea of what the witch looked like. Her name started with a B or something, it didn't matter really. Spotting her Damon walked over and stood next to her with the line of parents waiting to pick up their kids.

"Which one is yours?" Damon asked. She looked over at Damon and her eyes widened slightly. Sometimes they made it too easy.

"Oh, um the girl with the curly brown hair," The witch answered or stammered.

"Cute," He said.

"What about you?" Witchy asked, "I haven't seen you around."

"Just visiting my nephew," Damon replied, "You look too good to have daughter that age." She blushed.

"She is my niece actually," Witch woman corrected.

"What happened to make her stay with you? If you don't mind me asking," Damon said so far not needing to use compulsion.

"My sister passed," The witch said and her heart rate had sped up so Damon knew she was lying.

"I'm sorry," Damon said putting on the sympathy. "It must be hard. How long has she been with you?"

"Only a couple months," She said, "I better go."

"Wait," Damon said making sure not to touch her. "Why did you take her in?"

"She is a Petrova, her line is powerful," Witchy said giving way too easily to the compulsion. "The girl will be useful to us to help get rid of all vampires."

Jeez this was a crappy witch, she didn't even use vervain.

"Thank you Sweetie," Damon said, "Now get out of here and forget we had this talk." Witch lady nodded and walked back to her car. Damon waved at Henry who nodded. Henry had been distracting Charlotte giving Damon more time to talk to her "aunt." Little blond distraction. Like mother like son. Yeah Caroline was going to stake him for having Henry distract Charlotte later, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Hey Henry," Damon said when Henry came over with Charlotte next to him, "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Charlotte," The girl said her cheeks turning pink.

"This is my Uncle Damon," Henry introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Charlotte said politely. This man was intimating, like Henry's mother was. At the same time Charlotte didn't feel any danger from him.

"Well Charlie I just talked to your aunt and she said it was cool for you to come hang out with Henry this afternoon," Damon told her, "She had to run, but she said it was okay. She will come pick you up later."

"I did see you talking to her," Charlotte said.

"Yeah so come on," Damon said leading the two kids to his convertible. Charlotte was hesitant, but Henry smiled at her and she felt better.

"Oh, cool car!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I know," Damon said opening the door for her.

…...

**What did you think?**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I am also sorry this isn't longer, I decided to break this chapter up...It was getting too long and complicated to put in one chapter! **

**Ben was not at all encouraging Henry to think Caroline and Klaus were splitting up, that was just his experience. I just wanted to add that so no one dislikes Henry's best friend! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Also is anyone able to beta read for me? I was re-reading some of this and realized there are some grammar mistakes. Let me know! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing... **

**I got really inspired by the episode but for the stories sake the pageant was in the spring rather then the fall.**

_"They can tell," Caroline said as she and Klaus walked through the crowd. "They can all tell I am pregnant."_

_ "You are only are only two months love," Klaus said and Caroline glared at him._

_ "My bras don't fit anymore and this dress was not this small when I bought it," Caroline said and Klaus wanted to smile but held back. It would only anger her more. "I have to get up on stage in front of the whole town, and they are all going to know I got knocked up by the foreign guy."_

_ "Caroline you are only on stage for a second to announce the new Miss Mystic Falls," Klaus told her, "Relax, no one can tell."_

_ "Promise," Klaus said and Caroline smiled._

_ "I had to wear flats too," Caroline grumbled. "I have to say goodbye to heels for a while I guess."_

_ "You look stunning love, don't let yourself think different," Klaus said and instead of hugging him or kissing him like he expected, Caroline made a growling noise._

_ "Will you stop being so...so perfect!" Caroline said and stomped away. Klaus took a deep unnecessary breath. He knew this was only the beginning but of course he went after her. He would always go after her._

…_..._

"Just take deep breaths, love," Klaus said to Caroline who looked like she was about to blow.

"You took her?" Caroline said to Damon as calmly as she could. "You were supposed to talk to the witch, not steal Charlotte." Caroline was trying keep her voice down, but she was shaking with anger. "I..." Caroline couldn't even form words.

"Chill vampire Mommy, we all know it was going to happen eventually. An opportunity presented itself, and I took it. After I compelled the witch, she told me that the Petrova line is powerful and that they plan to get rid of all vampires. Something tells me that their plan doesn't end well for Charlie." Damon shrugged as he continued. "Besides, the kid made it easy; she's way too trusting. She obviously had a really bad upbringing if she gets into cars with random strangers."

"She is like Elena and trusts everyone!" Caroline said her voice finally rising, "Like when Elena invited you into her house, dumb move. Even if you're right about their plan, you still _kidnapped_her." She turned to Klaus, "I am going to talk to her, I can't...I just...I will deal with you later Salvatore." Caroline felt like crying because she was about to change this whole girls life.

K&C

"Hey kids," Caroline said to Henry and Charlotte who were playing outside.

"Hi Mom." Henry said smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Mikealson," Charlotte said politely. _Mrs. Mikealson_. Caroline was going to have to do something about that.

"Call me Caroline," She said smiling. "I don't know where to start. I already went through this once and it was hard, but you deserve to know." Henry and Caroline locked eyes and Henry knew his mother was here to tell Charlotte the truth.

"What is going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Come here," Caroline said and Charlotte walked over. "Look at me Sweetie."

"I am," Charlotte said confused and it had been so long since someone had called her sweetie. It felt nice.

"No, really look," Caroline repeated. Charlotte saw that Caroline was a lot younger then she thought; too young to be the mother of a ten year old. Charlotte's eyes went wide.

"I'm Henry's Mother, and I will never age," Caroline said as gently as she could. "There are a lot of mysteries in this world, and I am about to let you in on a secret very few know. I need you to be brave. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Charlotte said confidently.

"Petrova fire," A voice said coming from the backyard.

"Elena," Caroline said, "I wanted to do this alone."

"She is my family," Elena argued.

"Family?" Charlotte said and Elena smiled.

"Yes we are, and you don't need to be afraid," Elena said and for some reason Charlotte wasn't. This woman; Elena, looked a lot like hers. Elena took her hand.

Klaus watched from the window as Caroline and Elena told Charlotte the truth about what they all were. He was used to people being afraid of him, but he hoped Charlotte wouldn't reject Henry. Klaus knew rejection and he didn't want his boy to ever have that feeling.

K&C

Charlotte cried, but not out of fear. She cried when she was told that the women who had looked after her was not her aunt. Bridgette, her named turned out to be, was not the best caregiver. Seriously, who simply gets into cars with strangers? She ignored Charlotte for the most part.

"We are not going to let anything happen to you," Caroline promised, wiping a tear away from the girls cheek. "We are going to keep you safe." Charlotte nodded. "You look tired, do you want to go lay down?" Charlotte nodded again.

"I'll take her," Elena said and led her into the house.

"So it was her," Henry said after they left. "Charlotte is the reason for all this."

"You are your father's son," Caroline told him. "Figures you would fall for a Petrova."

"Is Charlotte going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"Yes she is," Caroline said, "I have a bone to pick with her so called family."

K&C

"Why can't I go home?" Charlotte asked, "I won't tell anyone I swear."

"Because it isn't safe," Elena said gently, "Now why did you tell Henry your parents died when you were a baby?" Elena asked, "You told us they died six months ago and that is when you started to live with Bridgette."

"I didn't want everyone to look at me like I was the girl who just lost her parents," Charlotte told her. "I figured if I said they died earlier everyone would think I am over it and leave it alone."

"I lost my parents too," Elena said. "It was really hard. I miss them so much."

"Me too," Charlotte said her eyes watering. "I don't know what I am going to do." Elena hugged her and Charlotte automatically felt better. Elena reminded her of her mother.

"You are going to be okay honey," Elena said, while the girl softly cried. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Did Henry know who I was?" Charlotte asked when they broke apart. "Is that why he became friends with me and gave me this?" Charlotte lifted up her necklace.

"No, Henry would never do that," Elena assured her. "That necklace? It is _very_ special. So that means you are very special to him since he gave it to you." Charlotte blushed.

"I am sorry you have to stay here, but it is for your protection," Elena informed her.

"Kidnapped me to save me, that makes perfect sense"

"Damon is a little...impulsive," Elena said, "But he is a good guy."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Charlotte asked and Elena sighed.

"He is one of them," Elena said and Charlotte's eyes went wide. "Kidding, can you keep another

secret?" Charlotte nodded. "I am dating Henry's Uncle Elijah, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay" Charlotte said softly.

K&C

"What next?" Kol asked. "We stole the kid so the witches will be coming for her. Kill them on sight, right?"

"No," Caroline said automatically.

"Caroline I know you don't like the aspect of killing..." Kol started to say.

"It isn't that, these women have children," Caroline interrupted. "I...I can't do that to those kids."

"So what we are supposed to make peace with them?" Damon asked, "They want to kill us."

"No, we are going to do something else," Caroline said and turned to Esther, "Esther."

"We are going to strip their powers," Esther informed them. The room went silent.

"You can do that?" Stefan said and Esther nodded.

"It will take time," Esther said, "Bonnie and I have been working on some ideas and with Ayanna's spell-book we might be able to call on the bloodline, even though it was broken." Everyone turned to Damon who just shrugged. "We might need Henry to help as well."

"I'll do it," Henry's voice said from the top of the stairs.

"You are supposed to be asleep," Caroline said.

"I want to help," Henry said walking over, "These witches took me and are trying to use Charlotte to hurt my family. I won't let them do that."

"Give us a moment," Klaus said and everyone filtered out. "It is too risky you cannot help."

"Dad..." Henry protested.

"Henry, this is dangerous," Klaus reasoned. "If it comes down to it there might be...there might be lives lost. I don't want you to do anything by accident." Henry got the message. His Dad wanted him out of it in case Henry killed someone and triggered his werewolf curse. "You are too young."

"I want to help," Henry said.

"You can help with the spell, but after that you run do you understand?" Caroline instructed, "You take Charlotte and run away and leave the rest to us. We will find you after. _Run_ Henry, and don't stop."

K&C

"Are you going to fight me again if I want to sleep in here?" Klaus asked.

"Do whatever, I don't care," Caroline answered. "I just...they will come for her and people might get hurt."

"Love, that won't happen," Klaus said and Caroline looked at him.

"How can you be sure?" Caroline said.

"Well Kol would die before anything happened to Bonnie, Elijah would protect Elena. Rebekah will keep Matt completely out of it." Klaus started. "Damon and Stefan are pretty good at fighting, but don't tell them I said that. Tyler isn't bad either. My mother can take care of herself. As for you and Henry, I would never let anyone touch you. Nothing to fear, my love."

"Thank you," Caroline said softly like she had done in the school hallway all those years ago.

K&C

Esther, Bonnie, and Henry stood in front of the black cauldron.

"We are using a cauldron, really?" Henry said. He thought they only did that in movies.

"Yes," Esther told him, "Stripping a coven of their magic will take a lot of power. If we drink this it will help."

"Is that why we need to put our blood in it?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry," Esther said, "Blood is power, you know that."

"Yeah, now more then ever," Henry said or more snorted.

"Do you want to do it, or shall I?" Esther asked.

"I can do it," Henry said and pricked his finger. He winced but let the blood drip into the pot with the other ingredients. Bonnie and Esther did the same.

"Bennet and Mikaelson blood together, nothing is stronger," Esther said as she stirred. After everything was mixed she poured the mixture into three glasses. "Our powers will be magnified. 1000 years of magic behind us. Together we can do the spell to strip their magic."

"So everyone is going to gather the coven here and lock them in while we stand outside and do the spell?" Bonnie said and Esther nodded.

"The spell will strip the magic away from anyone inside the house," Esther said. "Since we are the ones doing the spell it won't touch us. Our magic is safe. Are you ready Henry?"

"I am," Henry said strongly. "I will protect my family."

K&C

It didn't take long for them to come. Caroline had to force herself not to attack the witches. Idiots to think they could take them on. 15 witches were nothing compared to their power. Still they were also mothers, and Caroline couldn't rob innocent children of their parents. Besides the spell wouldn't just strip their power, but any potential power in their descendents as well.

The witches used the popping spell first, but the Originals were too old to have it affect them and Caroline and Elena had been trained to be immune to it. Stefan, Damon, and Tyler went down, but bounced back relatively fast. The witches were not counting on that and were easily rounded up into the house. They guarded all the exits while Bonnie, Esther, and Henry chanted. Caroline saw Henry's nose start to bleed and tried to go to him, but Klaus stopped her. It was too dangerous to break him out now. He might be so blinded by power he would attack her, and Henry was powerful enough to hurt her. Once the spell was over Henry grabbed Charlotte who had been safely next to Elena and ran into the night.

The witches screamed. Everyone was expecting this. Their magic was being torn from them, it was bound to be painful. Caroline just hoped Henry was far enough away to not hear them. Henry didn't like hurting people. Once it was done Caroline and the rest of them came into the house and faced the coven.

"Been a long time Kate," Caroline said to the coven leader. "Be thankful that you are not dead right now."

"Why...why...didn't you kill us..." Kate said with strained breaths.

"Because unlike you I have a soul," Caroline said with a snarl. "Leave before we _do_ kill you. You don't have power anymore and the girl will be moved some place you will never find her. Twice I have spared you. Don't expect my generosity again. Go." The witches scrambled out, but Bridgette lingered.

"Tell Charlotte I...tell her I really did try," Bridgette said and left too.

Caroline let out a breath and Klaus came and put his arm around her.

"I hope Henry didn't go too far," She said.

"This is the town limits," Charlotte said looking at the _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign, "How did we get here?" Henry had grabbed her and and pulled her onto his back. He was very strong and very fast. Charlotte just held on and closed her eyes.

"I am really fast," Henry said with a grin his dimples coming into view. Charlotte leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips and quickly backed away. Henry's eyes went wide. Charlotte giggled at his expression.

"What are you grinning about?" His father said a couple minutes later.

"Nothing," Henry said but he wouldn't stop smiling.

K&C

Now that the witches were taken care of they had to deal with the matter at hand. They still had kidnapped a girl.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked, "Should she stay here I mean? She is just a girl. She doesn't have powers like Henry does. Charlotte won't be able to protect herself in our world."

"I know where she will be safe," Elena said cutting into the conversation.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"With the person that got out of the game a long time ago." Elena answered.

K&C

Henry was teaching Charlotte how to hold a sword when Uncle Jeremy came into the yard. Henry grinned. He didn't see Jeremy very often. He lived in California with his wife and son. Henry ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Buddy," Jeremy said and then looked at Charlotte. She did look a little like Elena. "Hi, I'm Jeremy. Elena's brother."

"Hi," Charlotte said softly.

"Been a crazy couple of days for you hasn't it?" Jeremy asked her and she nodded. "Henry can you give us a moment?"

K&C

"She will be safe with him," Elena said to the group in front of her. "He can protect her, but at the same time she can live a normal life." Elena looked at Henry who was mostly looking at his feet. He wasn't the one leaving, instead it was her. Charlotte wasn't safe in this world. "I'm sorry Henry."

"I want her to be safe," Henry mumbled and Elena kissed his head. He looked out the window and saw Jeremy and Charlotte still talking. She was laughing. Uncle Jeremy would take good care of her. Charlotte would be very loved.

K&C

Jeremy spent a week with her talking and getting Charlotte used to him. She wasn't just going to live with a random stranger without getting to know him first. He told her about the beach and the sun and how great California was. Jeremy was an art teacher and his wife April was really excited to meet her. Their son Grayson was bugging them about having a sibling. April and Grayson had also come to meet her.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part. Charlotte had decided to go with Jeremy. He was a good guy and Charlotte would have loving adopted parents.

"Bye Henry," Charlotte said, "I'll take care of your necklace."

"Good, I might want it back someday," Henry said and Charlotte laughed. He hugged her tightly. "Goodbye."

K&C

Henry didn't get mad often. He was quite in control of his temper, but Charlotte leaving struck a cord in him. She shouldn't be involved in all this; vampires, witches, werewolves. It was good she left, and she would be well protected. At the same time Henry didn't know if he would see her again. Promises are easily broken, and who knew where life would take them? She was thousands of miles away now. Henry took the football in his hand and threw it at the tree. It struck with a force so hard that the football splintered the tree and was now stuck in it. He clenched his fists and his breaths were labored. He wanted to punch something; he had never felt like this before.

"Henry?" His Dad's voice said. Henry ignored him and took his baseball and threw it. The ball broke off a tree branch as it went soaring through the sky. "Henry stop." But he didn't listen. Henry looked around for something else to destroy when his father put an arm around him and held him to his chest. Henry fought to get free, but it was useless under his Dad's strength. "Calm down, son, calm down." Henry continued to fight but he finally tired out. The two stood there like that for a while Caroline stood at the window watching them with a tear falling down her cheek.

K&C

"Goodnight Honey, and it will get easier," Caroline said and kissed Henry's forehead. It had been an intense couple of days, and now that he was back home she needed to tuck him in tonight. Henry took her hand.

"You never told me the story of this," Henry said tracing the hummingbird tattoo she had on her right wrist. "Why a hummingbird?"

_"I never answered your question," Klaus said and Caroline stopped, "If I ever thought about being human." Caroline stood and listened to him tell her a story about a hummingbird just struggling for life and how much it moved him, "And...now."_

_ "Now?" Caroline said a little shocked._

_ "Yes, fatherhood is a very human thing, the thought of growing up with your child sounds very appealing," Klaus said and Caroline smiled softly. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Klaus listened to the sound of his baby's heart, it sounded a bit like that hummingbird he had listened to all those years ago. He leaned in and kissed her with his hand his still on her belly. They didn't notice they had quite the audience, and by the placement of Klaus' hand on Caroline's stomach their secret was out, but they didn't care._

"That's nice," Henry said, "You are a good storyteller Mum."

"Not as good as your Dad," Caroline said, "It was after that moment that I loved hearing his stories. He has so many of them. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Henry said and Caroline turned off the light.

K&C

"How is he?" Klaus asked when Caroline got to their room.

"He just experienced his first broken heart - not so good," Caroline said with a sigh.

"No harm will ever come to her," Klaus said, "He doesn't need to worry about that."

"But she is still gone." Caroline reminded him. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Are you going to track her lineage to see if there will be another doppelganger in 500 years?" Caroline asked tiredly.

"I don't know." Klaus said honestly. "For now let's just see no harm comes to the girl."

"I saw you with Henry tonight, I know I don't tell you this often, but you are a really good Dad," Caroline told him. "That is what I was afraid of, that I would lose you, and I can't really handle that."

"Love, that won't happen," Klaus said taking her hand, "I fought too hard and too long for you, I am not letting you go. You and Henry mean more to me than anything."

"I really needed to hear that," Caroline said and then looked down at their hands. "Henry asked about this tonight. The hummingbird."

"He did, huh?" Klaus said. "I remember that day we bickered like one of those old married couples."

"Yeah and I was pregnant too so that made it extra fun," Caroline said smiling. "I had to drink water while you drank champagne."

"No, I drank water with you," Klaus reminded her.

"Right, you and your perfect self drank water with me because I couldn't drink," Caroline said, "You told me a beautiful story that made me melt. Do you remember why I got the tattoo?"

"It was after the first time I asked you to marry me, you said you weren't ready, but you got it to show me that you were devoted to me," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Yep," Caroline said and then blurted out in typical Kol like fashion, "Marry me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus said not sure he heard her right.

"Marry me?" Caroline repeated.

"Okay," Klaus said because he couldn't think of another word to say.

"Okay," Caroline said.

…...

**What did you think? Nice and long right? **

**I was thinking about the time-line and it got all messed up so please just give me a little AU freedom and let the pageant be in the spring! Thank you!**

**I have a bata now so thank you to angellus08 and Luv22 for their help!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**I am kind of glad they didn't kiss in the last episode, I think it might have been too soon...but that is just my opinion. Still awesome episode!**


	32. I'll take you

**I own nothing...**

**Almost 900 reviews! Jaw on ground...**

"So we are celebrating a very special day," Kol spoke into the microphone. "Not only is our girl turning the big 3-0 but she is finally engaged to my prat of a brother. And yes thank you for waiting to make that little announcement till after my wedding. I am guessing that was Caroline's idea, like I said my brother can be a prat."

"Kol..." Klaus said in a warning tone.

"Relax Nik this night is about letting loose," Kol said and raised his glass. "To Caroline and the night we won't remember in the morning!"

"To Caroline!" Everyone yelled and drowned their drinks. They had rented out a New York night club for this very special occasion. Henry was quite angry that he was staying at home with Grandma while his parents went out and had fun. It was Caroline's big 3-0 though, she deserved to have a little fun, change things up from her normal routine. In these last two years her life had become a lot more structured. Since they were in New York now Caroline had a lot of clients now and was in high demand for her skills as a planner. She just did a wedding that basically had drove her mad, and not just her but everyone around her too. Caroline really hadn't had a night out in two years, and she was going to enjoy it.

"How many has she already had?" Elijah whispered to Klaus as they watched Caroline laugh a little too loudly to one of Kol's awful jokes.

"Well...she started the party early," Klaus informed him. "It is going to be an _interesting_ night."

"He is 12," Caroline said to the compelled bartender. She had her phone out showing the stranger a picture of Henry.

"Cute," He said.

"Looks more like his Dad every day," Caroline proudly said.

"Put the pictures down darling," Kol said walking over. "You are here to have _fun_."

"Talking about my son is fun," Caroline countered with a hiccup.

"Okay I'll take this," Kol said taking Caroline phone, "And you take this," Kol and handed her a drink. Caroline smiled, taking the drink from him she took a large sip.

"I blame you," Klaus said to his brother sometime later.

"Hey I just gave her the drink, the rest was all her," Kol said in his defense, "Besides that is my wife up there." Klaus said nothing just looked back at the bar Caroline was currently dancing on. He didn't really know how it all started; but Caroline was tossered and decided that she wanted to dance on the bar rather than the floor. Rebekah soon joined her and they somehow convinced Elena and Bonnie to dance too. So everyone was watching in amazement as the girls danced.

"Whoa!" Caroline cried out and spun around again.

"The mother of my child," Klaus said to Elijah who was on his other side. Elijah chuckled and nodded at Elena who was waving at him enthusiastically.

"Nik!" Caroline cried out. "Come dance with me!"

"I am good here, love," Klaus told her. _Someone_ had to have a level head after all.

"Oh you are no fu..." Caroline said and then tripped over her own foot and went flying off the bar. Klaus ran and caught her. Caroline smiled drunkenly at him. "My hero, always saving me."

"I think you have had enough," Klaus said.

"No! Come back up Caroline!" Rebekah protested.

"You smell good," Caroline mumbled.

"Yes, as you often tell me," Klaus said carrying her over to the couch. He sat down with Caroline's head in his lap.

"I've been thinking," Caroline said looking up at him.

"About what, love?" Klaus asked.

"That I would be a vampire now, even if Tatia hadn't forced me to turn," Caroline replied. "I was going to turn when I was 29 remember? Never had to see 30?"

"I remember," Klaus said and Caroline yawned. "I am still shocked that you have been a vampire for 12 years and have yet to kill anyone. Well besides Elena." He added.

"I know!" Caroline said sitting up. "I am very proud of that. I still tough though, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley," Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"I could...I could take anyone down..." Caroline said her voice slurring slightly.

"I know you could love," Klaus said trying to keep his face serious.

"Damn straight," Caroline said laying back down.

K&C

"Hi Mum!" Henry said loudly and Caroline groaned.

"Not funny," Caroline said but Henry only grinned.

"A little funny," Henry said going over and kissing her cheek.

"Where did my little wolf go, huh?" Caroline asked.

"He turned 7 Mum," Henry said and Caroline made a face at him, "But I did make you this." Henry handed her a cup of coffee. Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Honey," Caroline said and that was when Klaus walked in completely hangover free.

"How you feeling Dad?" Henry asked.

"Your mother parties enough for the both of us," Klaus said and Caroline glared.

"Not in front of the boy," Caroline growled.

"Mum I am almost 13," Henry said.

"Yes you are growing up quick aren't you?" Caroline said.

K&C

_"Whose idea was this?" Rebekah asked._

_ "He picked it out," Caroline replied. "Henry was very persistent."_

_ "Roar!" Henry cried out, "Look at me Mummy I am a real wolf!" Henry grinned, his dimples coming into full view. _

_ "I see that baby," Caroline said smiling too at her son's choice of a Halloween costume. "I guess I didn't think he was really listening when I call him "my little wolf" I mean he is only 4." _

_ "Wolves growl, son, not roar," Klaus corrected._

_ "Grr..." Henry said and started to jump around the room on all fours. Caroline had to admit the wolf costume was adorable. _

_ "Be careful," Caroline said he was already much faster than most kids. Way too fast for a 4 year old boy._

_ "Oh let him have his fun love," Klaus said and then all of sudden there was a crash and the sound of something breaking._

_ "Oops," Henry said and then added, "I didn't do it!"_

_ "Fun?" Caroline said to Klaus who shrugged. Caroline walked over to inspect the damage and saw her favorite vase in pieces. "Henry Niklaus Mikaelson..." Henry gulped. His mother had middle named him. Thankfully he appeared uninjured. The only thing broken was the vase. _

_ "I thought I was your little wolf?" Henry said cheekily. _

K&C

"I cannot believe he called a teacher an idiot and then accused him of being incompetent." Caroline said as she and Klaus walked down the hallway.

"He is 13 love what do you expect?" Klaus asked and Caroline growled.

"I expect him to be the sweet little boy he used to be," Caroline replied. They approached the principals office and approached the receptionist, "Hi we are here to see Principal Nelson about Henry Mikaelson?"

"Oh yes and you are..." The receptionist said directing her question at Klaus even though Caroline was right in front of her.

"His brother," Klaus answered.

"I will let him know if you could please wait here," She smiled brightly at Klaus and ignored Caroline.

"Thank you, love," Klaus said smiling back and Caroline kicked him. He turned to her and whispered, "Easy my love this new principal is quite the wanker if Henry told us correctly, we need to play nice."

"Since when do you play nice?" Caroline whispered back.

"Since our son starting calling his teachers stupid," Klaus said.

"We will just be sitting over there," Caroline said flipping her hair with her hand showing off her engagement ring. The two sat down and Caroline sighed.

"I am sorry about your meeting," Klaus said and Caroline shrugged.

"Henry is more important than any client," Caroline told him. "Besides the woman has kids too, she understood." After a little more small talk the principal's door open revealing a man in his mid forties with graying hair.

"Mikalesons?" He said and Caroline and Klaus got up. He nodded towards his office and the couple went in. He gestured toward chairs and they sat back down. "So as I said on the phone, Henry was very disrespectful to his math teacher."

"Yes we heard," Caroline said, "I am really sorry about that. Henry is at that age..."

"That is not what I am concerned about," Nelson interrupted. "I am worrying that his home life is affecting his school life."

"What do you mean home life?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"I know Henry lost his parents and he has been raised by his brother and you Miss Forbes, but I was wondering if there was an older caregiver able to look after him." Nelson said and Caroline's hands went into fists.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said, her eyes fierce.

"I see that you are a young engaged couple probably too busy to take care of a teenager, I was simply asking if Henry has any other family," Nelson said.

"Henry has more family then you will ever know," Caroline informed him and her temper was rising by the second. "There is more love in his life then you could even imagine. No one is more fit to raise Henry then us and if you so much so suggest otherwise I'll..." Nelson put his hand up.

"No need for empty threats Miss Forbes," Nelson said, "Though I see where Henry gets his temper from."

"I'll show you..." Caroline said getting up ready to attack, but Klaus held her back. "Nik let me go!"

"What is going on in here?" The receptionist said opening the door. Caroline relaxed having been caught just in time and Klaus let her go. They were lucky the fangs hadn't come out.

"Nothing," Klaus said walking over to her. "You saw nothing. As far as you know we had a friendly conversation in which Principal Nelson here decided he was going to leave Henry alone."

"Yes," Caroline said and looked at Nelson, "Isn't that right? You are going to forget that I attacked you and if anymore issues come up you are going to let them slide. Aren't you?"

"I am," Nelson said and Caroline smiled. The two left the office and ran into Henry who had been called too.

"Mum, Dad...look I am sorry I..." Henry started to say but Caroline cut him off.

"You should be," Caroline said crossing her arms. "What happened?"

"We were doing this problem and the teacher kept on solving it this really complicated way, I pointed out there was an easier way to solve it but he told me to shut it," Henry told them. "He said I was wrong and that his way was the only way. That is when I called him an idiot."

"Henry I know it is hard for you," Caroline said softly.

"Yeah being surrounded by morons..." Henry mumbled.

"Perhaps we need to put you in advanced classes, you are obviously board in your classes now," Caroline said. "Perhaps a new school."

"Yes please," Henry said or more begged. "I have been in this hell hole for too long."

"I thought public school would be good for you, but apparently not," Caroline said. She had wanted to give him as normal a childhood as she could. Since Caroline went to public school she thought Henry should too. He had made plenty of friends, Henry was quite the popular boy, and was willing to tough it out, but apparently enough was enough.

"Let's go," Klaus said leading them out of the building.

"Hey, did I hear Mum yelling at the Principal?" Henry asked as they walked. Klaus laughed and Caroline glared.

"Wanker deserved it," Caroline said and Henry and Klaus snickered.

K&C

"So now I am going to a school for the arts," Henry told Ben later that night.

"You must be happy," Ben said from the other line.

"Yeah, still I wish I was there with you mate," Henry said.

"No, I wish I was there with you," Ben corrected, "Except I can't draw worth a damn, and now that you left_ I _am the fencing champion."

"Because I taught you!" Henry exclaimed.

"Thank you because it has made me extremely popular, especially with the girls," Ben informed him, "Speaking of girls, have you heard from Charlotte?"

"No, but she is doing good as far as I know," Henry answered. "Can we drop it?"

"Sure," Ben said but couldn't help but add, "You miss her don't you?"

"Whatever," Henry said dodging the question. "Tell me more about this Jess dame, she hot?"

"Hell ya..." Ben said and Henry was thankful that Ben really liked to talk about himself.

K&C

Caroline loved her boys, she really did. She loved everything about them, well not Klaus's murder record and his tendency to ruin lives and leave mass destruction wherever her goes, but other than that she loved them with her whole heart. She also loved art museums, but not as much as they did. Twice a year they went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, once more and Caroline didn't think she could take it. The first time she went with Klaus it was amazing. He knew everything about everything. It took them two days to go through the whole museum. The odd thing with Klaus was that every time he stepped foot in a museum it was like it was his very first time, and it was the same with Henry. They looked at every painting and described and discussed it in vivid detail and could spend 15 minutes on one painting.

It was day two of their MET adventure and Caroline kept hearing...

"Mum look at this!"

"Love, come over here!"

Caroline smiled and nodded. Their eyes lit up and they never looked so alive. Don't get her wrong, she loved it. She loved seeing them both excited and happy. Although Klaus did get a little annoyed with she dozed off that _one_ time. But could you really blame her? How many times has she fallen asleep to the sound of his voice?

"Not getting sleepy are you?" Klaus asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Funny," Caroline said surprised again that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Klaus sat down on the bench she was sitting on. "Do you remember how excited Henry was when he saw your painting at the Hermitage? He was so proud of you."

"I remember," Klaus said smiling proudly at the memory.

…...

_"I wanna see Daddy's painting," Henry said tugging on Caroline's hand, "Show me Dad's." _

_ "We are getting there baby," Caroline said trying to calm the excited 4 year old down. _

_ "I want to see it now," Henry whined._

_ "Henry," Caroline said in a firm tone and Henry closed his mouth. _

_ "I can't see," Henry said as they continued to walk through with crowd, "I am too small."_

_ "Here," Klaus said and picked the boy up. Henry smiled satisfied that he could now see. _

_ Caroline noticed it right away. By now she knew his work when she saw it. The three stood in front of the painting and Henry's eyes went wide._

_ "You did that Daddy?" Henry whispered._

_ "Yes, but it is our secret remember?" Klaus said and Henry nodded vigorously. _

_ "Shh..." Henry said putting a finger to his lips. Caroline stood back and watched them interact._

_ **"Have you been?" Klaus had asked her.**_

_** "I've never been anywhere actually," Caroline had replied looking at the papers on the desk and not at him. **_

_** "I'll take you," Klaus said confidently, almost like a promise. **_

_And he did._

…...

**What did you think? I wanted a nice fluffy chapter because s*** is about to get real! (again)**

**I have an idea for one more little time travel, but is that too much? I want to know before I write the next chapter...**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I had like the worse week ever, like it was awful, and your reviews help cheer me up! **

**Thank you also to Lux22 and angellus08 for their help!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I own nothing...**

**Hope you had a good holiday! **

**This chapter is dedicated**** to **_**ilovetvd**_** f****or being my 900****th**** reviewer! Still in awe about that!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

It happened when Henry was 16. Everyone had done their best to stop it. With so many supernatural beings around him Henry had no need to ever take a life. Fate, however, had different plans.

"Where are your parents?" Ben asked. He hadn't seen them since he arrived this morning.

"Mum is at a meeting and Dad is out...I don't know really, something that just makes him a lot of money," Henry answered and Ben laughed.

"What do you want to do?" Ben said and Henry smirked.

"I have an idea, but we have to wait till tonight," Henry said and Ben smiled. Henry did know how to have fun.

K&C

"Won't your parents hear us sneaking out?" Ben whispered.

"No, my parents are doing other things this time of night," Henry said making a face. "Besides this band is awesome and their only show this week is tonight."

"Why didn't you just ask your parents if you could go?" Ben asked.

"My Mum doesn't like me to go out by myself and I hate going to places like that with my parents," Henry answered. "All these people check them out and it is disgusting."

"Oh," Ben said in lack of anything else. He remembered Henry's Mom had been really pretty, but that was 10 years ago. He hadn't seen her much since only her voice when she talked to his Mom.

Ben was shocked when Henry just walked through the door. No one cared him or anything. It seemed to be a pretty trendy club and Ben could hear the music. Soon the two boys were nodding to the music and Ben had to admit they were pretty good. He only hoped they wouldn't get caught. His Mom would never let him visit Henry again.

Once the show was over they made the short walk back to Henry's house. All of a sudden Henry stopped.

"Don't move," He said.

"Why?" Ben asked and then felt something sharp digging into his neck.

K&C

Henry lived in New York. It could be a dangerous place, but come on he was a witch what could really happen? He has been told he got his cocky attitude from his father. They both thought they were invincible and Caroline was not one to stand on the sidelines either.

"Let him go," Henry said with a growl, but Ben's attacker only smiled.

"Only if you give me all that money in your wallet pretty boy," He said, "And that watch of yours too." Ben looked at Henry absolutely terrified. And this was all Henry's fault.

"Okay, just let my friend go first," Henry said trying to reason with him.

"Doesn't work like that Richie Rich," The mugger said and held the blade tighter to Ben's neck drawing blood.

"Last chance," Henry warned. "Let him go."

"No," He said obviously underestimating Henry, but Henry was fast.

Henry was stronger then he looked. Instead of pushing the man off Ben he slammed the mugger into the wall. Henry watched as the man's head started to bleed. No, no this couldn't be happening. He didn't mean to push him that hard. Henry always underestimated his strength. He knew what this meant.

"Ahhhh!" Henry cried out holding his head.

"Henry!" Ben said rushing over, "Henry what's wrong?"

"Run," Henry manged to say. "Get out of here. Ahhh!"

"No, what's happening?" Ben asked and Henry looked at him and opened his eyes. Ben gasped as he saw that they were yellow. Ben stepped back unsure of how to react. Henry started groaning again.

"Come on," Ben said walking over and letting Henry lean on him. "Let's go."

"Mr. Mikaelson!" Ben yelled out once he got back to Henry's house and was holding a passed out Henry as best he could. "Help!"

Klaus and Caroline were down in a flash and took Henry from Ben and laid him down.

"What happened?" Caroline asked and Ben got a good look at her and saw she hadn't aged a day since he met her 10 years ago. "Ben what happened!"

"We were going to this concert and someone attacked me, Henry pulled him off me and the man slammed into a wall," Ben explained, "All of a sudden Henry's head started hurting and his eyes...his eyes were yellow."

"Oh my god," Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "No, not my baby, no." Caroline took Henry's head in her lap and cradled him. "Oh my poor baby."

"What is going on?" Ben asked helplessly, "Is he okay?"

"Ben I need you to go upstairs and stay there okay?" Klaus said as calmly as he could. "You will go home tomorrow."

"Okay," Ben said and went to Henry's room. He stopped and watched as Klaus and Caroline looked over their son with fear and dread in their eyes. What had just happened? Who, what, were they?

K&C

"Hey," Henry said knocking on the door sometime later. Ben sat up and looked at him. He looked better and his eyes were back to normal, but you could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"What is going on man?" Ben asked.

"I'm a werewolf," Henry said frankly and Ben laughed.

"Yeah, sure," Ben said not believing him for a second. "Really, what happened? Do you have epilepsy or something? Cause you can tell me. I don't care."

"I am a witch too," Henry said walking in and closing the door.

"Dude stop kidding around," Ben said, "What happened?" Henry got up and closed the window. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to know?" Henry asked.

"Well yeah you are going on about werewolves and crap, so yeah I want to know," Ben answered.

"You asked for it, See Ben, I'm a witch too," Henry said again.

"Are you on something?" Ben said and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Just pay attention," Henry said and took one of his pillows and ripped it open like it was paper and not cloth.

"Won't your Mom be mad that you are getting feathers everywhere?" Ben said.

"Just shut it and watch," Henry told him. "Now my parents told me it was okay to tell you this, but if you can't handle it tell me now."

"Dude seriously just get on with it." Ben said getting frustrated. "You have that look in your eyes that means you are just going to tell me anyway." Henry grinned.

"So like I said I am a witch and I am going to prove it to you," Henry said and Ben was still deciding if his best friend was crazy or not. Henry put his hand on top of the feathers and when he lifted it up the feathers levitated. Ben's eyes went wide, but he wasn't running away. Soon all the feathers were in the air and Ben looked around in wonder. "I also used an illusion spell to get us into the concert."

"Whoa," Ben said once he was able to speak again. "Cool."

"You think?" Henry said a little nervously.

"Yeah it is like something in a movie or a book," Ben said still wrapping his head around what he had just seen.

"Since when do you read?" Henry said with a smile and Ben laughed. Suddenly Henry's face got really serious.

"Henry?" Ben said but Henry didn't answer. He seemed very deep in thought. After a long silence Henry spoke again.

"I'm a wolf," Henry said more to himself. Henry made a pained face.

"Henry?" Ben said again but he wasn't looking at him.

"The transition into one...it is excruciating," Henry told him. "All my bones will break. I can't even imagine the pain." Henry faced Ben, "Still want to be my friend?"

"Of course, man," Ben said automatically, "It has been the two of us since we were six. I mean this is huge and I am still freaking out a little bit, but your my best friend." Henry nodded and felt like a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He hated lying to Ben all these years.

"We aren't going to...hug or anything right?" Henry said.

"No, no," Ben said but then asked, "What is the deal with your parents why is your Mom still young and hot?"

"Dude!" Henry exclaimed but Ben was smirking obviously joking. "Another time. I don't think you can handle much more."

K&C

"I'll be with you the whole time," Klaus promised Henry.

"Me too," Caroline said, "Don't worry if you bite me, your father can heal me later. We are not leaving you." Henry nodded and Caroline took his hand. Caroline's eyes started to water.

"Mum?" Henry said and Caroline shook her head.

"I am so sorry Henry, I am sorry I wasn't able to protect you," Caroline said and Henry hugged his mother.

"I'm going to be fine," Henry told her, "Dad will be with me, and this is all my fault."

"No it's mine. I am your _mother_, I was supposed to make sure this didn't happen to you," Caroline said holding Henry tighter. Henry looked at his Dad who had the same pained look on his face that his mother did. He was feeling as guilty as Caroline was. Henry let go of his mother.

"We knew this might happen." Henry said comforting his parents now. He didn't want them to feel guilty. He had been the one to sneak out. If he had just stayed inside none of this would have happened.

"We just really hoped it wouldn't," Caroline said putting a hand on her son's cheek.

"It's time," Klaus said and Caroline let out another sob while Henry sat up straighter with a determined look on his face.

"I'm ready," Henry said with more confidence then he had.

K&C

"Don't I need to be chained up?" Henry asked, "Uncle Tyler chained himself up."

"But he didn't have me," Klaus said, "I can stop you if you get out of control. Besides this is private land. There isn't anyone around for miles."

"Right," Henry said looking around at the empty land around him. His Dad owned a couple acres of land in rural New York. This is were he went when he changed. Since he was a hybrid Klaus could change whenever he wanted.

"I know you are scared," Klaus said, "I was scared too. When I changed the first time I had no idea what was going on. I was out with Elijah and Rebekah and they tried to help but there was nothing they could do. They saw me change and the truth came out. I didn't have anyone looking out for me."

"Okay," Henry said thankful once again that he had his Dad.

"It doesn't hurt when you are a wolf," Klaus went on, "You know how we run every morning?" Henry nodded, "It is like that just in wolf form. Just follow me and your will be fine. And...and don't worry about anything that might happen." Klaus said, "I'll take care of it."

"What could happen?" Henry asked.

"When you are a wolf sometimes you can't control yourself, and there is a chance there might be trespassers." Klaus said, "But I will be looking out for you."

"Me too," Caroline said walking over. She had given them some privacy, but it was time.

"You change first and then I will," Klaus said, "We will be right here with you the whole time. Caroline took his hand and squeezed it.

Not too much later it started. Henry sank down to his knees and held his head.

"Henry," Caroline said taking his head in her hands, "Look at me. You are going to be okay."

Henry screamed out again.

"Mummy," He moaned.

"I'm right here," Caroline said rubbing his back. Her eyes were glassed over. She looked at Klaus who was speaking softly to Henry and holding his hand.

"Ahhhh!" Henry screamed. Caroline tried hard to keep the tears inside but her heart was breaking for her little boy.

_Caroline laid in bed rubbing her belly. Klaus was gone and she was sleeping alone for the first time in a long time. She was at six months and the sooner she got to her due date the more she got excited. Klaus was being really great too. He was really trying and Caroline lov...liked him for it. Caroline felt a kick and she smiled. It was amazing how much she loved this baby and she hadn't even met him yet. Caroline smiled and continued to rub her belly comforting herself and the child inside her._

"Daddy," Henry groaned.

"I'm with you, son," Klaus said trying not to wince at the sound of his son's bone's cracking. Henry's fangs were started to form and his body was transitioning. It wouldn't be long now. "Caroline?"

"Yes," Caroline said not looking away from Henry as she rubbed his back.

"It is happening," Klaus said and Caroline nodded. She stepped back and watched Henry transform. The bones that were breaking began to reform. His body was now covered in hair and his teeth were sharp. Caroline looked at Henry awe struck.

He was white. Henry was a pure white wolf. Klaus watched also in amazement because a white wolf was rare, very rare. He had never seen one before only heard of them. Henry opened his eyes and looked at them, but his eyes were not yellow, they had changed back into blue. Snapped out of his trance Klaus began to change too. His transition was faster because he had done it so many times. Henry started growling at Caroline.

"Listen to my voice," Caroline said standing her ground. "It's me, your Mum." Henry continued to growl. He could sense that she was a vampire. All of a sudden another wolf stepped in front of Henry blocking Caroline. After some silent communication the two wolves ran off. Caroline let out a sigh of relief but looked down at her arm. A red bite mark was there from where Henry had bit her, but she would worry about that later. All Caroline was going to do was sit and wait for her boys to come home.

"Hi," A voice said and Caroline turned around to see Rebekah, Matt, Kol, Bonnie, Elijah, and Elena all standing there.

"Wow I didn't even hear you guys come up," Caroline said wiping her eyes and pulling down her sleeve. Rebekah just smiled and sat down next to her on the dirt ground. Everyone followed suit waiting in silence for Henry and Klaus to come back.

K&H

Henry woke up with the sun on his face and saw his Dad leaning against a tree. He smiled and tossed some clothes at him.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked.

"Glad its over," Henry answered getting dressed. "It was painful and of course I hated that part, but when I was a wolf...it was sort of awesome."

"Yes if you embrace it it can be quite...awesome," Klaus said using Henry's word.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Henry asked tentatively, "I don't remember much."

"No," Klaus said, "We just ran."

"I have to go through that every month?" Henry asked even though he knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, it nearly killed me to see you go through so much pain," Klaus said more to himself. Henry smiled softly and went over and hugged his Dad. Suddenly it felt like he was 6 and not 16.

"At least I have you," Henry said when they broke apart, "Thanks Dad."

When they walked back they saw their family all grouped together sound asleep. Caroline woke up first. She saw them and slammed into Henry and if it wasn't for his new found werewolf strength she would have knocked them to the ground.

"Oh my baby," Caroline said holding him tight and kissing him all over his face.

"I'm okay Mum, really," Henry assured her and Caroline let him go and touched his cheek. He looked at her arm and saw the mark. "Mum!"

"I'm fine," Caroline said, "It's fine."

"I bit you!" Henry said horrified.

"You didn't mean too," Caroline said, "Your father can heal me."

"Dad," Henry said turning to his father. "Hurry."

"I have an idea," Klaus said and Caroline frowned.

"My blood cures bites, maybe Henry's blood does to," Klaus said and Henry's eyes went wide. Before anyone could say otherwise Henry scratched a nail into his wrist and blood came out.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked and by this time everyone else was getting up too.

"Drink it," Henry said and Caroline wanted to smack him. The boy really had no fear sometimes.

"Henry it was just a theory," Klaus said not expecting Henry to actually do it.

"Mum." Henry said ignoring his Dad, "Just do it. I am a wolf I heal instantly now. Mum."

"No, no I won't bite you," Caroline said but her wound was really starting to hurt.

"Mum I am not a baby anymore," Henry said, "I can make my own choices. If you won't do it I will bite Uncle Matt and then try and heal him."

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed but everyone ignored him.

"Mum." Henry said or more pleaded and Caroline sighed.

"Just this once, and you are _never_ to do this again, understand?" Caroline said and took her son's wrist and bit into _very_ gently. When she was done she kissed the bite mark and watched it heal before she checked her own arm. They all watched in wonder as the wound healed.

"Bloody hell," Kol said breaking the silence. "What can't this kid do?"

"Um...Dad said something about a white wolf?" Henry said, "And that my eyes stayed blue instead of yellow?"

"Oh bloody hell," Kol said again.

K&C

When Henry got home he opened up his grimoire. He had remembered reading about a white wolf before but never thought anything of it.

_White wolf – Rare species of wolf. Genetic. Allows one to have control of their mind while still in wolf form. _

_ Only known white wolf – Nickolas of the neighboring clan _

Henry's mouth dropped open.

Nickolas was the name of Henry's Grandfather.

…...

**What did you think? Yes I had Henry kill someone, but he did it to protect his friend. I had always planned it to be this way, but he killed to protect someone. And I thought it was about time Ben found out what was going on.**

**I will have the next chapter up soon, but it will be pretty short. It was originally supposed to be part of this section, but I split it because too much was happening. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I could almost cry by the response I have gotten from this.**

**Also thank you to _angellus08_ and _Lux22_ for their awesomeness!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing...**

**So this chapter is really short, it was supposed to part of the last chapter but I felt too much was happening.**

Caroline opened the lid of her jewelry box. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the diamond bracelet Klaus had given her all those years ago. She lifted up the compartment inside and there it was - the vial of Elena's blood. Caroline gasped as she noticed that it was broken. It must have broken during the move. Dried blood was staining the lining of the box and only a drop of blood was left in the vile. _One drop_. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to end her son's suffering. She felt like throwing the box in rage but was able to stop herself.

One drop wasn't enough.

She had to get more, but how?

K&C

"Absolutely not," Klaus said, "I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" Caroline said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh you did _not_ just say that."

"I am not going to let you travel to the year when Elena was human to get some blood, it is too risky," Klaus told her.

"_Let_ me?" Caroline said as her eyes narrowed, "Honey this isn't the middle ages, you can't order me around. Hell I am not even your wife yet."

"Fine, but_ I'll _go," Klaus said.

"No you can't," Caroline argued, "They will see you. Listen, I will send myself to when we were all teenagers and just pretend to be past me. Then I compel Elena to forget I even took her blood. Then I will hang out somewhere else for a month. No memory spell even required."

"I am not letting you go alone to the past!" Klaus half shouted.

"She won't be alone," A voice said and the couple turned and saw Henry standing there. "I will go with her."

"Henry," Klaus began but Henry wasn't done.

"Mum's right you can't go Dad, you still need to remain a mystery until you _ya know_...try and kill everyone," Henry told him and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Same with Elijah, Kol, and Becks. No one can know what the Originals look like. Elena can't go, everyone will think she is Katherine. Bonnie can't go, she is too old to pass for her past self. It has to be us."

"But..." Caroline started to say but nothing came out. "We...damn it I hate it when you are right! And wipe that smug look off your face Henry Mikaelson."

"You are forgetting something, son," Klaus said, "You need a full moon to travel through time, you will be a wolf."

"A wolf can still travel," Henry said not backing down, "Aunt Bonnie or Grams can do the spell and Mum and I will hide in the woods until I am human again. I won't hurt anyone. I have only bitten Mum my first turn and haven't since. White wolf remember? Even if by some chance I do I can just heal her after. Come on, I can do this."

"All right fine," Klaus said giving in. "Just...just be careful. If I lose either one of you..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Hey, we'll be fine," Caroline said moving closer and resting her forehead on his. They just stood like that for a while and Henry watched his parents and hoped that he would love someone that much someday. His thoughts went back to Charlotte but quickly pushed them away. Henry felt his mother run her hand through his hair.

"Let's go do this," Henry said and then noticed a strange expression on his father's face. "Dad? What is it?"

"I never get to go anywhere," Klaus whined and Henry and Caroline laughed.

K&C

"Do you realize this will be the longest we have been apart for the last 17 years?" Caroline said looking down at Klaus. She was currently sitting on top of him as they discussed the fact that Caroline was leaving.

"Then don't go," Klaus said and Caroline sighed.

"I have to," Caroline said taking both of his hands. "I...I die a little every time I see my baby in that much pain."

"Love, would he really want to turn at 16?" Klaus asked, "Or if he doesn't want to turn at all? Henry loves magic, my love."

"I want him to have the option." Caroline replied. "And I was only 18."

"Yes I know, and you have to consistently lie about your age," Klaus pointed out. "What if the vial breaks again?"

"I will just have to get a..._larger_ donation," Caroline said and Klaus smiled. "Stop smiling. Only you would smile at the fact that I am going to drain blood out of my friend."

"Speaking of your friend, does Elena know about this plan?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline answered. "She would do anything to help Henry. Although..."

"Although what?" Klaus said and Caroline smirked.

"She doesn't know how..._large_ of a sample I plan on taking for Henry. Just in case." Caroline said and Klaus flipped them over so he was on top.

"Oh love what did I do to you?" Klaus said and Caroline giggled.

K&C

"Ready?" Caroline said to Esther and Bonnie who nodded. Henry who was already a wolf stood next to his mother. Bonnie couldn't stop staring at him. "_Bonnie_."

"What?" Bonnie said looking at her. "Henry isn't growling, isn't trying to hurt us, it is pretty shocking."

"He is a white wolf," Esther reminded her, "He has control over his mind and still may be able to do magic."

"Really?" Caroline asked as this had been the first she heard of this.

"Perhaps," Esther said, "But we can explore that when you come home. I have reworded the spell so that even though you are in New York you will still appear in the location of the doppelganger."

"Yes it was best that Henry still changed here," Caroline said as she looked around the empty land. She had stayed with him during the transition. Rubbing his back and saying soothing words as he changed. Klaus didn't come because of the temptation to go with them. Bonnie and Esther could be chanting the spell and Klaus might spontaneously grab Caroline's arm or something and travel with them.

"Ready?" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. She had a firm grasp on Henry who was trying to fight her off with his paw. Thankfully Caroline was stronger than him.

"Good luck," Esther said she and Bonnie closed their eyes began to chant. When they opened them Caroline and Henry were gone.

K&C

Caroline was on her back with wolf Henry looking down at her. She smiled and Henry began to lick her face.

"Stop it!" Caroline said but she was laughing. She looked around and saw that she was in the woods. Perfect. Just the place for them to hang out before they went and found Elena. She turned to Henry again. "Be on the lookout. You might not be the only wolf out tonight."

Caroline put her bag down and opened it. She got out some matches and a blanket. In it was also a change of clothes for Henry when he turned back into a human. There was some cash for her and Henry to use when hiding away for the remaining month. Not that it was needed. Caroline had memorized Klaus's account numbers a long time ago. He also need to be more cleaver with his passwords. If anyone could rob Klaus, Caroline could.

Henry came back with wood in his mouth. Caroline took it and started to light a fire. That year in girl scouts was coming in handy. She didn't need the warmth, but Henry might get cold. There wasn't much to do in the line of conversation so Caroline spread out the blanket and got out a book while Henry chased animals. He might be pretty tame, but he still liked to get into his true nature. Just as long as he didn't hurt anyone. Sometime later Caroline felt her eyes drooping. Caroline put the book down and attempted to try and sleep. Sleeping on the ground wasn't really working so she tried leaning against a tree. Henry came back and laid his head on her lap and fell asleep. She then in turn rested her head on Henry's and the two slept until morning.

K&C

Were vampires supposed to get cramps? Because Caroline had a big one, but that is what happens when you sleep on the ground. She looked up and saw Henry already dressed. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Good," Henry replied, "Although there are a lot of dead bunnies lying around."

"Let's just get this over with," Caroline said getting up. "I am thinking California maybe? The other side of the country is a great place to lay low after."

"Perfect. So the plan is I go look for Caroline and well...kidnap her," Henry said and Caroline nodded. "Then once Caroline is in a safe spot you are going to pretend to be past you, find Elena, and take her blood."

"Correct," Caroline said, "Let's go."

K&C

"Shouldn't we be somewhere by now?" Henry asked. "We have been walking forever."

"We must have been pretty deep in the forest," Caroline replied, "But I can hear voices so we are almost there." Caroline stopped suddenly.

"Mum?" Henry said confused but Caroline put a finger to her lips and took his hand. They

hesitantly walked forward and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh my god," Caroline said taking in the sight in front of her.

"Mum what is going on?" Henry asked.

"_Wrong_ doppelganger!" Caroline answered with wild eyes. Henry looked around and saw the people dressed in clothing that went out of style 500 years ago.

"Bloody hell," Henry said. He remembered hearing about the first Petrova doppelganger. His father knew her in...knew her in...

1492.

…...

**What did you think? Poor Klaus never gets to go anywhere. ****I know it is too soon to have Henry turn, if he even chooses too, but give me a little writers freedom. I want a 16 year old Henry to meet 1492 Klaus. There will be some great interactions there.**

**Ayanna erased memories of Caroline from Klaus' mind when he was human, but do you want him somehow be able to remember? Or is that just too much messing with memory? **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for all your support!**

**Thanks also to angellus08 and Lux22 for all their help! You rock! **

**Side note it is my birthday tomorrow so perhaps can I get a lot reviews for my b-day? :)**


	35. Don't Panic

**I own nothing...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 1000th reviewer Gems6515 and thanks to my beta angellus08 and Lux22!**

**1000 reviews! 1000 reviews! Are you trying to make me cry? This is so amazing thank you!**

_ "Don't panic, just don't panic," Elena said as she walked Caroline to the car. _

_ "I am not panicking," Caroline said as she rubbed her hand on her belly. She squeezed Elena's hand as another contraction hit her. _

_ "I'll drive!" Kol called out. Caroline stopped walking._

_ "Okay now I am panicking," Caroline said and watched Elijah grab the keys from Kol._

_ "_**I'll**_ drive," Elijah said and Caroline smiled at him with gratitude._

_ "We aren't all going to fit in one car," Caroline pointed out to the group around her._

_ "I'll drive the other car!" Kol cried out._

_ "No _**I **_will drive the other car," Bonnie said and Kol crossed his arms in disappointment._

_ "How am I going to learn if I don't get the opportunity?" Kol asked._

_ "Practice some other time," Klaus answered. "I am not going to let you drive on sidewalks trying to get Caroline to the hospital! Are you out of your bloody mind!"_

_ "Klaus?" Kol said._

_ "What?" Klaus barked._

_ "You're panicking," Kol said with a smirk and Stefan and Elijah held Klaus back when he went to attack his younger brother. _

_ "Maybe I should drive?" Caroline said and Henry chose that time to kick obviously agreeing with her._

…...

"Don't panic," Caroline said as she paced, "Just don't panic."

"Mum?" Henry said and Caroline stopped and looked at him. "You're panicking."

"Okay so new plan," Caroline said ignoring Henry's remark. "First we need to blend in. Since you where your hair long you will fit in with the men pretty well."

"And here you are always complaining that I need a haircut," Henry said with a smirk.

"Henry," Caroline chastised and Henry looked at his feet. "Follow me." Caroline started walking with Henry at her heels. They came across two men and a women laughing drunkenly. Perfect. After using her vampire speed and knocking them out Caroline threw Henry some clothes, "Put these on."

"Seriously?" Henry said holding the clothes up. "This is gross, and haven't these people heard of showers?"

"We will get you something better after we get the lay of the land," Caroline said and started changing.

Once they were both dressed they carefully ventured out into the busy square. There was laughing come from what seemed to be an old fashioned bar, a inn, and some others shops.

"My lord?" Someone said and Caroline and Henry turned around. They saw a man standing there staring at Henry. "Oh, my mistake I took you for another."

"No problem," Henry said and Caroline nudged him, "Ah...I mean that is an honest mistake, good day sir."

"Did he think I was Dad?" Henry asked as they walked.

"Probably," Caroline replied, "Better keep your head down."

K&C

"Why do you insist on coming here?" Elijah asked his younger brother. "You have people delivered to the castle to serve you and to feed on, why the need to visit the people?"

"To let them all know who the alpha is of course, brother," Klaus said with a grin.

As they walked through the town people nodded and bowed. Klaus loved it. All his childhood he had been the one to keep his head down, but not anymore. He relished in the fear coming off of them. He loved the feeling of superiority and now all these mere mortals were bowing done to him. Him, Niklaus, the bastard son, was the most powerful being on the planet. A flash of gold caught his eye and he looked over and saw a woman standing with a young man. Pretty little thing she was. She must have felt his gaze because she looked up and smiled. Klaus held her eyes for a moment before moving on.

K&C

"Mum?" Henry said as he watched his father walk away. He looked and saw his mother's mouth wide open in shock. "Mum?"

"He...he didn't even come over here," Caroline said not taking her eyes off of the spot Klaus had just been. "Your father basically stalked me and did everything he could to make me talk to him, but he...he just walked past me. Truth be told, I am a little offended."

"Mum this isn't really Dad," Henry reminded her although he was amused at the fact that his mother was pissed because Klaus didn't notice her.

"I know," Caroline said snapping herself out of it. "This Klaus is nothing like the ones you have met. He has one goal in mind, break the curse. Nothing else matters."

"I remember," Henry said recalling the stories he had been told.

"No, listen to me," Caroline said moving closer and putting her hands on his face making him look at her. "You don't have the benefit of being a child this time, if Klaus is threatened, agitated, even bored, he _will_ kill you."

"But Dad would never hurt you, at least you will be safe," Henry said and Caroline smiled sadly.

"Yes he would," Caroline said letting her hands drop, "Your father is in a dark place in this time. Not even I am safe, but don't worry about that. Let's find a place to stay."

K&C

"Did you see that blond girl in the village?" Klaus asked Elijah when they arrived back home. "Do you know her?"

"No I didn't see her," Elijah answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I was sure I knew every vampire in town," Klaus said, "And no vampire enters without my approval. She seems to have just appeared, and she was with a boy, I didn't see his face. He was not a vampire."

"Shall you send for her?" Elijah said and Klaus thought about it for a moment.

"No." Klaus said and then added, "Not yet at least. Send someone to find out more about her. I don't like mysteries Elijah."

_**The Present**_

"Still sulking?" Elijah asked and Klaus took another sip of his drink.

"I can't believe I let them go without me," Klaus said.

"You know how stubborn they both are," Elijah reminded him. "Besides the temptation to reveal future information would be too much for you." Klaus said nothing. He knew that his brother was right. Sure Henry meddled, but he did that to help get his family together. Henry didn't mention anything besides the wood, but that was already supposed to come to pass. Klaus on the other hand would love to warn his past self of all his hardships and compel Caroline to never date that puppy Tyler.

"I think you should think of this as a good thing," Kol said appearing on his other side.

"And why is that?" Klaus said.

"For the first time in 17 years you are free," Kol said. "The ball and chain is gone Nik, have some fun!"

"Have fun drinking and partying to all hours of the night?" Klaus said, "Going into a bloodlust and draining every person who crosses my path?"

"Yes," Kol said.

"Hate to break it to you brother but I would rather go home to my girl and my son," Klaus informed him.

"Well your girl isn't here," Kol reminded him.

"But yours is," A voice said and they all turned to see Bonnie and Elena standing there. "What is this I hear about drinking and partying?"

"Nothing darling," Kol said kissing his wife's cheek. "Just cheering him up."

"All right," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"All right what?" Kol said confused.

"I will give you a boy's weekend," Bonnie told him. "We have girls nights all the time so you can have this."

"Really?" Kol said.

"Yes, but so help me god if there are naked dancing girls involved I will divorce you," Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"Of course," Kol said putting his arm around her. "A boys weekend!" Klaus and Elijah looked at each other.

"Could be fun," Elijah said and Nik drowned his drink.

_**1492**_

"Better?" Caroline asked.

"Much," Henry said adjusting his new jacket. "I am still surprised at how much compulsion you are using. I thought you didn't like to do it."

"In times of need..." Caroline let the sentence trail off, "First we need to figure out a way to get to Katherine."

"You still want to do it then?" Henry said thinking she might have wanted to abandon this mission and try again.

"Yes," Caroline said, "We came to get the doppelganger's blood, so that is what we are going to do. I don't want to travel again if we don't have too. I will admit taking blood from Katherine would make me feel a lot better than taking blood from Elena. Come, lets have another look around."

As they walked through the village something caught Caroline's eye, but when she looked nothing was there. She smiled.

"What was that look for?" Henry said.

"Looks like we caught his attention after all," Caroline said with a smirk, "There is only one problem."

"What?" Henry said.

"You know how we always say you look so much like your father?" Caroline said and Henry nodded, "We are going to have to do something about that."

It didn't take much. Henry just used a glamour spell to alter his appearance slightly so he resembled Caroline more than Klaus. Basically he had to lose the dimples.

"So what do we do now?" Henry said.

"We wait," Caroline informed him. "He will come to us."

K&C

"Anything?" Klaus asked the servant whose name he didn't bother to remember.

"The miss has been compelling citizens to give them clothing and shelter," The servant said, "They obviously didn't come prepared."

"And?" Klaus said.

"It was quite strange my lord," The servant said, "The boy kept calling the girl "Mum."

"Mum?" Klaus repeated.

"Yes," The servant said keeping his head down.

"Bring her to me," Klaus said and the servant nodded.

"What are you doing brother?" Elijah asked.

"I'm curious," Klaus said simply. "No one appears out of thin air Elijah. I want to know who dares to venture into my territory without permission."

K&C

"Why are you following me?" Caroline snarled as she held the man against the wall with her hand around his throat.

"My...my lord wishes to see you," The man gasped. Caroline let him go and he fell to the ground.

"You tell your lord that if he wishes to see me, he should come himself," Caroline said and walked away. Henry had been around the corner keeping watch.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"He will come to me," Caroline replied, "Your father loves a challenge and when he finds out I refused to see him? Klaus will come find me."

"Then what?" Henry asked.

"Then I think that we are looking for a place to stay, and won't it be gentlemanly of Klaus to give us shelter?" Caroline said with a wicked smile and Henry smiled in return. "If I can get your father to watch the _Twilight_ movies I can certainly get us an invite into his home, and eventually his birthday party."

"The one that Katerina Petrova attends," Henry said in understanding and Caroline nodded. "Fantastic."

Caroline managed to smile, but in truth she was afraid. What if Klaus did try to hurt them? Even if she did tell him the truth Klaus wouldn't believe it. He would think it was a trick and that Mikael probably sent Caroline. Klaus would never believe that he would come to love her. Or even more, he would never believe that she loved him.

…...

**What did you think? Another short chapter I know, but it was worth it right? **

**As for what Henry looks like at 16 picture a younger version of how Klaus looked in Italy in 1114, I think was the date. Same hair style, same smirk and dimples. Although for the story right now he has altered his appearance.**

**Kill Kol? All of you know from my writing how much I love him. They can't kill him. Plus there are some Bonnie and Kol scenes coming up. Sure he is trying to kill her, but at least there is interaction finally between the characters. **

**Again thank you for all the support for this story. A long time ago I was once afraid to let anyone read my writing and now with over 1000 reviews I know I must be doing something right! Thank you all!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing...**

"She what!" Klaus roared.

"She...she refused to come," The servant stammered, "She said if you want to see her you need to come yourself." Klaus's hands went into fists. In a flash the servant was dead, all the blood drained from him.

"Was that necessary Niklaus?" Elijah asked, "He was only giving you a message."

"I didn't like the message," Klaus replied, "It seems I will have to go myself."

"Why bother?" Elijah said but Klaus ignored him and stormed off.

K&C

Caroline was only gone for a minute and when she came back Henry was in the middle of a group of men drowning a pint of ale at the pub beneath the inn.

"Nicely done kid!" One man praised and Henry grinned, but his smile no longer had its signature dimples.

"Another!" Someone else and passed Henry another pint. Caroline leaned against the doorway and watched as he drank that one too. _Might as well let him have a little fun before they face Niklaus_.

"Break it up," Caroline said coming closer.

"Hello love," A man sneered at her. It was amazing how when Klaus called her love her heart warmed, but when this man said it it sent a chill up her spine.

"I am just going to take my brother here..." Caroline said putting her hand on Henry's shoulder. "...and be on our way."

"Not so fast now," A man said grabbing her wrist. "There is more fun to be had here..." He licked his lips and Caroline felt like throwing up. She could easily break the hand that was holding onto her, but she didn't want to risk exposure and drawing too much attention to herself.

"Let her go!" Henry said shooting up.

"Take another drink lad," He said to Henry, "I will take very good of your sister here." Henry wasn't having any of it and punched the man straight in the jaw. He fell back into someone else and then he swung at him. Soon Caroline and Henry were in the middle of a bar fight.

K&C

Klaus was still angry as he made his way down to the village. Who was this wench who dared defy him? His temper rose.

"Sit down Henry," He heard a voice say. He walked closer and saw that the voice matched the girl in question. She had her hand on the boy's cheek as he struggled to sit up right obviously tossered. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"He is lucky I didn't do more than just punch him." Henry said and the girl sighed. Klaus found himself pausing. Instead of storming over and demand why the wench refused to see him and how she ventured into his territory without permission, he simply watched her.

"You can't let your werewolf aggression get the best of you," She said with one hand on her hip, "You need to control your temper."

_So that is what he is _Klaus thought as he watched them interact. The boy is a werewolf. A werewolf with a vampire for a mother. These strangers were getting more interesting by the minute.

"Yeah yeah," Henry said, "Can I get more ale?"

"This is another case in which you are like me," The blond pointed out. "Your father can hold his liquor. Your little drinking adventure also cost us our place to stay. Looks like we are camping again." Klaus finally chose this time to make himself known.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked and she didn't look surprised to see him.

"Except for the fact that my s...brother is drunk I am fine," She said catching herself from saying "son." Klaus smiled, or more, smirked. Henry started to hum a song he didn't recognize. "I just don't know where we are going to stay tonight." She looked at him, "I'm sorry I don't mean to lay my problems on you."

"It is not a problem at all. Since you are in need of a place to stay my I offer you both a room at my castle?" Klaus said and the woman's eyes went wide.

"I don't know if I can trust you," The girl said, "Are you not the one who is having me followed? You also don't seem the type of person who does things out of the kindness of his un-beating heart."

She could sense he was a vampire.

The girl was cleaver Klaus would give her that.

"I just wanted to know more about you, Miss," He said smoothly.

"If you want to know more about me you could just ask," She said, "You could start by asking my name."

"Alright," Klaus said putting his hands behind his back, "What is your name?"

"Caroline, and this is Henry," Caroline said introducing herself and the boy who looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment. "Of course you need no introduction Lord Niklaus."

"You have heard of me?" He said with another smirk, "Fantastic. Now that we are acquainted how about that place to stay?"

"I'm married," Caroline informed him even though she wasn't exactly married to Nik _yet_, "So if you are looking for a poor maiden to warm your bed I am afraid you will be disappointed."

Caroline was not going to sleep with him. Look what had happened last time. She was not going to sleep with him, no matter how sexy he looked in his old fashioned clothes. _With his hair all long and his stance all formal and...no bad Caroline!_

Klaus's eyebrow rose. He was not used to women being this bold or forward. She was going to be a challenge this one.

"I must say your husband is a fool to leave you alone for a moment," Klaus said and to his surprise she smiled.

"Well he has been called worse things," Caroline said and looked back at Henry. Poor boy was going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow. "Okay, I give in. We will come with you."

Klaus went over and helped Henry up, letting the boy put his weight on him. Caroline walked behind them with a smirk on her face. No matter what century Klaus couldn't resist saving her.

He really made it all too easy.

K&C

Klaus dropped Henry who was asleep by now on one of the numerous beds in his castle. Once Henry's head hit the pillow he proceeded to snore drunkenly and, yep, that was drool coming out of his mouth.

"That's my baby," Caroline said with a hint of sarcasm while looking down at him. She looked back at Klaus, "Thank you." Klaus nodded.

"Your room is next door," Klaus told her, "I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight," Caroline said and Klaus closed the door. Caroline removed Henry's jacket and shoes. She tucked him properly into bed and kissed his forehead. Caroline went to her own room and a night dress was laid out for her. She took the nightgown and brought it closer. She took a breath in and smiled.

"Rebekah," Caroline said softly. This was Rebekah's nightgown. Rebekah who was currently in a coffin underneath the castle. Her heart ached. Caroline had been gone a day and she already was missing her family. She felt the urge to play with her engagement ring, a habit she had picked up over the years, but found it wasn't there. She had left it at home for fear she might lose it. Caroline's eyes drifted to the tattoo on her wrist. She would need to keep that covered. Tattoos on women probably were not as popular as they were in her time. Caroline quickly changed and got into bed, she hadn't realized how tired she was.

…...

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded._

_ "Yes," Caroline answered, "I am not ready to get married, but I want to prove to Nik that I am in this for the long hall." Caroline hitched Henry higher on her hip. _

_ "But a tattoo?" Elena said looking around, "And did you have to bring Henry?"_

_ "Like he would let me leave him behind," Caroline said kissing her son's cheek. _

_ "Hello?" A voice said and Caroline and Elena turned to see a woman standing there. _

_ "Hi," Caroline said brightly, "I'm Caroline. We talked on the phone."_

_ "Oh yes," The woman said. "You wanted the references." _

_ "Sorry about that," Caroline said, "I am a little nervous about getting one so I wanted to make sure you were the best and everyone said you were."_

_ "Understandable," She said, "Now what did you have in mind?"_

_"Umm..." Caroline said balancing Henry in one arm and going through her purse with the other, "Something like this." Caroline handed her a piece of paper._

_ "A hummingbird," The artist said looking down at the drawing. "It has special meaning I take it." Caroline smiled._

_ "Yes," She said, "Yes it does."_

…...

"Uhhhh...," Henry said the next morning.

"Sorry I don't have any aspirin in this time," Caroline said from her place next to his bed.

"Isn't there a spell I cou..." Henry started to say but Caroline put her hand over his mouth cutting him off.

"Shh...be careful what you say," Caroline whispered taking her hand back, "You do not want to draw attention to yourself. You know how your father used to surround himself with witches. He might want to keep you."

"Keep me?" Henry said and Caroline nodded.

"You are a wolf, but that is all," Caroline said, "He will be able to sense that. If Klaus knows the extent of your power then he with either kill you because you are a threat, or he will want to recruit you."

"Okay," Henry said.

"We have less than a month until his birthday, we need to be able to stay on his good side so he keeps us around," Caroline told Henry. "For now I will go and get some herbs Bonnie said would help hangovers."

"Sounds like a plan," Henry said and pulled the covers back over his head. Caroline went back to her room and changed out of her nightclothes into a dress that had been laid out for her, another one of Rebekah's. Blue, Klaus had always loved her in blue. Once she was dressed she went back downstairs but before he reached the front door someone, some vampire to be more precise, blocked her way.

"Sorry, I need to go the the village," Caroline told the vampire, "My brother isn't feeling so well I need to get some herbs for him."

"If you just tell me what you need my lady I will make sure someone gets it gets it for you." He said.

"I can go myself," Caroline said and tried to move past him, but again he blocked her way.

"It is no trouble at all," He said quickly, "My name is Trevor and I am at your full disposal. Let me know what you need and I will make sure it is done."

"I can really go myself," Caroline said, "I don't trust anyone to get the right herbs."

"I assure you that you can trust us my lady," Trevor said quickly and a light went off in Caroline's head. She should have seen it before. Klaus wasn't offering her a place to stay, he was keeping her prisoner.

That sneaky bastard.

_**The Present**_

"Here we are as free men!" Kol said leading the group of men, including Damon and Stefan, into the hotel. "Fina..." Kol said cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. "Oh, sorry have to take this." Kol took the phone out of his pocket and walked away. "Hello darling..."

"Already?" Matt said, "He saw her five hours ago."

"Bonnie made Kol promise to call her every five hours," Elijah said.

"That blows," Matt said, "Rebekah is only making me call every seven."

"Let's go check in," Klaus said and then whispered to Elijah, "Is Elena making you check in?"

"Of course not," Elijah said, "I am just supposed to call her three times a day to make sure her ex-boyfriends haven't killed me. Why were they invited again?"

"Kol," Klaus said with a sigh.

"Of course," Elijah said. Kol can make anything seem like a good idea.

"I hope they are okay," Klaus said changing the subject to Henry and Caroline.

"They are," Elijah assured him, "If Caroline were in any kind of trouble, even through time and space you would feel it right?"

"Yes," Klaus said confidently. "I would sense if she was in trouble."

"Is she in trouble?" Elijah asked.

"No," Klaus replied.

"Then I suggest you might try and have some fun," Elijah advised. They looked over and saw Kol was walking back over to them with his phone still stuck to his ear.

"Okay...uh...huh...yes...right," Kol said into the phone, "Of course...love you too darling." Kol turned to his brothers. "Now the fun can begin!" Matt's phone rang. He took it out.

"Um...it's Rebekah, I gotta take this," Matt said and walked away.

_Great_ start to the boy's weekend.

Klaus only hoped Caroline and Henry were okay. He couldn't survive if anything happened to them.

**1492**

Caroline was pissed. If there was one thing she hated most in the world was when Klaus tried to control her. Keeping her captive? Oh hell no. She burst into his study where he was feeding on a serving girl. This only upset her more. Not only was he keeping her prisoner, but now Klaus had let out an ugly green monster of jealousy as well.

"What do you think you are doing?" Caroline hollered. Klaus calmly removed his fangs from the girl and licked his lips.

"Leave us Sweetheart," He said to the girl who left in a hurry. She was obviously one of his long term blood bags, he had a couple of those. Klaus turned to Caroline, "Morning love, have a good sleep?"

"What is going on?" Caroline said walking closer. "Why can't I leave?"

"Why would you want to, I can get you anything you require," Klaus said smoothly.

"I require to be able to come and go as I please," Caroline said, "You have no right to hold me here!" In a flash Klaus had his hands around her neck slamming her into the wall. He had a look in his eyes Caroline had never seen directed at her before. For the first time Caroline was afraid of him.

"I have every right," Klaus growled, "You are up to something my dear, I can see it in your eyes, and since you did not get my approval to enter my area I can only assume your presence has something to do with trying to get to me. So if you want to keep your son's heart in his chest I suggest you tell me what you are doing here." He slammed her against the wall again, "Who sent you!"

Caroline tried to fight him off with no use. He was too strong and her back was in agony. She was so stupid. She forgot she was playing with fire and if she wasn't more careful she was going to get burned. _Literally_. Or even worse Klaus might hurt Henry which was something his future self would never forgive himself for.

"What the hell are you doing to my mother!" They heard a voice said and they both turned and saw Henry in the doorway.

…**...**

**What did you think? I know it took a while to update, but I have been really busy and writing is a spare time thing, and I haven't had much of it! **

**I know Klaus attacked Caroline and threatened Henry, but this is a really dark Klaus, and I kind of am looking forward to exploring that part of him. **

**Kol...(sob)...no...why...he had so much potential! Kol will never be **_**dead**_** in any of my stories! I am in denial people!**

**Poor Jeremy! Why do they keep killing people!**

**Okay now that I got that off of my chest...**

**1100 reviews...jaw on floor. You are all amazing! Thank you so much, your reviews always make me smile!**

**Thanks also to my beta angellus08 and Lux22 for being amazing and helping me make this story look good! **


	37. It was a poll, now a sneak peek!

Thanks for your help! I know what I am going to do now, but act surprised when you read it for real, okay?

I know I am confusing the hell out of some people and I am sorry for that. I forgot how many people get alerts on this. Ch. 37, the real one will be up as soon as I have finished writing it.

I had a poll like thing going on, but I got the response that I wanted and took the chapter down. I was hoping to surprise some people when I put the new chapter up so I deleted the preview!

Thank you so much for reading and it is amazing the feedback I am getting from this. Like I said in the beginning when I wrote my first fanfiction story, I never let anyone read my writing. I was too nervous and thought it wasn't good, but your support has made me change my mind and have given me a lot of confidence.

Sorry again, it has been a long week and my head isn't on right, but I will give the sneak peek I gave before...

_Henry hated being so small. His father promised he would grow, but Henry thinks he will be small forever. He holds tightly onto his father's hand as they make their way through the crowd. Henry's tiny legs working hard to catch up to his Dad's strides. Klaus notices this and picks the three and a half year old up. Henry loved his father. He was the best father in the world. He didn't mind when Henry got paint on the carpet or when Henry clung to him when he was scared. He didn't mind carrying Henry to his bed when he was sleepy or picked him up so he could see better. He was the best Dad in the whole world._

But not now. Henry could feel rage build up inside of him. He didn't care who the person was, no one threatened his mother. His breaths became ragged and something snapped inside of him.

K&C

Caroline watched as Henry's nails started to turn to claws and fangs began to come into view. The hair on his arms and on his head started to turn white.

"What in the..." Klaus said watching the boy. He still held Caroline to him only now he wasn't choking her. The boy was transforming into a wolf, but that was impossible. The full moon was two days ago.

"Henry," Caroline said, "Henry stop. Calm down."

It was too late. Caroline winced at the sounds of bones breaking and watched as her baby transitioned into a wolf. She looked at Klaus who seemed to be in shock of what he was seeing. Where Henry once was there was now a rare white wolf in his place. It was growling at him and his fangs were out. Seeing that Klaus was distracted Caroline finally managed to get free.

"Henry?" She said walking closer, but he growled at her. Caroline stepped back startled. The wolf turned his attention back to Klaus and continued to snarl and barked at him.

"Impossible," Klaus said in awe. The wolf looked back and forth from Caroline to Klaus before running out of the room.

"He triggered a turn," Caroline said talking to herself. "He triggered a turn!"

"What is going on in here!" Elijah said bursting into the room prepared to clean up any mess his brother made.

"My son just triggered a turn that is what!" Caroline said and looked at the two men,"Well don't just stand there like some bloody idiots and help me find him!" With that Caroline ran out of the room leaving the two brothers with their mouths opened in shock. No one dared speak to them like that. Elijah looked at Klaus whose face was blank.

"You're not moving!" Caroline's voice called out and thanks to their vampire hearing they heard her.

"Blasted women!" Klaus said but ultimately started to walk out and go search for the boy he angered so much it triggered a turn. Elijah stood in wonder. Wasn't Niklaus just trying to kill the girl and now he was helping her? Caroline. Why was that name familiar to him? No matter. Find the boy first and then they would find out the mystery behind Caroline and her werewolf son.

K&C

"Henry!" Caroline called out, "Come on baby. Running away doesn't solve anything."

"Does he run away a lot?" Klaus said suddenly next to her. Caroline held back a gasp.

"Sometimes," Caroline said, "He...he is like his Dad. Conflicting emotions is not something he is good with."

"If I help you find him will you tell me what you are doing here?" Klaus asked.

"No," Caroline said stopping and looking at him, "But you will do it anyway. Look I don't know this land. You do. Help me find him and I promise you won't regret it."

"Who sent you?" Klaus asked again only this time he didn't attack her.

"I sent myself," Caroline answered. "He couldn't have gone far. He isn't familiar with this place either."

**Stay tuned for the rest!**


	38. Shift

_**I own nothing...**_

_Henry hated being so small. His father promised he would grow, but Henry thinks he will be small forever. He holds tightly onto his father's hand as they make their way through the crowd. Henry's tiny legs working hard to catch up to his Dad's strides. Klaus notices this and picks the three and a half year old up. Henry loved his father. He was the best father in the world. He didn't mind when Henry got paint on the carpet or when Henry clung to him when he was scared. He didn't mind carrying Henry to his bed when he was sleepy or picked him up so he could see better. He was the best Dad in the whole world._

But not now. Henry could feel rage build up inside of him. He didn't care who the person was, no one threatened his mother. His breaths became ragged and something snapped inside of him.

K&C

Caroline watched as Henry's nails started to turn to claws and fangs began to come into view. The hair on his arms and on his head started to turn white.

"What in the..." Klaus said watching the boy. He still held Caroline to him only now he wasn't choking her. The boy was transforming into a wolf, but that was impossible. The full moon was two days ago.

"Henry," Caroline said, "Henry stop. Calm down."

It was too late. Caroline winced at the sounds of bones breaking and watched as her baby transitioned into a wolf. She looked at Klaus who seemed to be in shock of what he was seeing. Where Henry once was there was now a rare white wolf in his place. It was growling at him and his fangs were out. Seeing that Klaus was distracted Caroline finally managed to get free.

"Henry?" She said walking closer, but he growled at her. Caroline stepped back startled. The wolf turned his attention back to Klaus and continued to snarl and barked at him.

"Impossible," Klaus said in awe. The wolf looked back and forth from Caroline to Klaus before running out of the room.

"He triggered a turn," Caroline said talking to herself. "He triggered a turn!"

"What is going on in here!" Elijah said bursting into the room prepared to clean up any mess his brother made.

"My son just triggered a turn is what it is!" Caroline said and looked at the two men, "Well don't just stand there like some bloody idiots and help me find him!" With that Caroline ran out of the room leaving the two brothers with their mouths opened in shock. No one dared speak to them like that. Elijah looked at Klaus whose face was blank.

"You're not moving!" Caroline's voice called out and thanks to their vampire hearing they heard her.

"Blasted women!" Klaus said but ultimately started to walk out and go search for the boy he angered so much it triggered a turn. Elijah stood in wonder. Wasn't Niklaus just trying to kill the girl and now he was helping her? Caroline. Why was that name familiar to him? No matter. Find the boy first and then they would find out the mystery behind Caroline and her werewolf son.

K&C

"Henry!" Caroline called out, "Come on baby. Running away doesn't solve anything."

"He run away a lot?" Klaus said suddenly next to her. Caroline held back a gasp.

"Sometimes," Caroline said, "He...he is like his Dad. Conflicting emotions is not something he is good with."

"If I help you find him will you tell me what you are doing here?" Klaus asked.

"No," Caroline said stopping and looking at him, "But you will do it anyway. Look I don't know this land. You do. Help me find him and I promise you won't regret it."

"Who sent you?" Klaus asked again only this time he didn't attack her.

"I sent myself," Caroline answered. "He couldn't have gone far. He isn't familiar with this place either."

It didn't take much longer to find him. He was near a water body, which came as no surprise. Henry loved water. He was sitting in the grass in his human form. Caroline walked over and sat next to him. Klaus didn't come any closer only watched.

"It didn't last," Henry told his mother, "Once I calmed down I turned back into myself."

"Here," Caroline said handing him some clothes Elijah had given her for Henry. That's Elijah for you, always thinking ahead.

"Thanks," Henry said and started to put them on.

"I remember when Tyler got angry sometimes his wolf side would come out, but he never actually turned," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Henry said and Caroline nodded.

"Control yourself," Caroline said, "And..."

"Let me guess...go to my happy place?" Henry finished for her.

"Something like that," Caroline said holding her hand out for him to take. They walked back over to Klaus. Caroline watched as the two stared each other down.

"The shifting was a warning," Henry informed him, "Touch my mother again and you will be in a world of hurt, understood?" To Henry's surprise Klaus smiled.

"Understood, now come back to my home and let's try to be friends, alright?" Klaus said, "It seems we have much to discuss, but you have my word I will never hurt your mother again." Henry opened his mouth to say something when Caroline put her hand on his arm.

"Enough, let's go back," Caroline said and walked away leaving the two men to follow her.

_**Present**_

"Are you feeling better?" Elijah asked Klaus who was recovering from a coughing fit.

"Yes, I just felt like someone was choking me for a moment," Klaus said rubbing his neck. "Maybe I have had a bit too much to drink already."

"Do you think it was caused by something else... like magic perhaps?" Elijah said looking around the crowded room thinking a witch might be among them.

"No...all of a sudden it felt like someone was choking me," Klaus said again, "I think I need to be cut off."

"No!" Kol cried out, "The night is still young Nik."

"How is Bonnie?" Klaus asked trying not to laugh at the sight of his very drunk brother.

"Oh she is fine," Kol replied with a hiccup. "Although I think castrating came up in our last conversation but I am too tossered to remember why."

"I think I am going to head up," Klaus said and whispered to Elijah, "Watch him."

Klaus made his way up to his hotel room and got into bed. It was almost 2 am. At one time that would have been an early bedtime for him, in fact before he became involved with Caroline he barely slept at all. Klaus laid on his side and looked at the spot Caroline usually slept on. She had only been gone two days and he missed her and Henry terribly.

_**1492**_

Caroline rolled over and faced the side of the bed Klaus always slept on. It was so hard to sleep without him, especially after such a crazy day. Most people would be mad at someone for chocking them, but Caroline only felt pity for Niklaus. Poor soul who wasn't able to trust anyone. What a lonely life he used to lead. Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep Caroline dressed and went downstairs hoping to find a book or something to keep her occupied till morning. She saw a light under a door and paused.

"Come in sweetheart," A voice from the other side said. Caroline opened the door and saw Klaus and Elijah standing there. Klaus had a scroll in his hands and was looking at it. There was a girl twirling around in front of them. Klaus looked at up her. "That will be all." The girl nodded and left the room.

"Can't sleep Caroline?" Elijah said moving from his place behind Klaus's chair.

"No, not really," Caroline said, "I'm interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Klaus said and beckoned another servant forward, a male one this time, "I noticed you didn't eat properly at dinner, would you like a bite?"

"No thank you," Caroline said politely.

"Don't tell me you are one of those sorry excuse for vampires who doesn't drink directly from the source." Klaus said and Caroline shook her head.

"Oh no, I drink from people just not...male people," Caroline said and both Klaus and Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Why ever not?" Klaus asked.

"My husband doesn't like it," Caroline replied.

"He doesn't like you feeding on men?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"He doesn't want me to touch any other man but him," Caroline said, "Therefore I only feed from girls."

"Smart man," Klaus said and Caroline smirked.

"He certainly thinks so," Caroline said.

"Is he human?" Klaus asked.

"No, he is a werewolf like Henry," Caroline said which wasn't exactly lying.

"Hmm..." Klaus said. "Interesting tattoo you have." Caroline's eyes went to her wrist. Crap. She had forgotten to cover it. "I don't see a lot of ladies with them."

"I was trying to be rebellious," Caroline said trying to keep her face blank.

"A hummingbird has meaning to you I suppose," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"Yes, it does," Caroline said, "Well I better go and try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

Elijah studied the girl. It was quite strange for a lady to have a tattoo, but what even more strange was the tattoo itself. A hummingbird. Just a simple bird, but it had meaning for Elijah too. Once not too long ago he came across Niklaus sitting and staring at a hummingbird. His brother sat still and watched the bird flutter its wings until it flew away. Strange that this girl would have the tattoo of bird that had affected his brother so deeply. Very strange.

"What do you think brother?" Klaus asked.

"I think you shouldn't try to kill her again," Elijah replied.

K&C

Henry couldn't sleep either. He was pacing back and forth in his room. How could his father attack his mother like that? Yes, Henry knew this wasn't _really_ his father, not yet. Henry also knew his Dad had done horrible things and a part of Henry could never really believe it. How could he? Klaus was such a good father to him and loved Caroline and his family so much, but here was the proof. Henry finally saw that darkness inside his father. Henry rubbed his eyes. He was so tired but could not find it in himself to sleep.

When Henry was little only two things could help him sleep. His mother singing or his father telling him a story. He had 1000 years worth of stories, but apparently he always left out the bad ones. Klaus had left them out to protect Henry. He was always protecting him. Henry wished his father was here to protect Caroline and Henry from himself, but he wasn't. Henry had to do the protecting this time. If Niklaus tries to hurt his mother again, Henry will show him who the real alpha is.

K&C

They should leave. They should defiantly leave. She and Henry should just pack their things and try the spell again another time, they shouldn't stay in this castle another moment. Right now they were eating breakfast, or Henry was eating food while the rest of them sipped on blood. The tension in the air was thick. Henry was just glaring at Klaus who in turn only looked amused. Caroline had tried to make some light conversation but failed miserably.

"I was hoping that Henry and I might go to town today," Caroline said breaking the silence, "Or are you going to try and keep us prisoner again?" Henry held back a laugh.

"No, actually I needed to go into town as well, perhaps I will join you," Klaus said and Caroline took another sip of blood. Oh this was going to be fun.

Henry insisted on standing in between Klaus and Caroline as they walked through the town. Everyone was staring at them, probably because Lord Niklaus barely ever makes appearances. Caroline ignored this and stopped at a vendor that had a bunch of pretty scarves on display. Some antique swords (or new in this case) had caught Henry's attention and he wandered off. Caroline ran her hand over some silk pink fabric.

"The blue would look better," Klaus said and Caroline turned around and faced him, "The blue would complement your features more than the pink. Here." Klaus paid the wide eyed vendor for the blue scarf rather than the pink and then handed it to Caroline.

"You paid," Caroline said a little shocked.

"Well sometimes we have to keep up appearances, love," Klaus said and Caroline smiled.

"Thank you," Caroline said and put the scarf over her shoulders.

"You're welcome," Klaus said.

Henry looked over at them and saw the way Klaus was looking at his mother. Finally Henry saw something familiar in this man. Klaus looked at Caroline the same way his father did. Henry smiled and went back to looking at the swords hoping maybe his Mum would let him get one.

…...

**What do you think? I know the beginning was spoiled, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**There is too much going on with Klaus/Caroline that I can't even wrap my head around it. Just too much. All I can say is that I better get at least a freaking kiss! And OMG is JM hot without a shirt. **

**Okay enough about that.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! You are amazing! ****Plus thanks to my beta ********angellus08 and Lux22**** for helping me!**


	39. Elijah

**I own nothing...**

**Sorry for the long wait (please don't throw rocks at me)**

_Since being on bed rest Caroline was not the best company. She was bored out of her mind, and could only watch so many Nicholas Sparks movies, and read so many guilty pleasure novels before she went mad. Elena had just left and Caroline hoped she might be left alone till Klaus came back but she was wrong. Elijah soon appeared in the doorway._

_ "Hello Caroline," He said walking into the room. _

_ "Here for babysitting duty?" Caroline said with fake cheerfulness. She was at her wits end with this overprotective stuff._

_ "How about... let's just say I am here for a visit," Elijah said and Caroline rolled her eyes, "May I sit?" _

_ Caroline thought he was going to sit on the chair next to the bed but to her surprise he sat next to her on the bed. "What are we watching?"_

_ "Um...a documentary on the Vikings," Caroline said and Elijah looked at her surprised, "What? I got bored with chick flicks." _

_ "Hmm..." Elijah said, "Well, do you mind starting from the beginning? I want to see if the so called "History Channel" got their facts right."_

_"You don't have to do this," Caroline said or more grumbled, "Pretend that you want to spend time with me. I know the only reason you are here is because you want to make sure nothing happens to your nephew. That is the only reason any of you come."_

_ "You seem to think that the only reason we care about you is because of the child you are carrying and that is simply not so," Elijah informed her. She opened her mouth to speak but he went on, "You have formed quite a bond with Rebekah. She talks about you all the time. It is the same way with Kol. They have become attached to you Caroline, not just the baby. As for me, you bring something out in my brother that I thought had died along time ago, and that was before you were pregnant. You are someone we all want to have around for a long time." Caroline's eyes felt hot and she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. _

_ "Thank you," Caroline said and Elijah put his arm around her in a very brotherly like fashion. _

_ "Okay, now how about those Vikings?" _

_**1492**_

Caroline was walking down the hall when she heard someone call her name from one of the rooms.

"Caroline can you come in here a moment? I need to speak to you," Elijah said and Caroline winced. This wasn't good. Caroline let breath out and entered the room he was sitting in.

"How can I help you?" Caroline said.

"We have met before, haven't we?" Elijah said getting straight to the point and when Caroline didn't answer he spoke again, "Haven't we?" Caroline nodded.

"Nothing could ever get past you," Caroline said and Elijah got up and walked over to her.

"Will you please remind me how we have met because I can't seem to recall," Elijah said, "I remember your face. How do I know you Caroline?" Caroline closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard.

"We _have_ met before," Caroline admitted, "But I can't say where. I just need you to trust me." Elijah chuckled.

"Trust is earned, my dear," Elijah said. "You appeared out of nowhere, you are a _vampire_ with a _werewolf_ son, and you are obviously hiding something. So tell me, why I should trust you?"

"If I tell you why we are here then will you trust me?" Caroline asked.

"I will consider it," Elijah replied.

"The pain of a werewolf transformation is excruciating, it kills me to see my son in that much pain," Caroline started, "But there is word of a spell that might help lessen the pain, but for the spell you need blood, blood of the doppelganger." In a flash Elijah was standing right in front of her.

"What did you say?" Elijah said in the calm but terrifying voice of his.

"I need her blood, not a lot of it, but I do need it," Caroline said even if it wasn't for the reason she had just told him, "Once we get it you will never see us again."

"What else do you know?" Elijah said and Caroline gulped.

"I know just what everyone knows," Caroline said with a shrug trying to act as indifferent as possible, "You and Klaus are Original vampires. Klaus is trying to break some kind of curse, I don't know what it is he is trying to break, but he is trying to break something. I know the doppelganger is coming here and I am going to take her blood. What you do with her after that I couldn't give a toss about. Compel me if you want. I just want some of her blood."

Thank you once again to Klaus for those lessons on lying, and how to keep your face blank of any expression as if not to give yourself away. He taught her well.

"Just the blood," Elijah said and Caroline nodded, "Very well, but we best not tell Klaus. He is far less trusting then I am." Caroline held back a snort.

Didn't she know it.

K&C

Elijah and Caroline were talking in hushed tones across the room while Klaus watched with narrowed eyes. Caroline was _his_ guest, not Elijah's so why was she suddenly spending all her time with him? Yes Klaus had wanted to kill her, but he was over that already.

"Why are you staring at my Mum like that?" A voice asked snapping Klaus out of it. He turned and saw Henry standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I was not staring," Klaus replied and Henry grinned.

"Sure," Henry said.

"Do you want something?" Klaus asked.

"I got a new sword and I thought you might want to help me test it out," Henry replied, "I can't get a good feel for it until I use it. What do you say?" Klaus looked back at Elijah and Caroline. Caroline laughed and touched Elijah's arm.

"Alright," Klaus said and the two left.

_"Hold it like this son," Klaus said taking Henry's little hand. He placed the foam sword in it just so. "Alright take a swing." Henry swung the play sword madly though the air. _

_ "Isn't he a little young?" Caroline asked coming into the yard and seeing Henry with the sword in his hand. _

_ "I was learning to handle a blade when I was his age," Klaus said and taking Caroline's hand and kissing it. _

_ "That was a very different time," Caroline reminded him. _

_ "Watch Daddy!" Henry said as he continued to wave the toy sword in all kinds of directions._

_ "Good job, son," Klaus praised and Henry grinned and dimples formed on his chubby cheeks. Caroline watched the exchange and her heart warmed. For all his reservations about fatherhood Klaus was wonderful father. _

_ "Oof," Henry said landing on his bum after spinning the sword around a little too hard. _

_ "Perhaps he is a little young," Klaus said and went over and picked Henry up and carried him back into the house to clean up because of course Henry would fall in a mud puddle. _

The boy was good. Really good. Klaus thought he would have Henry disarmed within minutes, but he was wrong. It was as if the boy knew what Klaus was going to do before he did it. They were so wrapped up in it that they didn't even notice they had inquired an audience.

"You are skilled," Klaus said as they circled each other, "Who taught you?"

"My father," Henry answered, "Enough talking."

They sparred for a while longer until a flash of gold caught Klaus's attention. Caroline stood by the sidelines watching with with a smile on her pretty face. Using the distraction to his advantage Henry pushed Klaus to the ground and in a flash had a sword to his neck.

"My mother taught me that," Henry said and then put his hand out for Klaus to take. Klaus looked at the outstretched hand debating wither or not to take it. Finally Klaus grabbed Henry's hand and he helped him to his feet.

"My turn!" Caroline called out picking up the sword Klaus had dropped when Henry pushed him.

"You? Really?" Klaus said shocked.

"Unless you are afraid," Caroline said and Henry laughed. Klaus however didn't. He was getting a sense that something like this had happened before, but that was impossible. He would have remembered Caroline...but at the same time there was...something.

"Well?" Caroline said breaking him out of the trance, "Are you going to do this?"

"You asked for it love," Klaus said getting a sense of deja vu.

"What?" Caroline said noticing the strange look on his face.

"Nothing," Klaus said with a smirk, "Nothing at all."

K&C

Klaus was about to turn the corner when he heard voices. It sounded like Elijah and Caroline. He stopped short and listened.

"Thanks for everything," Caroline said to Elijah. Klaus heard a movement.

"What was that for?" Elijah asked.

"You just remind me of someone," Caroline replied.

"Who?" Elijah said and Klaus was trying hard not to go over and throw his brother away from Caroline.

"My older brother," Caroline said and Klaus relaxed, "He always takes care of us. Always ready to take charge and clean up any mess any of us make. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Caroline," Elijah said and Klaus heard the footsteps of Elijah walking away.

"I know you are there," Caroline called out.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Klaus said coming around the corner and Caroline only smiled knowingly.

"Sure," Caroline said not believing him.

"You were having such a nice conversation about how _brotherly_ Elijah was I didn't want to intrude," Klaus said emphasizing the word _brother_. Caroline smiled.

"He does remind me of my brother," Caroline told him.

"Do I remind you of anyone?" Klaus said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes," Caroline said her face suddenly serious, "I knew a man like you once. He didn't care for anyone but himself and didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted." Klaus' smirk dropped and his eyes became angry before he could say anything Caroline went on, "But he was just scared. Scared to let anybody in because he didn't think he was worthy."

"Worthy of what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked his tone harsh, but Caroline didn't back down. She gazed right into his eyes and didn't break her stare.

"Love," Caroline asked. "He thought it was a weak emotion, and wasn't even sure if it was real. The truth was however, he didn't think he deserved it, and he didn't think he could find it. He did though. He did find love, and he was so happy that he was finally able to let go of his hurt and his anger and give himself to someone." She blinked, "Well I am tired. Goodnight."

Klaus found himself at a loss for words and watched her walk away.

…**...**

**What did you think? Caroline created the lie to make sure that Klaus didn't find out they needed the blood to make hybrids. The chapter is short because I wanted the introduction of you know who to be it's own chapter. She deserves an entrance. **

**On another note a lot of people are hating the Klaus daddy angle on the new show. I hope I was able to keep his character in this, but at the same time have a kid. **

**Please don't throw things at me. I didn't mean to take so long, but school was kicking my ass. I am now however in possession of a bachelors degree! **

**Thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing and just plain reading. I am still in awe over the response from this story! Thanks to ****angellus08 and Lux22 as well. **

**I also started a new story called, _I Don't Date Men with Accents_. It is an all human story so I don't know if that is your cup of tea, but if you feel so inclined to read it I would appreciate it!**


End file.
